Desde el Valhalla
by Annie-Pll
Summary: Bo busca a alguien que pueda traer de vuelta a Kenzi y la encuentra a ella. La única que podrá ayudarlas es Lena, la medio hermana de Lauren. Sin embargo, Lena necesita la ayuda de alguien más, Tamsin. ¿Conseguirán traer a Kenzi de vuelta o sus esfuerzos acabarán en derrota?
1. Soul Keeper

**Hola! Bueno, pues como me encanta Lost Girl y no hay mucho en español, he decidido empezar un fic. Esto ocurre después del final de la cuarta temporada. Los créditos van a los creadores de Lost Girl y los actores que interpretan los personajes. Excepto Lena, que es mi propia aportación. Disfruten.**

* * *

A veces es duro no saber qué te pasa. Es como estar perdida en mitad de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo, para mí estar siempre en la Luz es como la rutina diaria: aburrida e insignificante. No tengo miedo a reconocer que la Oscuridad es más interesante. Es como la Luz, con reglas y todo eso, pero más…salvaje, más extremo. En la Oscuridad, siempre puedes desatarte, liberarte y saciar todos tus deseos no revelados. Siempre y cuando no rompas las reglas. Las cosas deben ser hechas con moderación.

En el lado opuesto, está la Luz. Estricta, al igual que la Oscuridad, pero elegante y generosa. Al contrario que en la Oscuridad, puedes confiar en las personas de la Luz. No son traidores, mentirosos, malvados y sanguinarios. Además, la Luz está mejor cubierta, tiene prestaciones medicas, policiales y demás. La Oscuridad carece de "buenos" médicos científicos y, con "buenos", me refiero a legales.

Desde el principio de los tiempos, han estado en paz armada. La Luz hace lo posible para molestar a la Oscuridad, y la Oscuridad intenta joder a la Luz. Es así de simple. Sin embargo, alguien cambió las cosas hace unos años. No la conozco personalmente pero he oído mucho sobre ella: la Súcubo sin bando. Ella ha hecho que los malos sean buenos, que los buenos sean malos y que la mejor doctora de la Luz se pase a la Oscuridad. La doctora Lauren Lewis, me muero de ganas de volver a verla, es muy importante para mí.

El caso es que, como la Súcubo, no tengo bando. Yo no puedo tenerlo. Como Soul Keeper, me es imposible escoger Luz u Oscuridad porque soy demasiado poderosa. Cuando uno de cualquier bando muere, yo guarda su esencia, su poder. Si eligiese un bando, la guerra se desataría y uno de ellos desaparecería para siempre y no sería justo. Ni siquiera el Rey Sangriento puede usar su sangre contra mí. Trick, hace mucho que no lo veo.

Interesante. Lauren me llama por teléfono. Si me necesitara de verdad usaría el anillo. ¡Genial! Lo está usando. Y aquí empieza la historia.

El anillo me manda una señal. Puedo localizar a Lauren en cualquier parte del mundo cuando lo usa. Está en el Dal Riata. Me teletransporto allí en apenas tres segundos. Me parece que está más rubia. Como todos están apoyados en la barra, no me ven. Lauren sujeta el móvil cerca de su oreja. La música de mi móvil empieza a sonar y el cantante lanza la palabra "Valkyrie" a través del aire seguida de un punteo de guitarra.

\- Perdón, mi hermana me está llamando –bromeo –Tengo que cogerlo.

Todos se giran y Lauren corre a abrazarme.

\- Hola –saludo –Me alegro de verte.

Sí, la doctora Lauren Lewis es mi hermana, medio hermana en realidad. La misma familia nos adoptó de diferentes casas. Fue raro vivir con unos cambia-formas y una humana por un tiempo.

\- Lena –Trick se acerca a mí –No te veía desde que tenías…¿Cuántos? ¿Quince años?

\- Ahora tengo diecinueve y hace casi cinco que no nos vemos –respondo –Supongo que desde los catorce.

\- Me alegro mucho de verte, estás muy…crecida –observa el Rey Sangriento –Ven, te presentaré y después te explicaremos por qué te hemos llamado con tanta urgencia.

Me siento al lado de una chica morena de ojos marrones. Puedo sentir lo diferente que es.

\- Esta es mi nieta Bo –Trick me la presenta.

\- La Súcubo sin bando –digo sonriendo –Encantada, soy Lena. Lauren tiene costumbre de hablar de su amada Bo.

\- Encantada, no sabía que Lauren tenía una hermana –la mira con deseo –Y menos Fae.

\- Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella –la miro yo también –Es un poco…tímida.

\- Él es Dyson –señala Trick al hombre que hay a su lado.

\- Un Lobo con espíritu guerrero. Encantada.

\- Lo mismo digo. Había oído hablar del Fae más poderoso de todos pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tan…joven.

\- Ya ves. El mundo es irónico –sonrío –Bueno, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

\- Últimamente hemos perdido dos personas muy queridas –me dice Lauren –Hale, del clan Zamora, y Kenzi.

\- La sirena enamorado de una humana –conozco la historia –Lo siento.

\- Kenzi era la humana y mejor amiga –Bo está llena de rabia –Necesito que los traigas de vuelta. Trick dice que puedes hacerlo.

\- Soy una Soul Keeper, claro que puedo. Aunque, necesito algo. Una Valquiria.

\- Tenemos una –comenta Dyson –La llamaré.

Hace una llamada, revela el lugar donde estamos y cuelga.

\- Hay un problema, tiene que ser una Valquiria especial –digo –Renacida.

\- Lo es –asiente el Lobo.

\- Inocente, pura, incorrupta y algo más.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta Bo ansiosa.

\- No puedo decíroslo. Es algo muy fácil de manipular y me temo que si no es verdadero podría tener consecuencias catastróficas.

\- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vaya, rubia y con bonitos ojos –levanto una ceja –Puede funcionar.

\- Tamsin, ella es la hermana de Lauren, Lena –me presenta Dyson –Te necesita para traer a Kenzi y Hale de vuelta.

\- ¿A mí? –se sorprende ella –Me siento muy especial.

Observo bien a la Valquiria. Estoy segura de que funcionará bastante bien. Pero será un camino muy largo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, me encantará leerlas y espero poder continuar con este fic. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Pasado y Futuro

**Hola de nuevo, no me he podido contener y he decidido subir otro capítulo. Allá va.**

* * *

\- Te fuiste –me recrimina Lauren.

\- Veo que tienes una nueva bonita casa –intento evitar la conversación con ironía.

\- No sabes lo que he pasado para conseguirla. Estaba esclavizada en la Luz.

\- Y ahora estás en la Oscuridad.

\- Ahora soy libre.

\- No, no lo eres.

\- ¡Era su mascota! La mascota del Ash.

\- Lauren, las Ninfas del desierto africano me necesitaban. Estaban siendo cazadas y exhibidas.

\- Lo sé, pero te fuiste.

\- Te dije que vinieses conmigo –estaba consiguiendo cabrearme.

\- Te dije que me quería quedar cerca de Nadia.

\- Siempre que te llamaba me decías que todo iba bien, perfecto, que habías conocido a Bo, que Nadia no había despertado pero que tenías esperanzas de conseguirlo.

\- Lo hice. Lo conseguí.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- Bo tuvo que matarla. Se volvió loca.

\- Lo siento. Tendrías que haberme avisado. Sabes que hubiese vuelto en segundos.

\- Las Ninfas te necesitaban –me reprocha Lauren.

\- La familia es lo primero. Te pedí que vinieras conmigo.

\- Te fuiste, Lena.

\- Te quedaste, Lauren.

\- ¡No soy como tú! No todos los Faes se toman bien que los conozca. Soy humana.

\- Eres mi hermana y si me hubieses dicho lo del Ash…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo hubieses matado?

\- Con mis propias manos –aseguro.

\- Si lo haces, significará que te pones de parte de la Morrigan.

\- No, significará que con mi familia no se mete nadie. Deberías haberme avisado de lo que estaba pasando, no mentirme.

\- Te fuiste, Lena.

\- Ni se te ocurra, no hagas que yo parezca la culpable en este asunto porque…Querías estudiar medicina, ciencias y te lo di. Querías estudiar a los Faes, te di mi sangre, mis cabellos, piel…Me dijiste que querías estar cerca de otros Faes y te conseguí un laboratorío con los de la Luz a cambio de servicios médicos. Te lo di todo, Lauren. Todo con tal de que no acabases con los de la Oscuridad. No me contaste lo que pasaba y ahora intentas hacerme quedar como mala. No, no lo hagas.

\- ¡Eres mi hermana pequeña! –me grita.

\- Pero soy más poderosa de lo que parece. ¡Maldita sea, Lauren! Puedo desintegrar este puto mundo con solo chasquear los dedos.

\- Oye, no hables así. Tienes razón, no debí mentirte. Tenía que haberte contado que los Faes de la Luz me tenían como mascota pero es que no quiero depender de ti toda la vida.

\- No es depender, es pedir ayuda. Es lo que hacen las hermanas, se ayudan. Sé que no debí dejarte sola pero no puedo dejar que los Faes mueran a manos de los humanos. Pero también tengo que proteger a la única familia que me queda aunque no quiera.

Lauren me abraza entre lagrimas. Estoy tan arrepentida de haberla dejado sola que me siento impotente después de todo lo que me ha contado sobre su pasado con los Faes de la Luz pero también estoy enfada porque lo único que no quería que le pasara, le ha pasado. Ahora está con los de la Oscuridad.

\- Por fin soy libre –me dice.

\- Espero que por lo menos te traten bien y si no…

\- Te lo diré –me interrumpe –Esta vez lo haré, te lo prometo.

\- Vaya, si es mi Fae favorito –la Morrigan entra por la puerta –¿Interrumpo un bonito reencuentro familiar? Como has podido comprobar, tu hermana ahora es de los nuestro. Con sus condiciones, por supuesto.

\- Evony –sonrío irónicamente –Ya estabas tardando en aparecer.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Lena. Lauren, ahora que somos tan amigas, deberías haberme avisado de que tu querida hermanita está aquí.

Hay algo diferente en ella. ¿Camina distinto? No, no parece ser eso. Lo entiendo todo cuando se acerca a nosotras.

\- Eres humana –digo –¿Cómo es eso?

\- Cortesía de tu hermana –responde –Digamos que nos unimos mucho y me engañó pero no le guardo rencor.

\- Bien hecho –miro a Lauren y asiento –Siempre has sido la lista.

\- Gracias, fue fácil. ¿Qué quieres, Evony?

\- Que me devuelvas mi poder.

\- No lo haré. Lo siento pero no quiero que me derritas.

\- No te voy a derretir, Lauren. Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

\- El problema es que no confío en ti.

Me hace gracia ver como mi hermana se las devuelve todas. Al final, Evony acaba rindiéndose e intenta cambiar de tema pero Lauren sigue atacándola.

\- Toc, toc –Tamsin asoma la cabeza por la puerta tímidamente –Vengo a hablar con Lena.

\- Pasa, rubita –le digo –O mejor salgo yo. Parece que esto va para largo.

Me dirijo hacia la salida y la Valquiria me espera en la entrada. Cierro la puerta al salir y oigo la risa de Lauren dentro.

\- Parece que se lo pasan bien –comenta Tamsin inocentemente.

\- Puede que mi hermana sí –le sonrío –Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Soy de la Oscuridad. Según lo que me ha dicho Dyson, no podré ayudarte. No soy pura e inocente. Soy mala y cruel.

\- Eso lo juzgaré yo, bonita –me río.

Tamsin agacha la cabeza y se pone roja. Me divierte. Puedo ver lo inocente que es a kilómetros de distancia.

\- La Oscuridad no te hace malo, son tus actos.

\- Pero Bo me odiaba y creo que es porque soy de la Oscuridad –dice con gesto triste –Bueno, en realidad no me odia pero creo que antes sí.

\- Sería porque eres rubia –bromeo.

\- No sé qué responder a eso. En fin, ¿qué más tengo que hacer? Porque lo de renacida ya está. Tengo alas ¿sabes?

\- Mmm…alas ¿eh? Deben de ser preciosas. Lo otro que tienes que hacer debe salir de ti. Solo una cosa. ¿Sabes por qué tienes que ayudarme tú?

\- ¿Por qué soy rubia?

\- Esa ha sido buena –me río –Pero no. Es porque eres una Valquiria y puedes entrar al Valhalla. También hay un problema. Me debilito mucho cuando traigo a alguien de vuelta. Necesitaré que, en el momento que entres allí, estés segura de quién escoges traer de vuelta y tu propio poder de infligir duda no te confunda. La última vez que lo intenté, la Valquiria no estaba prepara, trajo de vuelta a un gladiador romano y casi muero. No se lo digas a Lauren.

\- Entonces, ¿solo podré traer a Kenzi o a Hale?

\- Exacto pero no te preocupes. Solo será uno pero en unas semanas podremos repetirlo.

\- Eso está bien. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

\- Relájate, rubita. Primero tenemos que conseguir un estado mental y físico fuerte y una unión especial. Y yo te acabo de decir la cosa que no podía decir. Soy idiota.

\- No, no lo eres. No importa que me lo hayas dicho.

\- Solo que tiene que ser de verdad.

\- Entiendo. Intentaré dejarme llevar y espero que pronto consigamos esa unión.

Es más inocente de lo que pensaba. Espero que siga así y no se dé cuenta de que vamos a tener que hacer cosas de las que más tarde se arrepentirá. Ojalá, pueda mirarme a los ojos cuando los traigamos de vuelta.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Quisiera dar las gracias a Mari Paz por ser el primer comentario. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y espero que haya quedado bien explicado el tema de la esclavitud de Lauren. Dejad reviews si queréis, nadie os obliga (os derretiré si no lo hacéis) JAJA, es broma.**


	3. No es el mejor momento

**Hola! Aquí va el tercer capítulo pero antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a AlabamaBlue1981 y Mari Paz por las reviews que me habéis dejado, me han emocionado mucho. AlabamaBlue, responderé todas las preguntas y si tienes más, adelante, pregunta. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo.**

* * *

Bo me mira. Tamsin está intentando confundirla pero es justo al revés. La Súcubo está consiguiendo infligir dudas en la Valquiria. Y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible.

\- Vamos, elige –le dice Bo –La negra o la azul oscura.

\- No sé –duda Tamsin –La chaqueta negra te queda muy bien pero la azul es nueva y es el color favorito de Lauren.

Me levanto del sofá y me acerco a ellas. La Valquiria está de espaldas, así que la cajo por los hombros y le susurro al oído:

\- Concéntrate. Tienes la respuesta.

Puedo sentir como un escalofrío la recorre.

\- ¡La azul! –exclama al fin –Vas a ver a Lauren, así que la azul.

\- ¿Bo? –espero la respuesta.

\- Me iba a poner la negra –responde la Súcubo –Me van los clásicos.

\- Otra vez me he equivocado –Tamsin suspira tristemente –No lo voy a conseguir.

\- Tú lo vas a conseguir y yo voy a llegar a mi cita con Lauren.

\- Bo, ve tranquila –digo –Seguiré sola. Gracias por la ayuda.

Bo se marcha. Tamsin se ha sentado en el sofá y yo voy a sentarme junto a ella. Suspira. Noto la decepción en su rostro.

\- Lo vas a conseguir –pongo la mano en su rodilla –Solo necesitas un poco de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Tú crees? –sus azules ojos brillan –Supongo que sí pero nos llevará mucho tiempo y Kenzi…

\- No será tanto como crees –la interrumpo –Te diré un truco. No te rindas ante la presión y guíate por tu instinto. Piensa que es como…no sé, decidir qué te vas a poner por las mañanas.

\- Lo intentaré. Lo que me preocupa es no elegir a la persona correcta.

\- Si estás pensando en complacer en todo el mundo, va a ser un desastre. Hazme caso y sigue tu instinto. No escuches los argumentos porque intentaran influenciarte. Solo sigue el impulso de tu corazón. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Tamsin me mira con la inocencia propia de una niña y asiente. Creo que empieza a confiar en mí. Eso es bueno pero también malo porque si fallamos puede que no vuelva a creer en mí.

La Valquiria está entretenida viendo la televisión pero yo no paro de pensar en todo lo malo que podría pasar si no sale bien. Lo peor es que Tamsin se podría volver loca.

\- Tengo que hablar con Bo –le digo antes de desaparecer.

Dos segundos de vacío y estoy ante la puerta de la nueva casa de mi hermana. Llamo varias veces pero nadie responde.

\- Voy a entrar –grito.

No hay nadie en el salón ni en la cocina. Subo las escaleras mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Lauren? ¿Bo? –las llamo –¿Hay alguien?

La puerta del baño está abierta y tampoco hay nadie dentro. Empiezo a pensar que se han ido pero Bo me dijo que estarían aquí. Llamo a la puerta de la habitación principal pero nadie contesta, así que la abro. Lauren y Bo están dentro, en la cama…desnudas. Por una milésima veo a Bo elevar el pecho mientras mi hermana le besa el cuello y…algo más.

\- Lo siento –digo dándome la vuelta –Supongo que, con los gemidos, no me habéis oído y yo siempre con los cascos puestos. Lo siento mucho. Mejor espero abajo.

Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta y bajo a sentarme en el sofá. Debería haberme quitado la música al entrar. Así hubiese oído sus gritos. El caso es que voy escuchando música la mayor parte del tiempo porque si no voy pensando en nada y no estoy entretenida, empiezo a perder el control de uno de mis poderes: leer la mente. Y eso es muy malo. Demasiados pensamientos me dan dolor de cabeza. Por eso casi siempre voy escuchando música, excepto cuando hablo con alguien o veo la televisión.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro, asustándome. Me doy la vuelta y me quito los cascos. Lauren me mira avergonzada, terminando de abotonarse la camisa blanca.

\- No te hemos oído –dice.

\- Tranquila, no he visto nada –sonrío –Bueno, dile a Bo que, al ponerse la camiseta roja que llevaba hoy, parece que tiene menos tetas. ¡Ah! Y que quiero hablar con ella.

\- ¿Sobre qué? –la Súcubo baja por las escaleras poniéndose la chaqueta.

\- Tamsin –respondo vagamente –Pero mejor vuelvo a tu casa y hablamos cuando terminéis aquí. Siento haber interrumpido.

Desaparezco en dos segundos y reaparezco en la casa de Bo.

\- ¡Oye, tú! –Tamsin viene hacia mí furiosa –Ni se te ocurra volverme a dejar de esa forma. ¿Me has oído?

\- Sí, lo siento –asiento –Vaya tarde de disculpas que llevo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Le tenido que pedir perdón a mi hermana y a Bo por algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Nada, las he interrumpido…Nada.

Mejor que no continúe o Tamsin se va a escandalizar. Me siento en el sofá a esperar a Bo pero estaba pensando en que quizás Trick tenga algo con lo que combatir la locura que podría padecer la Valquiria si algo sale mal…que espero que no.

\- Vas a irte y dejarme sola otra vez ¿verdad? –duda Tamsin.

\- ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Se te ha puesto esa cara. La que tenías antes de irte. Es una mezcla entre Kenzi pensando un plan absurdo y Bo creyendo que podría funcionar.

\- Emm…-me ha dejado sin palabras.

\- No me dejes sola otra vez, por favor –me suplica –La última vez que eso pasó, me secuestró el hijo de la Morrigan y casi consigue que se me caiga todo el pelo del susto.

\- Tranquila, no me voy a ir. Además, todavía tengo que hablar con Bo y voy a esperarla.

\- Así me gusta. Nunca se deja sola a una Valquiria.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…lo digo yo.

Me río y ella también. Me hace gracia la forma en que sonríe con sus blancos dientes y entornando un poco los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos azules brillan cuando lo hace. Casi me recuerda a Lauren cuando éramos más pequeñas. En aquel momento, ninguna tenía problemas y solo soñábamos con vivir tranquilamente el resto de nuestra vida. Ahora que todo ha cambiado, siento que solo Bo la puede hacer feliz.

Por fin llega Bo con Lauren, por supuesto. Nada más ponerse delante de mí, recuerdo lo que vi por un segundo y cierro los ojos pero la imagen no se borra de mi mente. Está grabada a fuego.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –me pregunta la Súcubo.

\- Ya te dije que tengo que hablar contigo –respondo –Es sobre…

Miro a Tamsin y ella me sonríe como si no se hubiese enterado de que la cosa iba sobre ella.

\- Ven conmigo. ¿Lauren, puedes quedarte con Tamsin?

Bo me lleva a su cuarto.

\- Oye, no va a pasar nada ¡eh! Eres la novia de mi hermana o…como quieras llamarlo.

\- Déjate de bromas –dice con seriedad –¿Qué tienes que decir sobre Tamsin? ¿Acaso no puedes traer a Kenzi y Hale de vuelta?

\- Sí puedo pero si no sale bien Tamsin... –hago una pausa –Podría volverse loca y eso sería algo muy malo. En serio, mucho.

\- ¿Cómo lo evitamos?

\- Eso solo puede hacerlo ella. No debe dudar y la veo muy insegura. No está preparada ni de lejos. Créeme, esto va a ser un desastre si…

Bo está poniendo caras raras y me distrae. No entiendo a que vienen esos gestos pero yo sigo:

\- No creo que vaya a funcionar. Por supuesto que podríamos traer a Kenzi pero no creo que se pueda con Hale. No estoy muy segura de que Tamsin pueda con dos y…

\- ¡Lena! Tamsin está detrás de ti –me detiene Bo.

Al girarme veo a la Valquiria conteniendo la respiración con ojos de vidrio pero, justo en el momento que voy a pedirle disculpas por no creer en ella, empieza a llorar y sale corriendo. La Súcubo y yo la seguimos. Llegamos junto a Lauren unos segundos después y oímos un portazo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –duda mi hermana –Tamsin ha salido llorando. Había subido a deciros que si vamos al Dal con Dyson y…

\- Yo me encargo –digo –La encontraré.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré subir pronto pero empiezo con los exámenes de la universidad en dos semanas y no sé si podré. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Elemental, mi querida Tamsin

**Hola! Pues ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo. Lo primero, deciros que tiempo al tiempo: los momentos Lena/Lauren con profundidad llegarán, habrá más pilladas y charlas entre Lena y Bo (la Súcubo lo va a pasar mal)...Todo se verá. Lo segundo, muchas gracias por desearme suerte porque la voy a necesitar. Y por último, disfrutad tanto como yo escribiendo.**

* * *

Gracias a un Bobaro muerto, pude encontrar a la Valquiria y, gracias a un Under Fae que se esconde en las sombras llamado Rabisu, puedo llegar hasta ella. Está de espaldas. No reconozco el sitio pero parece una especie de acantilado.

\- Tamsin –susurro.

\- ¿Qué? –me grita con enfado –No vengas a decirme que confías en mí porque me ha quedado bastante claro que no.

\- Tamsin, confío en ti aunque me parece que necesitas entrenar un poco más–me acerco a ella –Jamás te mentiría. Es solo que no confío en el Valhalla…más bien, en la gente que hay allí. Intentarán volver y para ello…

\- Ya lo sé, me engañaran, harán que dude de mi razón y me volverán loca –la Valquiria se gira despacio –Pero tú no confías en mí.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto –la cojo por los hombros –Tamsin, en estos momentos, eres la única Valquiria en la que confiaría para hacer nada. Me has demostrado que no eres una rubita cualquiera. Conozco tu fuerza y lo que eres capaz de hacer. Además, Kenzi te necesita. ¿Vas a enfadarte conmigo y hacer que peligre su vuelta?

Soy consciente de que esto se llama manipulación y ya no estoy segura de si lo hago por mi hermana, por Kenzi, por Bo o por mí misma.

Siento que Tamsin es diferente. Esa forma de mirarme con esos verdes ojos casi azules…No sé si está en su corazón o en su alma pero ella es muy diferente a todas las demás Valquirias que he conocido. Es especial. Presiento que lo vamos a conseguir.

\- Quiero que Kenzi vuelva –me dice mordiéndose el labio como una niña pequeña –La echo mucho de menos.

Empieza a caminar hacia la carretera.

\- Que conste que sigo enfadada contigo por llamarme insegura –exclama.

Sonrío y voy tras ella.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –dudo.

\- Tengo alas –ella las despliega y levanta una ceja –Nos vemos en casa.

Sale volando, dejándome con una sonrisa de boba en la cara. Vuelvo entre las sombras con el poder del Rabisu.

\- ¿Qué es todo este humo? –oigo preguntar a Bo.

\- Lo siento, es el único modo que tenía de llegar –respondo –Siento la nube de polvo. ¿Ha llegado ya Tamsin?

\- No, aún no –responde Lauren –¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada, solo necesitábamos hablar un momento –me rasco la cabeza dudando –Se ha enfadado un poco pero ya está…no, sigue enfadada conmigo.

\- Se le pasará –me asegura la Súcubo.

\- ¿El qué y a quién? –Tamsin entra por la puerta –¡Anda! Pero si has llegado antes que yo.

\- Sí, pero ha ensuciado el salón mucho más –Bo me mira molesta.

\- Ya te he pedido perdón –me encojo de hombros –No es cosa mía.

La Súcubo niega con la cabeza y mira a Lauren como si tuviese algo que decir pero mantiene la boca cerrada.

\- ¿Tamsin está bien? –entra Dyson.

Parece que ha venido corriendo pero no se le nota ni el pulso acelerado ni la falta de aire en los pulmones, ni siquiera el sudor. Supongo que es lo bueno de ser un Lobo. Dyson nos mira a todas y, cuando ve a Tamsin, la estruja entre sus brazos. Los pies de la Valquiria dejan de tocar el suelo y, como tiene los brazos apresados contra el cuerpo del Lobo, empieza a patalear para que la suelte.

\- ¡Bájame, bájame! –exclama –No me gustan las alturas.

\- Tamsin, el Valhalla está a millones de kilómetros –se ríe Dyson.

\- Pero cuando voy allí no me entero.

\- Me alegra ver que estás bien –dice el Lobo –Bo me ha dicho que te habías marchado y no sabía dónde estabas.

\- Pues ahora estoy aquí.

\- Se me ha ocurrido una idea –Lauren me mira –Lena, quizás podrías hacer un anillo como el mío para Tamsin. Así, si está en peligro o te necesita, puedes acudir a ella. ¿Tú qué dices, Tamsin?

\- Mmm…tengo que reconocer que es práctico pero no es muy bonito –responde –Parece como de oro.

\- Es que lo es –aseguro –Me costó bastante conseguirlo.

\- Si fuera de plata… –la Valquiria lo piensa un momento –Me encantaría tener uno. Me sentiría un poco más segura cuando Bo se fuera.

\- Hecho, entonces –sonrío –Intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible.

El de Lauren me fue muy difícil de conseguir. Acabé haciéndolo yo pero con un poco de ayuda de un Elemental del fuego. Son unos Faes realmente difícil de encontrar si no sabes cómo y no pueden morir, así que no tengo el poder de ninguno. Por suerte, Trick me enseñó como invocarlos.

Ya es por la mañana. He dormido poco pensando en el anillo de Tamsin. Miro el reloj de mi móvil. Las siete. A estas horas ni Lauren se habrá despertado. Me equivoco. Mi hermana está tan tranquila mirando por su microscopio.

\- Buenos días –saludo desperezándome –Madrugas mucho.

\- No podía dormir –responde –Hay café encima de la mesa. Ten cuidado con esos cultivos, son un virus Fae muy peligroso para las Peri.

\- ¿Las abejas asesinas pueden ser asesinadas con un virus? –me extraño.

\- Aún no lo sé pero no te lo bebas por si acaso.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Vas a lo de Tamsin?

\- Sí, voy a intentar invocar a un Elemental del fuego y que me ayude con el anillo.

\- Bien. Lo conseguirás y ya habrá una damisela en peligro menos.

Me río. Lauren vuelve a su microscopio y sus cultivos. Parece muy concentrada y no me gusta molestar a la gente, así que me bebo una taza de café sin hacer ruido.

Me dirijo hacia el acantilado donde encontré a Tamsin ayer. Me pareció un buen lugar para invocar Faes. Está bastante apartado de la carretera, rodeado de arboles y tiene una buena llanura donde poder hacer una hoguera. Así es como se solicita a un Elemental del fuego que aparezca, con un buen fuego y una llama gigante.

\- Hola –dice una voz.

Al principio creí que el Elemental ya se había manifestado pero luego me doy cuenta de que la voz proviene de mi espalda. Me giro, agarrando la empuñadura de una pequeña daga que guardo dentro de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Tamsin? –me sorprendo –¿Qué haces aquí?

\- A veces vengo aquí para pensar y estar sola un rato –responde –Parece que has descubierto mi lugar secreto. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Intentar conseguir tu anillo. De plata ¿verdad?

\- Si puede ser…En realidad, no me importa mucho. Lo importante será que me lo has dado tú.

No sé qué responder a eso. Por suerte, un humanoide, con los rasgos faciales en fuego azul y el resto del cuerpo en forma de llama, se aparece ante nosotras.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Soul Keeper? –grita.

\- Relájate, Cyro –le digo –No recordaba que fueses tan…agresivo.

\- Es mi naturaleza y ahora dime qué quieres antes de que desaparezca.

\- ¿Ves eso de ahí abajo? –señalo hacia un lago –Más te vale ayudarme si no quieres acabar en el fondo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lena? –repite.

\- Necesito otro anillo como el que hice para mi hermana –le respondo –Es para ella.

\- Hola, soy Tamsin –la rubita sonríe.

\- ¿Una Valquiria? –el Elemental del fuego la mira de arriba a abajo –Podías haber conseguido algo mejor pero si estás segura de que lo quieres. Ya sabes cómo va esto. Yo te pongo la llama que lo hará especial e indestructible y tú traes el material y lo forjas con tu…Bueno, ya sabes. Ahora, aléjame de ese estúpido charco de agua sucia.

\- Está bien –asiento –Cuando tenga el material, te volveré a llamar.

\- Más te vale que sea lejos del agua.

Con un gesto de la mano, apago la hoguera y el Elemental del fuego desaparece. Tamsin me mira un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué más necesitas? –curiosea.

\- Plata –respondo.

\- No, me refería a ¿qué más?

\- Si te lo dijera…

\- ¿Tendrías que matarme? –me interrumpe.

\- No, no aceptarías el anillo.

\- No será algo…pervertido, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquila, no es nada de eso. Te prometo que es algo muy normal pero será mejor que no lo sepas.

\- Está bien, no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. Pero si va a ser mucha molestia, déjalo.

\- No, quiero que lo tengas.

La Valquiria me mira con una sonrisa entre alegría y placer. Sé que, aunque no lo reconozca, desea el anillo. No sé bien si es porque se lo voy a regalar yo o porque simplemente lo quiere. Sin embargo, como lo desea tanto, me voy a someter a la más cruel de las torturas por ella.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os hacéis alguna idea de lo que Lena tendrá que hacer por el anillo? No, no va a ir a Mordor xD Después del chiste malo, me despido. Dejad review si queréis y si no, no pasa nada (mandaré a Bo a succionaros el chi) :D**


	5. Jugando con fuego

**Hola! Bueno, no sé si este será el último capítulo que suba hasta que pase los exámenes (los termino en junio). Ya lo veremos. Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me encanta leerlas y sobre todo las teorías que tenéis. Aquí va otro, para que podáis seguir suponiendo qué va a pasar.**

* * *

Acabo de llegar al acantilado con la intención de invocar al Elemental de fuego pero, desde la carretera, veo a Tamsin contemplando el lago. No puedo hacer esto delante de ella, sería muy…traumático. Tengo que encontrar otro lugar.

No me ha costado mucho encontrar un sitio llano y oculto donde hacer una buena hoguera. La cara de fuego azul aparece al instante.

\- Bien, veo que no hay nada de agua –sonríe el Elemental de fuego.

\- Sabes que tengo poderes de Ninfa acuática ¿verdad? –levanto una ceja –Puedo darte un baño con mis propias manos.

\- Lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres el anillo o no?

\- Plata, de magnifica calidad, cortesía de las minas del Ash.

\- Así que plata ¿eh? Esa Valquiria tiene buen gusto. Ya sabes cómo va esto.

\- Lo sé. Empecemos.

Pongo la plata sobre las llamas que deben ser los pies de Cyro. Después, me siento sobre la tierra y cierro los ojos. En seguida, el fuego penetra en mi mente y me quema por dentro. Tengo que concentrarme en la forma del anillo pero es realmente difícil. Las llamas se extienden por mi cerebro, abrasándolo. Es como si estuviese ardiendo en la hoguera. Cuando respiro me duele más incluso, inhalo fuego. Todo mi interior arde pero sé que, cuanto más tarde en darle forma al anillo en mi mente, más tiempo sufriré la tortura. No puedo evitar gritar de dolor. Vamos, Lena, el anillo. No hay dolor. En realidad esto duele más que si te atropellase un camión con púas por todas partes y luego echaran limón y sal en las heridas.

\- ¡Ya está! –exclama Cyro –Un bonito y reluciente anillo de plata pura para una Valquiria.

La sensación de ascuas candentes que tenía por todo el cuerpo comienza a desaparecer. Vuelvo a sentir el aire chocar contra mi piel. Respiro al fin.

\- Gracias –le digo al Elemental de fuego –Muchas gracias.

Cojo el anillo de entre las cenizas y me lo guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Quiero volver al acantilado y dárselo a Tamsin cuanto antes. No está. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y voy a llamarla pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo su número. Llamaré a Lauren, seguro que está con Bo:

\- Hola, teléfono de la doctora Lewis –responde la Súcubo –Ahora no puede ponerse por falta de hidratación.

\- ¿Bo? Sabía que estaría contigo –me río –Espera, ¿ya estáis haciendo…cosas a esta hora de la mañana?

\- ¿Qué dices? Son las once de la noche.

\- ¿Qué? ¿He estado más de quince horas con lo del anillo? No importa. ¿Has visto a Tamsin?

\- Está en el Dal con Dyson.

Ni siquiera me despido. Salgo corriendo y voy al Dal. Más de quince horas de dolores y de quemaduras. Con el de Lauren no tardé tanto. No sé por qué me habré distraído tanto. Supongo que ha sido por la Valquiria.

Llego envuelta en una nube de polvo negro al Dal Riata. Veo a Trick tras la barra y lo saludo con la mano. Al ver que me devuelve el gesto me acerco mientras Dyson se da la vuelta para comprobar quién saludaba al Rey Sangriento.

\- Hola, hermana de Lauren –sonríe el Lobo.

\- Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? –digo lo más borde que puedo poniendo mala cara.

\- ¡Y luego soy yo el que muerde! –bromea.

\- ¿Dónde está Tamsin? –le pregunto a Trick, ignorando a Dyson.

\- Ha ido al baño, volverá en seguida –responde el Rey –Te pondré algo mientras esperas. ¿Lo de siempre o has cambiado de gustos?

\- No, me sigue gustando el licor de mora.

\- Estupendo.

Trick pone un vaso y lo rellena de un líquido morado. Dyson me mira pero yo sigo ignorándolo. De repente, ya no me cae tan bien como cuando lo conocí y no sé los motivos. Será un conflicto con mi parte mitad oveja heredada de un de un Fae Barometz.

\- ¡Lena! –exclama Tamsin al salir del baño –¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- He venido a traerte un regalo –sonrío –Un anillo de plata recién hecho.

Le doy una pequeña caja que he conseguido antes de ir al Dal. Es simplemente negra pero es práctica. Soy un poco un patosa y pierdo las cosas con facilidad. Sí, las pierdo, no se me pierden solas ni por arte de magia.

\- ¿En serio? –la Valquiria abre la cajita –¡Aaah!

\- ¿Qué pasa? –me asusto.

\- ¡Me encanta! Es genial. ¡Aaah!

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –duda Dyson.

\- ¡Tiene alas! Como yo –le enseña el anillo –Ves, unas pequeñas alas justo ahí.

\- Si las pulsas sabré que me necesitas –le explico –Me alegra que te guste.

\- No me gusta…¡me encanta! Gracias, es muy bonito. Debe de haberte costado muchísimo trabajo conseguirlo.

\- Nada, solo quince horas. Pero no tiene importancia.

\- ¡Quince horas! –grita Tamsin –¿Cómo? Eso debe de haber sido agotador.

\- Más doloroso que agotador pero sí.

La Valquiria me abraza llorando. Intento que se tranquilice y Dyson no para de observar como todos nos miran. No sé por qué me siento tan bien. Lo que más me gusta es que el Lobo está poniendo mala y eso me…excita. Una sensación interesante, que nunca antes había experimentado. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que lo que me excite no sean los celos de Dyson…

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias –repite la Valquiria cuando se separa de mí –¿Qué estás bebiendo? Sé que no es lo mismo que todo lo que has tenido que pasar para conseguir el anillo, que me lo tienes que explicar con todos los detalles, pero te invito.

\- No pasa nada, con la felicidad que te ha dado al verlo me sobra –respondo –Además, a este invita Trick y creo que va a ser el único. Debería ver cómo está Lauren.

\- Cuando yo salí de casa, estaba más que bien. La dejé con Bo, destrozando la cama.

\- Ya han parado. La llamé hace poco para ver dónde estabas. Voy a volver.

\- Pues te acompaño, va a empezar mi programa favorito.

La Valquiria y yo salimos del Dal, a pesar de la mala cara que puso Dyson. El Lobo estuvo un rato intentando convencer a Tamsin de que había salido con él y era de mala educación dejarlo allí solo pero la rubia le sonrió y salió por la puerta tirando de mi mano. Me sorprendió la decisión con lo que lo hizo.

Ya hemos llegado a casa y no parece que haya nadie. La soledad dura poco. Bo baja corriendo por las escaleras, desnuda. Lo primero que hago es darme la vuelta. Tamsin se queda embobada mirándola hasta que ella se tapa.

\- ¡Lauren! –exclama Bo –Aborta el plan del chocolate. Tu hermana está aquí.

\- ¿Qué? –se oye arriba.

Mi hermana baja corriendo con la camisa desabrochada, el sujetador en una mano y la bata-kimono de Bo en la otra.

\- Toma, ponte esto –le dice a la Súcubo –Es que siempre nos tienes que pillar. ¿Tienes un sensor o qué?

\- No, aún no pero parece que lo estoy desarrollando –respondo –Os llamé y creí que…¡Tamsin!

La rubia se ha quedado en shock. Le doy la vuelta para que no mire a mi hermana y Bo semidesnudas. Parece que reacciona.

\- Lo…lo siento –dice con apenas un hilo de voz –Lena dijo que os había llamado.

\- Lo hizo pero yo no lo hago una sola vez –comenta Bo –Si no pregúntale a tu…

\- ¡No! No quiero saberlo –la interrumpo –Súcubo, tenemos que hablar seriamente. Esto no puede seguir así.

\- Voy a vestirme.

Unos minutos después de volver a subir, las dos bajas, esta vez completamente vestidas. Lauren se queda con Tamsin, sentada en el sofá. Parece que hablan pero la Valquiria no puede ni mirarla a los ojos. Yo miro a Bo fijamente mientras bebe agua.

\- Bo, te estás pasando –le digo –No puedes seguir con este ritmo…sexual que tienes con mi hermana. ¡Puedes matarla!

Al decir eso, Lauren y Tamsin me miran. Bajo la voz un poco:

\- Lo sabes. Ella es humana y puedes succionarle todo el chi. Yo no puedo revivir humanos.

\- Tranquila, yo sí, si no están muy muertos.

\- Eso no te da derecho a intentar matarla a…polvos. Relájate, que es mi hermana.

\- Relájate tú. Me importa bastante poco que sea tu hermana, tu prima o tu maldita creadora. Tú no has estado aquí para saber lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con ella. Además, Lauren es mayor que tú como para que vengas a decirle que no se acueste conmigo. Sé lo que ella necesita, puedo darle todo lo que quiere y más en la cama. Ella me enseñó a controlar mi poder y por eso sé que no la voy a matar. ¿Te queda claro?

\- No os peléis, por favor –mi herma viene hacia nosotras –Lena, tienes que entender que quiero mucho a Bo y el hecho de que lo hagamos tanto es porque tenemos el lívido subido. Eso pasa cuando…

\- No te pongas científica ahora, por favor –le pido.

\- Eso es sexy –comenta la Súcubo mirándola con deseo.

\- Bo, tú tienes que entender que Lena se enfade un poco –continúa Lauren –Es mi hermana. Si tú tuvieras una hermana, la pillases dos veces y vieses que su novia solo está encima, debajo, entre, a su espalda y dentro de ella, ¿no pensarías que su novia solo busca…eso?

La Súcubo me mira como entendiendo el asunto. Me da un abrazo y yo no sé qué hacer.

\- Lo siento –dice –No lo había visto así. Tranquila, yo quiero a Lauren. Mucho. Y no solo por lo buena que es en la cama y eso que me hace con…

Bo se calla al observar que Tamsin se para a mi lado.

\- Luego te lo digo si quieres, hay niños –sonríe

\- ¡No soy una niña! –exclama Tamsin.

\- El caso es que yo realmente amo a Lauren –ella ignora el comentario –Sé que no hemos empezado muy bien pero eres su hermana y me gustaría que no llevásemos bien. ¿Te parece?

Extiende la mano. Asiento y se la estrecho. La verdad es que la Súcubo es impresionante, en un modo nada sexual…bueno, así también pero ella no me interesa de esa forma. Me gustaría llevarme bien con ella pero, el hecho de que esté con Lauren, distorsiona un poco la relación puesto que no puedo pensar más que en la felicidad de mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le haces? –le pregunta Tamsin a Lauren –Grita mucho. Parece muy excitante.

\- Emm… -duda ella –Yo…

\- Yo te lo enseñaré algún día –bromeo –Anda, rubita, vamos a ver al Dal un rato, que es malo que las cosas se dejen a medio hacer.

Le guiño un ojo a mi hermana y a su novia. Las dos sonríen y Tamsin me mira como sin entender nada pero le convence la idea de ir a beber. Espero no encontrar a Dyson.

* * *

**¿Qué pensáis? Dejad o no los comentarios que queráis. Me despido hasta la próxima y vuelvo a dar las gracias porque me hacéis que siga escribiendo.**


	6. Undisclosed Desires

**Hola! He vuelto. Al fin libre de exámenes. Ya estoy aquí con más Faes y más movidas. Os dejo que leáis y espero poder subir pronto.**

* * *

Voy conduciendo hacia el Dal. Tamsin mira por la ventanilla bajada y mueve su mano con el viento.

\- Mira, rubita, se pone el sol –digo.

La Valquiria mira hacia el horizonte.

\- Se esconde muy despacio –comenta –Me gusta mucho la noche, más que el día.

Como Soul Keeper, soy un Fae de la noche. Es el momento de mayor esplendor de mis poderes y como consecuente, tengo algo de control sobre la luna.

\- ¡La luna! –exclama Tamsin –¿Cómo…?

Sonrío. Ella me mira y me da un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

\- Tienes muchos poderes.

\- Los tengo pero no los tengo.

\- Me confundes.

\- Tranquila, rubita, algún día me entenderás.

No dice nada. Llegamos al Dal Riata y aparco junto a la entrada. Está lleno como casi siempre a la caída del sol. Por ahora no veo a Dyson pero Tamsin saluda a alguien y…mi mala cara se pone en modo on.

\- Voy a hablar con Dyson, ahora vuelvo.

Gruño y suspiró pero ella ya se ha ido. Voy a sentarme en la barra. Apoyo los brazos en la dura piedra y pongo la cabeza encima de ellos.

\- ¿Un mal día, Lena? –pregunta Trick.

\- Rey sangriento, hola –sonrío sin ganas –Pues sí. Me dejo la piel por el anillo y ella se va con…el Lobo.

\- Hablas de Tamsin ¿verdad?

\- La misma.

\- ¿Otra Valquiria más? ¿Qué tendrán?

\- No, ella es especial.

\- La última vez que te vi, estabas con una Valquiria y, ahora…la pequeña Tamsin.

\- Puede que me guste un poco pero…es solo por el interés de Kenzi y Hale.

\- A mí no puedes engañarme, Lena, te conozco desde que te sentabas en uno de estos taburetes de un salto y te columpiabas sobre él comiendo caramelos.

\- Lo sé. Me acuerdo de lo pequeña que era cuando te conocí…en realidad, tenía menos de un año y no me acuerdo.

\- Pues si te has enamorado de Tamsin, lo dices. No pasa nada.

\- Ya sabes lo que pasa, Trick, no quiero esto pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- Te entiendo.

\- Ella quiere al Lobo.

\- ¿Dyson? ¡No! Él está enamorado de Bo y ella…Hola, Tamsin.

\- Hola, Trick –la Valquiria se sienta junto a mí –Una cerveza, por favor.

\- ¿Tú quieres algo, Lena? –pregunta el Rey Sangriento.

\- Sí, un vodka con soda.

Tamsin pone la mano sobre la barra y le da vueltas al anillo con alas. Sonríe.

\- Me gusta mucho –dice cuando se da cuenta de que la miro –Es muy bonito y te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho para mí. ¿Me cuentas cómo lo has hecho?

\- No –sonrío –Sería demasiado.

\- Por favor –insiste –Soy una Valquiria, lo soportaré.

Después de un rato insistiéndome, Tamsin consigue convencerme. Le cuento todo, absolutamente todo. Estoy tan metida en la historia que no me doy cuenta de que ella llora. Paro. La Valquiria me mira, se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza.

\- Gracias –susurra.

\- No es para tanto. Suena peor de lo que es.

\- Gracias.

Me separo de ella antes de que me estruje como si fuera una esponja. Tan solo a dos centímetros de ella, mi corazón palpita demasiado rápido. Salvaje e incontrolable. Tamsin se acerca más y más hasta que nuestros labios se juntan. En seguida se aparta pero yo disfruto del aire que nos separa un segundo más.

\- Lo siento –dice –Yo…un impulso. Kenzi lo decía siempre. Tamsin eres demasiado impulsiva.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Un beso es…

Ese beso ni yo puedo definirlo. Tan solo dos milésimas de segundo han podido acabar con todas las palabras que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, confundir mis neuronas y remover mis deseos no desvelados como en la canción de Muse.

\- Voy…tengo que… -no sé qué excusa inventarme –Estaré fuera.

Tamsin agacha la cabeza y juguetea con el anillo. Salgo a la puerta y respiro hondo. El aire se condensa. La noche ha traído con ella a su amigo el frío y no me molesta. Solo pienso en ese segundo en el que los suaves labios de la Valquiria tocaron los míos. Trick tenía razón. Estoy tan enamorada de Tamsin que me arrancaría el corazón si ella me lo pidiese. Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, sin comprenderlo. Es hora de que haga algo.

Vuelvo a entrar con paso decidido pero me freno en seco cuando veo a…Dyson. Cada vez me cae peor.

\- Lena, has dejado a Tamsin sola –dice riendo –No te puedo oler pero si te oigo.

\- Lo que tú digas, Dyson –paso de él y me siento.

Alargo la mano y cojo mi vaso que está junto a su brazo. Me da la espalda y se pone a mirar a Tamsin.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica con la que estabas? –le pregunta la rubia.

\- Está allí –responde.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Me están dando ganas de aplaudirle a Tamsin y sacar un cartel en el que ponga "Fan nº1". Dyson por fin capta el mensaje y se va. La Valquiria me mira y sonríe.

\- La pobre chica se iba a sentir mal –dice.

Sonrío. Ella abre la boca para decir algo pero permanece en silencio. Camufla su intención de hablar con un fingido bostezo. Vuelvo a sonreír. ¿Qué me pasa? No he sonreído tanto desde que era niña. Lo sé, sé qué demonios me pasa. Tamsin, eso es. Ella me hace sentir bien y tengo miedo de admitirlo, pero es todo lo que siempre he soñado, lo que he necesitado.

\- Bo me ha llamado –Trick se apoya en la barra –Quiere que os vayáis a casa ahora. Dice que es tarde y Tamsin tiene que dormir bien para entrenar y traer a Kenzi de vuelta.

\- Solo son las dos –se queja la Valquiria.

\- Es lo que me ha dicho –Trick va a coger una botella.

\- No importa, vamos –digo –Te llevo a casa.

El camino de vuelta es tan silencioso como la hora que hemos pasado Tamsin y yo hasta que Trick nos ha avisado. Ella mira por la ventana y yo miro la carretera. Me dan ganas de usar mis poderes de Telépata y leerle el pensamiento pero enciendo la radio para no hacerlo. ¡Mierda! Ahí está, la canción de Muse recordándome todo lo que quiero hacer con la rubia. "Quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados en tu corazón". "Undisclosed desires" es como un eco en mi cabeza.

Por fin llegamos a casa y la sangre caliente de mi cuerpo vuelve a templarse. Al entrar, Bo espera sentada en el sofá y Lauren está apoyada en ella.

\- Iba a llamar a la policía –exagera la Súcubo –Ya era hora de que volvieseis. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

\- Nada –respondemos las dos a la vez.

Cada una mira hacia un lado.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? –pregunta mi hermana.

\- Nada –volvemos a decir a la vez.

\- Que raritas estáis –Bo se encoge de hombros –Tamsin, a la cama.

\- No eres mi madre –la Valquiria se va protestando –No quiero irme a la cama. No tengo sueño.

\- Asegúrate de que se acuesta –me ordena Bo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú? –me quejo.

\- Porque estoy aquí muy a gusto.

La miro mal pero ella estrecha a Lauren entre sus brazos y mi hermana sonríe. Suspiro y subo las escaleras sin gana. Voy arrastrando los pies por la buhardilla donde hay dos camas.

\- ¿Quién duerme ahí? –le pregunto a Tamsin.

\- Kenzi –responde tumbándose en su cama –Me siento muy sola aquí arriba sin ella. Me contaba historias locas antes de que me durmiese.

\- Parece una tía genial –digo.

\- Lo es y por eso tengo que hacer que vuelva. La echo mucho de menos.

\- Haremos que vuelva.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando estés lista.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

\- Aún no lo sé.

\- Espero que sea pronto.

\- Seguro que sí.

\- Sabes, Lena, me gusta estar contigo.

\- Y a mi estar contigo, rubita.

Por segunda vez en una noche, Tamsin me besa pero esta vez dura más de un segundo. Nuestros labios se funden. Podría divagar de sensación en sensación sin parar. Mis labios se apoderan de los suyos, los acarician hasta que con pequeños mordiscos hago que se estremezca. En un instante me alejo para mirarla y sonreír hasta que ella me vuelve a besar. Su lengua juega con la mía, baila con ella mientras su mano se pierde por mi cabello y las mías se pierden en su espalda y su cintura. Beso su cuello y su cuerpo se pega al mío, se eleva. No puedo, ahora no. Me separo de la Valquiria y, de un salto, mis pies tocan el suelo de la habitación.

\- Lo siento.

Desaparezco como un Rabisu, con una nube de polvo, y aparezco en la nueva casa de Lauren. Me dejo caer en el sofá. Inspiro hondo. Duele pero no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento. Seguramente Tamsin me odie más que nunca pero ella no está preparada. Aún no. Debería decirle que si lo hacemos…voy a explicárselo.

Vuelvo a aparecer en la buhardilla pero todo está oscuro. La Valquiria no está. Bajo sin hacer ruido. Oigo a Bo en su cuarto, no está sola. ¿Otra vez con mi hermana? No, un momento, no es Lauren. La Súcubo estrecha a Tamsin entre sus brazos, consolándola. Ella llora y mi corazón hace "crash", varias veces. Bo me ha visto y me mira con cara de asesina. Agacho la cabeza y vuelvo a desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? –me pregunta Lauren enfadada al llegar a casa.

\- Di mejor qué no he hecho. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que acabo de desintegrar toda esperanza de que Kenzi y Hale vuelvan.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews y si no, me cargo a Tamsin...ES BROMA! Es mi personaje favorito, jamás le haría eso...o sí. Comentad si queréis y nos vemos pronto :)**


	7. Esperanzas: cero

**Hola! Pues he vuelto con más respuestas sobre todo para **AlabamaBlue1981** porque me encantó tu review apenas la vi y me inspiró para escribir. Aún tengo preguntas por responder pero ya las iré contestando. Disfrutad. P.D.: Sí, Tamsin seguía en modo adolescente.**

* * *

Estoy sentada sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados, pensando en lo cerca que he tenido a la Valquiria y la oportunidad que he desaprovechado. "No has tenido otra opción", me repito, "No estaba preparada".

\- Toc toc –Lauren asoma la cabeza por la puerta –Te traigo algo de beber. Batido de chocolate con nata, como cuando éramos pequeñas.

\- Gracias, no sé qué haría yo sin ti –le sonrío sin ganas.

\- Has salvado a muchos Faes sin mí. ¿Me vas a contar qué has hecho? ¿Por qué parecía que Tamsin se iba a ahogar en sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué ya no puedes traer a Kenzi?

\- Porque ella me odia –me levanto de la cama.

Camino de un lado para otro. Estoy demasiado alterada como para pensar, discutir o explicar pero se lo debo. Por lo menos a ella.

\- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –duda mi hermana.

\- Te dije que traerlos de vuelta no iba a ser fácil.

\- No importa, Lena, sé que puedes hacerlo.

\- Ya no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me odia, Tamsin me odia y… -pongo las manos en mi boca y suspiro –Yo…Tamsin…

\- Lena, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué es tan importante Tamsin para esto?

\- Tengo que acostarme con ella hasta que…muera de placer y pueda mandarla al Valhalla –explico –Pero soy una estúpida. Pensé que podría hacerlo sin consecuencias pero…me ha vuelto a pasar. ¡Me he enamorado de la maldita Valquiria otra vez!

Sé que la puerta no tiene culpa de que sea idiota pero le doy una fuerte patada.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilízate –Lauren me coge por los hombros –Te vas a hacer daño.

\- ¡Mejor! Soy una completa idiota.

\- No, no lo eres. El amor no se elige. Solo pasa. No es tu culpa que te hayas enamorado de Tamsin, al igual que me pasó con Bo. Tienes derecho a enamorarte.

\- Pero no de ella. ¡Joder! La última vez que me pasó, también fue en estas circunstancias. Mi mejor amiga murió, quería traerla de vuelta pero me enamoré de la Valquiria que iba a traerla. Lo hicimos demasiado pronto. La Valquiria se volvió completamente loca y sí, trajo a mi amiga de vuelta pero lo hizo mal y…Era una especie de zombi que mató a mucha gente. Tuve que…acabar con las dos.

\- Esta vez no va a pasar eso –me asegura mi hermana.

\- Claro que no, no va a pasar nada porque ahora Tamsin me odia y yo me quiero morir pero soy inmortal y no me hace gracia.

\- A mí no me pongas esa cara de "qué asco de vida" porque soy tu hermana mayor y tengo que decirte que todo saldrá bien.

\- No, ¿y sabes por qué lo sé?

\- Como vuelvas a decir que Tamsin te odia, te corto la lengua y te la meto por…

Lauren me mira con tan mala cara que hasta me da miedo. Cierro la boca y me siento en la cama de nuevo. Ella hace lo mismo y me abraza. "Todo saldrá bien", repite. Ella y yo sabemos que es una situación tremendamente…jodida pero aún así nos hacen sentir bien esas tres palabras.

Son más de las tres y sigo dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en las ondas de su dorado cabello balanceándose cuando el aire entraba por la ventanilla del coche de camino a casa de Bo. En sus suaves labios acercándose a los míos. En sus manos. En su voz. En sus malditos, seductores e intensos ojos color esmeralda y su desgraciada sonrisa…¡No! No necesito torturarme más pensando en ella. Me pongo música. Amansa a las fieras dicen pero a mí ni me amansa ni consigue dormirme. Cuando la canción de Maroon 5 "Wipe your eyes" empieza a reproducirse y oigo la voz de Adam, el cantante, rezar "sé que te hice sentir de esta forma, tienes que respirar, vamos a estar bien". No puedo evitarlo. Por segunda vez en mi vida, mi corazón roto sangra y lloro, lloro sangre. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y pequeñas gotas caen sobre las sábanas.

\- Lena, ¿estás bi…? ¡Lena! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? Eso le pasó a Kenzi y se puso muy enferma.

\- Lauren, tranquila –digo –Solo estoy llorando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lloras sangre?

\- No lo sé. Desde que…amo con el corazón. Solo me ha pasado una vez más a parte de esta.

\- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –mi hermana me da un puñetazo en el brazo y un pañuelo –¿Es por Tamsin?

La miro. Ella ya sabe la respuesta. Se sienta en la cama.

\- Vamos, deja de pensar en eso –intenta tranquilizarme –Necesitas dormir.

\- En realidad no, solo es un…hobby. Me aburro cuando el resto del mundo duerme y no tengo nada que hacer pero no necesito dormir. Lo he comprobado.

\- No es momento de bromas –Lauren me mira un poco enfadada.

\- Es mi método de defensa. Lo sabes.

\- Lena, duérmete. Inténtalo por lo menos. Por la mañana iremos a hablar con Tamsin y se lo contarás todo. Te perdonará por la estupidez que has hecho y problema solucionado.

Lauren camina hacia la puerta, se detiene, me sonríe y la cierra tras ella con su delicadeza característica. Cierro los ojos y entre palabras de amor susurradas por Sting, me duermo. No sueño nada porque no tengo derecho a soñar nada.

Una luz me despierta. No, no es la luz. Es una presión en mi pecho, en mi garganta. No sé qué está pasando. Abro los ojos y la veo. Me estrangula con odio y fuerza. No pensé que tendría tanta.

\- Me haces un favor –digo –Me lo harías si pudieras matarme.

\- ¡Me da igual! Mereces morir.

\- Bo, quítate de encima o te vas a hacer daño –suspiró algo aburrida y adormecida –Bo, para.

La Súcubo se quita de encima y me mira mal, muy mal.

\- ¿Crees que no me siento como una idiota y que no he pensado en morirme? –le digo –El problema es que no puedo.

\- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cara? –me señala.

\- ¿Qué tengo…? –me toco la mejilla y observo mi dedo rojo –Es sangre. Lloro sangre, ¿vale?

\- Me importa una mierda lo que llores. Como si quieres llorar petróleo árabe. Tamsin no me ha contado lo que has hecho pero tengo una camiseta llena de lágrimas y rímel por tu culpa. Así que, habla o te corto la lengua. ¿O esa satisfacción tampoco me la vas a dar?

\- ¿Qué os pasa a todos con mi lengua? Ella no ha hecho nada…Ahora que lo pienso, eso me ha metido en este lío.

\- Tienes tres minutos antes de que la luz entre por la ventana y despierte a Tamsin. Empieza a hablar. ¡Ahora!

\- Yo…nosotras nos besamos y yo… -soy realmente mala dando explicaciones –La rechacé.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo suficiente poderosa para ti o me vas a decir que no es tu tipo?

\- Para empezar, Tamsin es espectacular y me vuelve loca ¿vale? Estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes entonces? ¿Quién no puede tener sexo?

\- Sí puedo tenerlo pero no con ella. Bueno, claro que puedo con ella pero no ahora. Como ya le explique a mi querida hermana ayer, es un momento complicado porque si lo hacemos Tamsin acaba en el Valhalla. Se encontrará escogiendo entre Kenzi y Hale y se volverá loca. Quien venga con ella, no será ni Kenzi ni Hale y empezará a matar gente. Eso tendrá unas consecuencias terribles y tendremos que…

\- ¡Para! Me estoy liando –Bo me detiene –Respira y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, con calma.

Vuelvo a repetir la historia. Nunca me ha parecido incomprensible, solo difícil de explicar y, teniendo en cuenta que soy pésima con esas cosas, solo la comprendo yo del todo. Es algo como: yo me acuesto con una Valquiria y, cuando ella alcanza el máximo placer, el éxtasis, no sé cómo la puedo mandar al Valhalla. Allí, muchas personas desesperadas por volver a la vida la agobian sin parar hasta que escoge a una. Tiene que estar muy segura porque si no, traerá a la persona equivocada. Los muertos del Valhalla son como los políticos, te dicen cualquier cosa para ganarse tu confianza. El caso es que después vuelven la Valquiria y el elegido pero , cuando es demasiado pronto, no se está preparado…o mueren o están irreconociblemente locos.

\- Ya entiendo. Por eso no quisiste ir más allá con Tamsin. Yo no me hubiese resistido tanto y más estando enamorada de ella.

\- Tú eres una Súcubo.

\- Cierto. Oye, tengo que irme antes de que Tamsin se despierte y me odie a mí también…Perdón. Pásate por casa luego e intentaré que hable contigo. Se lo explicas todo y traemos a Kenzi de vuelta.

En seguida me doy cuenta de que lo que todos intentan es recuperar a Kenzi. Debió ser una gran chica…humana pero una gran amiga. No me importa. Tengo pensado traerla de vuelta a ella y a Hale y quedarme, mucho, mucho tiempo. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermana mayor y si puedo seguir con Tamsin…me alegraría bastante la existencia.

\- Lena, me voy a casa de Bo –Lauren entra en la habitación –Estarás bien ¿verdad?

\- Tranquila, yo iré después a ver si puedo aclarar las cosas.

Oigo a mi hermana bajar las escaleras. Parece que tiene prisa pero mi móvil suena y dejo de preocuparme.

\- Lena Lewis –respondo.

\- Bo Dennis, déjate de tonterías Lena –me riñe la Súcubo –Tamsin no está. Se ha ido. La he buscado por cada maldito rincón y no está.

\- Tranquila, Lauren va para allá. Espérala mientras intento encontrarla.

Las habilidades de un Bobaro, un Fae rastreador, me fallan. No puedo encontrar a Tamsin. Parece como si se hubiese escondido en un lugar donde los poderes sean…encubiertos, anulados o…¿sea territorio neutral? Solo conozco dos sitios con esas características: el Valhalla, con acceso restringido, y el…

Mi móvil suena. El nombre de Lauren se ilumina.

\- Lena –respondo.

\- Lena, Bo me ha llamado, la ha encontrado. Ven ahora mismo al Dal–me gritó mi hermana–Es Tamsin y es muy urgente.

Me transporto en un segundo hasta el bar de Trick. Lauren me ha alterado por teléfono. Me importa demasiado Tamsin y no puedo permitir que le pase nada.

\- ¡Tú! –Tamsin me señala con el dedo –Eres una cabrona.

\- Tamsin, tranquilízate –Bo intenta bajar su brazo.

\- ¡Cállate, Súcubo! ¿No tienes una doctora que tirarte o un lobo al que acariciar? –la Valquiria se deshace de ella –Tú, Soul Keeper de las narices. A mí nadie me rechaza.

Su cara empieza a transformase y esos horribles círculos negros rodean sus ojos. Me duele la cabeza, arde, se desvanece. Caigo al suelo de rodillas. Se inclina y me mira muy de cerca.

\- ¿No te sientes un poco…no sé…ahogándote?

De pronto, siento como si una tonelada de agua circulase por mis pulmones. Dejo de respirar para empezar a toser. Me está confundiendo, usa su duda conmigo. Eso no había funcionado nunca.

\- ¡Tamsin! ¡La vas a matar! –Bo se echa sobre ella –¡Para!

\- Joder, ¿por qué siempre te metes donde no te llaman? Eres una Súcubo muy entrometida. Nunca me has caído bien y yo a ti tampoco, así que no me trates como si fuéramos amigas. ¿Dónde está Dyson? Necesito sexo. Adiós, que os den.

La Valquiria enseña su dedo corazón y sale con un portazo del Dal. Bo y Lauren me miran.

\- Tamsin es oficialmente mayor –dice la Súcubo –Esperemos que, cuando vuelva Kenzi, sea más agradable.

* * *

**Pues espero haber respondido a las preguntas. Si hay más, dejad una review y gracias por todas ellas. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Explicaciones perdidas

**Hola! Pues ya he vuelto. Antes de nada quiero que quede constancia de que no, no tengo ningún problema con Bo. Es más, me encanta pero ahora está un poco confusa y perdida porque ya no tiene a Kenzi. Volverá a ser la misma. Disfrutad.**

* * *

\- Bo, ¿puedes parar de pasearte de aquí para allá? –le pide Lauren –Me estás poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

\- Lo siento pero Dyson no me coge el teléfono y necesito que traiga a Tamsin de vuelta si la encuentra.

"Todos lo necesitamos", pienso. No me preocupa que se encuentre con ella. Seguramente ya están completamente desnudos y eso me pone realmente enferma. Lo último que necesito es imaginar al maldito Lobo poniéndole las manos encimas a mi pequeña Tamsin. Aunque, claro, ni es pequeña ni es mía. Puede hacer lo que quiera y no puedo obligarla a nada. En realidad, podría utilizar los poderes de los Mesmer como la fallecida familia de Vex y controlarla pero…me sentiría demasiado culpable.

\- ¿Dyson? Dyson, ¿me oyes? –le grita Bo a su móvil –Pase lo que pase, no te acuestes con Tamsin. ¿Cómo que ya es tarde? Bueno, da igual. Tráela de vuelta al Dal ya.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta mi hermana –¿La ha encontrado?

\- Sí –responde la Súcubo guardando su teléfono –Dice que va a intentar traerla pero no creo que pueda. Tamsin, de mayor no era…muy agradable que digamos.

\- Lo sé, la recuerdo.

\- Esa, esa Tamsin que has visto, la que casi te mata –Bo se dirige hacia mí –Es la autentica Tamsin. Borde, cruel, sin sentimientos…la verdadera Tamsin.

\- Todo el mundo tienes sentimientos, Bo –le digo –Lo creas o no. Creo que ahora mismo es la rabia la que mueve a la Valquiria. Seguramente se desencadenó y volvió a ser la de antes cuando…

No soy capaz de terminar la frase. Sé que todo es culpa mía y solo mía. Asumiré la responsabilidad e intentaré hacerlo todo bien hasta que regresen Kenzi y Hale. Tengo que hacerlo.

\- Cuando vuelva, le voy a patear su trasero de Valquiria –Bo se sienta junto a Lauren –Tienes que darle una explicación aunque sea breve.

\- Tranquila, no hace falta usar la violencia –dice mi hermana poniendo la mano en la rodilla de la Súcubo –Si Tamsin siempre ha sido así, ¿quién te dice que no lo seguirá siendo al traer de vuelta a Kenzi?

\- Las Valquirias son guerreras por naturaleza –interviene Trick sirviendo alcohol en tres vasos –Son fuertes y poderosas, tienen que…ocultar sus sentimientos, si no ver tanta muerte y destrucción a lo largo de todas sus vidas las destrozaría mentalmente. Se rigen por el orgullo. No debería extrañaros la actitud de Tamsin. Podría ser incluso peor.

\- No imagino cómo sería peor –Bo se para a pensar –No, en serio, que no se ponga peor porque absorbería su chi hasta matarla y luego la resucitaría para volverla a matar.

Todos miramos a la Súcubo, ella se encoge de hombros y se bebe el contenido de su vaso de un trago. Luego, apoya el codo sobre la barra y la barbilla en la mano. Nos mira con cara de aburrida.

\- Será mejor que vengan pronto, necesito abofetear alguna cara y, ahora mismo, Lena tiene la cara más propicia para llevárselas.

\- ¡Hey! Deja a mi hermana tranquila –le riñe Lauren –Ella no ha hecho na…Puede que se las merezca pero no es su culpa que Tam…Vale, dáselas.

\- ¡Lauren! –abro mucho los ojos.

\- Nadie va a pegar a nadie –Trick sale de detrás de la barra –Lena necesita explicarse y Tamsin le dará esa oportunidad, como que me llamo Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

\- Fitzpatrick –se ríe Bo –Aún me sigue haciendo gracia.

El Rey Sangriento mira mal a su nieta.

\- Lo siento, abuelito –bromea ella –Pero es un nombre gracioso.

Llevamos esperando una hora. Dyson aparece al fin, solo. Lo miro con desprecio pero aún así el me sonríe.

\- Te estaba buscando –dice.

Yo no digo nada. Me limito a mirarlo con la cara que más odio expresa en el mundo. En cierto modo, sin Tamsin de por medio, el Lobo me caía bien. En una ocasión, Trick me llamó para ayudarlo y llegué a conocerlo bien. Sin embargo, ahora, es otro mundo. Un mundo de rencor y desprecio.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar por qué? –duda.

Sigo mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Está bien, no insistas tanto –se ríe pero deja de hacerlo cuando ni siquiera me muevo –Tamsin quiere proponerte algo.

En ese momento, se me cambia la cara por completo. Del odio a la esperanza. Me levanto de la silla y me dispongo a acompañarlo. Quiero escuchar lo que la Valquiria tiene que decir sin perder ni un segundo.

Tamsin está fuera, apoyada contra la pared del Dal. Mirando al cielo oscuro como mi alma. Cuando salgo, me mira y sonríe con gesto descarado y malicioso. No me gusta nada esa cara. Empiezo a preocuparme seriamente y ella lo nota.

\- Hola, Lena –me mira sensualidad.

Suspiro. Sus ojos verdes son demasiado profundos y leo en ellos algo que no me gusta. Sin duda, es otra Tamsin muy diferente y eso me asusta…mucho. No me da miedo porque sé que soy más poderosa que ningún Fae pero me asusta porque conlleva demasiados sentimientos no rebelados y que no sé si quiero descubrir.

\- Empieza a hablar –me ordena –Tienes treinta segundos para darme una explicación antes de que te arranque la garganta con mis propias manos.

La Valquiria ni pestañea al dictaminar la sentencia que tiene preparada en caso de que falle mi capacidad de justificación.

\- Yo…no… -empiezo a tartamudear.

Me pone demasiado nerviosa tenerla tan cerca. Nunca me había pasado con nadie. Nunca. Creo que lo mejor es empezar por una disculpa.

\- Lo siento, Tamsin. No debí haberlo hecho. Yo…

\- Quince segundos.

\- Vale, vale –la presión no me ayuda –No estabas preparada para eso.

\- Creo que te sobrevaloras demasiado.

\- No me refiero a eso. Estoy hablando del Valhalla. Tú y yo…necesitamos…más bien, tenemos que hacerlo para que yo pueda mandarte allí.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ir al Valhalla? –duda.

\- Para sacar a Kenzi y a Hale. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

\- No, quiero recuperar a Kenzi. Fue la única que se portó bien conmigo y cuidó de mí cuando…volví. Después de todo lo que había hecho…ella creyó en mí.

\- Pues ahora, te pido que seas tú la que creas en mí.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Me explicas lo de tener que acostarnos juntas? Porque acabo de hacerlo con Dyson…dos veces y no ha pasado nada.

¡Crack! Eso es lo que acaba de hacer algo dentro de mí. Trago saliva, respiro hondo e intento ignorar sus últimas palabras, sobre todo ese nombre que ha sido como clavarme la katana de Kenzi en la espalda y retorcerla hasta mi muerte.

\- No sé cómo funciona exactamente –respondo –Solo sé que tenemos que hacerlo y cuando estés en…el mejor momento, llamémoslo así, te envío al Valhalla. Todos los que están allí atrapados querrán volver, intentarán confundirte. Tienes que escoger a la persona correcta pero si lo haces con dudas…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará? –se impacienta.

\- Te volverás loca o peor…quien vuelva contigo, será…una especie de asesino zombi. Lo siento pero no estoy acostumbrada a dar explicaciones. Espero que lo hayas entendido.

\- Por eso el estúpido entrenamiento ¿verdad? Pues yo, no tengo dudas. Las inflijo en quien me da la gana.

\- En el Valhalla todo es muy confuso. Tamsin, no lo digo de broma. Me ha pasado antes.

\- Me da igual. Solo quiero que Kenzi vuelva. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

\- Es como hablar con la pared –me digo a mí misma.

Tamsin me mira enfadada. Vuelvo a explicarle todo lo de la locura y mi experiencia pasada pero sigue sin entenderme. No creo que yo me explique tan mal. Algo falla. Con mis poderes de Telépata leo su pensamiento:

"Por favor, deja de explicármelo, si no me voy a volver loca ya. Te entendí la primera vez pero te estoy ignorando. No quiero volverme loca, más de lo que estoy. Ojala que no puedas oírme. Es lo último que necesito porque si lo haces.."

No quiere entenderme. Eso es lo que pasa.

\- Si deseas que te lo explique otra vez, dilo pero creo que lo has comprendido bastante bien. Supongo que tendré que buscarme otra Valquiria que no tenga miedo de volverse loca.

\- Yo no he dicho eso –dice Tamsin.

\- Lo has pensado.

\- ¿Me has leído el pensamiento? No vuelvas a hacerlo –exclama amenazante –Jamás. No querrás saber lo que pienso de ti ahora mismo.

La verdad es que si quiero pero no necesito sentir el odio fluyendo por su interior. La dejo justo donde la encontré y vuelvo al Dal.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunta Bo nada más entrar.

\- Se lo he explicado –respondo.

\- ¿Y? –se impacienta Lauren.

\- No quiere entenderlo.

\- Yo no he dicho eso –está justo detrás de mí –Quiero que Kenzi vuelva, por supuesto. Eso no significa que ninguno de vosotros me vaya a caer bien o que vaya a hacer todo lo que me digáis. Nadie me da órdenes. ¿Entendido?

Nadie dice nada. Tamsin se sienta en la barra y le pide a Trick una copa. Se la ve y nos mira, al igual que nosotros la observamos a ella.

\- ¿Cuándo empezamos? –pregunta –Quiero acabar con esto pronto, tengo una vida que aprovechar.

* * *

**¿q¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé cómo voy a salir de esta pero se me ocurrirá algo. Gracias por las reviews y prometo volver pronto.**


	9. Rebeldía natural

**Hola! Ya estamos aquí con otro capítulo. Es hora de que empiece a desarrollar un poco la historia porque si no me van a dar los cien capítulos y parece que no va a volver nadie. Eso todavía no lo sé. Hagan sus apuestas: ¿volverá Kenzi? ¿volverá Hale? ¿Se volverán todos locos? Disfrutad.**

* * *

Hace ya varias semanas que Tamsin empezó de nuevo con el entrenamiento y veo que no avanza nada. Bo se desespera y Lauren intenta decirle de mil formas diferentes que todo saldrá bien y que Kenzi volverá pero la Súcubo cada día está más enfadada con la Valquiria por su actitud rebelde y despreocupada.

\- Lauren, parece que no le importa una mierda que Kenzi vuelva y eso es…¡Aaah!

\- Tranquila, Tamsin siempre ha sido así –le dice mi hermana –No te agobies. Puede que se lo esté tomando en serio pero que no lo muestre.

Me dan ganas de decir que Tamsin no se lo está tomando en serio y que lo sabemos todos pero me callo porque Bo no lo soportaría. Está al límite y creo que como vea a la Valquiria un segundo más, la mata. La verdad es que la entiendo. Tamsin ha cambiado tanto en apenas unos días que ya ni puedo reconocer a la dulce Valquiria que era. Y pensar que, antes de todo esto, quería poder pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. Ahora ya no sé ni lo que piensa. Llega muy tarde a los entrenamientos y la mayoría del tiempo le echa la culpa a Dyson. Me hace mucho daño pero aguanto por Bo. La Súcubo y yo, a pesar de que siento la necesidad de odiarla porque hace feliz a mi hermana, cosa que yo no he hecho en mucho tiempo, hemos empezado a llevarnos bien. Hace feliz a Lauren y lo acepto. Se quieren.

Lauren me contó que primero estuvo con Dyson y que por eso a ella tampoco le cae demasiado bien el Lobo. Me parece un completo idiota. Es muy gracioso, primero se lía con la novia de mi hermana y ahora con…Tamsin. Que no es nada mío pero que ardo en deseo de que lo sea.

Necesito preguntarle a la Valquiria si piensa tomarse esto en serio algún día o se va a pasar el resto de la eternidad odiándome y torturándome. La llamo:

\- Tamsin, hoy el entrenamiento será en otro lugar. El acantilado.

\- ¿Vas a tirarme? –pregunta.

\- Yo no pero puede que Bo sí. He pensado que será mejor darle un descanso. La pobre lo está pasando muy mal.

\- Me da igual lo que le pase a la Súcubo. ¿Cuándo voy a tener yo un descanso? Creo que ya no quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú lo dijiste, es muy arriesgado y estoy demasiado buena como para desperdiciar mi vida por una humana.

\- Nos vemos en el acantilado en media hora. No llegues tarde.

Lo hace. Llega tarde otra vez. Por ahí viene. Podría ir más despacio y tomarse su tiempo. Por favor, nótese la ironía. Definitivamente se me está pasando, comienzo a odiar a esta chica.

\- Tamsin, tienes alas –digo –Podrías llegar antes para variar ¿no?

\- Estaba con Dyson y no teníamos prisa –responde.

¡Dios! Yo no me enamoré de esta idiota. Odín, dios de los dioses nórdicos, devuélveme a la Tamsin de antes o la mataré con mis propias manos.

\- ¿Empezamos o qué? –pregunta –Puede que tú no tengas nada mejor que hacer porque tu hermana se está tirando a la Súcubo y está demasiado ocupada como para hacer de hermana mayor pero yo sí. Me he dejado un lobo desnudo en el ring de boxeo y me gustaría volver antes de que se largue.

¡La amo! Joder, me pone muchísimo cuando es una maldita borde. Si no fuera porque tengo que hacer otra cosa con ella, le estaría arrancando la ropa a mordiscos. Ni siquiera me importaría transformarme en lobo. Vale, Lena, concéntrate.

\- Empecemos.

Estoy dispuesta a descubrir toda la verdad. Siento el poder de Luduan corriendo por mis venas. Mis ojos se vuelven blancos y veo a la Valquiria como con un filtro esclarecedor. Clavo mis crecientes uñas en sus sienes y pregunto:

\- ¿Quieres continuar o deseas abandonar ahora?

\- Quiero continuar, nunca he querido abandonar –responde.

Un Luduan tiene el poder de conseguir toda la verdad sin apenas oposición. Continuo el interrogatorio:

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

\- Por Kenzi. Ella me importa de verdad. Solo por ella.

Noto que no me está diciendo toda la verdad y me esfuerzo. La miro y me concentro. Ella se resiste pero acaba por revelarlo todo:

\- Por Kenzi. Ella cuidó de mí. Se lo debo pero… -sigue con la resistencia –Por ti también. Quiero saber qué se siente…

Retiro mis manos y mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Yo no quiero saber más. Seguro que va a decir que quiere saber qué se siente al estar conscientemente en el Valhalla viendo a todos los que hay allí. Sé que va a decir eso porque yo también tengo curiosidad y ella tiene…a Dyson.

\- Quiero saber lo que se siente al estar contigo –termina –Me gustas.

\- Sabes que ya no tienes por qué decirme la verdad ¿no?

\- Vete a la…-me mira enfadada –M-I-E-R-D-A.

Se aleja hacia la carretera.

\- ¡Tamsin, espera! –grito.

Pero es demasiado tarde. La Valquiria ha desaparecido y no me he dado ni cuenta. Estaba demasiado embobada pensando en las dos palabras: "Me gustas". ¿Si le gusto por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué me provoca con Dyson si sabe que lo odio? Porque todo el mundo lo sabe.

Vuelvo a la casa de Bo. Me dejo caer en su sofá. De alguna forma, que Tamsin me dijera que le gusto me ha sentado mal. Es decir, me siento mal. No aliviada, emocionada ni nada de eso. Es como…si fuera una persona horrible por lo que le hice. Es una sensación como de vacío interior. Me duele el corazón o lo que me queda de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta Lauren.

\- Nada –miento –He hablado con Tamsin y está haciendo esto por Kenzi. Se lo está tomando en serio.

\- Me alegra oír eso porque ya estaba empezando a mosquearme –comenta Bo –He hablado con Dyson para ver si puede decirle que se centre un poco y acabamos cuanto antes.

\- ¡No! –exclamo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –mi hermana se asusta.

\- ¿Por qué siempre acudís a Dyson? –pregunto retóricamente –Él no puede hacer nada. Nunca podrá hacer nada con Tamsin.

Empiezo a recordar todas las veces en las que la Valquiria me ha dicho que estaba con Dyson y lo odio, cuánto lo odio. Casi en todas ellas, me imagino a Tamsin entre sus brazos desnudos, sonriendo. Me estoy enfadando mucho y me dan ganas de destruir cuando me enfado. Pensar en los dos juntos es una tortura que hace que mi corazón se pare, literalmente.

Me pongo los cascos con la música tan fuerte que me tiemblan hasta los pies. "Rebel Love Song", es perfecta para lo que voy a hacer. Me repito a mí misma las primeras frases: "I cannot hide what's on my mind. I feel it burning deep inside. A pasión crime to take what's mine". Eso no es. No puedo seguir escondiendo lo que tengo en mi mente y siento que arde en mi interior. Voy a tomar lo que es mío por fin y nadie me lo va a impedir. Lo voy a hacer. Salgo de la casa de Bo sin decir nada. Es hora de que haga algo bien hecho.

* * *

**¡Vaya! Lena se me ha vuelto loca. En el siguiente veremos qué tiene pensado hacer y a quién va a matar. Lo de matar es broma...o no. Dejad reviews si queréis.**


	10. Corazones, promesas y odio

**Hola! He vuelto otra vez. Siento el retraso pero ya apenas estoy motivada para escribir fics. Disfruten.**

* * *

Llego al Dal Riata buscando a Tamsin. ¡Cómo no! Está hablando con Dyson. Se ríen. Eso no me va a detener, Lobito.

\- ¡Hey! Rubita –toco su hombro.

En cuanto se da la vuelta, la beso con fuerza. Sin decir nada. No quiero despegarme de ella pero aún necesito respirar. Al separarnos, veo la cara de Dyson. Está muy sorprendido mientras que mi cara dice "jódete".

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? –exclama Tamsin.

\- El marca su territorio haciendo pis –respondo –Yo te beso porque sinceramente, Lobito, la Valquiria me gusta bastante y te considero un problema peludo. Así que, como me entere de que le has tocado un pelo de su rubia cabecita otra vez, te arranco los ojos y te los regenero para que veas cómo te corto las manos y te las meto por…

\- ¿Y si yo lo consiento? –me interrumpe la Valquiria –¿Qué pasa si quiero que lo haga?

\- Si prefieres estar con él antes que conmigo, te prometo que, nada más traer a Kenzi y Hale devuelta, me arranco el corazón con mi propia mano. La que tú elijas. Y te lo doy para que lo pises. Va en serio. Lo haré.

\- Pues entonces me debes un corazón –Tamsin lo dice muy seria –Cuando Kenzi vuelva.

\- Sabes que no moriré si me arranco el corazón ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Sabes que me pasaré el resto de la eternidad sufriendo y sin corazón, que nadie más podrá arreglarlo, devolvérmelo u ocuparlo ¿verdad?

\- Llámame cruel pero lo prefiero a él.

Apenas respiro, siento que me ahogo pero yo cumplo mis promesas.

\- ¿Por qué esperar? Si quieres te lo doy ya.

\- No, guárdalo hasta que los traigamos de vuelta. No quiero que algo salga mal.

\- Rubita, las Valquirias sois Faes muy atados al honor pero yo también. De momento solo es metafóricamente pero mi corazón será tuyo literalmente y eso es un hecho. Adiós.

Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta respirando hondo. Si vuelvo a ver su perfecta cara tan solo un segundo más me voy a echar a llorar como una pequeña niña indefensa y puedo hacer muchas cosas malas pero la peor es dejar que la Valquiria me vea llorar.

Llevamos una semana de entrenamiento. En realidad, Bo y Tamsin llevan una semana entrenando. Yo no he aparecido ningún día. He intentado, en vano, borrar a la rubia de mi mente pero no puedo hacerlo. Me la imaginó haciendo cualquier cosa a cada paso que doy. Sé que eso me destroza por dentro pero no puedo evitarlo. Es una locura que pueda controlar la mente de otros y no pueda dominar la mía. Cada día que la veo solo en mis pensamientos me hace más daño y no quiero continuar así pero mi primer intentó falló y no quiero volver a equivocarme. No hay nada que soporte menos que fracasar. Bueno, sí, que Tamsin sea tan…cruel conmigo o que yo sea tan idiota con ella. No sé lo qué es.

Sé cuándo Bo entrena con ella y me escabullo de la casa de Lauren para sentarme al borde de las escaleras de la casa de la Súcubo. Me hago invisible así que no pueden verme. Me siento aquí, sin hacer nada solo observar. Tamsin se queja mucho y Bo no se lo pone nada fácil pero así es como debe hacerlo.

\- Vamos, Tamsin, concéntrate –repite la Súcubo.

Creo que empieza a perder la paciencia.

\- Solo tienes una oportunidad –continúa Bo –No puedes guiarte por lo que eres. ¿El nuevo Ash o el nuevo líder de la Oscuridad?

\- Déjame pensar un segundo –responde Tamsin –Teniendo en cuenta que Vex es el nuevo líder de la Oscuridad, elijo al nuevo Ash.

\- ¡Mal! –exclama la Súcubo.

\- Porque Vex es un Mesmer que controla a los Faes y los humanos, el último Mesmer, mientras que el nuevo Ash es solo un Gama-Sennin –me hago visible y empiezo a bajar –Es un Fae sapo, hay cientos de ellos y no tienen ningún poder especial. Si salvas a Vex, te deberá una y es mucho mejor aliado que un simple sapo sin poder.

\- Exacto –asiente Bo –Lena, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir hoy tampoco.

\- Siempre estoy aquí –contesto –Observando el progreso pero he creído que mi presencia solo distraería a la Valquiria. Progresa rápido, Bo. Creo que pronto estará preparada pero deberías subir el nivel de dificultad. Ahora tengo que irme. He quedado con Lauren, Trick y un amigo suyo, un Mole, que nos va a ayudar a desenterrar a Kenzi y Hale.

\- ¿No es demasiado pronto? –dudó Tamsin.

\- No, mi hermana a encontrado un método para preservar los cuerpos sin que sean dañados. Hasta luego.

Trick aparece en cuanto salgo de casa de Bo. Lauren está sentada en el asiento del copiloto y un extraño está detrás. Me siento junto al desconocido y el Rey Sangriento conduce.

\- Lena, este es Steve, mi amigo –dice Trick –Nos ayudará.

El hombre, sube sus grandes gafas y entrecierra los ojos. Se acerca mucho para mirarme y sonríe.

\- Perdona, la luz no es demasiado buena para este viejo topo –me estrecha la mano –Un placer conocerte al fin. La Soul Keeper. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí si se enterase de que voy a ayudar a la Soul Keeper.

\- Encantada. Apuesto a que lo estaría.

Steven parece ciego pero muy simpático y me hace gracia como entorna los ojos para mirar a través de las enormes gafas. Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nunca mejor dicho. Bajamos del coche y Lauren enciende una linterna. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que era de noche.

\- Algunos necesitamos la luz –sonríe mi hermana.

Yo no soy una de ellos. Avanzamos unos cuantos metro. "Mackenzie Malikov". Las flores son recientes y la lápida está muy limpia. Lauren se arrodilla frente a ella y Trick pone la mano en su hombro con gesto tranquilizador.

\- Y pensar que no nos llegamos a conocer –dice mi hermana –No le caía muy bien pero ella a mí sí. Era la única humana con la que tenía contacto.

\- Yo no la conocí pero parece una buena chica –comento.

\- Lo era, un poco loca, pero era buena persona –Trick me sonríe –Vamos a sacarla de ahí.

El Mole cava hasta que sus diminutas garras chocan contra la madera del ataúd. Sacamos la caja de madera y comprobamos que Kenzi seguía allí. Incluso muerta, es más guapa que en una foto. Después de cerrar la tapa, Steven se pone a cavar a una cuantas tumbas de distancia y sacamos a Hale.

\- Ahora te toca a ti –me dice Trick.

\- No os preocupéis, los llevaré al sótano del Dal antes de que lleguéis –respondo –Muchas gracias, señor Steven.

\- Gracias a ti, jovencita –sonríe –Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Me concentró en el traslado de los dos ataúdes y en el aspecto del sótano de Trick. En unos segundos, estoy allí con ambas cajas a mi lado. Me siento a esperar per veo un símbolo celta en el lomo de un libro y me acerco a la estantería para cogerlo. Es la historia de las Valquirias y las batallas vikingas escrita por el Rey Sangriento. ¿Cómo no? Habla de Tamsin. Trick la conoció hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una joven e inocente Valquiria horrorizada por la guerra. Dejo de leer.

\- Trick, ¿estás aquí? –me giro y me encuentro a Dyson bajando las escaleras –¿Lena?

\- Obviamente no soy Trick.

\- Ya lo veo.

\- Eso es que aún tienes ojos.

\- ¿Me odias porque me he acostado con Tamsin?

\- Entre otras cosas sí.

\- ¿Otras cosas?

Me paro a pensar un segundo.

\- No, en realidad esa es la principal y la segunda es que ibas detrás de la novia de mi hermana, la cual es muy querida por Lauren–respondo –No me caes bien, Dyson. No busques más explicaciones de las necesarias.

\- O sea, que te caigo mal porque me acosté con la novia de tu hermana y con la chica que te gusta. Lo veo justo. Sin embargo, tienes que reconocer que tu familia no tiene buenas relaciones con las chicas y menos con esas dos. Lauren desapareció y volvió como una aliada de la Oscuridad, rompiendo el corazón de Bo. Y tú, bueno, solo tienes que pensar en que Tamsin va a quedarse tu corazón para siempre cuando vuelvan Kenzi y Hale. No sé tú pero yo lo veo bastante lamentable.

\- Te estás buscando una muerte dolorosa –me enfado mucho –No me provoques.

\- Puedes matarme pero ¿crees que Tamsin se tomará bien que mates al hombre con el que pasa las solitarias noches? Me parece que tendrás que darle tu vida entera y ser su esclava para siempre si quieres que te perdone.

\- Tú le importas menos que yo a Tamsin y lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que te odio, ella lo sabe y trata de devolverme lo que hice. Se acuesta contigo para hacerme daño.

\- Y se le da muy bien.

Voy a convertirme en Rakshasa y arrancarle la cabeza con mis garras de tigre pero acabo de ver a Trick bajando con mi hermana.

\- Bien, ya estás aquí –dice el Rey Sangriento –Hola, Dyson. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Que habéis interrumpido un gran momento –respondo –El Lobo se iba a reunir con su mejor amigo después de que lo destrozase con unas bonitas garras.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –duda Lauren.

\- Que el idiota peludo está consiguiendo que me enfade mucho y…

\- Vale, no quiero peleas en mi bar ni debajo de él –Trick me mira con gesto pacificador –Dyson, ¿quieres algo? Tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- El bar estaba cerrado y me he preocupado pero ya me voy. No quiero estar en un sitio donde no se me quiere.

\- ¡Pues no vayas a casa de Bo! –le grito al irse.

Lauren me mira como si me fuese regañar pero me encojo de hombros y ella suspira.

* * *

**Bueno, como siempre, dejen reviews si quieren.**


	11. Demasiado honor

**Hola! Os traigo otro capítulo más. Gracias por las reviews. Parece que me han dado ganas de escribir. Espero que no sean pasajeras. Disfrutad.**

* * *

\- Tienes que estar atenta –me repite Lauren –En cuanto diga "ya" paras ¿vale? Un segundo más lo podía estropear todo.

\- Sí, sí, me ha quedado claro. No hace falta que me lo expliques por quinta vez.

Su plan es un poco…Tengo una responsabilidad enorme. Si algo sale mal, será por mi culpa. Tendremos que meter a Kenzi en otro cuerpo, no creo que le guste y el que tiene ya es bastante agradable a la vista. Así que estoy preocupada pero intento que no se note por Trick está muy emocionado con todo esto. El caso es que Lauren quiere que congele los cuerpos hasta una temperatura y después Trick conseguirá una cámara frigorífica donde guardarlos a esa temperatura. Es tan descabellado que tengo la sensación de que va a salir hasta bien.

\- Vale, Lena, ¿estás preparada?

\- Lauren, ¿estás segura que podré hacerlo con el poder de un Frost Giant y que no quedarán muy dañados?

\- Lena, confía en mí. Solo tienes que convertir tus dedos en carámbanos e insertarlos. Te he marcado los lugares. Mientras que hinques los dedos ahí, todo irá bien y, pase lo que pase, no los muevas. Podrías pararles el corazón.

\- Eso es un gran alivio. Saber que solo puedo pararles el corazón…¡Venga ya, Lauren!

Mi hermana pone cara de enfado.

\- No, no me mires así.

\- Vamos, Lena. Si no lo hacemos, empezará la descomposición.

Siento como mis dedos comienzan a congelarse, muy despacio. Me arden y luego…nada. La fase de glaciación ha terminado. Dejo caer los dedos sobre los puntos estratégicamente del cuerpo de Kenzi, desde su cabeza a sus pies, y aprieto hasta atravesar la piel. No es muy agradable pero, por suerte, no sale mucha sangre. No es que tenga un problema con la sangre pero sería todo muy sucio.

\- ¡Para! –me grita Lauren después de unos segundos –Bien, ahora Hale.

Repetimos el proceso sobre el hombre Sirena. Sigue sin ser agradable.

\- Trick, tu turno –dice mi hermana cuando mis dedos vuelven a la normalidad –Lena, estaré arriba con Bo.

\- Te diría que no dejases a Kenzi acercarse a mis botellas pero… -el Rey Sangriento mira a la chica muerta –Vámonos, Lena.

Trick se mete en mi mente, mejor dicho, yo me meto en su mente y veo el sitio exacto al que hay que llevar a Kenzi y Hale. En unos segundos estamos allí y parece que nos hemos teletransportado al Polo Norte.

\- Qué frío hace aquí –comento –Vamos, Trick, salgamos de aquí antes de que nos dé que muramos de hipotermia.

En otros pocos segundos, volvemos al Dal y subimos desde el sótano. Mi hermana está apoyada sobre la barra, bebiendo sola.

\- ¿Dónde está tu Súcubo azul? –pregunto.

\- Aún no ha llegado –responde –Es que tú eres muy rápida.

\- Solo en los desplazamientos, para otras cosas me tomo mi tiempo.

\- ¡Shhh! Sigo siendo tu hermana mayor.

\- Por eso. ¡Tú te crees el ejemplo que me estás dando con la morena! Por cierto, acaba de entrar por la puerta ensangrentada.

Lauren se gira a toda prisa y vuelve a mirarme. Me da un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Siempre estás igual –dice riéndose –¿Dejaras algún día de asustarme?

\- ¿Dejaras algún día de ser mi hermana? –pregunto.

\- No.

\- Pues te acabas de responder tú solita.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tamsin? –mi hermana pone cara de pena.

\- En lo profesional, avanza rápido y aprende más rápido todavía. En lo personal, le debo un corazón y creo que, si la vuelvo a llamar rubita, me lo va a arrancar con sus propias manos.

Acaba de entrar Bo, riéndose con Dyson. Resoplo. Me están dando ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

\- No soportas a Dyson –observa Lauren –Yo tampoco. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

\- Hola, cariño –Bo besa a mi hermana en el cuello –Lena, ¿puede encargarte del entrenamiento hoy?

\- ¿Por qué? –no quiero hacerlo.

\- Lauren quiere que vaya con ella a esa cosa de ciencias y ya vamos con retraso.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo más tarde, cuando volváis?

\- Lena, vamos a volver tarde –interviene Lauren.

\- Yo puede hacerlo –interrumpe el Lobo.

\- Ni te acerques. Yo lo haré.

\- Perfecto –sonríe la Súcubo –Toma las llaves.

La miro con cara de odio pero no puedo enfadarme con ella. Después de todo, entrenar a Tamsin debería ser cosa mía siempre.

No he traído coche, normalmente no lo necesito, y tampoco quiero llegar demasiado rápido así que camino. Las luces de la ciudad, los coches…todo, me pone de los nervios. Por si fuera poco, la gente piensa unas cosas muy raras. Algunos en sexo, otros en asesinatos, dinero, algo que han leído en el periódico, ideas de libros, compras, regalos, familia…Empieza a dolerme la cabeza y veo borroso pero no logro encontrar los dichosos auriculares. Recuerdo que me los he olvidado en casa y grito, por dentro. Comienza a faltarme la respiración. Dolor, emergencia, letras de canciones, mensajes, llegar a casa, llegar tarde, el coche, el perro, comprar pan, hambre, sed, el jefe es un gilipollas, ver el capítulo de la serie favorita…Oscuridad absoluta.

Me despiertan unas palmaditas en la cara. Sigo tirada en el suelo sin fuerzas y recuperar el conocimiento duele. La visión vuelve a ser clara y un mechón rubio se balancea delante de mis ojos.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí tirada? ¿Estás bien? He llamado a Bo y me dijo que debías estar en casa desde hace horas. ¡Lena! ¡Lena! No cierres los ojos.

\- Me está deslumbrando…

\- Como digas mi belleza, te dejo aquí tirada.

\- La luz de la farola que hay sobre ti. No seas egocéntrica. Puede que seas la Valquiria más guapa que he visto en mi vida pero soy joven. No te lo tengas tan creído.

\- Levántate.

Tamsin me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Siento que me mareo y todo da vueltas pero se pasa cuando respiro hondo. No me puedo creer que lleve horas tirada en el suelo y que nadie me haya socorrido.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me ha ayudado? –dudo.

\- Porque nadie puede verte –responde Tamsin.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hasta a mi me ha costado encontrarte. Suerte que tengo buena vista y de pronto has aparecido de la nada unos segundos.

Acabo de comprender que, cuando pierdo el conocimiento, también pierdo el control de mis poderes. Todos ellos. A saber lo que he hecho inconscientemente.

\- Anda, vamos a casa –Tamsin coge mi brazo y lo pone alrededor de su cuello.

\- No estoy…puedo caminar.

\- Como quieras.

La Valquiria empieza a andar delante de mí, un poco rápido pero la alcanzo y caminamos una junto a la otra en completo silencio. Si tuviese tan buen oído como un Lobo se daría cuenta de lo rápido que me late el corazón. Agradezco que solo sea una Valquiria.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy pensativa –ella sigue mirando hacia delante.

\- No, solo pensaba en que todavía tenemos que hacer…que entrenar.

\- Supongo que no me voy a librar.

\- No.

Al fin llegamos a la casa de Bo. Tamsin se pone frente a mí, justo al lado del sofá, y me mira.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? –pregunta.

\- ¡Ah sí! El entrenamiento –estoy demasiado distraída –A ver, si tuvieras que elegir entre…No se me ocurre nada.

Tamsin suspira y mira a todas partes con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Lo siento, ando un poco escasa de imaginación en este momento –digo –¿Qué preferirías si estuvieses muy herida, esperar hasta morirte o clavarte un puñal?

\- Lena, soy una Valquiria, esperaría a que la muerte me llevase.

\- Cierto, todo eso del honor.

\- Sí, todo eso. Puedes hacerlo mejor. Concéntrate.

\- Claro, es muy fácil decirlo. Tú no tienes a una rubia de ojos claros frente a ti.

Ella me mira con cara de "deberías mirarte al espejo más a menudo".

\- Tú me has entendido –exclamo.

\- La verdad es que hace tiempo que dejé de entenderte.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues que desde que…ya sabes, estás muy rarita. Adorando el honor y con todo lo del corazón…¡Dios!

\- ¿Yo soy la rarita? ¡Te has vuelto una maldita borde! Que sí, que Lauren y Bo me han dicho que ya eras así pero yo no me lo creo. Las Valquirias honorables y simpáticas existen ¿sabes?

\- Dijo la experta en Valquirias.

\- ¡Arrg!

Me doy la vuelta y respiro fuerte. No quiero gritarle más. No tiene control sobre mí. No puede ponerme de los nervios de esta forma. No puede…Me dirijo al frigorífico y cojo una botella de agua. Bebo un largo trago para calmarme pero no funciona. Casi estoy empezando a sudar y siento como la sangre hierve dentro de mí.

\- Hola –saluda Bo –¿Qué tal vais?

\- Ni hemos empezado –le responde Tamsin.

\- Pues es bastante tarde –se sorprende mi hermana –Lena, ¿quieres terminar o prefieres que nos vayamos a casa?

\- Prefiero no estar aquí –digo enfadada –Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Salgo por la puerta corriendo e inspiro muy fuerte. Corro por las calles, lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar a casa de Lauren. Al entrar, no enciendo ni las luces. Subo las escaleras de tres en tres y entro en la habitación de invitados. Cierro la puerta y me acurruco en un rincón, a oscuras. La oscuridad no me hará daño aunque un Fae de la Oscuridad ya me lo haya hecho.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A partir de este capítulo creo que voy a empezar con el proceso de recuperación. Ya veremos. Gracias otra vez por leer.**


	12. Fuego y oscuridad

**Hola! He vuelto con una bomba de relojería. Gracias por las reviews. Algunas me hicieron mucha gracia como la de Espe (yo también estoy buscando dónde se firma para ser cuñada de Lauren) o Cristina (tranquila, al Lobito lo vamos a encerrar pronto). Bueno, disfrutad.**

* * *

No he hablado con nadie desde anoche. Estoy sentada en las escaleras de la casa de Bo. Tamsin está junto a mí pero no puede verme. Tiene los dedos entrelazados y los codos sobre las rodillas. Parece pensativa. La Súcubo la está buscando para el entrenamiento pero ella ni siquiera responde a sus gritos.

\- Aquí estabas –exclama Bo desde el final de la escalera –¿No me oías o qué?

\- Hoy no tengo ganas de nada, Bo, déjame en paz.

\- Pues lo siento mucho, Tamsin, pero estoy perdiendo un valiosísimo tiempo de estar con Lauren para que nada te…confunda, así que, levanta tu culo de Valquiria y baja aquí.

La rubia lo hace. Baja despacio, tomándose su tiempo.

\- Es solo que no lo entiendo –dice al llegar abajo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes?

\- A Lena. Está bien y, de pronto, se vuelve loca.

\- Tú la vuelves loca. Fin de la explicación. Empecemos.

\- No, no creo que sea eso.

Asiento aunque sé que no pueden verme.

\- Vamos, Tamsin, concéntrate. Por Kenzi.

\- Otra cosa que no entiendo es a qué demonios viene tanto entrenamiento –la Valquiria se vuelve hacia las escaleras –Solo tenemos que acostarnos y yo elegiré a alguien. No parece tan difícil.

\- Lena nos ha contado mil veces lo de aquella otra Valquiria que se volvió loca ¿recuerdas?

\- Pero esa no era yo.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Lena y concentrarnos en salvar a Kenzi?

\- Bo tiene razón –me descubro y bajo –Cuanto más tiempo pase ahí arriba, peor se volverá la tierra para Kenzi. Más hostil.

\- ¿Por qué siempre apareces así? –pregunta Tamsin.

\- No me importa, me alegra que estés aquí –sonríe Bo –¿Sabes? Ya que esta es tu responsabilidad. Tú la entrenas.

\- Bo, te confié a ti ese trabajo –la observo coger su chaqueta.

\- Lo sé y podría pasarme el día entero proponiéndole alternativas a elegir a esta rubita pero tengo algo mejor que hacer.

\- ¿Qué? –dudo.

\- Pues hay otra rubita, la conoces, se llama Lauren. Resulta que tiene una cómoda cama en su nuevo apartamento y me está esperando en ella…desnuda. Que lo paséis bien.

\- ¿No puedes dejar de ser una Súcubo dos minutos y…?

Bo ya se ha ido. Tamsin me mira, esperando a que le diga algo.

\- Mira, siento mucho lo de ayer –le digo –Sobre todo, la forma en que me largué. El caso es que me sigues poniendo nerviosa hasta cuando me odias y me vuelves loca. Soy la clase de persona que necesita tenerlo todo bajo control, de las que siempre mantienen los sentimientos dominados. Yo pienso, no siento. ¿Entiendes? Sé que puedo ser una completa idiota y portarme como una autentica cruel e insensible…

\- ¿Cabrona? –termina ella.

\- Gracias. Es un buen término para definirme. Lo que quiero decir es que, sí, puedo ser así y mucho pero algo en ti hace que luego me arrepienta. Hay dos cosas que nunca hago. Dar explicaciones y arrepentirme. Pero tú…

Tamsin me interrumpe por todo lo alto. Me empuja contra una columna que hay en mitad del salón/cocina. Desde que entré por primera vez en casa de Bo, me he estado preguntando qué hace una columna aquí en medio… No es momento de preguntas sin sentido ahora mismo. Creo que la Valquiria va a poner su maligna cara y… ¿Se quita la chaqueta y la tira al suelo?

\- Me gusta esa chaqueta –intento que se calme.

\- A mí también pero el cuero es un poco incómodo para…

\- ¿Vas a hacerme dudar y demostrarme lo mucho que me…?

\- ¡Cállate!

La Valquiria se acerca tanto a mí que solo puedo ver sus verdes ojos. No sé cómo pero me arrodillo ante ella y exclamo:

\- Si no vale la pena cuando ves que te amo, si no te vale que esté de rodillas, si no soy buena para ti… ¿por qué estamos aquí? No puedes conseguir nada mejor y mucho menos si me matas. He pasado mucho tiempo malgastando mi vida. Sé que tienes razón y todavía voy a seguir disculpándome. Lo que no ves es que quiero estar aquí, contigo. Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pero…

\- Anda, levántate –me coge del brazo y tira de mí hacia arriba con cara de indiferencia –Eres una Soul Keeper, ni siquiera yo puedo matarte. Además, no iba a matarte…bueno, quizás sí pero no de esa forma.

Tamsin vuelve a empujarme contra la columna y pega su cuerpo al mío.

\- No de esa forma –repite en un susurro contra mis labios.

Comienza a besarme con fuerza, con pasión. Todo mi cuerpo empieza a arder como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me quita la chaqueta sin dejar de besarme y la lanza contra el sofá. Sus suaves labios empiezan a perderse por mi cuello y mis hombros. De pronto, me quita mi camiseta favorita, mi camiseta de Queen, y la tira al suelo. Si hubiese hecho cualquier otra persona en cualquier otro momento, lo estaría lamentando pero lo ha hecho ella y me da igual. Me besa el abdomen de manera descendente hasta quedar de rodillas. Me desabrocha los pantalones y me mira con una sonrisa picarona. Vuelve a ponerse de pie, pegada a mí, y volvemos a besarnos. Yo, con mucha menos delicadeza, le arranco la camiseta y la dejo caer. La observo detenidamente. La adoro como a una diosa, como una reina con un cuerpo impresionante.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –se ríe.

\- Mucho –digo relamiéndome.

Beso su cuello intensamente y ella se encoge de placer. Comienzo a descender y ella me coge por la cabeza, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Rozo muy despacio sus pechos con los labios y continuo resbalándome por su torso hasta la cintura. Le quito los pantalones y vuelvo a ponerme de pie. La empujo contra el sofá y pongo mi mejor cara seductora antes de caminar hacia ella. Tamsin suelta una risa justo cuando nuestros cuerpos se vuelven a encontrar, semidesnudos. Nos besamos, cada vez más intensamente, con más pasión y fuerza. Mi lengua se posa sobre la suya pero, en seguida, la Valquiria le da la vuelta a la situación. Ahora yo estoy apoyando las manos y la espalda contra la espaldera del sofá y su lengua juguetea con la mía. Me separo de ella y niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella está contra el sofá de nuevo y mi mano empieza a descender desde su cuello por su costado. Mis dedos hacen un alto y pasan por el centro de su cuerpo, tocando su pecho derecho y recorriendo el delicado vientre. Llegan por fin al destino y hacen hábiles y experimentados círculos mientras Tamsin me muerde el labio intentando no gritar.

\- Recuerda que has empezado tú –le digo sonriente.

\- No pares –grita.

No lo hago pero a mi mente viene el momento final. ¿Está preparada para eso? ¿Podré evitarlo? No puedo seguir. Intento retirar mi mano de su sexo pero Tamsin la aprieta fuerte contra sí.

\- Tamsin…

\- Ni se te ocurra –dice entre gemidos.

La Valquiria cada vez grita más y mi presentimiento cada vez se hace más fuerte. Tengo que parar pero mi demonio interior me lo impide. Puede que si lo hago, sea la última oportunidad que me de la rubita. ¡Detente, Lena! ¡No, no lo hagas! Cierro los ojos lo más fuerte que puedo y solo me dejo llevar. Esto va a acabar mal si no…respiro y solo veo oscuridad mientras Tamsin lanza un gemido final.

* * *

**¿Qué? *Risita malvada* No os voy a dejar mucho tiempo así. Volveré pronto, lo prometo. Gracias de nuevo por todas las reviews y espero que sigáis leyendo. Hasta la próxima (espero que pueda ser antes del lunes).**


	13. Pensamientos, sábanas y un jarrón

**Hola! He vuelto una semana más. A ver si avanzamos. Espero que vaya bien el verano. Disfrutad.**

* * *

\- ¡Lena! ¡Lena! –oigo una voz como a lo lejos –Lena, ¿estás muerta?

Abro los ojos y un haz de luz me ciega unos segundos. Cuando todo comienza a verse con más oscuridad, veo cabello rubio oscilando sobre mí y una bella cara me mira con preocupación.

\- ¿Lena?

\- Ni se te ocurra abofetearme para que me despierte como en las películas.

\- ¿Qué tal si te abofeteo por darme un tremendo susto?

\- Eso tampoco.

Mi hermana se sienta en la cama con cara de enfado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo duermes desnuda? –pregunta.

\- Yo no…

Recuerdo todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Miro a mi alrededor confundida. ¿Cómo he llegado a la habitación de invitados del apartamento de Lauren? Yo estaba…¡Tamsin!

\- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? –pregunto.

\- ¿Andando? ¿Teletransportación? ¿Generación espontánea? ¡Yo qué sé! Lena, ¿estás bien? Pareces enferma.

\- Estoy…creo que estoy bien. Debería asegurarme de que Tamsin también lo está.

\- ¿Tamsin? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? ¡Espera! ¿Lo habéis hecho? ¿Ya? ¿Estaba preparada?

\- Lauren, no lo sé. No sé dónde está, si ha ido al Valhalla o si se la ha tragado el puñetero sofá de Bo ¿vale? Tengo que encontrarla.

\- Usa tus habilidades de Bobaro.

Intento localizar a la Valquiria. Normalmente si me concentro y pienso en alguien, los poderes de Bobaro me ayudan a encontrar a cualquiera. Ya lo he probado antes con ella pero ahora…

\- No puedo –le digo a mi hermana.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho? Inténtalo de nuevo.

\- Lauren, no la encuentro.

\- Eso es imposible a no ser que…tus poderes fallen o ella no esté aquí.

\- Exacto. Intentaré encontrar a alguien más.

La primera persona que viene a mi mente es Bo. Será porque su novia está mirándome como si me fuese a comer si no funciona. Me concentro en la morena.

\- Bo está aquí –digo un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? –duda mi hermana.

\- ¿Lauren? –grita la Súcubo desde la planta baja –¿Estás aquí?

\- ¡Estamos arriba! –indica Lauren mirándome –Tú, vístete antes de que suba. Quiero que siga siendo mi novia.

\- No sé si ofenderme o sentirme halagada.

\- Como no te vistas, vas a sentir mi mirada apuñalándote. Date prisa.

Mientras me visto y escucho como Bo empieza a subir las escaleras, no dejo de pensar que Lauren está un poco rara. ¿Se habrá peleado con la Súcubo? ¡No! Seguro que no ha sido eso. Hace tan buena pareja que, si esto fuese Hollywood Fae, serían la pareja de moda a la que todo el mundo quiere. A lo mejor solo es preocupación.

\- Hola –Bo entra justo cuando me siento en la cama –¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme por qué toda la ropa de Tamsin está tirada por el salón junto con esta otra?

\- ¡Anda, mis botas! –se las arrebato de las manos –Ya pensaba que se habían perdido.

La Súcubo me mira con ira…mucha ira. Dejo las botas caer al suelo y trago saliva. Tiene esa mirada que da miedo y que dice que está preparándose para atacar. Sus ojos se vuelven de un intenso azul y Lauren corre a su lado. Con los normales ojos marrones de siempre, Bo respira hondo.

\- ¿Dónde está Tamsin? –pregunta.

\- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado a mi cama –respondo –Tenemos que encontrarla.

\- Tú eres la que tiene experiencia –mi hermana me mira preocupada –¿Alguna idea de por dónde empezar?

\- Solo lo he hecho otra vez pero…¿conocéis algún sitio con una gran puerta que pueda ser del cielo como las que salen en las películas? Ya sabéis, una grande de metal, que se abra hacia dentro y esas cosas. Posiblemente apartada de la vista.

\- Creo que acabas de describir la puerta que hay en la parte de atrás de la casa del Ash –responde Lauren –La recuerdo justo así. Nadie la usa nunca, así que podría ser esa.

\- ¿A qué estamos esperando? –duda Bo.

\- ¡Espera! Quizás deberías coger alguna ropa para Tamsin.

Tras pasar por la casa de la Súcubo y recoger algunas cosas de la Valquiria, Lauren nos lleva a la casa del Ash. Todo parece muy caótico. La última vez que estuve aquí, cada centímetro de cada pasillo, tenía un guarda armado hasta los dientes. Claro que, la última vez que vine, la Luz y la Oscuridad estaban en plena guerra.

Nadie nos impide pasar. Mi hermana nos explica que aún está pendiente la elección del nuevo Ash, debido a la repentina muerte del antiguo…Hale. Cuando dice su nombre, sé que desea que vuelva. Bo le da la mano y ella le sonríe con tristeza. Me siento egoísta. No para de pensar en que Tamsin esté bien y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que esto es bastante importante para mi hermana y sobre todo para su novia. La Súcubo podría recuperar a su mejor amiga…a su hermana.

Aquí no hay nadie. Ni rubia ni morena. La puerta está abierta y da a un patio con jardín inmenso.

\- Lena, haz algo –me ordena Bo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Ni que tuviera poder…! Los tengo pero no puedo usar mis poderes de Bobaro porque este sitio, junto con la sede de la Morrigan, están ocultos a todos los poderes. El Rey Sangriento lo hizo para que el Ash y la Morrigan no fuesen blancos fáciles durante la guerra.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no encontraste a Tamsin porque puede que esté aquí escondida? –me pregunta mi hermana.

\- Eso mismo. Aún así puedo usar mi oído de Lobo –me concentró en que todo suene más fuerte para mí –Sin duda, aquí hay alguien. Lo oigo respirar y también percibo latidos.

\- ¿Puedes oír sus pensamientos?

\- Buena idea, Lauren.

Lo intento. Oigo a…Bo. Suplica que Tamsin esté aquí y que Kenzi esté con ella. Salgo de su mente y entro en otra distinta. Es Lauren, sabe que estoy dentro de la suya y me dice que me concentre en buscar a la Valquiria. Una tercera persona. Tiene…¿frio? Desea en secreto que sea yo la que está viendo desde detrás de una ventana que difumina el patio y los jardines. Está en la…¡cuarta! ¡quinta! ¡segunda! ¿Qué pasa? No puede estar en todas esas plantas a la vez. Detrás de mí, al lado, dentro de la casa, fuera…Quien quiera que sea, está intentando confundirme para que no lo encuentre. Al fin, la cuarta mente se queda en silencio y vuelvo oír a la tercera gritando en silencio que está en la última planta.

\- Está arriba del todo pero he podido oír a alguien más que intentaba desorientarme –digo –Puede que sea Kenzi o puede que no.

\- Nos arriesgaremos –Bo camina con decisión hacia el interior.

Lauren la sigue y yo, después de un breve descanso, también. Subimos despacio, casi sin hacer ruido. Estamos alerta y la Súcubo empuña su daga con firmeza. Mi hermana está entre las dos. Aún puedo oír lo que Bo piensa: "ante todo, protege a tu hermana".

En la última planta no hay nadie…a la vista. La Súcubo me mira pidiendo que confirme si hay alguien. Asiento al oír el rápido latido de un corazón descontrolado. La habitación es de un tamaño medio pero está llena de trastos y casi todo cubierto con sábanas blancas. Me preocuparía si esto fuese una película de miedo. Cojo a Bo del brazo para que me mire y le indico lo que parece ser una mesa. Ella dice que sí con la cabeza. Me acerco muy despacio sin perder de vista a mi hermana protegida por su novia. Agarro la sábana y, antes de que pueda tirar, caigo al suelo con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Veo trozos de cristal caer junto a mí y mi propia mano manchada de sangre.

\- ¡Kenzi! –grita Bo –Es de los buenos.

Lauren corre a arrodillarse junto a mí y mira hacia arriba.

\- Es mi hermana pequeña –dice –Es una larga historia.

\- Lo siento, no la conocía y me ha entrado el pánico. Iba a descubrir a Tamsin –oigo una voz no identificada –Sal de ahí.

\- Toma, te hemos traído ropa –Bo avanza unos pasos.

\- ¡Ay dios! ¡Lena!

Alguien más se arrodilla junto a mí. Otra rubia. Por la voz reconozco a Tamsin pero la veo demasiado borrosa.

\- Intenta incorporarte –me dice mi hermana ayudándome –Deja que te vea eso. El corte no es demasiado grande. Con todos tus poderes, te curarás en seguida.

Han pasado unos minutos y el dolor de cabeza empieza a desaparecer. Ya lo veo todo mucho más claro. Una chica morena, sentada frente a mí en el suelo, con los ojos azules me sonríe un poco avergonzada.

\- Lo siento –dice extendiendo la mano –Soy Kenzi.

\- Lena –se la estrecho –Tienes mucha fuerza para ser humana.

\- Gracias –se ríe –Así que, tú eres Lena, la que se ha costado con Tamsin para que yo pueda estar aquí.

\- Ha sido un gran sacrificio –bromeo.

La Valquiria, sentada a mi lado, me da un suave codazo. Me mira con una sonrisa un poco preocupada, como la que tenía antes de volver a ser…ella, y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Yo pongo mi cabeza sobre la suya.

\- Sois adorables –sonríe Kenzi –Supongo que te debo una, Lena. Siento mucho haberte estampado un jarrón en la cabeza.

\- No importa –digo –Lo importante es que estés de vuelta sana y salva. Porque te encuentras perfectamente ¿verdad?

\- Como si nunca hubiese muerto.

\- Y tú no estás loca ¿verdad? –miro a Tamsin.

\- Para nada –responde ella sin quitar la cabeza –Solo estoy cansada…mucho.

No me había dado cuenta pero está vestida con la ropa que Bo le ha traído. No tiene importancia. Me duele mucho la cabeza y empiezo a marearme. Todo da vueltas. Respiro y parece que vuelvo a la normalidad, excepto por un agudo dolor sobre la ceja izquierda. ¡Qué más da! Kenzi ha vuelto y, pronto, Hale también.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os siga gustando. Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis.**


	14. Atrapada y desvanecida

**Hola! Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Tamsin podía volverse loca y quien volviese con ella podría ser una especie de zombie que los quisiese matar a todos y tendrían que matarlo pero ni la Valquiria ni Lena morirían. Las demás preguntas las aclararé en el capítulo. Disfrutad.**

Nos hemos reunido con Trick y Dyson en el Dal Riata para que puedan darle la bienvenida a Kenzi como es debido. Estoy sentada en uno de los taburetes, bebiendo uno de los ricos zumos con una mezcla de frutas y otros ingredientes que hace Trick. No me siento muy bien. A pesar de que estamos en pleno invierno, tengo calor y estoy sudando. El dolor que tenía sobre la ceja no ha desaparecido y me siento un poco mareada. Todos se ríen y celebran que Kenzi esté devuelta por fin. Trick se acerca a mí:

\- Lena, nuestra heroína, ¿quieres otro?

\- No, gracias Trick.

\- Tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No mucho. Además, no paro de darle vueltas a una cosa. La última vez que lo hice, no me sentía tan mal y tampoco me desperté en mi casa.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Esta mañana, me desperté en la habitación de invitados de mi hermana y estoy segura al cien por cien que estaba en casa de Bo. Sé que, cuando termino de hacerlo, es como si me desmayase pero siempre me he despertado en el mismo sitio en el que me desmayé.

\- Bueno, cuando te pones muy nerviosa tus poderes se descontrolan ¿no? A lo mejor has soñado con algo y te has transportado a tu cama.

\- Recuerdo soñar con mucha oscuridad, una nube negra y… gente muerta. Sí, creo que tienes, razón. Tendría una estúpida pesadilla y me transporté sin quererlo.

No le doy más importancia al asunto. ¿Para qué? Trick camina de nuevo con una bandeja llena de copas hacia la mesa en la que están todos. Ha cerrado el Dal para celebrar. Kenzi debe de ser muy importante para ellos. Parece buena chica.

\- Ves, estoy bien –Tamsin me sonríe y se sienta junto a mí –Tú, sin embargo, pareces un muerto viviente.

\- No me encuentro muy bien –sonrío sin ganas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me duele la cabeza pero no importa. Tú estás bien. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- No sé. Llegué allí y mucha gente se acercó a mí diciendo cosas sin sentido. Ya sabes, prometiéndome cosas si los devolvía a la vida. Entonces vi a Kenzi y recordé que todos estamos mejor cuando ella está alrededor, que nos alegra la vida. Así que le dije que ella se vendría conmigo y aparecimos en los jardines del Ash. Todo fue muy rápido. Después nos escondimos dentro.

\- ¿No te has arrepentido de tu elección?

\- ¡No! Para nada. Tenía que elegirla a ella.

Puede que por eso no pasase nada. Tamsin no se arrepintió de nada y por eso no se volvió loca. Tiene sentido, al menos para mí.

\- ¡Valquiria! –grita Kenzi acercándose –Porque no dejas a tu nueva novia y vas a darle una patada al culo peludo de Dyson jugando al billar.

Tamsin se ríe y camina hacia la mesa de billar, no sin antes pasar su mano por mi hombro.

\- Te voy a machacar Lobito –dice.

Kenzi ocupa su lugar frente a mí y me mira como sospechando. Luego sonríe y me da un golpecito en el brazo.

\- No digo esto muy a menudo pero gracias. No entiendo cómo una completa extraña decide traer del Valhalla a una humana como yo. Supongo que debes querer mucho a Tamsin.

\- Lo hago.

\- Más te vale porque, como le hagas daño a mi pequeña e inocente rubia, te parto las piernas. ¿Está claro?

\- Como el agua.

\- Perfecto. Bueno, ¿por qué no te unes a la celebración? Eres la salvadora invitada de honor.

\- No me encuentro muy bien. Creo que me voy a ir a descansar.

\- Como quieras, rubita dos…tres. Olvidaba que tu eres la hermana pequeña y que también está Tamsin. Gracias de nuevo.

Me levanto y ando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! –Tamsin corre hacia mí –Dyson, no muevas las bolas que te estoy vigilando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor. Verás, es algo complicado pero he tomado una decisión. No quiero pertenecer más a la Oscuridad. Quiero formar parte de la Luz.

\- Quieres cambiarte de bando.

\- Sí. Cuando elegí, estaba condicionada por muchas cosas. Era joven y todas las demás Valquirias, incluida mi mentora, estaban en la Oscuridad. Además, ni siquiera sabía bien lo que podía hacer.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

\- Bueno, si voy y se lo digo a la Morrigan, me va a acusar de traidora y mandará que me maten. He pensado que, como tú no tienes bando y tienen que respetarte y todo eso porque eres muy poderosa y los extinguirías con solo parpadear…

\- Quieres que interceda por ti –la interrumpo.

\- Por favor –Tamsin pone cara de niña buena.

No puedo resistir que me mire con esos ojazos verdes.

\- Está bien. Mañana hablaré con ella.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –se lanza contra mí y me abraza –Eres la mejor.

La Valquiria vuelve al juego mientras yo me voy. La casa de Lauren está tan silenciosa que no tardo mucho en dormirme. Descanso unas dos horas antes de que me despierten unos gritos que, tras desperezarme, identifico como Lauren y Bo en la habitación de al lado. Puedo escuchar cuanto se desean, literalmente. Las oigo pensar e imaginar lo que la una le va a hacer a la otra y todas esas imaginaciones en la cabeza de Bo de mi hermana desnuda, me desagradan. Me pongo los cascos y escucho música hasta que vuelvo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo.

Es de día y recuerdo que tengo que ir a ver a la Morrigan para hablar sobre el traspaso de Tamsin. En realidad, no soy yo la que lo recuerda…para eso está la Valquiria. Al despertar, me encuentro a la rubia encima de mí y le pregunto qué hace:

\- Vengo a darte los buenos días –dice –¿Sigues enferma? Tienes peor cara que ayer.

Tamsin se quita de encima y se sienta junto a mí con cara de preocupación. No me había dado cuenta pero el dolor de cabeza no ha desaparecido. De hecho, se ha vuelto más intenso.

\- Vamos, tu hermana está abajo con Bo. Puede usar sus poderes de doctora para saber qué te pasa. Me tienes preocupada.

\- No será nada. Voy a desayunar algo y me iré a hablar con la Morrigan. Comer ayudará.

Las dos bajamos y veo a mi hermana comiendo junto a Bo.

\- Buenos días –saludo –La fiesta acabó en casa ¿eh?

\- Pensábamos que estabas dormida –dice la Súcubo con una sonrisita de satisfacción –Que mala cara tienes.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Lauren me observa atentamente.

\- Dolor de cabeza –resumo –¿Queda leche?

\- Sí –Bo me alcanza la botella.

Tras comerme unos cereales, voy a vestirme para ir a la sede de la Oscuridad. Me despido de las dos enamoradas y salgo de la casa. Unos segundos después, oigo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Tamsin me alcanza.

\- Sabes que sería un desastre si vienes conmigo a ver a la Morrigan –le digo.

\- Tranquila, solo voy a acompañarte hasta allí pero no voy a entrar –sonríe.

\- No me viene mal la buena compañía.

\- Gracias por hacer esto, Lena. Sé que es una locura.

\- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- Lo sé y por eso me gustas tanto. Una cosa más. No se lo digas a Bo. Ella cree que, cuando tú y yo nos peleamos, volví a ser la de antes pero no. Sigo siendo la misma que era cuando Kenzi murió pero me enfadé tanto contigo que era como si todo el mundo me molestase. No me gusta ser esa chica.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo contigo pero me da igual la Tamsin que seas, me gustas igual. De hecho, la Valquiria cruel y borde tiene un punto de mala que me pone.

La Valquiria se ríe y me coge de la mano. Nunca me habían cogido de la mano en público y… me gusta, casi tanto como la rubita.

Hemos llegado a la sede de la Oscuridad y Tamsin se despide de mí con un beso rápido. Creo que somos novias pero no estoy muy segura. La observo hasta que se aleja lo suficiente como para no distinguirla del resto de la gente. Miro hacia el edificio. Ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi.

Apenas tengo problemas en ver a la Morrigan cuando digo que soy la Soul Keeper. Su secretaria entra corriendo en su despacho para anunciarle que estoy aquí. Oigo gritos de "te dije que estaba ocupada" en el interior pero se desvanecen en un segundo. La Morrigan personalmente se asoma a la puerta y me sonríe maliciosamente.

\- ¡Lena! Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

La secretaria sale y yo entro.

\- Bonito despacho –comento.

\- Supongo que no has venido a contemplar mis obras de arte.

\- Claro que no. He venido a pedir que liberes a Tamsin, la Valquiria, de su contrato con la Oscuridad.

\- ¿Por qué? –duda ella.

\- Porque me gustaría que formase parte de la Luz a partir de ahora. Considéralo un favor personal.

\- Personal ¿eh? Muy bien, Lena, pero ¿qué consigo yo?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tú y yo. Una noche de desenfreno, en una cama preferiblemente.

\- Evony, eso no va a pasar ni en tus mejores sueños.

\- Pues no hay liberación. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo piensa tranquilamente. Es un buen trato. Tú te acuestas conmigo una vez y yo destruyo el contrato de tu amiguita la Valquiria sin repercusiones ni muertes.

Salgo de su despacho indignada y ella me despide con una sonrisa que inspira autentica maldad. No entiendo que pretende acostándose conmigo. Todo lo que Evony hace, tiene un doble sentido, una trampa…¿Qué interés tiene en mí?

Tengo un mensaje de Tamsin, está con Lauren en casa de Bo. Están todas sentadas frente a la televisión. Las miró. Tamsin me coge de la mano y subimos a su habitación.

\- Estaba esperándote –dice sentándose en la cama junto a mí –¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Romperá el contrato.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Si me acuesto con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo?

\- Tú quieres salir de la Oscuridad. Lo estoy… considerando.

\- Espera, ¿quieres hacerlo? –Tamsin parece enfadada.

Empiezo a encontrar muy mal. El dolor ahora es como si me martilleasen el cerebro.

\- Me duele la cabeza –le digo –Mucho.

\- No creas que vas a escapar de esta conversación porque…

Su voz se va haciendo más débil y lo único que veo ya es oscuridad. Se me cierran los ojos solos y, al intentar abrirlos, oigo a Bo hablar pero no sé qué dice.

\- Kenzi –susurro entreabriendo los ojos –Kenzi.

\- ¿Dónde está? –duda la Súcubo.

\- Abajo, viendo la televisión –responde Tamsin.

Unos segundos después, Bo grita el nombre de mi hermana con desesperación y ella sube corriendo. Siento más humanidad, Kenzi está aquí.

\- ¡Está desapareciendo! –se sorprende la Valquiria.

\- ¿Qué le está pasando? – la Súcubo está nerviosa.

\- No lo sé –responde Lauren –A lo mejor tiene que ver con el estado de Lena. Llama a Dyson, que me traiga mi maletín. Voy a hacerle unas pruebas.

Tras eso, no oigo nada más. Todo se vuelve negro y es como navegar en una compleja telaraña de mentes. Pienso que alguien tiene que estar arrastrando a Kenzi de vuelta al Valhalla y tengo que meterme en la cabeza de la humana para saber quién es.

Primera mente: todo lo que veo es preocupación, culpabilidad. Sin duda, es Tamsin. No quiere que me pase nada. Me ama. Imágenes del Valhalla…

Segunda mente: más preocupación. Impotencia. No quiere que muera, me acaba de recuperar. La mente de Lauren está llena de fórmulas y posibles problemas.

Tercera mente: Kenzi. No puede perderla otra vez. Siento la necesidad de Bo gritando dentro de ella.

Estoy a punto de llegar a la mente de Kenzi pero no puedo. Es como si una barrera, un muro mental, me lo impidiese. Intento salir pero algo me retiene. Tengo la sensación de que es algo realmente malvado, muy poderoso. Algo del más allá, del Valhalla que me acaba de atrapar. Puedo oír como llega Dyson pero no puedo salir de aquí.

\- ¡Lauren! Mira eso –exclama Tamsin.

\- ¿Por qué le pasa eso? –duda Bo –Por favor, haz algo. Eso no puede ser bueno.

\- Lo intento, Bo, lo intento.

Me siento estrangulada, golpeada, falta de aire en los pulmones. Es casi como si estuviese luchando con algo…maligno. Algo que me está dando una paliza y no puedo siquiera defenderme. Siento mi sangre fluir lentamente fuera de mi cuerpo. Toda esta maldad, el odio, la ira me está invadiendo.

\- Trick dice que no puede haberla atrapado una Pesadilla –dice Dyson.

¿Una pesadilla? ¿Eso es lo que estoy sintiendo? No creo que un Fae con forma de caballo negro y la crin en llamas pueda albergar tanta crueldad ni tanto poder. Pero tengo que luchar, aferrarme a algo que me pueda liberar. ¡Tamsin! Solo tengo que acordarme de sus pensamientos. Lo único que recuerdo son las imágenes del Valhalla. Siento una mano apretar la mía en el exterior. Es ella. ¡Eso es! Me quiere. La Valquiria me ama con un corazón puro. Una escalofriante cara blanca impacta contra mí a demasiada velocidad y con gesto de dolor. Consigo abrir los ojos.

\- Se ha despertado –comenta Lauren –Su pulso es normal. ¿Estás bien, Lena?

\- Algo no quiere que Kenzi vuelva –digo –Algo muy malo.

\- ¡Kenzi! –grita Bo.

La humana se esfuma en el aire como llevada por el viento. Se la ha llevado. Lo ha conseguido.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero haber respondido a algunas dudas y quizás en el próximo responda algunas que surgieron en los primero capítulos. Gracias por leer y dejad reviews si queréis. Hasta la próxima.**


	15. Un pasado envolvente

**Hola! Volví. Espero que no hayáis esperado mucho (valga la redundancia). Disfrutad.**

* * *

Ha pasado más de una hora y aún respiro con dificultad. En mi cuerpo han aparecido marcas…marcas de golpes, cortes…garras. No sé qué demonios ha pasado pero todavía siento dolor e ira dentro de mí. Kenzi no ha vuelto a aparecer y todos nos estamos volviendo un poco locos. Antes de colgar, Dyson le ha pedido a Trick que venga. El Rey Sangriento tampoco sabe qué ha pasado. Esto es como una pesadilla en Elm Street.

Nos hemos sentado en el salón y nos miramos unos a otros sin comprender nada. Tamsin me coge con fuerza de la mano y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Bo llora mientras Lauren la acaricia. No sé qué era eso pero se ha llevado a Kenzi y tenemos que recuperarla. Tengo que reconocerlo, me da miedo volver a cerrar los ojos pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy muy cansada. Tan cansada que me duele hasta el alma. Se me cierran solos. De nuevo, no puedo controlarlo pero, si puedo hacerlo, traeré a Kenzi de vuelta. Estoy volviendo allí, a la oscuridad…con toda la maldad que acumula ese ser. Ya no me importa que me mate a golpes, solo quiero devolverle a Kenzi a esa destrozada y frágil Súcubo que llora sobre mi hermana.

\- Voy a recuperar a Kenzi –digo con decisión.

Todos me miran y Lauren niega con la cabeza.

\- No puedes hacer eso –me dice levantándose.

\- Técnicamente, ahora no tenemos su cuerpo. Por lo que solo es un espíritu más y de esa forma si puedo ir yo misma a buscarla al Valhalla –respondo –Además, quiero hacerlo por Bo…por todos vosotros. Sé que solo es una humana pero tú también y si Kenzi os importa a todos la mitad de lo que tú me importas a mí, merece ser sacada de ahí.

Mi hermana me abraza llorando. La Súcubo se levanta y camina hacia nosotras. Cuando Lauren me suelta, Bo me abraza tan fuerte que casi no puedo ni respirar. Nunca lo había hecho pero me alegra. Creo que es un comienzo.

\- Lena, al principio pensé que eras una niñata insolente y egoísta que solo querías molestarme pero me has demostrado que no. Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por todos nosotros.

\- Tranquila, Bo, pienso hacer todo lo que pueda para traerla de vuelta y lo conseguiré.

\- Si es lo que quieres…pero, por favor, no mueras. Sería un gran fastidio perder a una cuñada tan poderosa.

La Súcubo se rió, arrancando una sonrisa a todos los demás. Nos manda a todos a dormir, sobre todo a mí. Quiere que descanse porque mañana va a ser un día muy duro. Lauren se queda con ella y yo ocupo la cama de Kenzi porque Tamsin no quiere dormir sola. Sin embargo, llevo horas dando vueltas y no puedo dormir.

Compruebo que la Valquiria duerme y bajo al salón. Todo está muy oscuro pero veo con claridad gracias a mis poderes. El hecho de que no pueda dormir se debe un poco a que esto ya me había pasado antes. No paro de recordarlo. Cuando aún era una niña y vivía con los cambia-formas, Lauren tuvo que llamarlos en mitad de la noche porque no despertaba y unas extrañas huellas de manos empezaron a aparecer en mis brazos. Mi hermana estaba muy asustada y tuvo pesadillas todas las noches después de esa hasta que mis padres me obligaron a arrancar ese recuerdo de su cabeza. En ese momento, mi madre me dijo que no pasaba nada y que eso no me volvería pasar. Sospeché que sabía lo que era pero no quise preguntarle porque estaba muy afectada y tampoco quería arruinar mi propia infancia. Pero ahora, creo que ha llegado el momento de saberlo todo.

Me pongo la chaqueta y salgo de la casa sin hacer ruido. Mis padres viven lejos. De hecho, están en otro continente pero eso no es un problema con mis poderes. Siempre me ha gustado Noruega. El clima aquí es tan diferente…Hacía mucho que no veía tanta nieve junta. Llamo a la puerta y oigo unos paso dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- ¡Lena! –mi madre me abraza –Pensaba que estabas por ahí ayudando a otros Faes.

\- Bueno, lo sigo haciendo. Ahora estoy ayudando a Lauren y sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermana? Hace tanto que no la vemos.

\- Pensé que iba a estar peor. Es broma. Está muy bien. Ya sabes, ha encontrado el amor…con una Fae…Súcubo, tiene muy buenos amigos y Trick cuida de ella. Además, es una gran doctora.

\- ¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho y espero que esa Súcubo no la devore. Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera.

Sigo a mi madre hasta la cocina. Me ofrece un plato con huevos y niego con la cabeza.

\- Allí son las tres de la mañana –le digo –¿Cómo está papá?

\- Muy ocupado con el bar pero hace lo que puede. A tenido que contratar a otro camarero porque están desbordados. No nos podemos quejar.

\- Me alegro. ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

\- Muy bien. Ahora enseño en la escuela primaria a los pequeños cambiantes para que puedan controlar los poderes.

\- ¡Eso es genial!

\- Bueno, hija, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Sé que no te has pasado a preguntar qué tal y mucho menos a las tres de la mañana. Aunque aquí sean las nueve.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me pasó de pequeña? Cuando no podía despertar.

\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar?

\- Ha vuelto a pasar.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Ayer mismo. Pasó de nuevo. Algo me atrapó y no podía escapar. He venido para que me cuentes todo lo que sepas. Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepa.

\- Sí, ya va siendo hora. Lena, siempre hemos sabido que eras muy especial. Desde pequeña, has demostrado habilidades que nadie tenía. Eras tan poderosa que temíamos que te quisiesen hacer daño. Sin embargo, nos tranquilizamos cuando todos empezaron a portarse tan bien contigo y a adorarte como la niña especial que eras. Pero, ese día, no dimos cuenta de que el problema, no eran los Faes que vivían…el verdadero problema son los Faes muertos. Después de lo que pasó, hablamos con muchos Faes distintos y creemos que tus padres quieren llevarte con ellos.

\- ¿Mis padres?

\- Sí. Ya sabes que ellos murieron cuando tu casa se quemó en extrañas circunstancias. Estamos convencidos de que te culpan por haber sobrevivido y saben que…puedes traerlos de vuelta.

\- ¡Jamás los traería de vuelta! –exclamo –Eran unos asesinos de la Oscuridad. No quiero ser como ellos.

\- No lo eres, Lena. Que tu padre fuese el rey de la Oscuridad y tu madre se convirtiese en la Morrigan, no significa que tú tengas que serlo. Solo tú puedes elegir tu destino.

\- Gracias, mamá. Creo que debería irme antes de que se preocupen por mí.

\- Si necesitas algo más, estamos aquí. Dale a tu hermana recuerdos de nuestra parte y dile que esperamos la invitación a la boda.

\- Claro que sí, mamá –me río.

Ya estoy de vuelta y parece que nadie me ha echado de menos. Avanzo por la oscuridad hasta las escaleras y me parece ver a Kenzi al final de ellas pero, cuando pestañeo, desaparece. ¡Genial! Ahora alucino. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir un poco.

Tamsin sigue dormida. Está adorable. Me tumbo en la cama procurando no despertarla y caigo rendida en un profundo sueño.

Ya es de día, siento la luz del sol chocando contra mi piel. La Valquiria me sacude y yo intento abrir los ojos pero no puedo. Está pasando otra vez. Siento unas garras clavándose en mi piel con fuerza. Todo es oscuridad pero, al final como en el infinito, empiezo a distinguir algo muy blanco dirigiéndose hacia mí. Es como un espectro, un fantasma pálido y escalofriante. Miro hacia los lados y, al volver la cara, está frente a mí. Me mira. Es una mujer. Yo no la conozco pero parece que ella a mí sí. De pronto, su cara cambia y me observa con un gesto de piedad. Intentó respirar, ella grita y me atraviesa provocando un dolor muy intenso por todo mi cuerpo. Siento su dolor, su frustración. Quiere salir, escapar, pero no puede…y yo tampoco.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Como siempre, dejad reviews si queréis. Me gusta mucho leerlas. Hasta la próxima.**


	16. En el Valhalla con Freya

**Hola! He vuelto con otro loco capítulo y con más respuestas. Disfrutad.**

* * *

La oscuridad que veía antes se ha disipado y ahora puedo ver con claridad. No estoy segura pero tengo la sensación de que esto es el Valhalla. Eso explicaría las miles de almas errantes que han pasado junto a mí mientras iba caminando, al igual que ellas, sin rumbo. ¿Me he convertido en una de ellas?

Este sitio es como un gran jardín gigante con un salón enorme justo en el centro. La sala no está protegida por muros, solo hay columnas a su alrededor. Dentro, veo una mesa con sus respectivas sillas. Desde fuera, se ve el final de la mesa pero, al entrar y colocarme en uno de los extremos, no puedo verlo. Es como si fuese infinita, vista así. ¿Las almas comen? No me preocupo mucho de eso ahora mismo.

No me había dado cuenta pero las garras que se clavaban en mi piel han desaparecido. Eso es bueno o…no. No me importa. Me siento sobre la mesa y espero a que pase algo. Empiezo a sentirme mareada aunque se supone que aquí no deberían pasar cosas así. Cierro los ojos un momento y oigo unas voces:

\- Lauren, haz algo, por favor.

\- Cálmate, Tamsin, respira.

Sí, vamos, Lena vuelve. Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero vuelve con ellas. Al abrir los ojos, vuelvo a estar rodeada de oscuridad. Sigo el sonido de las voces. Corro y corro pero algo me retiene. Es como si estuviese encadenada. No puedo avanzar más, algo tira de mí hacia atrás y…otra vez el Valhalla o lo que quiera que sea este sitio.

Vale, está claro que no me van a dejar salir de aquí. ¿Qué hago ahora? No me queda más remedio que sentarme a esperar. El tiempo de espera se me hace eterno pero al menos, cuando cierro los ojos, puedo escuchar a mi hermana, a Tamsin, a Bo y a los demás hablar. Ellos tampoco saben qué hacer pero lo intentan.

En una de mis escapadas a la realidad, una mano se posa sobre mi hombro y me asusta.

\- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto o qué? –exclamo.

La mujer se ríe. Es la que me atravesó.

\- Ya, ya, no era mi intención hacer un chiste malo. Un susto de muerte…en el Valhalla. Deja de reírte.

\- Perdona, hace mucho que nadie me hace reír –se disculpa.

Su voz es suave y para nada espectral como me la esperaba. Ahora la puedo tocar sin atravesarla.

\- Por fin te he encontrado –dice –No estás muerta ¿verdad?

\- No, creo que no. Me fui a dormir y no he despertado pero oigo las voces de mis amigos hablando junto a mi cuerpo.

\- Eso es bueno. Solo estás aquí retenida.

\- Contra mi voluntad. Espera, ¿sabes quién soy? ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿Qué fue lo de antes cuando te vi? ¿Quién eres?

\- Tranquila, te responderé poco a poco pero vamos a dar un paseo y te cuento una historia. Es un poco larga pero, cuando acabe, lo entenderás todo.

La mujer y yo empezamos a caminar por el infinito lugar.

\- Bueno, empezaré por cómo es que estás atrapada aquí y después te contaré la historia –la mujer sonríe amablemente –Estás aquí porque alguien desea que lo estés. Es un hombre poderoso pero…tú lo eres más y puedes salir de aquí. Pero me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos. Me llamo Freya y esta es mi historia.

**Relato de Freya:**

Hace veintitrés años, las cosas me estaban yendo genial. Él era el más poderoso de todos los Faes conocidos y yo...era la Morrigan. La reina de toda la Oscuridad, me llamaban. Me tenían miedo porque todo el mundo creía que mataba sin piedad a aquel que se interpusiese en mi camino. Pero lo cierto es que nunca he matado nadie…al contrario que Alexander, mi marido. Como ya he dicho, era muy poderoso pero él siempre quería más y más. Tenía un plan para convertirse en el Fae de los Faes: pretendía dominar a todos los humanos y matar a todos los Faes de la Luz. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el poder que tenía, si se metía en una guerra con todos los de la Luz él solo, moriría. Después de todo solo era un Liche. Supongo que los conoces, magos que se separan el alma de su propio cuerpo para no envejecer y se alimentan de la muerte. Pues como Liche, conservaba toda su magia de mago pero no era ni de lejos todo lo poderoso que él quería ser.

Un día, Alexander fue a ver a una Oracle para que viera si su futuro iba a ser como quería. Aquella mujer le dio dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena era que veía mucho poder en su futuro y la mala era que no lo poseería él, sino su primogénita. Sí, tuvimos una hija y la llamamos Helena. Su padre quería que creciese como Fae de la Oscuridad para poder usarla como arma contra la Luz en su lucha pero yo no lo dejé.

Unos dos años después, la pequeña Helena dio sus primeras muestras de poder. Se transformó en Lobo. Su padre y yo no entendíamos cómo aquella niña-Lobo podría ser más poderosa que nadie en el mundo. Tres días después, poseyó el cuerpo de una de las víctimas de Alexander. En las siguientes semanas, se duplicó, obligó a algunos de los que pasaban por mi despacho a decir la verdad, capturó la voz de quien le dio la gana…e hizo otras muchas cosas impresionantes. Ella tenía la habilidad de todos los Fae que conocíamos y sus poderes crecían y crecían.

Alexander quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar con esos poderes y, con tres años, la volvió contra mí. Se inventó todo tipo de historias acerca de lo mala que era y de la gente a la que había matado. Helena me estaba tomando cariño, me quería y él no podía permitir que me hiciese más caso a mí. La niña solo se regía por lo que consideraba bueno, que era lo correcto. Aprendía rápido y distinguía todo lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal perfectamente. Era como una especie de diosa de la justicia en versión Fae. Así que, cuando Alexander le dijo lo mal que me estaba portando, ella le leyó la mente y le sacó la verdad hasta que descubrió que todas esas cosas no se las había inventado sino que las había hecho él. Helena usó los poderes del Pain-Eater y lo obligó a matarse a sí mismo. Yo me sentí aliviada porque Alexander y su plan eran demasiado…destructivos para todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, aquí, Alexander aprendió a controlar la muerte y, cuando reunía poder suficiente, trataba de atraer a Helena hasta aquí para que lo liberase con sus poderes pero yo siempre lo impedía. El Valhalla es el único sitio en el que los poderes de padre e hija están igualados. Ella controla el de todos los Faes y él controla el de la letal muerte. Parece un combate desigual pero te aseguro que no lo es.

Intentó varias veces capturarla sin éxito. Hasta que un día se cansó de que me interpusiese y me atrapó a mí. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría y, por eso, convencí a unos amigos cambia-formas que no podían tener hijos que se llevasen a Helena y la protegiesen si me pasaba algo. Para cuando ellos tuvieron que salvarla, ya habían adoptado a una niña pero eso no supuso ningún problema. Desde entonces, vivo aquí, atrapada y esperando el día que Helena me salve de ese monstruo de Alexander.

**Fin del relato.**

\- Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso, estás tú aquí…Helena.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews si quieren y gracias por las anteriores. Hasta la próxima.**


	17. Necesitamos una Leanan Sídhe

**Hola! Volví con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por las últimas reviews. Disfrutad de esta nueva locura.**

* * *

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –me asombro como es normal.

\- Sí, hija. Siento haber tenido que traer a esa chica morena de nuevo aquí pero vi que te importaba mucho y era la única forma de poder llamar tu atención. Tienes que sacarme de aquí antes de que tu padre se entere si no…

\- ¿Si no qué?

\- Nos matará. Primero a ti y después a mí por haberte traído.

\- No te conozco y, sinceramente, no sé si quiero sacarte de aquí. No estoy tan segura de que sea lo correcto.

\- Helena, mírame. Soy tu madre y no te mentiría nunca. Y mucho menos con algo tan importante.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos, usa tus poderes de Luduan. Busca, demanda la verdad en mí. ¡Hazlo!

Mis ojos se vuelven blancos y veo a mi supuesta madre como si se estuviese volviendo transparente, de hecho todo a su alrededor lo estaba haciendo.. Clavo mis crecientes uñas en sus sienes y pregunto:

\- ¿De verdad eres mi madre?

\- Por supuesto –responde.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Quiero que me liberes de tu padre. Que lo mates para siempre.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso?

\- Primero tienes que sacarlo de este plano. Aquí sus poderes son muchísimo más potentes que los tuyos, no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad. Tienes que agarrarlo cuando salgas de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo salgo? Estoy atrapada.

\- Los de fuera pueden ayudarte. Una Leanan sídhe puede sacarte de aquí.

\- ¿Una Leanan sídhe? –reflexiono un momento –Justo conozco a una pero no estoy segura de que sea tan amable de ayudarme aunque…puedo intentarlo. Tengo una pregunta más.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Puedo sacar a mis amigos de aquí yo misma, en este mismo momento?

\- Eres una Soul Keeper. Claro que puedes hacerlo pero solo desde dentro. Por eso te he traído, quiero que me saques porque tu padre me tiene prisionera. Tú eres mi única oportunidad. Y, además, eres la única que puede derrotarlo.

\- Muchas gracias, Freya –digo retirando mis manos.

Ella parpadea varias veces mientras los agujeros de sus sienes desaparecen. Deja de estar sometida a mí y me suplica que la saque.

\- Primero van mis amigos…los amigos de Lauren.

No sé por qué pero aún no los he conocido lo suficiente como para llamarlos "mis amigos".

\- ¿Dónde está la morena? –pregunto.

\- Fue a buscar a su novio el sireno.

\- Voy a buscarla. ¿Te quedas o vienes?

\- No quiero arriesgarme a que tu padre te encuentre antes de que me liberes. Tiene ojos por todas partes. Hay que tener cuidado.

Tengo la sensación de que "mi madre" solo quiere que la saque del Valhalla para librarse de ese señor malvado que es "mi padre". No tiene ningún interés personal en mí pero eso no me molesta para nada. Mis padres siempre han sido los cambia-formas y ellos junto con Lauren son mi única familia por lo que a mí respecta.

En el camino de búsqueda de Kenzi, he comprobado que este sitio es interminable y que hay mucha, mucha gente. Freya me ha contado que es un tipo un poco raro de Fae, una Spriggan. Sé que yo también tengo esos poderes porque una vez una antigua amiga y yo hicimos un trato y, sin querer, al darnos las manos, apareció cono una luz. No lo entendí hasta dos días después cuando intentó escapar del trato y, cada vez que lo hacía, aparecía ante ella hasta que lo cumplió. Ni siquiera me extrañó un poquito que Freya, antigua Morrigan, fuese una Fae de los tratos miserables y rastreros.

Por otra parte, no paraba de repetir que "mi padre", el auténtico mal, aún sin nombre por lo que convenía a Freya, era un Liche. ¿Cómo no? Eso de alimentarse de la muerte y generar terror a todo el mundo parecía venirle como anillo al dedo.

\- ¡Lena! -Kenzi da un salto y me saluda con la mano.

Freya y yo nos acercamos a ella y al guapo heredero del clan de los Zamora.

\- Lena –me saluda él –Me alegro de verte…No me alegro de verte aquí pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Os conocéis? –duda la humana.

\- Sí, estuvimos a punto de casarnos hace unos años –bromea Hale.

\- No tiene gracias –Kenzi le da un golpe en el brazo –Con esas cosas no se bromean.

\- En realidad, Lena es una gran amiga de las cinco familias nobles Fae y yo pertenezco a una de ellas. Lo demás, te lo puedes imaginar.

\- Pero ¿tú qué eres amiga de todo el mundo? –exclama Kenzi.

\- Se podría de decir que no tengo más remedio. Bueno, a lo que venía, a sacaros de aquí.

\- No te ofendas pero ¿por qué no ha venido Tamsin esta vez? –pregunta la chica.

\- Bueno, no he venido por gusto. Se supone que el rey de la muerte es "mi padre"…una larga historia y, ya que estoy aquí y puedo sacaros, he decidido intentarlo.

\- ¿Y la señora? –duda Hale.

\- ¡Oh! Sí. Ella es Freya…mi madre biológica. ¿Qué hago para sacarlos?

\- Has oído a los de fuera ¿verdad? –cuestiona la Spriggan.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Primero dales la mano a los dos. Vale. Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el sonido de una de las voces de fuera.

\- ¿La que quiera?

\- Sí, eso no importa. Cuando la oigas con la claridad suficiente…como si estuvieses a su lado, utiliza tus poderes de Rabisu y envuélvelos en una nube de polvo. Después, teletransportalos hasta la voz con la nube y sal corriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? –dudo.

\- Porque tu padre sabe cuando se hace magia en este lugar, sea donde sea, y está prohibido.

No me gusta eso de tener que correr pero los dos se merecen volver y no tengo más remedio. Me concentro y, en unos segundos, no oigo nada pero luego aparece la voz de Lauren y, poco después, la de Bo y Tamsin. Me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a la dulce voz de la Valquiria. La oigo con todo detalle y la siento, no al lado, en mi corazón. Sin dejar de concentrarme en su voz, genero la nube más grande que puedo. Kenzi tose y ese es el momento en el que los mando de vuelta a casa. Después, me encuentro siendo arrastrada por Freya y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el infinito.

\- Necesito comprobar que han llegado –digo mientras corremos.

\- No te preocupes. En un momento llegaremos a un lugar un poco más oculto y podrás oírlos.

De momento, seguimos corriendo sin parar. Llegamos a una especie de pabellón cubierto y nos escondemos en una esquina.

\- Vale, date prisa. Aún tienes que hacer una cosa más.

\- Tranquila, será un momento.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarme en la oscuridad. Oigo lloros…de alegría. Los escucho hablarse y a Dyson dándole palmadas en la espalda a Hale. Lo he conseguido. Kenzi habla de mí, Tamsin pregunta dónde estoy y Lauren quiere saber cuándo volveré. Ni yo tengo la respuesta para eso. Abro los ojos.

\- Se nos ha olvidado algo importante –comenta Freya –Teníamos que haberles dicho que encontrasen a la Leanan sídhe. Pero tú misma puedes hacerlo. Llévame fuera y yo se lo diré.

\- Sinceramente, no me fio mucho de ti. No es personal, es que mi madre me enseñó a no confiar en desconocidos y si eran Faes de la Oscuridad mucho menos.

\- Pero yo soy tu verdadera madre.

\- No, eres mi madre biológica. No te equivoques. De aquí salimos las dos a la vez y si no, no sale nadie. ¿Entendido?

\- Vale, lo haremos con tus condiciones. Pero tienes que conseguir a esa Leanan sídhe ya. Antes de que venga a por nosotras. Usa alguno de tus poderes.

No se me ocurre ninguno útil para llamar la atención fuera a menos que…

\- ¿Tienes algo punzante? –le pregunto.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Tienes o no?

Freya rebusca por el pabellón y, con algo de suerte, encuentra un trozo de cristal. Esto va a doler mucho. Con el tiempo he aprendido a controlar la mayoría de mis poderes pero el que peor llevo es el de Baku. Sueños y pesadillas. Se supone que sigo en la cama, durmiendo. Empiezo a rajar mi brazo con el cristal lo más profundo que puedo para que no se cierre. Tengo la esperanza de que aparezca en mi piel y que Lauren lo vea. Al mismo tiempo escucho sus voces. ¡Funciona!

\- ¿Qué pone? –duda Bo.

\- Leanan sídhe –lee Lauren –Traedla. Ella. Sacarme de aquí.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews si queréis y nos vemos para la próxima.**


	18. La Leanan Sídhe

**Hola, he vuelto. Siento haber tardado un poquito más pero estoy un poco ocupada y me acosté a las cinco de la mañana intentando acabarlo pero no pude (me quedé dormida sobre el pc). Disfrutad.**

* * *

Mi brazo no da para más. Espero que hayan captado el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –pregunta Bo.

\- No tengo ni idea –niega Lauren.

\- Yo sí.

\- ¿Trick? ¿Trick dónde vas? ¡Trick!

Parece que al menos Trick me ha entendido. Espero que sí. Mientras espero a que pase algo, miro a Freya preguntándome si es la mejor compañía en estos momentos. Bueno, por lo menos conoce el lugar. Aunque no estoy para visitas turísticas ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta la mujer –Dime que van a sacarnos de aquí ya mismo.

\- Creo que me han entendido.

\- Bien. No puedo estar ni un día más aquí o me voy a volver completamente loca. Helena, no sabes cuánto he esperado a que llegase este momento.

\- Lena, me llamo Lena.

\- No, te llamas Helena desde antes de que nacieses y te voy a seguir llamando así por mucho que te moleste.

\- Es increíble. Me arrastras aquí, me cuentas una historia del pasado que me involucra, me dices que soy tu hija y me llamas como te da la gana.

\- Eres mi hija, exacto. Por eso te he arrastrado aquí –pone la palabra entre comillas –Tienes que salvarme de tu padre. Yo no soy mala como él.

\- ¡Estáis muertos! Mis padres de verdad no son malos, ninguno de los dos. Además, ¿por qué has tenido que meterme en este infierno vuestro? Yo estaba feliz sin saber nada de esto. ¿Acaso te has preocupado por eso? Ya te respondo yo. No.

Lo último ha sido más como un grito. Estoy siendo dura con ella, lo sé, pero se lo merece. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntarme si estaba ocupada o si podía ayudarla. No, directamente me arrastra a una muerte segura y me exige que la salve. Preguntar no hace daño.

\- Helena…

\- ¡Shh! Están hablando.

Me concentro todo lo que puedo en el exterior y olvido a Freya. Parece que Trick ha vuelto y…¡Sí! Me ha entendido. Cuando salga, lo voy a abrazar fuerte. Por eso es el Rey Sangriento.

\- Vaya, vaya –puedo notar como sonríe –Así que la única Soul Keeper del mundo Fae se ha quedado atrapada y necesita mi ayuda. Bueno, ahora mismo no voy a ser nada útil. Alguien me quitó los poderes.

\- Te lo merecías, Evony –exclama Lauren.

\- Lo que tú digas, doctora. Pero si no tengo poderes, tu hermanita se va a quedar en el Valhalla para…veamos…¡Siempre!

La última palabra de la Morrigan me atraviesa como cien puñales condenadamente afilados. Si no me saca de aquí, no volveré a ver a Lauren ni a…Tamsin. Estoy realmente jodida. Depender de Evony…Esto sí que es una maldición y no lo de las princesas Disney.

\- Muy bien, Evony. Te devolveré tus poderes –acepta Lauren al fin.

Ya veo la salvación más cerca.

\- ¡Lauren! –exclama Tamsin –No vas a hacer eso ¿verdad?

\- Es la única forma –siento el pesar de mi hermana.

\- Ella puede controlar a la gente a su gusto y es la Morrigan. Una combinación muy mala.

\- Tranquilita, Valquiria –Evony se ríe –Cuando recupere mis poderes no voy a tener que tocar a tu querida novia.

\- ¿Qué? –la voz de Bo suena un poco lejana –¿De qué va todo esto?

\- ¡Quiere acostarse con Lena! –acusa Tamsin.

\- Si la doctora me devuelve los poderes, no –dice la Morrigan –Os daré una explicación para…no tan listos…Lena tiene todos los poderes y también puede darlos. Si me acuesto con ella, me devuelve los míos. Es así de simple. Pero como Lauren va a colaborar y dármelos, ya no necesito a la Soul Keeper para nada. Vamos, doctora, no te entretengas con esos poderes o el Valhalla consumirá a tu hermanita.

Algo me dice que a Tamsin no le ha hecho mucha gracia el discursito de Evony. Ese algo es que Bo le está gritando que se esté quieta y no se tiré a por la Morrigan, básicamente. A ver si me saca ya de aquí y mando a Evony a tomar viento. Aunque…todavía queda pendiente el asunto de Tamsin cambiándose de bando. Si consigue sus poderes, no me necesita y si no me necesita, me pedirá otro favor para no matar a la Valquiria por traición. Y yo aquí, encerrada, sin poder hacer nada. Juro que estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y darle un par de guantazos a Freya por haberme metido en semejante lio.

\- Esto lleva su tiempo, Evony –comenta Lauren –Tardé más de doce horas, sin dormir, en conseguir quitártelos.

\- Bueno, pues cuando lo tengas me llamáis –la voz de la Morrigan se va alejando –Voy a disfrutar de lo poco que le queda a mi humanidad. ¡Era sarcasmo por si no lo habíais pillado!

La voz termina por desaparecer al completo y oigo suspiros y llantos. Solo Tamsin llora. No sé por qué pero creo que se siente herida. Me gustaría estar ahí, abrazarla, decirle que todo va a salir bien y que no se preocupe pero, por más que grito…nada. Me siento muy impotente.

\- ¿No podías haber traído a otra? –por primera vez oigo a Kenzi –¿La Morrigan? ¿En serio? Esa tía es una perra. No es de fiar.

\- Es la más poderosa y la más cercana –se defiende Trick –No tenía tiempo de ir a Europa a por otra Leanan Sídhe. Algunos no podemos teletransportarnos ¿sabes?

\- Vale, no os peléis –Bo pone paz –Ahora lo importante es que Lena salga de ahí. Lauren, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Una hermana normal… Pero bueno, ¿me llevas a casa? Necesito trabajar en un laboratorio.

\- Claro, vamos.

En cuanto los pasos de mi hermana y su novia se alejan, siento una presión en la mano.

\- Tamsin, ¿quieres algo? –pregunta Kenzi preocupada –Voy abajo a por agua.

\- No, me voy a quedar aquí con ella hasta que regrese –responde ella –Podéis iros si queréis.

Todos se alejan. No sé si la Valquiria los habrá oído pero yo sí.

\- Es como si estuviese en coma y nadie tiene costumbre de sobrevivir –ha dicho Dyson en un susurro.

Tamsin me habla, me susurra al oído y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Noto en su voz que está realmente destrozada pero yo lo estoy mucho más. El destino no está a mi favor. Después de todo por lo que he pasado, de haber convertido mi corazón en algo más frío que un invierno en el Polo Norte y haberme puesto la coraza contra las idioteces del mundo, vuelvo a enamorarme…de una Valquiria, y puede que sea la última vez que la siento. Esto no me está pasando, no puede ser cierto. ¡Que alguien me saque de una maldita vez de esta pesadilla!

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Se merece Lena que la saquemos de ahí o la dejamos para que sufra un poco más? Dejad reviews si queréis. Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**


	19. Lena, ¡sal de ahí ya!

**Hola! Pues ya os traigo otro capítulo. Este ya desprende fuego, así que cuidadito y no os queméis.**

* * *

\- Bueno, he hecho todo lo posible.

No sé cuánto habrá pasado fuera pero aquí parecen meses. He escuchado a Lauren venir a visitarme y hablarme cuando apenas le quedaban fuerzas para seguir trabajando y su cerebro no daba para más. Venía, me hablaba y se iba un poco más relajada.

Tamsin no se ha separado de mí ni un minuto, a pesar de que Bo la ha mandado mil veces a la cama. Kenzi no se ha separado de ella tampoco y le ha dicho muchas veces lo agradecida que está.

\- Es perfecta para ti y tu mal carácter –le dijo en una ocasión –Quiero veros juntas.

Hale se ha pasado de vez en cuando para ver a Kenzi. Creo que están planeando algún tipo de fiesta por haber salido del Valhalla o algo. Me cae bien el sireno, hace reír a Tamsin con sus cosas. Sin embargo, si Dyson ha venido, ni me he enterado.

\- Trick, ¿puedes llamarla ya?

\- Por supuesto, Lauren –dice él –Esperemos que funcione.

El Rey Sangriento se va y espero a que vuelva mientras Freya me habla de lo qué debemos hacer cuando salgamos.

\- Eso no me interesa ahora mismo, ¿sabes? –le digo enfadada –Lo primero que yo voy a hacer cuando salga es abrazar a Tamsin y no volver a soltarla jamás, ¿queda claro?

\- Quieres mucho a esa chica ¿no? –me pregunta ella.

\- Creo que no he querido a nadie de esa forma nunca. Tamsin es tan…especial y me ha sentir así también. Pero, ¿por qué te estoy contando esto?

\- Soy tu madre.

\- Eso ya lo hemos hablado y…

\- Sí, ya lo sé. Para ti, una madre es la que te cría y no la que te pare. Me quedó perfectamente claro.

Le pido silencio a Freya porque he oído el inconfundible ruido de unos tacones caminando hacia mi cuerpo y sé que es Evony. Se acerca cada vez más hasta pararse. Unos segundos de silencio y Lauren le da algo.

\- Veamos si ha funcionado. Bueno, Lena, allá vamos ¿preparada? –dice la Morrigan –Valquirias celosas absténganse de mirar.

Una sacudida eléctrica recorre desde la punta de mis dedos hasta los hombros y baja por el resto del cuerpo.

\- ¡No te vas sin mí!

Las últimas palabras de Freya viajan conmigo hasta que abro los ojos y veo los labios de Evony pegados a los míos.

\- Mmm, delicioso –se ríe la Morrigan –Recupero mis poderes y me llevo un beso de regalo. Vamos a tener que hacer tratos más a menudo, doc.

Evony se marcha sin decir nada más y observo a Lauren que parece bastante impactada. Después, poso la vista sobre Tamsin que tiene la boca abierta. Quiero levantarme y caminar hacia ella pero me cuesta trabajo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunta Bo –¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Las Leanan Sídhes son Faes interplanares por eso pudo sacarme de allí –explico brevemente mientras me incorporo –Tamsin…

No me deja decir nada más. Se tira sobre mí y me estruja, rodeando mi cuello con los brazos. Llora como una niña y no puedo evitar sonreír como una boba. Estoy tan feliz de volver a verla.

\- Tamsin, yo…

Me besa con tanta fuerza que me quedo sin aliento.

\- Vale, vale, ya tendréis tiempo de hacer cosas –Kenzi nos despega –Dame un abrazo, mi heroína. No te ofendas, Bo.

La humana me abraza y después Bo se une a nosotras. Cuando consigo liberarme de ellas, Lauren me mira como si hubiese roto algo importante, justo la mirada que ponía cuando lo hacía de pequeña, pero finalmente no se puede resistir y me rodea con los brazos.

\- No vuelvas a darme otro susto jamás ¡eh!

\- No lo haré. Lo prometo.

\- ¡Dios! Que ganas tenía de volver a abrazarte, enana.

\- Lauren, sigo siendo más alta que tú.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Hey! ¿Podéis dejar a mi novia en paz de una vez? Yo también quiero tocarla.

Todos miramos a Tamsin sorprendidos por lo que había dicho.

\- ¿No-no-novia? –dudo.

\- Eso he dicho. ¿Algún problema?

\- Ninguno, rubita.

\- ¡Hasta eso lo he echado de menos!

La Valquiria me coge de las mejillas y me estampa un beso en los labios.

\- Será mejor que las dejemos solas –Kenzi carraspea un poco.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que no puedo ver a Freya por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde está? No se supone que había venido conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde está? –pregunto.

\- ¿Dónde está quién? –duda Bo.

\- Freya, la mujer que venía conmigo.

\- No ha venido ninguna mujer –Lauren me pone la mano en la frente.

\- No estoy enferma –se la aparto –Venía conmigo.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! –exclama Freya apareciendo por la puerta –He aparecido en una bañera y te he buscado por todas partes.

\- ¿Quién es? –pregunta Tamsin –¿Una amiga?

\- Ni de lejos. Mi madre biológica.

A Lauren se le cae el maletín de las manos de la impresión. Todos abren los ojos lo máximo que pueden mientras Freya asiente victoriosa.

\- ¿No ha venido tu padre todavía? –se extraña.

\- No, ni falta que hace –digo con enfado –Oye, puedes…no estar aquí, por favor.

\- Claro, nos vemos…o no.

La mujer desaparece sin decir ni una palabra más.

\- No parece muy agradable –comenta mi hermana.

\- No lo es.

\- Vale, solucionado el tema de las madres biológicas…¿nos dejáis solas? –pide Tamsin.

Todos se marchan, incluida Kenzi aunque sea su habitación, no sin antes dedicarnos una sonrisa. Lauren me dice que estará abajo esperándome para ir a casa como si nada pasase.

\- ¡Por fin! –dice la Valquiria.

Entonces me coge por la chaqueta.

\- Cuidado, adoro esta chaqueta –digo sonriente.

Con un ágil movimiento se acerca a mí capturando sus labios con un lento beso. Sus besos se vuelven agresivos. Nuestras lenguas ya son cómplices y las caricias se hacen más intensas dejando un rastro de fuego en cada roce. Pero Freya aparece de nuevo:

\- ¡Anda! ¿Esta es la chica? Nunca pensé que tendrías novia, siempre quise ir a tu boda y comer con tu marido los domingos.

\- ¿Te importa? –camino hacia ella señalando la puerta.

\- ¡Ah no! Claro. Solo he venido a decirte que si tu padre aparece, yo no voy a estar aquí.

\- Muy interesante y, ahora, largo.

Cuando se esfuma de nuevo, vuelvo junto a Tamsin que se encuentra sentada sobre la cama y se mordisquea el labio inferior con impaciencia y deseo. Ella me aprisiona fuertemente con las piernas, reforzando el abrazo con un tobillo encima del otro. De un movimiento, la Valquiria tira de mi chaqueta acomodándome encima, ambas ahora sobre la cama. Con cuidado, me deshago de la chaqueta como puedo. La rubia observa como lucho contra la molesta prenda y me ayuda a salir de ella.

Empieza a besarme de nuevo, dando pequeños y ligeros mordiscos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la mandíbula. Estoy a su merced y no soy más que un amasijo balbuceante de gemidos y suspiros que se retuerce en sus manos. La rubia me vuelve completamente loca y lo sabe. De pronto, ella aprieta las rodillas contra la cama para que yo permanezca quieta y se abalanza hacia delante.

Toma los botones de mi camisa y comienza a desabrocharlos, besando cada área a medida que desciende.

Luego, sin decir nada, me lanzo al ataque deslizando la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Avanzo presionando con los dedos y me detengo. Tamsin no necesita que le ponga un dedo encima. La sola vista de tenerme a su merced, con un chasquido de dedos, la hace estar sonriente y satisfecha. No es que sea tan cruel en su naturaleza pero le encanta verme peleando con mis instintos más profundos.

Ella jura que puede percibir con más intensidad cada cosa que invade sus sentidos y los nubla: cada botella de alcohol, cada suave brisa que se cuela por cada rendija, cada rayo de luz que se filtra por cada hueco, cada roce de su sexo siendo invadido por mis dedos y después abandonado una y otra vez hasta que ya no puedo moverlos más. Finalmente, atrapo con la boca la cadena de suspiros, gemidos y gritos que salen de la suya.

Gemidos, suspiros, sudor. La habitación concentrando todo el calor que dos cuerpos desnudos pueden generar, es la muerte más dulce. Estoy diciendo una y otra vez el nombre de Tamsin como dirigiéndose a cierta diosa griega de la sexualidad y la belleza. Ella agarrándome por los cabellos para volverme a besar y susurrarme cuánto me ama. Y me duermo escuchando los latidos del corazón de la preciosa Valquiria mientras ella juguetea con los dedos en mi pelo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora? Dejad review si queréis y hasta la próxima.**


	20. El día de después

**Hola! Bueno pues ya he vuelto con otro capítulo. Relajaos, la felicidad va a durar un ratito más. De momento, suenan campanas de boda. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Me despierto con un extraño sentimiento como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar. Tamsin sigue a mi lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. La beso en la frente y me visto para bajar a ver si Lauren se había ido a casa. Mientras desciendo por las escaleras, me fijo que Bo no está sola en su cama. Por lo menos mi hermana también se ha quedado aquí.

Kenzi está durmiendo profundamente en el sofá. Por las botellas, supongo que ayer estuvo de fiesta ella sola. No sé qué hacer pero no quiero volver a meterme en la cama y despertar a Tamsin sin querer. Así que me siento encima de la mesa de la cocina y cierro los ojos para ver qué está pasando en otros lugares. Por lo menos, mis poderes funcionan bien desde que "reviví". Me esperaba algo más dramático como no poder usarlos o no tenerlos.

Estoy viendo las calles cerca del Dal Riata, todo parece normal. Pero siento una sacudida que me obliga a abrir los ojos. Me encuentro los impresionantes ojos verdes de Tamsin delante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto.

\- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! Al no verte en la cama, creí que te habría pasado algo.

\- Tranquila, tranquila –le cojo la cara con ambas manos –Estoy bien. No quiera molestarte.

Ella me abraza y parece que no tiene intención de soltarme. La beso con pasión e intento bajar de la mesa pero ella me lo impide. Sus manos se deslizan hasta la parte más baja de mi espalda.

\- ¡Hey! Que Kenzi está justo ahí –digo señalando el sofá con la cabeza.

\- No se va a enterar –ella sonríe con picardía.

\- ¿Quién no se va a enterar?

Lauren aparece junto a Bo en las escaleras y Tamsin quita las manos de mí como si quemase.

\- Tranquilas, como si eso no lo hubiésemos hecho nosotras también –se ríe Bo –Y justo donde estáis.

La Valquiria se aparta y doy un salto para bajar de la mesa con un poco de asco.

\- Podías guardarte ese tipo de información –le digo a Bo –Prefiero no saber qué haces con mi hermana mayor.

\- Y yo prefiero no saber dónde lo haces, que vivo aquí –añade Tamsin.

La Súcubo se dirige hacia el sofá y le grita a Kenzi que se despierte. Ella, sin querer, le da un puñetazo en la cara instintivamente y Lauren corre a examinarla. Tamsin le alcanza un trapo de uno de los cajones.

\- Tranquilas, me recupero rápido. No ha sido nada.

Acaban de llamar a la puerta y parece que nadie tiene la intención de ir. No me queda más remedio que abrir yo misma, aunque no sea mi casa. Es Hale.

\- Hola, Lena –me abraza –Nunca te lo agradeceré suficiente. ¿Dónde está Kenzi? Tenemos que hablar.

\- En el sofá –respondo cerrando la puerta.

Hale entra y yo lo sigo. Kenzi está apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mirando a Bo, más bien, pidiéndole clemencia. Pero Bo ya está perfecta y se limpia la sangre de la nariz. Cuando él entra, se levanta lo más rápido que puede y corre a besarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta.

\- Bueno, se nos quedó una boda pendiente ¿recuerdas? –él sonríe.

Ella se asombra un poco pero después lo coge de la mano y se lo lleva al sofá para sentarse.

\- Quiero que Bo sea mi madrina y Tamsin y Lauren sean mis damas de honor –comenta la humana –Y mi testigo…Lena.

Ahora soy yo la que se asombra. Apenas nos conocemos y ya me ha elegido para algo importante en su vida.

\- Si tú quieres, claro –Kenzi me mira esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- Sí, será un placer.

\- ¡Bien! Por mi parte eso es todo. ¿Tú qué dices?

\- Mi padrino será Dyson, por supuesto –señala Hale –Y mi dama de honor…¡Trick!

Empezamos a reírnos. Me cae bien el Sireno, es muy divertido. Nunca me han gustado las bodas pero esta no parece que vaya a ser corriente…para nada.

\- ¿La hacemos en el cementerio? –todos miramos a Kenzi –Es una broma. Estáis un poco susceptibles.

\- Yo había pensado hacerla en el jardín de la mansión de los Zamora –comenta él –Y luego, el banquete dentro. Puedo llamar a unas amigas decoradoras de mi hermana.

\- Pues no me parece mal esa idea –asiente Bo –Tu casa es bastante grande y Bruce cabe por las puertas.

No sé quién es Bruce pero parece que es un gigante o algo. Ellos se ríen y yo me encojo de hombros.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo conocerás –Tamsin me coge de la mano –Oye, ¿yo puedo ir con la testigo a tu boda?

\- ¿Y yo con una de las damas de honor? –añade Bo.

\- Va a ser la primera boda de la historia en la que una dama de honor no se líe con el padrino sino con la madrina –aplaude Kenzi –Empezamos bien.

\- Nuestra boda va a ser la más especial del mundo porque te mereces eso y mucho más.

Al decirle eso, Kenzi se tira a por Hale y lo besa. Resulta que el Sireno es un romántico también.

\- Vámonos –me susurra Tamsin al oído y tira de mí hacia las escaleras.

Subimos seguidas por Bo y Lauren pero ellas se quedan en la habitación de la Súcubo y nosotras seguimos subiendo hasta la de Tamsin. La Valquiria me empuja sobre su cama y se sienta encima de mí.

\- ¿Qué te parece lo de la boda? –pregunta.

\- Se nota que se quieren –sonríe –Pero no tanto como yo te quiero a ti, rubita.

Tamsin se inclina para besarme rápidamente.

\- Además, una de las damas de honor es mi hermana y la otra mi…novia.

Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, en toda mi vida. Nunca había tenido una novia seria como tal pero me alegra que ella sea la primera porque mis sentimientos hacia ella son absolutamente reales. La Valquiria me besa y me besa como si el mundo no existiera. Cuando nos separamos, la miro a sus brillantes ojos y pregunto:

\- ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

\- Por ser la mejor novia del mundo –responde sonriente.

\- No lo soy.

\- Sí lo eres.

\- No, y para porque no quiero pelearme contigo.

\- Vale pero sí lo eres.

Me encanta. No sé da cuenta pero siempre tiene que decir la última palabra.

Después de estar un rato hablando sobre bodas y el "feliz para siempre", volvemos a bajar. Hale ya se ha ido y Kenzi "ve" la televisión. Y digo "ve" porque la tiene encendida pero está apuntando nombres en una lista. Supongo que se está encargando de los invitados. Tamsin y yo nos sentamos a su lado. La Valquiria mira por encima de su mano para ver los nombres. Es tan adorable.

\- ¿Habéis pensado ya en la fecha? –le pregunta.

\- Sí, queremos que sea perfecta pero también que sea pronto por si…hay algún acontecimiento inesperado –responde la humana –El sábado que viene.

\- Espera, eso es en ocho días –exclama la rubia –Son muchos preparativos para ocho días.

\- Tranquila, Hale se encarga de su traje y de la decoración de su casa. Además del cura. Yo hago la lista de bodas, de invitados y busco mi vestido y el vuestro. Nos dará tiempo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- En ocho días, ¡vamos de boda!

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Una boda va a haber ¿no? Dejen sus reviews si quieren y nos vemos para la próxima. **


	21. Nos vamos de boda

**Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Gracias por las reviews, que me encanta leer y lo siento por adelantado.**

* * *

Nunca me han gustado las bodas. Más que nada porque pensaba que no servían para nada. Eso de atarte a una persona por el resto de tu vida, no iba conmigo. Sin embargo, ayudar a Kenzi con los preparativos me ha quitado mucho más las ganas. Esta chica se pone histérica por cualquier detalle. En el fondo la entiendo, yo también soy muy perfeccionista y Tamsin no para de decirme que es normal porque quiere que todo salga perfecto ya que solo va a tener una. Aún así, Bo se está poniendo más de los nervios que yo. Ella quiere llevar un vestido azul y Kenzi se lo ha prohibido porque de ese color serán los de las damas de honor. Eso me divierte. Al final no sé cuál han elegido. Lo veré el día de la boda. Dos días solo…

Lo que más me preocupa es que no he visto a mi madre biológica más y tampoco el señor peligroso que dice ser mi padre ha dado señales de vida. De todas formas, disfruto de su ausencia. Tamsin y yo estamos tan bien que no me quiero preocupar por eso.

\- Lena, vuelve a la tierra y ayúdame con los invitados –exclama Kenzi –No sé cómo os voy a sentar para que tú y Tamsin quedéis juntas.

\- A ver, déjame –le echo un vistazo al esquema –Si me pones al lado de Lauren todo encaja.

\- ¿Y dónde meto a Dyson?

\- Al lado de Hale. ¿Ves? Dyson, Hale, tú, Bo, Lauren, yo y Tamsin. Tranquila, yo cuido de la Valquiria.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que cuides de ella más de la cuenta y no lleguéis a casa –Kenzi me mira como sabiendo que lo iba a hacer –Nada de…toqueteos indecentes en mi boda. ¿Entendido, rubia?

\- Entendidísimo, morena.

\- ¡Eso va por ti también, Súcubo! –le grita.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, jefa! –Bo aparece por detrás y la abraza –Prometo que no tocaré indecentemente a la Valquiria.

\- ¡Bo!

Kenzi se levanta y la Súcubo huye de ella escaleras arriba. Se detiene al pie de las mismas y vuelve a gritarle:

\- Como te pille, te vas a enterar.

\- ¡Era broma! –exclama ella desde arriba.

Por fin, Tamsin y Lauren se han llevado a Kenzi a recoger el vestido mientras Bo y yo nos hemos sentado a descansar un rato.

\- No es así, lo prometo –dice la Súcubo –Es solo que la boda la pone muy nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, Tamsin me lo ha repetido hasta que me lo he creído.

Hemos estado hablando un rato más de lo buena que es Kenzi hasta que Bo se ha quedado dormida. Yo sigo viendo la televisión con sus pies en mi regazo. Se le nota mucho cuando está agotada, así que intento no moverme mucho para no despertarla. Sin embargo, Kenzi llega gritando como una loca porque odia el vestido y quiere otro que no está disponible.

\- ¡Eh! Relájate que Bo está durmiendo –pongo sus pies en el sofá con cuidado y me dirijo hacia Kenzi –¿Qué te pasa?

\- Odio el vestido.

\- Quiere uno como esa revista que ha visto pero está en Paris –explica Lauren –Está loca.

\- No lo está, está de boda –niego con la cabeza y la cojo de la mano –Vamos, Kenzi.

Dos segundos después, estamos frente a la Torre Eiffel. La cara de asombro de Kenzi lo dice todo.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Tranquila, cosas de Faes. A ver, ¿dónde está ese vestido?

\- No sé, toma.

Ni me había dado cuenta de que se había traído la revista con nosotras. La miro y, por suerte, tiene los datos de la tienda. Hace mucho tiempo que no he pisado Paris, así que me dirijo a la primera persona que pasa y le pregunto por ella en un correcto francés.

\- ¿Hablas francés? –duda Kenzi cuando vuelvo junto a ella.

\- Hablo todos los idiomas. Vamos, es por ahí.

\- No se lo digas a Bo. Le gustan los acentos y te devoraría.

\- Descuida, no se lo diré.

Tras habérselo probado y asegurarnos que le quedaba perfecto, hemos vuelto a casa con el dichoso vestido y Lauren y Tamsin se han quedado sin palabras.

\- Un problema menos –comento sentándome en una silla.

Me quedo mirando a Bo. Sigue durmiendo como si nada. Mejor para ella. Aviso a las chicas de que me voy a echar un rato en la cama y subo las escaleras. Tamsin la ha hecho tan bien que me da pena deshacerla. Me tumbo sobre ella y oigo unos pasos subiendo. Es ella.

\- Puedes meterte dentro ¿sabes? –sonríe.

\- Me da cosa con lo bien que la has hecho.

\- No está tan bien hecha. Da igual. Gracias por lo del vestido.

La Valquiria se deja caer despacio a mi lado. Me pongo de costado para mirarla a los ojos.

\- No tiene importancia –digo.

\- Ha sido todo un detalle y te prometo que te lo recompensaré.

\- En serio, no hace falta.

\- Cállate.

Tamsin me besa y termina mordiéndome el labio inferior y tirando de él.

\- Me callo.

\- Sigues hablando –vuelve a hacerlo –Bueno, voy a ver si me necesitan.

\- ¡Oye!

Ella sonríe con malicia y continúa desapareciendo de mi vista.

No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido pero al bajar, veo la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana. Kenzi y Tamsin duermen el sofá pero Bo no está. Agudizó un poco el oído y la escucho en su habitación con mi hermana. Dejo de escuchar en seguida.

Me siento en la silla y espero a que todas se despierten pero están profundamente dormidas y me aburro. Salgo por la puerta sin hacer ruido y me voy al Dal. No está muy lleno, así que me pongo a jugar al billar.

\- Hola, Lena, ¿tomándote un descansito de los preparativos? –Trick me sonríe.

\- Eso mismo, he aprovechado que todas se han quedado dormidas.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Un zumo de bayas de los tuyos.

\- ¿De los de las ninfas?

\- Esos mismos –asiento.

Al poco, el Rey Sangriento vuelve con un vaso de tantos colores que parecía haber metido un arco iris allí dentro. Le doy las gracias y sigo jugando. Él se apunta y golpea una de las bolas.

\- Tu madre se pasó por aquí –comenta al rato.

\- ¿Qué quería? –no le doy mucha importancia.

\- Saber si tu padre ha venido ya.

\- Todavía lo estoy esperando. En realidad, prefiero que se quede con sus muertos y sus cosas.

\- Todos queremos eso. De momento se está cumpliendo.

\- No creo ni que se haya alterado porque he vuelto. Freya se lo ha inventado seguro.

Después de dejar ganar a Trick, volví a casa y me las encontré durmiendo. Me he subido a la habitación de Tamsin y Kenzi a dormir. Unas horas después, la Valquiria sube y se mete en la cama.

Me despierto antes que ella y bajo a prepararles un desayuno pero Lauren ya está haciendo tortitas.

\- ¿Me ayudas? –susurra mirando hacia el sofá.

\- Claro.

Kenzi tiene el sueño tan profundo que podría pasarle una estampida de Lobos por encima y seguiría durmiendo. Me sorprende.

Lauren y yo terminamos justo cuando Bo baja las escaleras seguida por Tamsin. La Valquiria se apoya en mi hombro y se frota los ojos.

\- Tengo sueño –dice –¿Por qué cuando me despierto, nunca estás?

\- Porque me duermo antes que tú y me despierto antes –sonrío –¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

\- Quiero tortitas.

Me encanta. Parece una niña pequeña recién levantada y es demasiado adorable. Lauren se ríe, seguro que ha pensado lo mismo que yo. Pongo un par de tortitas en un plato y se lo dejo sobre la mesa. Ella empieza a comer mientras Bo se sienta sobre Kenzi y le grita que se despierte.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Vamos, Kenzi, a desayunar. Lauren y Lena han hecho tortitas.

\- ¿Tortitas? –levanta la cabeza como los suricatos.

Todas nos reímos y ella tira a Bo del sofá y viene corriendo a por las tortitas.

Ese último día antes de la boda fue el más duro. Bo tuvo que llenar el depósito del coche dos veces, Lauren dejó de sentir el paladar probando tanta comida, Tamsin casi se muere de su alergia a las flores y Kenzi me dejo marcados los dedos en el brazo de tanto tirar de mí.

Al final del día, de tan agotadas como estábamos, nos dejamos caer en el salón y allí nos dormimos. Me he despertado tirada en el suelo, sobre las rodillas de Tamsin, con un dolor de cuello horrible. Miro hacia el reloj de la pared y pestañeo un poco hasta que se me aclara la vista.

\- ¡Son las tres! –grito para despertarlas.

\- ¡No! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la peluquería!

Kenzi se levanta a toda prisa y sube las escaleras como un rayo. Si no fuese porque la conozco, diría que es un Fae corredor. Vaya velocidad. Bo se levanta mucho más lenta y la sigue.

\- Al menos nosotras no tenemos que acompañarla –sonríe Lauren ocupando todo el sofá –Llamadme más tarde.

\- Y a mí.

Tamsin se acurruca en uno de los sillones y cierra los ojos. ¿Me acaban de dejar encargada de despertarlas? Vaya dos. En fin… Observo como Kenzi y Bo salen a toda prisa de la casa mientras bostezo.

Me he sentado un rato sobre la mesa de la cocina, intentando ver otro lugar. La iglesia ha quedado bastante bonita. No me gustan demasiado las flores pero esas tienen colores muy llamativos.

Ha llegado la hora. Llevo como hora y media esperando a que Lauren, Tamsin y Bo bajen con Kenzi. Me he duchado, vestido, peinado y todo antes que ellas. Al fin oigo como bajan. Bo va primero. Su vestido es rojo de un solo tirante con el pecho decorado de flores en relieve del mismo color. Está impresionante.

\- Damas y…Soul Keeper, aquí viene la novia –presenta.

\- Bo, ya he visto el vestido –me río.

\- Shh, es su día especial.

Kenzi baja como una princesa con el precioso vestido de Paris y posa frente a mí. Aplaudo sonriente y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Ahora la parte que más os interesa –comenta –Las damas de honor. No sé cómo habéis aguantado sin verlas. Están…

\- Alucinantes –Bo abre mucho la boca.

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que Tamsin y mi hermana habían bajado detrás de ella. Alucinante es poco. El vestido es azul, como los ojos de la Súcubo cuando succiona chi. Llega hasta la rodilla pero es increíblemente elegante. Lo mejor es que, a Tamsin, uno de los finos tirantes se le resbala por su suave piel.

\- Tengo hambre –comenta la Súcubo totalmente embobada.

\- No mires a mi hermana como si fuera comida –la regaño sin dejar de mirar a Tamsin.

\- Habló –exclama Kenzi –Están muy sexys, sí, lo sabemos. Ahora vayámonos o llegaremos tarde.

La ceremonia se me está haciendo eterna. En serio, este sacerdote está hablando más de lo normal. A lo mejor es una cosa Fae. Nunca he estado en ninguna boda pero tengo la impresión que no será la última.

\- Bueno, ¿alguien tiene algo que objetar? –pregunta el sacerdote.

\- Yo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Como siempre, dejad review si queréis y nos vemos la próxima semana si es posible.**


	22. Comienzan los problemas

**Hola! Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo. Siento que este vaya a ser tan corto pero he empezado la universidad ya y tengo poco tiempo. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Todos nos giramos para ver quién ha dicho eso. Un hombre rubio, de ojos claros y muy pálido con voz profunda y un aura siniestra está apoyado en una de las puertas. Sonríe con malicia.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunta Kenzi.

\- Calla, humana –exclama él –Vaya, vaya, Helena, eres toda una mujer. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para salir de mi casa?

Camina hacia el altar lentamente. Tiene un cierto parecido conmigo, mucho más que Freya y eso me aterroriza. No puedo dejar que note mi miedo o será peor. Estoy asustada pero no de él, sino de convertirme en él. No quiero ser así. Tamsin me coge de la mano y la aprieta tras acercarse a mi oído:

\- ¿Es tu padre? –su voz tiembla un poco.

\- Eso parece –respondo sin dejar de mirar al señor.

La mueca de su cara, transformada en una sonrisa realmente malvada, me da una pista de que sus intenciones no son buenas. Acaba de llegar hasta nosotros y ya me ha dado la espalda.

\- Se acabó la función.

Tras decir eso, ha hecho un gesto con la mano y todos los presentes han desaparecido. La Valquiria se ha asustado y ha tirado un poco de mí. Bo se acerca a mí con Lauren de la mano. Dyson hace lo mismo y Hale abraza a Kenzi para protegerla.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –le grito.

\- Helena, esa no es forma de tratar a tu padre aunque sea un demonio –se ríe él mirando a los demás–Mi nombre es Alexander y soy su padre. Por si no lo sabíais.

\- ¡Déjalos en paz! –me suelto de Tamsin y avanzo hacia él –Vete por dónde has venido.

\- Niña insolente –se para frente a mí.

Me mira fijamente y me doy cuenta de que sus ojos son completamente blancos, que están vacios…sin alma. Estoy paralizada, mis piernas ni siquiera se atreven a retroceder. Siento como mi cuerpo se eleva un poco del suelo y me doy cuenta de que me ha cogido por el cuello. Mantengo la calma cuando noto que me empieza a faltar el aire.

\- Podría matarte ahora si quisiera, lo sabes ¿verdad? –está a menos de dos centímetros de mi cara.

Me deja caer en el suelo. Por suerte, tengo buen equilibrio y me he quedado clavada en el suelo. Me intimida bastante pero aún saco fuerzas y valor de donde no los hay para responderle. Puede más la rabia que tengo dentro y el enfado que el hecho de que sea mucho más alto y fuerte que yo.

\- Este es mi mundo, vuelve con tus muertos –lo miro con toda la valentía que puedo.

\- No sin antes llevarte conmigo. Vas a pasar el resto de la eternidad encadenada a una pared del Valhalla. Te la he estado guardando especialmente para ti.

\- ¡No te la llevarás! –grita Lauren parándose detrás de mi –No te lo permitiré.

\- La doctora humana –se ríe Alexander –¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- Lo que haga falta.

\- Y nosotros la ayudaremos –Bo avanza también.

Alexander se ha reído de una forma que he oído hasta los pelos del brazo de Dyson erizarse. Ha sido bastante escalofriante pero no puedo dejar que eso me afecte. Tengo que echarlo de aquí antes de que arruine mucho más la boda. Pongo los ojos rojos con mis poderes de Furia.

\- ¿Intentas infundir locura en mí? –él se ríe a carcajadas –Cariño, estoy muerto. No puedes hacer eso aunque los ojos rojos te quedan bien.

Me calmo un poco y dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo. ¿Cómo lo voy a matar si ya está muerto?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Lo voy a dejar a tu elección –levanta una ceja y eso no me gusta –Vas a venir voluntariamente conmigo o, por cada día que pase, mataré a un humano y un Fae de cada bando. Empezando desde mañana.

Voy a decirle algo pero se esfuma delante de mis narices. Todos estamos igual de sorprendidos pero no nos da tiempo ni a mirarnos cuando Freya se materializa ante nosotros.

\- Ha estado aquí –dice- Lo siento. ¿Por qué sigues viva?

\- Perdona que lo esté –ironizo –No sabía que eso fuese lo más importante del mundo.

\- No, pensé que ya te habría matado. En el fondo me alegra que lo estés.

\- Un momento –Trick aparece desde detrás –Tu padre ha dicho…

\- Biológico –lo interrumpo.

\- Tu padre biológico –me mira hastiado –Ha dicho que estaba muerto.

\- Sí, es un Liche –aclara Freya.

\- Eso significa que hay una forma de matarlo –Trick se queda pensativo.

\- ¡Es cierto! –exclama Lauren –Bo, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a aquel Liche?

\- ¿El del cuadro raro? –duda la Súcubo –Cuando rompimos el cuadro se deshizo.

\- Sí, los Liches tienen un objeto especial donde guardan su alma, la fuente de su inmortalidad –explica el Rey Sangriento –Alexander tiene que tener uno también.

\- Lo tiene –asiente Freya –Lo que pasa, es que es el rey del Valhalla y es bastante viejo. Sabe perfectamente lo que puede herirle y…

\- Lo lleva siempre encima ¿verdad? –Lauren resopla –Como si no fuera lo suficiente difícil matarlo.

\- Eso mismo iba a decir, chica lista –continúa la mujer –Es un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Siempre lo lleva en el interior de su chaleco. Dice que le gusta tenerlo cerca del corazón.

\- ¿Cómo se lo quitamos? –pregunta Kenzi.

\- No, yo lo haré. No puedo dejar que os pase nada. Os he cogido cariño.

\- Lena… -Tamsin me mira como si fuese a echarse a llorar –No quiero que mueras.

\- ¡Vaya! Gracias por los ánimos, rubita –sonrío para tranquilizarlos.

\- Idiota –me da un puñetazo en el brazo y me abraza –Iré contigo.

No puedo dejar que lo haga. No puedo poner su vida en peligro de esa forma. Me importa demasiado…todos ellos me importan. Pero estoy asustada. Tengo miedo de que todo salga mal y no pueda volver a verlos nunca. No puedo preocuparme por eso ahora. La amenaza de Alexander es mucho más importante. Necesito un plan y lo necesito ahora.

\- Todos iremos contigo –Bo pone la mano en mi hombro –Hemos luchado muchas veces contra muchos peligros. Este es solo otro día en la oficina.

\- Eso –la apoya Dyson.

\- No puedo dejar que…

\- Calla –Tamsin me besa a modo de interrupción –Lo haremos todos juntos y se acabarán los problemas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Dejad reviews si queréis e intentaré que el siguiente sea un poco más largo. Buen fin de semana.**


	23. Sin plan

**Hola! Vengo tarde pero es que he estado bastante ocupada. Os dejo con un capítulo a ver si solucionamos esto. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Esto es un completo suicidio y encima es colectivo. No sabemos a dónde vamos ni cómo encontrar a Alexander pero seguimos andando hacia el sitio más apartado que podemos. A Lauren se le ha ocurrido que podríamos llamarlo lejos de la ciudad para ver si funciona. Seguramente me esté vigilando y haga su gran aparición.

Freya iba caminando con nosotros cuando el camino se hizo difícil para el coche pero, en cierto momento que la perdimos de vista, desapareció como una autentica cobarde. Entiendo que este señor tan poderoso le dé miedo pero debería tener en cuenta que así no va a impresionar a su hija biológica…para nada.

No sé dónde me han traído pero esto parece un desierto rocoso, sin plantas y sin nada más que tierra y pequeñas piedrecitas. Está rodeado por una especie de montaña que empieza a la derecha y un acantilado a la izquierda. No podían haber pensado un sitio del que fuese más difícil escapar. La montaña lo rodea todo hasta llegar al acantilado y la única forma de llegar es por donde hemos venido.

\- Adelante, Lena –Lauren me da un codazo –Esperemos que funcione.

\- ¡Alexander! –grito –¡Ven aquí!

No pasa nada durante un buen rato. Vuelvo a gritar pero sigue sin pasar nada. Nos miramos unos a otros con dudas. Empiezo a hartarme de esperar.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Estaba buscando un buen Fae de las Sombras para matar.

Al fin aparece Alexander pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que esto haya sido buena idea. Me mira…Un momento, no me mira a mí.

\- Tú, eres perfecta para ser el primer sacrificio –señala Alexander.

La sangre me hierve de ira y lo miro con la peor cara de odio que tengo mientras hago que Tamsin se ponga detrás de mí.

\- Como la toques, te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos –le digo.

\- ¡Vaya! Y encima le tienes aprecio –se ríe a carcajadas –Eso lo hace más divertido. Cuando te mate, me encargaré de matarla a ella y que os veáis pero no podáis tocaros.

\- Eso no pasará porque el único que va a morir vas a ser tú –exclama Bo dando un paso hacia delante.

Yo no estoy demasiado segura de eso porque ni siquiera tenemos un plan. Todos parecen tan confiados y yo…siento que los voy a decepcionar y no quiero que eso pase. Tamsin me agarra fuerte de la mano manteniéndose detrás de mí. Oigo el corazón de todos latir, algunos más rápidos, otros más lentos. Distingo perfectamente el de Lauren y el de Kenzi del resto, laten diferente. Ocho corazones, incluyendo el mío, que se convierten en nueve de repente. Me sorprende, ¿el corazón de Alexander ha empezado a funcionar de repente? La Valquiria me tira de la camiseta.

\- Lena –me susurra al oído –Tu madre…

Entonces veo a Freya avanzando hacia Alexander. ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Ya está, te he guiado hasta ella o ella hasta ti –le dice a mi supuesto padre biológico –He cumplido mi parte. Cumple la tuya.

\- Sí, sí, eres libre y estás viva –el mantiene su gesto indiferente.

Me quedo completamente asombrada al igual que todos los demás. La rabia se hace más y más grande en mi interior. Sabía que no podía fiarme de ella. ¡Lo sabía! Me río, muy fuerte.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? –me pregunta Lauren con cara de que estoy loca.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que no era de fiar. Me río de su estúpido plan para ser libre y vivir aquí. No, eso no va a pasar porque ¿me repites qué quieres?

\- Vivir –responde Freya con decisión –Ser libre y no estar encadenada al Valhalla toda la eternidad.

Los nueve corazones vuelven a ser ocho, solo ocho. Freya cae de rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras todos la observamos. Una sonrisa de autentica maldad comienza a formarse en mi rostro cuando Alexander asiente algo impresionado.

\- Buen uso de los poderes de Akvan –dice el señor sonriendo –Ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor.

\- ¿Akvan? –duda Kenzi.

\- Son Faes que hacen lo contrario de lo que les pides –explica Trick –Todo lo que ha dicho Freya va a pasar al revés. Es decir, morirá y estará encadenada al Valhalla para siempre. Sin otra opción.

Mi supuesta madre biológica cae sobre la arena y su cuerpo se desvanece ante nuestros ojos. Tamsin apoya la cabeza en mi hombro para susurrarme algo al oído:

\- No seas como él.

Tiene razón, con lo que acabo de hacer y el hecho de haberme sentido satisfecha al recibir su admiración, me acerca mucho más a Alexander y por nada del mundo quiero convertirme en él, en lo que odio. Asiento sin decir nada y respiro intentando relajarme. La traición es lo que peor llevo pero lo de Freya me lo esperaba así que no es demasiado difícil mantener la calma.

\- Basta de tonterías –Alexander me mira fijamente –¿Empezamos o qué?

No digo nada, solo uso mis poderes de Elemental Nymph coordinados con la naturaleza para lanzarle las rocas más grandes que hay. Se ríe y las esquiva como si nada. Bo por su parte intenta succionar su chi pero lo único que sale de él es una especie de humo negro que hace que la Súcubo se arrodille ahogándose. Lauren le da golpes en la espalda para el humo salga de ella. Él se ríe más fuerte. Tamsin se mueve a la derecha y de reojo veo como su cara se transforma pero atravieso mi mano para detenerla y niego con la cabeza. Ella vuelve a retroceder mirándome preocupada.

\- Parad –les digo a todos después de que el ataque de Dyson falle –Ya está. ¿Quieres que me entregue? Bien, lo haré.

\- ¡No! –grita Tamsin.

\- ¡Lena, no! –Kenzi me agarra del brazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra –Lauren me mira cabreada.

Me deshago del brazo de Kenzi y avanzo hacia Alexander sin escucharlos. Si lo hago, será mucho peor. Tampoco me atrevo a mirarlos, solo a él. Sonríe victorioso mientras me ve caminar. Me paro frente a él y consigo ver su mano derecha. Ahora es huesuda como la de un esqueleto y mucho más repugnante. La otra sigue siendo normal. ¿Eso es el toque de la muerte?

Justo cuando voy a coger su mano, alguien me da un tirón del brazo haciendo que me gire. Lo siguiente que veo es la cara de Tamsin pegada a la mía, besándome.

\- No lo hagas –suplica llorando –Por favor.

\- No tengo más remedio –niego con la cabeza –Siempre recordaré nuestro lugar secreto.

La Valquiria parece extrañada con lo que le digo. Le sonrió para que se calme un poco y me vuelvo a girar hacia Alexander.

\- ¿Puedo tener un último deseo? –le pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué no? –él se encoge de hombros –¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero unos cereales –respondo.

\- ¿Ahora? –duda el señor –Como quieras.

Hace aparecer un bol con cereales y me lo entrega. Me siento como uno de esos condenados del corredor de la muerte la noche antes de enfrentarse a su fatal destino. Me tomo mi tiempo y observo como su desesperación aumenta.

\- Tamsin, ¿dónde vas? –oigo la voz de Kenzi tras mí.

Me giro para comprobar que la Valquiria ha desplegado sus alas y desaparece ante nuestros ojos.

\- A nuestro lugar secreto –respondo tomando otra cucharada con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Para la próxima intentaré subir antes. Buena semana.**


	24. Adiós, Alexander Adiós, Lena

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo más. Gracias por las reviews. Disfrutad de la solución de problemas que me he inventado.**

* * *

\- Vaya, tu pobre novia se va a perder tu muerte –Alexander finge estar triste –Que pena.

\- Sí, pero es mejor que no la vea –sigo comiendo como si nada.

Lo que Alexander no sabe es que sigo rellenando un poco el bol con cada cucharada que cojo. Cualquier persona agudiza el ingenio antes de morir, esperando encontrar una salida. Yo no soy diferente y, ahora mismo, tengo la inteligencia y los pensamientos de todos los presentes en mi mente. Eso incluye a mi hermana y todo el mundo sabe que Lauren es muy, muy inteligente. "Juntas sois indestructibles. Tú con tus poderes y Lauren con su cerebro", solía decir mi madre cuando éramos pequeñas. Nosotras siempre nos reíamos y pensábamos que no pero ahora me doy cuenta de que llevaba razón. Las madres siempre tienen razón aunque lo niegues.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a acabar eso? –Alexander se asoma al cuenco –Comes como una tortuga.

\- Dicen que hay que masticar cincuenta veces cada bocado –me burlo de él aparentando seriedad.

\- Date prisa.

\- Oye, que la eternidad no se va a desvanecer por unos minutos. No me estropees el desayuno.

\- Es de noche. Eso no es un desayuno.

\- Yo desayuno cuando me da la gana.

Kenzi se ríe a mi espalda y Alexander le echa una mirada fulminante. Yo intento contener la risa. Ninguno sabe qué está pasando pero me impresiona, para bien, que no muevan ni un músculo. Demuestra que confían en mí.

Empiezo a sentir a Tamsin y dejo de usar mis poderes para que los cereales se vayan acabando. Al fin llega.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunta Bo.

\- En nuestro lugar secreto –sonríe ella.

\- ¿Dónde está eso? –duda la Súcubo.

\- Si te lo dijera, no sería secreto pero es un acantilado. He encontrado tu regalo, Lena.

\- ¡Menos mal! –exclamo –Espero que sea el correcto, rubita.

\- Ahora lo comprobaremos.

La Valquiria deja caer un reloj antiguo de su mano pero lo sujeta con una cadena así que se queda colgando en el aire. Alexander comienza a tocarse el chaleco por fuera en busca del bulto que confirme que no es el suyo mientras yo sonrío maliciosamente.

\- ¿Algún problema, papi? –le digo poniendo cara de buena –¿Se te ha perdido algo?

\- ¡Mi reloj! –exclama él.

Parpadeo un segundo y ha desaparecido de delante de mí. Me giro con rapidez para detenerlo con los poderes de Mesmer antes de que se acerque a Tamsin.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarla o será lo último que hagas –le digo –Aunque, de todas formas, esto es lo último que vas a hacer.

\- Primero te destrozo la vida –desaparece.

Nos quedamos estupefactos mirando a todas partes hasta que Kenzi grita:

\- ¡Lena! ¡Cuidado!

Vuelvo a girarme y ahí está, con cara de estar muy enfadado pero no me preocupa. Lo miro sonriente porque no me he dado cuenta de que su mano está atravesando su pecho hasta que llega a mi corazón.

\- Buena suerte con esto, hija. Nos veremos en el Valhalla.

No puedo respirar. Tamsin deja caer el reloj al suelo y corre hacia mí. Llega justo cuando el objeto más preciado de Alexander toca el suelo, haciéndose mil pedazos. Alexander comienza a desvanecerse ante mis ojos y me llevo la mano al pecho. No tengo nada o al menos no lo parece.

\- Uff, justo a tiempo –suspiro aliviada.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Tamsin me envuelve con los brazos.

\- Perfectamente –le sonrío.

\- Otro problema resuelto –Bo camina hacia nosotras –Vamos al Dal. Trick invita.

El Rey Sangriento la mira mal y ella pone la mano en su cabeza.

\- Vamos abuelito, no seas tan gruñón.

Todos nos reímos. Estamos felices de que Alexander ya nos vaya a molestar más pero tengo la sensación de que ha sido demasiado fácil. De hecho, no tengo esa sensación. No, es otra cosa. En realidad me siento como…demasiado normal como para que me hayan metido la mano hasta el corazón.

Trick nos trae unas cervezas en jarra y un refresco para mí. Nos sentamos en la barra mientras Tamsin le da una paliza a Dyson y a Hale jugando al billar. Lauren está sentada a mi lado pero solo le da cariño a Bo así que yo me pongo a hablar con Kenzi:

\- Tamsin va a ganar como siempre –se ríe la morena –No sé por qué siguen jugando con ella.

\- La idiotez de esos dos no cambia –le respondo riendo también.

La Valquiria gana y camina hacia nosotras moviendo las caderas. Después se sienta sobre mí y me besa mientras Kenzi levanta las cejas.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido? –me pregunta –¿Segura que no quieres jugar.

\- Ha sido muy impresionante, como tú y no, no quiero perder la dignidad como esos dos.

\- Pues tú te lo pierdes –me da con el dedo en la nariz.

La rubia coge mi jarra y da un trago. Luego me mira levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué estás bebiendo? –pregunta lamiéndose los labios.

\- Una cola –respondo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca bebes?

\- Se me descontrolan algunos poderes.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Pues que soy peligrosa. Aunque, tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo.

\- Bueno, si vas a matar a alguien o algo así…sí que es malo.

\- Tampoco es tan malo. Todos morimos alguna vez. Ah, no, yo no.

\- ¿Estás bien? –me mira extrañada.

\- Nunca he estado mejor.

Todos me miran extrañados. Como si nunca me hubiesen visto en la vida. Tamsin la que más. La miro levantando una ceja. No me había dado cuenta de lo buena que está con la tontería de mirar sus ojos todo el tiempo. Recorro su cuerpo con la vista y me detengo en los pechos sonriendo.

\- ¡Eh! –exclama cogiéndome de la cara para subirla –¿Qué haces?

\- Estás buena –respondo con indiferencia.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? –vuelve a poner cara de preocupación –Nunca me habías hecho…eso.

\- ¿Ah no? Debía de ser muy idiota.

\- Lena…

\- Deja de mirarme así.

Tamsin mira a Lauren que ha dejado de acariciar a Bo para mirar con la misma cara de preocupación que todos. Ella asiente y se levanta. Veo a mi hermana caminar hacia la puerta mientras la Valquiria baja de mi regazo para alejarse un poco.

Lauren vuelve con su maletín y lo pone en la barra para abrirlo. Saca su estetoscopio y lo coloca en mi pecho. Frunce el ceño y lo coloca en mi espalda.

\- Cuando volvamos a casa te haré una revisión completa –me dice con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué? –dudo- Me encuentro bien.

\- Lena –me mira más seria aún –Tu corazón no late.

\- ¿Cómo que no late?

\- Que no hace boom, boom –comenta Kenzi.

\- A lo mejor tu padre te ha hecho algo –Tamsin se encoge de hombros.

\- No es mi padre y estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás –niega la Valquiria –Estás rarísima.

\- Lo que tú digas, rubia.

\- ¿Ves? Siempre me dices rubita y eso a sonado como si te diese igual todo.

\- Eso es porque me da igual.

Entonces entra una morena impresionante y la miro con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que se siente. Me parece que es una Musa o una Ninfa. No lo veo ni venir pero la Valquiria me ha dado un guantazo tan fuerte que me arde la mejilla. Me mira con la respiración alterada y cara de auténtica ira.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le pregunto llevándome la mano a la cara.

\- Porque eres idiota y como no te comportes te voy a dar otra.

\- Pero es que está muy buena. ¿Te importa si voy a hablar con ella?

No sé ni por qué le he preguntado porque me da igual lo que piense. Pero parece que a ella le importa porque me ha dado otro guantazo en el otro lado. Su cara comienza a transformarse y empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

\- Será mejor que te revise antes de que la líes más –Lauren tira de mi brazo.

Mi hermana me arrastra hasta su coche y me lleva a casa. Cuando llegamos, despliega todo su equipo científico y se pone a hacerme pruebas. Poco después, llegan el trío calavera. Kenzi me mira muy enfadada mientras medio abraza a Tamsin que, sin duda, ha estado llorando y Bo viene con la intención de matarme, sucubearme o sepa dios. La Súcubo se acerca a mí con decisión y me agarra por el cuello de la camiseta.

\- ¡Bo, no! –exclama Lauren mirando a la pantalla –No es su culpa.

\- ¿Entonces de quién es? –le pregunta ella sin soltarme.

\- Tiene el corazón congelado.

* * *

**Jajaja ¿creíais qué lo iba a solucionar todo? No, os queda que aguantarme bastante más. Dejad review si queréis decir algo y buen fin de semana.**


	25. Vacía

**Hola! Otro día más que vuelvo. Y he estado pensando algunas cosas pero os la cuento al final. Disfrutad del capítulo primero.**

* * *

\- ¿Qué? –Tamsin se acerca a nosotras.

\- Alexander debió hacerle algo –Lauren mira a la pantalla confusa –Es como si fuese…

\- ¿Un cubito para el vodka? –Kenzi levanta una ceja.

\- Sí, más o menos.

La Valquiria pone la mano en el brazo de Bo y la mira asustada. La Súcubo quita sus manos del cuello de mi camisa y me mira enfadada. Después, retrocede hasta quedarse junto a Kenzi y cerca de Lauren. Mi hermana revisa sus notas como si no entendiese ni si propia letra. Nunca la había visto hacer eso pero no me preocupa. No siento nada y eso me hace reír. Por segunda vez en una noche, me llevo un guantazo de Tamsin pero, esta vez, va seguido de un beso.

\- ¡Cuánta bipolaridad! –suelta Kenzi.

\- No me des esos sustos –dice la Valquiria y mira hacia Lauren –Cuéntame qué es eso del corazón congelado.

\- Es muy extraño –asegura mi hermana –Tiene el corazón completamente congelado, como un iceberg, por eso no siente nada. Ni miedo, ni preocupación, ni vergüenza, ni…amor. Sin embargo, no se está muriendo…obviamente. Su salud es perfecta a pesar de que no corre ni una gota de sangre por sus venas.

\- ¿Ah no? –Bo vuelve a acercarse a mí.

La Súcubo saca un puñal de su bota y me hace un gran corte en el brazo. No pasa nada, ni siquiera siento dolor.

\- ¡Bo! –exclama Lauren corriendo hacia nosotras –Oh.

Su reacción me es indiferente pero se nota que está preocupada. Observa mi brazo unos instantes mientras la herida se va curando sola. Yo sigo sin sentir nada. Todas me miran, asustadas, preocupadas o ambas. Me levanto y camino hacia el frigorífico, bajo su atenta mirada, para coger un poco de agua. Parece que las necesidades básicas siguen intactas porque tengo sed.

Bo y Kenzi se han ido pero Tamsin ha insistido en quedarse mientras Lauren me hace más pruebas. Mi hermana está concentrada en medir no sé qué de mis células y la Valquiria me mira de arriba abajo como si fuese uno de esos Faes raros que nunca se han visto. Yo la miro a ella como la fascinante criatura que es. Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo sexy que son algunos Faes hasta hoy. Sin duda, Tamsin es la chica más impresionante que he visto con esos brillantes ojos verdes y su dorado pelo. Ahora entiendo eso que decían mis padres adoptivos cuando me explicaban cosas de los Faes: "Cuidado con las Valquirias. Tienen un aspecto majestuoso como las diosas nórdicas que son pero, cuando revelan su verdadero aspecto, hasta tú puedes caer". No les faltaba razón. Tengo pocos puntos débiles debido a la enorme cantidad de poderes que he ido adquiriendo pero las Valquirias son uno de ellos. El hecho de que, con solo una mirada, me puedan confundir hasta usar mis propios poderes contra mí, solía asustarme pero, ahora, miro a Tamsin como si nada.

\- Deja de mirarme como si fuera un animal exótico –la rubia parece enfadada –No lo soy.

\- Tú me estás mirando igual –le digo.

\- No, yo estoy intentando descubrir algo de la tú de antes. Puede que tengas el corazón congelado pero algo debes de sentir.

Me encojo de hombros. La verdad es que no. No tengo constancia de sentir nada. Solo me siento de una forma…vacía, como si me faltase algo pero no es como si me importase o algo.

\- ¿Y si te abrazo? –Tamsin frunce el ceño.

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros y ella lo hace. La verdad es que me he quedado igual.

\- Nada –niego con la cabeza.

\- Te odio –resopla algo cabreada.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Vale? –su cara está entre sorpresa y disgusto –Te juro que la mato, Lauren, o me mato yo primero.

\- Tranquila, Tamsin –dice mi hermana –Encontraremos una forma de descongelarlo. Trick está trabajando en ello a la manera Fae y yo con la ciencia. Algo tiene que funcionar.

\- Más vale que ese algo sea pronto –suspira la Valquiria mirándome –Y tú, no sonrías. Cuando lo haces ahora, da escalofríos.

\- Vale.

Dejo de sonreír pero ella me sigue mirando raro. Creo que es porque le he dicho "Vale" de nuevo. Al menos no me he vuelto tonta y puedo analizar su comportamiento y sus pensamientos. No está contenta ni enfadada sino…triste. Me da…En realidad, no me pena ni nada. Ni siquiera me siento mal por no sentir nada.

Por suerte, Lauren bosteza fuerte interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio. Tamsin la mira frunciendo el ceño, con preocupación supongo.

\- Deberías ir a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo –le dice.

\- ¿Y vosotras? –Lauren se levanta de su silla de trabajo –Ha sido lo mismo de largo para vosotras.

\- Yo estoy bien –me encojo de hombros.

\- Yo tengo sueño pero…no quiero dormir. Yo…

\- Lo entiendo –asiente mi hermana –Buenas noches.

\- Pues yo no lo entiendo –ladeo la cabeza algo confundida.

Lauren se ríe y comienza a subir las escaleras. La Valquiria niega con la cabeza pero yo sé lo que piensa:

"No quiero dormir…sola".

\- Puedes dormir conmigo –le digo encogiéndome de hombros de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No decías que no lo entendías?

\- Te he leído el pensamiento –ni siquiera siento necesidad de mentir.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –parece ofendida.

\- Porque quería saber de qué hablabais. Puedes dormir conmigo si no te apetece pasar la noche sola.

\- Déjalo –me mira mal y se levanta para ir hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A casa.

\- ¿No te quedas a dormir?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero. ¿Has terminado ya el interrogatorio?

\- Supongo.

\- ¡Aaah! –sale dando un portazo con frustración.

Si pudiese estar confundida, sería el mejor momento para estarlo pero no puedo, así que me quedo sentada mirando a la puerta. Aunque me parece que voy a hacer algo al respecto pero necesito ganar un poco de tiempo antes. Espero no arrepentirme…no puedo arrepentirme. Creo que eso me hace un poco más temeraria. Esto de no sentir nada va a tener hasta ventajas.

Me he puesto el pijama, que básicamente son unos pantalones largos y una camiseta de mangas cortas, nada del otro mundo. Me he dado una vuelta por la casa, me he hecho un sándwich y he bebido un poco de agua. Creo que le he dado tiempo suficiente. Aparezco sigilosamente en su habitación y compruebo que Kenzi no está. Nunca está…En fin, me meto en la cama de Tamsin y la abrazo por la espalda. Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué llora? Ya estaba llorando antes de que llegase.

\- ¿Qué haces? –grita enfadada.

\- Dormir contigo –respondo abrazándola más fuerte –Yo tampoco quiero dormir sola hoy.

Se deshace de mi mano para darse la vuelta y mirarme. Es guapísima hasta cuando llora y con cara de estar enfadada. Su cara va cambiando poco a poco…a su "verdadero yo". Sus ojos se vuelven negros y todo su rostro comienza a tomar forma de calavera. Me mareo un poco cuando ladea la cabeza. Me va a matar, lo presiento. Se pone encima de mí y me levanta por el cuello de la camiseta. Nuestras caras se quedan a escasos centímetros la una de la otra y contemplo su aspecto aunque empiece a sentir verdadero dolor. No sé dónde poner las manos, si agarrarla a ella o llevármelas a la cabeza para que no me explote. Opto por agarrarme lo más fuerte que puedo a las sábanas. Entonces hace algo que no me esperaba y me besa con agresividad, con rabia.

* * *

**Bueno, pues he estado dándole vueltas a una idea para otro fic aunque aún no tengo intención de terminar este. A ver qué os parece: sería completamente diferente a este y sin Lena por mucha pena que me de (sé que a algunos os gusta tanto como a mí) pero estaría orientado a Thievyrie (Kenzi y Tamsin). Kenzi siendo hermana de Bo (de verdad), yendo a la universidad y Tamsin apareciendo como profesora nueva. ¿Qué pensáis? Dejadme un comentario con vuestras opiniones y nos vemos para la próxima.**


	26. Calor

**Hola! He vuelto. Os cuento: Lucía me ha comentado que podría hacer el próximo fic (el que comenté en el cap anterior) con Lena. No me parece una mala idea. Tendría que cambiar unas cuantas cosas pero no me importa. Eso sí, necesito que me digáis cómo os gustaría más. De momento disfrutad.**

* * *

Cuando me besa, siento aún más dolor y empiezo a comprender a qué se refieren todos con el "beso de la muerte". Por una parte, quiero que pare antes de que mi cabeza quede esparcida por toda la habitación. Duele mucho. Pero por otra parte, quiero que continúe, así sin más.

Tamsin para, se baja de encima de mí y se acuesta dándome la espalda como si no hubiese pasado nada. Esta Valquiria es la más rara que he conocido hasta ahora. No sé si será porque ha renacido o porque simplemente está loca. No le doy más importancia y cierro los ojos para dormir.

Al despertarme, no está pero siento su presencia. No es la única. Kenzi y Bo están aquí también y, por supuesto, mi hermana. Están abajo. Me concentro para oír lo que dicen desde mi cama:

\- Tenemos que provocar a Lena, calentarla –comenta Lauren.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos eso? –duda Bo.

\- Señor, dame paciencia –ella resopla –Bo, eres una Súcubo sexy. Kenzi, tú eres humana pero muy sexy también y Tamsin…eres una Valquiria sexy, su novia y la vuelves loca. Pensad un poquito y ahora…¡A calentar a mi hermana hasta que explote! ¡Ya!

\- Yo no sé si tu hermana se va a calentar pero a mí me pones mucho cuando te pones a dar órdenes –se ríe la Súcubo.

\- Bo, no hay tiempo para eso. ¡Vamos, todas a provocar!

\- Bien, voy a darme una ducha.

\- Bo, ya te he dicho que no es el momento.

\- Shh, así lo hago yo.

Unas horas después, mientras veo la televisión, Kenzi se pone delante de ella con un vestido muy corto y ajustado. Mi hermana tiene razón, es una humana muy sexy.

\- ¿Te gusta mi modelito nuevo? –sonríe.

\- Me encanta –levanto una ceja –A ti no te gustaban las mujeres ¿verdad? Es que resulta que a mí se me dan muy bien y sobre todo las humanas.

\- Oye, Lena, no quedaban más toallas limpias y he tenido que coger esta –Bo se pone junto a Kenzi –Esta tan…diminuta.

Las observo a las dos. Kenzi y su vestido. Bo y la toalla que ni seca ni cubre. No me parece mala la idea de Lauren ahora que lo veo. Sigo sin sentir nada pero me lo estoy pasando en grande.

\- ¿Vosotras dos no estáis interesadas en un trío? –las miro pícaramente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! –exclaman las dos con cara de asco.

\- Una lástima. Pero…¿tú quieres mucho a mi hermana –me levanto y camino hacia Bo –No tiene por qué ser un trío necesariamente.

\- Kenzi, Bo, basta ya de jueguecitos.

Las dos abren mucho la boca y yo me giro para ver a Tamsin, en ropa interior negra y con las alas extendidas. Eso sí hace que se me enciendan los motores y me hierva la sangre. Hasta me ha dado una punzada en el corazón o a lo mejor me lo he imaginado. Camino hacia ella y me giro un segundo para mirar a las otras dos.

\- Lo siento –les digo –La rubia gana.

Tamsin está buenísima. Creo que eso ha quedado claro pero está incluso mejor siendo provocativa. La he visto bastantes veces en ropa interior pero nunca la había visto con las alas extendidas. Sin duda, llama mi atención.

Kenzi y Bo hablan a mis espaldas pero no sé qué dicen porque todos mis sentidos están puestos en la Valquiria. Ella me mira con algo de malicia porque sabe que la miro y tiene poder sobre mí justo ahora.

Tamsin esconde las alas y me coge de la mano. Tira de mí hacia el sofá y me empuja contra él. La Valquiria cierra mis piernas y se sube encima mirándome intensamente. Me coge la cara con ambas manos y me besa sin separar los labios. Eso me ha gustado, para que voy a negarlo. Ya no oigo a Bo y Kenzi, creo que se han marchado.

Dos segundos después de haber pensado eso, una mano pasa por mi pecho desde un hombro a otro. Echo hacia atrás la cabeza para comprobar que Kenzi está justo detrás y se apoya en el sofá poniendo una mano a cada lado de mis brazos. Estoy rodeada…¡Oh no! Aún no del todo. La humana rodea el sofá para sentarse a mi izquierda. Mientras la observo, Bo se sienta a la derecha. No sé cuál es el objetivo de esto pero no me voy a quejar.

La Súcubo pasa la mano por mi brazo. No me hace efecto su toque pero, aún así, siento el calor que desprende. Probablemente, si tuviese corazón, ahora estaría descontrolado y latiendo a toda velocidad. Pero no, está ahí, congelado y sin intención de sentir nada.

\- ¿Qué piensas? –Tamsin se mueve contra mí.

\- Que tener el corazón congelado es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

La cara de la Valquiria cambia por completo. Es algo entre decepción, odio, ganas de pegarme y un intento de contener las lágrimas. Me es indiferente pero Bo y Kenzi me miran tan mal que siento la obligación de arreglarlo:

\- Después de acostarme contigo, rubia –eso definitivamente no lo arregla.

Y ¿cómo no? Me llevo otra bofetada de Valquiria enfadada. Al final, me voy a acostumbrar a esto. Bo me fulmina con la mirada y Kenzi me da un guantazo también. Para ser humana, tiene mucha fuerza. Tamsin sigue sobre mí y hace el intento de levantarse pero la sujeto por los - muslos y tiro de ella.

\- ¿Dónde vas, rubia? –levanto una ceja con malicia.

\- Lejos de ti.

Su cara vuelve a cambiar pero, esta vez, se convierte en mi punto débil: su verdadero ser. El único poder Fae que no tengo es precisamente el suyo y eso me hace mortalmente débil. No creo que ella lo sepa sino que lo usa porque está muy enfadada. Me confunde, lo usa para que le quite las manos de encima y las ponga alrededor de mi propio cuello.

\- ¡Para! –le grita Kenzi –No es ella misma. ¡Tamsin! Lena, la autentica Lena, te quiere.

\- ¡No! –Lauren viene al rescate y aparta a Tamsin de mí –Tenemos problemas mayores.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Bo la mira preocupada.

\- Trick ha encontrado el proceso por el que está pasando Lena en uno de sus libros –responde mi hermana –Y no son buenas noticias. Sabemos cómo descongelar su corazón. Una prueba de que ese corazón es importante para alguien especial. Sé que eres una Valquiria, Tamsin, y que es muy duro pero tienes que demostrarle que la amas.

\- ¿La mala noticia es que depende de Tamsin? –duda Kenzi- Entonces está salvada.

\- No, la mala noticia es que solo tenía una semana desde que pasó –continúa Lauren –Y eso fue hace tres días. Si en cuatro días más no se ha descongelado…morirá.

Todas se quedan impresionadas y se nota que Tamsin está destrozada. El caso es que sé que me quiere pero no sé por qué no es suficiente. La Valquiria se lanza a abrazarme.

\- Lo siento –repite una y otra vez llorando.

\- ¡Eh! Tranquila, no me voy a morir –le digo –Confío en ti.

Sí, confío en ella mentalmente pero no puedo hacerlo con el corazón, así que es solo una mentira más a ella y a mí misma.

Ha aceptado que me quede a dormir con ella. Bueno, ella se ha quedado conmigo…porque se lo pedí.

\- Te vas a resfriar –le digo cuando sale del baño –Llevas unas horas en ropa interior.

\- No he traído nada más, solo un abrigo –se abraza intentando guardar algo de calor.

\- Ven aquí.

Levanto las sábanas para que entre en la cama y ella se apresura a hacerlo. Su piel está fría y la abrazo por la espalda para que gane algo de calor.

\- Gracias –dice.

\- No me las des.

Unos minutos después, se da la vuelta y me mira con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Están llenos de pena y sé que, en otro tiempo, eso me hubiese matado pero ahora no siento nada. Sin embargo, creo que me gusta estar con ella.

\- No quiero que te mueras –una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

\- No me voy a morir, Tamsin. No te preocupes.

La Valquiria se lanza y atrapa mis labios con los suyos. La aprieto más fuerte contra mí para sentir su piel tomando el calor de la mía. Cuando detiene el beso, Tamsin apoya la cabeza contra mi pecho para llorar, esta vez más fuerte. Le acaricio el pelo para que no se preocupe. No sé si voy a morir al final de la semana pero me alegra tener a alguien que lo sienta.

* * *

**Todavía tengo muchas ideas para este fic, no os preocupéis. Pero, por favor, dejadme un comentario con lo que opináis sobre el otro para poder empezar a prepararlo. Gracias.**


	27. Sin fuerzas

**Hola! Bueno, de momento va ganando Lena frente a Kenzi y tengo una pregunta más pero os dejaré que leáis este capítulo antes. Disfrutad y gracias por vuestra ayuda.**

* * *

Me he despertado con una sensación rarísima. Me duele muchísimo el brazo y el pecho. Salgo de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Tamsin. Está tan adorable cuando duerme que cualquiera diría que da unas bofetadas dolorosamente fuertes. Camino hacia el baño y me miro en el espejo. Por mi cuello corren unas líneas azules pero…están por dentro. Creo que son mis venas. Extiendo los brazos y aprieto los puños. Sí, lo son. Mis venas están azules y completamente congeladas. Se empieza a notar lo que me hizo Alexander pero sigue sin preocuparme.

Entro en la ducha con tranquilidad y le doy al agua caliente. Justo cuando el agua empieza a caer, siento un intenso dolor que me arrebata el aire sin piedad. Me cuesta respirar.

El agua me cae encima. Apoyo las manos en la pared e intento respirar pero me duele el corazón o, al menos, esa zona. No sé qué está pasando. Siento unas manos abrazarme y, cuando apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, veo a Tamsin.

\- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta.

\- Sí.

\- Lena…

\- No, no estoy bien –casi no puedo respirar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Que te amo.

\- No bromees con eso –se separa de mí.

\- No estoy de broma, rubita. Te amo. Mi corazón…

\- ¿Me has llamado rubita?

Tamsin pone la mano en mi pecho y se sorprende.

\- Late otra vez –dice –Eso significa que…

\- Vuelve a sentir otra vez pero tengo una extraña sensación. Como si…algo malo fuese a pasar.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No lo sé pero algo realmente malo.

\- Tienes que dejar que tu hermana te vea. Es doctora y puede que sepa qué te pasa.

\- En cuanto salga.

Termino de ducharme mientras ella me mira y me pongo la toalla pero aún así tengo frío. Tamsin me abraza.

\- Estás temblando. Sal fuera, que voy a buscar a Lauren ya.

\- Vale.

\- Y no te atrevas a decir que no porque…¿Vale? –pone cara de preocupación –Muy mal debes estar.

Me quedo fuera y las manos empiezan a temblarme. Vuelvo a sentir de nuevo pero estoy realmente mal. Me duele el pecho, tengo frío, estoy temblando…

Tamsin vuelve con Lauren y mi hermana me mira.

\- Estás temblando –exclama asustada –A ver.

Trae su estetoscopio. Siempre me ha sorprendido que parezca que hasta duerme con él. Comprueba que mi corazón vuelve a funcionar y que todo está bien.

\- Solo tienes la temperatura baja –está preocupada –¿Qué es eso de un mal presentimiento?

\- No sé. Solo siento que algo malo va a pasar.

\- Pero algo malo, ¿humanamente hablando o hablando como Fae?

\- Como…Banshee.

\- Dime que estás bromeando, por favor.

\- No, quiero gritar de verdad.

\- ¿Eso es qué alguien va a morir de una de las familias reales? –duda Tamsin –El único que conocemos es Hale…

\- No lo entiendes, Tamsin –niega Lauren –Como Lena es una Soul Keeper, sus poderes de Banshee son más fuertes y se aplican a todos los Faes.

\- En realidad, puedo controlarlo –intento explicarlo –Quiero decir que con los Faes puedo controlarlo y no gritar. Solo grito con los que…por los que siento algo. Cuanto más ganas tengo de gritar, más sentimientos tengo hacia esa persona.

\- ¿Y cuántas ganas tienes? –pregunta mi hermana.

\- Digamos que…-me apoyo en la pared dándoles la espalda –Estoy entre dos rubias.

Las caras de Lauren y Tamsin reflejan auténtico terror, lo noto. Es normal y vuelvo a estar preocupada porque les pase algo. No sé cómo ha pasado esto de un día para otro. Quizás la punzada que sentí al ver a la Valquiria era una especie de proceso de descongelación o a lo mejor es un síntoma de que me estoy empezando a morir. No lo entiendo pero me alegro y me angustio a la vez. Al menos siento algo.

Una de las dos pone la mano en mi espalda y, de reojo, puedo comprobar que es mi hermana.

\- No te preocupes, no nos va a pasar nada –niega –Bo y Kenzi no lo permitirán. Nadie lo hará. Hemos pasado por mucho y seguimos vivas.

\- Moriría por vosotras –digo –Moriré antes de que os pase algo.

\- ¡No digas eso! –Tamsin avanza hacia nosotras –Nadie va a morir y punto.

Tras un abrazo, las dos salen del baño para que termine de vestirme. La maldita sensación no desaparece y cada vez me oprime más el corazón. Espero que, lo que tenga que pasar, me pase a mí. Iba en serio cuando les dije que moriría antes de que les pasase algo.

Salgo del baño y empiezo a sentirlo más fuerte. Es como si…algo estuviese acercándose poco a poco y, cuanto más cerca, más dolor. Pongo la ropa sucia en el cesto y comienzo a bajar las escaleras para reunirme con ellas. El primer escalón es como si me atravesasen el corazón con una daga. El segundo…dos. El tercero…tres. Así hasta que llego a la última y todo mi cuerpo parece haber sido atravesado con espadas recién afiladas. Apenas puedo caminar. Con suerte, llego hasta el sofá y me apoyo en el respaldo bajo la atenta mirada de las dos rubias de mi vida. Bo está aquí, puede que haya dormido con Lauren, y Kenzi acaba de entrar. Pero no viene sola, algo la sigue. Algo malo.

Alexander ha vuelto.

\- ¡Kenzi! –su nombre se ahoga en mi garganta y señalo detrás de ella.

Cuando se gira, se queda unos segundos sin comprender nada hasta que él deja de ser un espectro, un cúmulo de humo.

\- ¡Tú! –grita Bo levantándose para ponerse delante de Lauren.

\- No puede ser –Lauren se levanta y agarra la mano de la Súcubo –Estabas muerto.

Mi corazón. Se ha vuelto a parar cuando ha soltado una risa maligna. No dice nada pero puedo ver su diabólico plan reflejado en sus siniestros ojos. Aunque solo sea un fantasma, da miedo. Está muerto, lo sé, pero aún así no se da por vencido. Ha venido para llevarme, para completar su única misión en este mundo. Este es…mi fin.

Camina despacio, hacia mí, ignorando a las demás como si no fuesen nada. Siento que ya no tengo nada, que estoy vacía y que tampoco me quedan fuerzas. Empiezo a tener mucho sueño y mis parpados luchan por no cerrarse. No quiero que la última imagen que vea sea él. No quiero quedarme con una visión suya, riéndose con satisfacción porque me ha vencido. Soy la única Soul Keeper y no puedo hacer nada. Mi cerebro apenas puede controlar mis músculos. Estoy perdida.

Alexander alarga la mano de nuevo hacia mi pecho como ya lo hizo antes de desaparecer. En sus ojos compruebo que esta vez no va a hacer ningún truquito absurdo para que muera en unos cuantos días sino que va a realizar el acto final. Sabe que, aunque me saque el corazón, seguiré viviendo pero él va a por todas. Desea mi muerte y es consciente de cómo llevarla a cabo. Va a robarme el alma. Es irónico que una Soul Keeper solo pueda morir si le quitan su alma. Gracias creador, es muy gracioso.

Está tan solo a unos centímetros. Inhalo mi último aliento y cierro definitivamente los ojos para no recordar sus caras. Detesto verlas tristes. Pasan los segundos y ya debería haber sentido algo pero…a lo mejor ya estoy muerta. Abro los ojos para comprobar que todo sigue igual. Sigo en el apartamento de Lauren. Solo hay una diferencia: delante de mí ya no está Alexander y todo lo que veo es el rubio cabello de Tamsin frente a mis ojos.

Un horrible sonido de desesperación e ira se escapa de la boca de Alexander antes de volver a desvanecerse y, por un segundo, sé que ya no podrá volver en mucho tiempo. Vuelvo a sentirme libre, con fuerzas. Fuerzas suficientes para coger a la Valquiria antes de que se desplome y su cuerpo choque contra el suelo. Kenzi corre hacia nosotras y Bo se lleva las manos a la boca mientras Lauren la abraza. No entiendo nada hasta que dejo a Tamsin en el suelo con delicadeza. Un agujero se abre en su pecho pero no sangra. Se ha interpuesto entre Alexander y yo antes de que me matase.

Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas sin que me dé cuenta. En mi vida había sentido sensaciones tan fuertes. Dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza…Creo que mi corazón se ha recuperado del todo. ¿Era eso? ¿Esa era la estúpida muestra de amor de Tamsin? ¡No! No puede morir. Sin ella no soy nada, no valgo nada, no tengo nada por lo que seguir adelante. Ella es todo lo que necesito para que mi corazón siga latiendo…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Aún estoy decidiendo sobre el nuevo y mi pregunta es: Lena ¿humana o Soul Keeper? Es bastante importante para los detalles que tendría que cambiar en caso de escogerla a ella y no a Kenzi. Me ayudaría mucho una review. Gracias y nos vemos la próxima.**


	28. La traeré de vuelta

**Hola! Ya no os hago esperar más...o sí. Gracias por las reviews, tomo nota de todo y voy repasando lo que quiero hacer. He comenzado a escribir el otro y se queda un poco raro con Lena pero Lucía me ha dado una maravillosa idea con su comentario. Así que, muchísimas gracias y te dedico este capítulo. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Lauren se arrodilla junto a nosotras mientras sostengo a la Valquiria y le da unos suaves golpecitos en la cara pidiéndole que abra los ojos. Después toma su pulso y en su cara se refleja el horror. Horror… Horror es lo último que yo siento. Esa sensación desgarradora que está quebrando mi corazón hasta dejarlo completamente inservible es tan fuerte que apenas puedo concentrarme en otra cosa, como las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos.

El sentimiento de dolor se vuelve tan fuerte como un huracán y arrasa a todas las demás sensaciones. El aire se resiste a llegar hasta mis pulmones por mucho que yo intente capturarlo. Me inclino sobre Tamsin para besar su frente cerrando los ojos. Ahora, más que nunca, necesito tenerla a mi lado, sentirla cerca…Deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver a verla sonreír pero, las palabras de Lauren, me confirman que eso no será posible:

\- Lo siento, Lena.

\- ¡No! –grito con todas mis fuerzas –No lo voy a permitir.

Me levanto, dejando a Tamsin con cuidado en el suelo, y desaparezco entre el humo negro. No sé a dónde demonios voy. Ni siquiera tengo un plan pero no voy a dejar que ningún estúpido psicópata me quite lo que más quiero y he querido nunca. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Alexander no sabe con quién se ha metido y se lo voy a demostrar.

Llego al Dal, que está completamente vacío. Supongo que Trick estará en su guarida secreta, que no es tan secreta, y bajo a comprobarlo. Está dormido en el sofá con un enorme y antiguo libro encima. Es casi más grande que él. Retiro el libro y lo llamo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –se despierta un poco asustado.

\- ¿Cómo puedo llegar al Valhalla? –le pregunto casi sin dejarlo terminar.

\- ¿Qué? –se sorprende bastante más de lo que esperaba.

\- Ayúdame a entrar ahí.

\- Lena, estarías a la completa merced de Alexander si lo haces.

\- Trick, me importa una mierda la merced de ese gilipollas. O traigo a Tamsin de vuelta o me quedo con ella allí para siempre pero no puedo soportarlo ni un segundo más. La necesito –él va a decir algo pero hago un gesto con la mano para poder continuar –Ya lo sé. Soy la Soul Keeper, no puedo decir que necesito o quiero a alguien porque uno de los dos bandos se volvería contra mí y harían daño a esa persona. Blah, blah, blah. ¡Me da igual! No puedo perderla…

Aprieto con fuerza los puños para sentir un dolor que no me dan ganas de llorar. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Necesito ser fuerte por Tamsin. Para que vea que la quiero y que haré todo lo que haga falta para estar con ella aunque tenga que revolver el Valhalla y la tierra o tenga que luchar contra todos los malditos Faes del planeta. Lo haré por ella.

\- No puedo mandarte allí, Lena –me dice Trick con seriedad.

\- Muy bien. Me las apañaré yo sola.

Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y desaparezco. No tengo ni idea de dónde ir para saber cómo entrar en el Valhalla pero he ido a parar a uno de los peores sitios del mundo Fae.

Voy meditando para ver si consigo hallar algún plan mientras camino entre vagabundos y demás Underfaes desertores que en su época no acataron las normas y fueron condenados. Recuerdo a algunos de ellos a los que defendí pero los Sombras o Luces se negaron a ayudarlos. También me acuerdo de la rabia que me dio no poder salvarlos del destierro. A pesar de ser más poderosa que todos ellos juntos, siempre he obedecido cuando se ponían de acuerdo por el bien del mundo entero. Aunque tengo un presentimiento…el presentimiento de que esta vez no va a pasar eso.

En un intento desesperado, me voy a ver a la Morrigan. Evony puede ser una auténtica perra mala cuando le da la gana pero le he hecho muchos favores y ella nunca falta a una promesa de honor. Por eso la admiro, solo por eso.

Entro sin llamar ni esperar a que la secretaria me lo permita. Sonrío a Evony sin ganas y me siento en una de las sillas.

\- ¡Qué modales! Helena, por favor.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus refinados modales, Evony. Quiero que me mandes al Valhalla con billete de vuelta.

La Morrigan se ríe a carcajadas en mi cara olvidando sus propios modales y ladeo la cabeza mirándola cabreada.

\- Lo siento, querida. No dirijo un aeropuerto. ¿Para qué quieres ir al Valhalla?

\- Por Tamsin. Alexander, mi supuesto padre, la ha matado –digo dejando que se transmita mi enfado a través de la voz –Voy a traerla de vuelta.

\- ¿La Valqui ha muerto? Qué lástima. Era una de las mejores que tenía.

Esta mujer cada vez me sorprende más. Ha perdido a una de las mejores y sigue tan fría como el hielo. Hasta sonríe. Tengo que agarrarme a la silla para no lanzarme sobre ella, abofetearla y preguntarle qué demonios le pasa. Respiro hondo para calmarme y ella sonríe de esa forma extrañamente sexy y repelente a la vez.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo o no? –insisto.

\- Lo siento, querida. Pregúntale al Ash.

\- ¿Trick? Ya me ha dicho que no.

\- ¿Ese viejo loco y yo coincidimos en algo? ¡Eso es nuevo!

Resoplo con exasperación y me levanto para salir de allí y buscarme la vida en otra parte.

\- Espera –Evony se levanta apoyándose en la mesa –No me has dejado terminar. Iba a decir que eso es tan nuevo, que te ayudaré solo por fastidiar. Ya sabes cómo soy.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar? –la miro extrañada.

\- Mira, Lena, me caes bien y yo hago cualquier cosa por joder a los Luces. Esas dos cosas juntas, hacen que quiera ayudarte. Además, tú me ayudaste a calmar las tensiones entre todas mis Musas, te debo una.

\- Me debes más de una, Evony.

\- Pero esto es tan grande que las paga todas. ¿O no amas a la Valquiria lo suficiente?

\- Por supuesto –digo de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo –Da todo los favores que te he hecho por pagados pero asegúrame que saldremos las dos de ahí en perfecto estado.

\- Hecho. Supongo que no pasará nada por traer a una Valquiria de vuelta. Eso sí, vas a tener que hacerlo como la última vez. Ya sabes, yo te encuentro una Valquiria y tú…

Evony me guiña un ojo y me paso la mano por la cara conteniendo el enfado que tengo encima. Todo esto parece que le divierte muchísimo.

\- No me voy a acostar con nadie, Evony –le digo indignada –Quiero a Tamsin.

\- Es la única forma, querida.

\- No. Jamás le haría eso. Tiene que haber otra forma.

\- Pues entonces, yo no puedo ayudarte.

\- Vamos, alguna manera habrá.

\- Yo no conozco otra.

\- ¿Puedes al menos mandar a una Valquiria a preguntarle a Tamsin qué le parece la estúpida idea? Eso sería solo un favor.

La Morrigan lo piensa durante unos segundos y asiente brevemente. Después, rebusca en su cajón y saca una pequeña libreta de piel. Pasa algunas páginas y me vuelve a mirar:

\- Digamos que este favor compensa lo de aquel Addonc ¿vale? –dice tachando algo con una pluma.

\- Avísame en cuanto lo sepas y date prisa. No quiero que Tamsin esté ahí más de lo necesario. Por favor.

Nunca hay que olvidar los modales con ella o tardará mucho más en hacerlo lo que le pidas. He aprendido la lección de tantas veces como me ha pedido algo y luego he vuelto a pedirle que me devolviese el favor.

Salgo sin esperar a que me diga nada más. Lo único que quiero es que mande a esa Valquiria al Valhalla y le pregunte a Tamsin. A mí me parece una idea estúpida y seguro que a ella más todavía pero…hay que intentarlo, tan solo porque es la manera más rápida. Aún así, buscaré otro método aunque me cueste la vida. Es una promesa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que os de por comentar porque ya sabéis que me ayuda mucho. Nos vemos para el próximo. **


	29. Lovesong

**¡Hola, hola! He vuelto con otro capítulo más. He estado escribiendo mucho y se me han ocurrido algunas buenas ideas. Gracias por las reviews y siento dejaros con la intriga, pero...así soy yo. Antes de nada, hago una promesa aquí y ahora: Veréis a Evony más. Tengo planes para ella. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Llevo dos horas vagando por la ciudad sin rumbo. No sé dónde voy, no tengo plan, estoy perdida…Soy un desastre. Sin ella, solo soy un maldito desastre con un puñado de poderes que no sirven para nada. No, los poderes sirven. La que no sirve para tenerlos soy yo. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa y no se me ocurre nada para salvar a Tamsin. Debería morir ahora mismo…

Por desgracia, han pasado unas horas y mi deseo no se ha cumplido. Podría intentar ponerme delante de un coche, pero soy demasiado inmortal para perder mi tiempo haciendo ese tipo de tonterías. La única cosa que me puede matar, está en el Valhalla. Lo que significa que está…¡con Alexander! No puedo dejarla ahí ni un minuto más. Tengo que sacarla cuanto antes.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza hasta que pequeñas gotas de sangre brotan de las palmas. Los sentimientos se arremolinan en mi interior: la furia, el amor, la ira, el dolor, la rabia, el temor… Además de eso, me va a explotar la cabeza del dolor. Los pensamientos de todos los que me cruzo se mezclan en mi cabeza. ¡Necesito salir de aquí!

Corro, corro sin parar hasta llegar a la casa de mi hermana. Cierro la puerta con fuerza y me apoyo contra ella para intentar recuperar el aliento. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Caigo de rodillas casi de inmediato, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Lauren y Kenzi corren hacia mí. Mi hermana se arrodilla y me mira muy preocupa cogiéndome por los hombros.

\- Respira –dice –Tranquila. Ya está, ya se ha pasado. Kenzi, sube a su habitación y busca su reproductor de música.

La morena asiente y se apresura a hacer lo que Lauren le pide. En la mente de mi hermana, las palabras "No pasa nada" se repiten sin parar. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes y sabe justamente lo que hacer, pero me sigue doliendo. Aunque no es la cabeza lo que me está matando, ese es solo dolor físico.

\- Mátame, Lauren –la miro con rabia –Tienes que saber alguna forma de hacerlo. ¡Mátame!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loca! –grita Lauren –¡Kenzi, date prisa!

La chica baja las escaleras de tres en tres a toda prisa y le entrega a mi hermana lo que había pedido. Ella me coloca los cascos sin dejar de mirarme y lo enciende. La música va aliviando poco a poco el dolor, pero solo el de la cabeza. Nada puede aliviar el terrible sufrimiento que mi corazón padece, excepto volver a ver a Tamsin sana y salva.

Quiero llorar mientras le suplico a Lauren que acabe con mi vida, pero, al igual que no puedo oír mi voz, tampoco me salen lágrimas. No sé cuán fuerte le puedo estar gritando, pero ella pone cara de susto cada vez que abro la boca.

Ya apenas oigo mis propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, sí que puedo llorar. Llevo tan solo unos minutos sentada en el sofá, con ambas piernas recogidas por los brazos, y lloro…como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Lauren y Kenzi están en la cocina, probablemente mirándome, pero no puedo oírlas hablar. No sé qué dicen y supongo que será sobre mí. Tampoco es que me interese demasiado. Mi hermana me explicó que Bo se había ido a buscar una solución, a pedirle ayuda a Trick. Yo ni siquiera le he dicho que eso ya lo he intentado. Quizás el viejo Rey Sangriento le preste más atención a su nieta.

La letra de la canción que estoy escuchando se clava en mi corazón y en mi mente como las dagas que usa la Súcubo para defenderse. Juraría que si mirase en mi interior, un diminuto y malvado duende estaría apuñalándolo una y otra vez sin descanso.

"Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am home again". El ritmo de mi corazón se ralentiza con cada nuevo compás. La música apenas me relaja y mi cerebro solo piensa en la letra. Estaba acostumbrada a cantar esta misma canción a todo pulmón cuando conocí a Tamsin, pero ahora solo es otra triste canción que me hace daño.

"Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am whole again". Con cada verso, las punzadas se hacen más intensas. No podía haber elegido otro momento para empezar a sonar. ¡Maldita reproducción aleatoria!

"Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am young again". Oigo los murmullos de Lauren y Kenzi de fondo. No ayuda demasiado tener a tu hermana preocupada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan mal. No tengo ganas de nada, solo quedarme aquí y seguir escuchando música por mucho que duela.

"Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am fun again". Siempre sonreía al oír esta frase. Ahora…lloro más fuerte. Sigo haciéndolo en silencio. No quiero que las dos se preocupan incluso más por mí. Sin embargo, este sentimiento es tan intenso que me destroza y me da ganas de destrozar cosa. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Nada, soy un caos mental ahora mismo. No puedo pensar con claridad y no tengo fuerzas ni para arrastrar mi propia alma. Si es que no se la han llevado también junto con Tamsin. No me extrañaría…

"However far away. I will always love you". Como ya dije, puedo vivir sin corazón. Después de todo es un músculo, pero los sentimientos que hay dentro en este momento son devastadores. Siento mucha oscuridad amontonándose en él. Debo de tener el corazón y el alma más negros que la ropa de Kenzi.

"However long I stay. I will always love you". La pasaría pero es que me encanta. Es una de mis favoritas y me recuerda tanto a ella… Recuerdo que, la primera vez que la vi, se puso esta misma canción de forma aleatoria también. Desde entonces, me he alegrado cada vez que la he oído. Quiero creer que volveré a hacerlo pronto.

"Whatever words I say. I will always love you. I will always love you". Van a tener razón con eso que dicen de la música y cuanto más duele, más identificada te sientes. No puedo sentirme tan conectada a una persona que escribió esta canción antes de que yo naciese. ¿Pudo alguien sentir tanto dolor como yo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo? Sinceramente, no lo creo.

"Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am free again". Libre. ¿Qué significa ser libre? Probablemente, si le preguntase a Lauren, me diría algo relacionado con no servir a los Faes. Sin embargo, para mí, significa descubrir lo que te hace feliz y expresarlo. Feliz no estoy. Supongo que tampoco me siento muy libre. Quizás debería cambiar de canción y ponerme aquella tan famosa que dice "I want to break free".

"Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am clean again". A veces, me da por pensar en la persona que era antes. Con toda esa oscuridad envolviéndome. Sin duda, he cambiado bastante. A pesar de que Tamsin pertenezca a las Sombras, me ha demostrado que no todos los Faes en ese bando tienen por qué ser malos. Todo es una cuestión de almas. Las almas limpias, lo serán en la Luz o las Sombras. Las almas oscuras, negras, serán malas, no importa lo que pase. Por suerte, la mía, por muy rota y oscura que esté, no tiene intención de volverse mala y yo tampoco se lo voy a permitir.

"However far away. I will always love you". Nunca he sido de esas personas que se quejan por cualquier cosa. Solo me quejo cuando es estrictamente necesario, de hecho. Esta vez, necesito gritar. Quiero ir a buscar al creador de la estúpida vida y decirle a la cara lo cabrón que es.

"However long I stay. I will always love you". Claro que no importa el tiempo que me quede. Si no estoy junto a ella, pocas cosas importan. La rubita se ha quedado tan clavada dentro de mí…Será imposible sacarla por muy lejos que me vaya o por mucho tiempo que pasemos separadas. Lo único que quiero hacer es morir para estar con ella.

"Whatever words I say. I will always love you. I will always love you". Palabras…Eso es todo esto. Solo palabras que atraviesan mi mente, pero…¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me quedo aquí llorando como en una de esas comedias románticas? Definitivamente ¡soy idiota! Debería estar partiendo algunas caras hasta encontrar a alguien que me dé una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente de cómo sacarla del Valhalla.

Justo con el último acorde de guitarra, me levanto y salgo por la puerta. Esta vez, tengo un plan.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo porque me ha costado escribirlo sin que me diesen ganas de mandar a Lena al Valhalla. ¡Cuánto me hacéis sufrir! Jeje es broma. Volverá, lo prometo. Dejad una review si queréis aunque sea para maldecirme. Buen fin de semana.**


	30. Helheim

**Hola! Pues ya vamos por el capítulo 30. He querido hacerlo un poco especial. Antes de nada, tened en cuenta que me meto mucho en la piel de los personajes y esto me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Y que justo después de subir este capítulo, voy a poner el primero del nuevo: My Apocalypse. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Estoy otra vez aquí. Sé que ya ha pasado al menos un día. Debido a lo que soy, tengo el tiempo bastante bien controlado incluso en el Valhalla. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que llego tan lejos. Normalmente, recojo el alma de la persona y la dejo fuera de este lugar. El Helheim es un sitio muy oscuro y desagradable, ni siquiera el más cruel de los asesinos debería conocer este sitio jamás. Aún no entiendo cómo he acabado aquí. Solo sé que alguien me trajo. Ayer, o lo que yo creo que fue ayer, Hela estuvo rondándome todo el tiempo, pero no respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas.

Creo que no estoy aquí para nada bueno, pues estoy encadenada a un muro, tan alto que no consigo ver el final. Me preocupa. He intentado romper las cadenas, cosa que he hallado imposible, pero aún así no me rindo. Necesito volver con ella.

—Tamsin ¿verdad?

Al principio solo veo una sombra en la oscuridad, pero esa voz me suena. Cuando el hombre se acerca a mí, descubro una sonrisa bastante más desagradable que este maldito lugar en la cara de Alexander.

—Mi niña tiene buen gusto —dice —Ahora sé por qué te ama tanto. Ella nunca se conformó con las demás porque te esperaba a ti, querida Valquiria. Tienes algo especial.

Alexander me coge por la barbilla y se acerca tanto que puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. Forcejeo con la cabeza, pero solo consigo que apriete más los dedos contra mi cara. Me hace daño, pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción de que lo sepa. Es tan desagradable y…esos ojos…Me pierdo momentáneamente en ellos, al reconocer los de Lena, y contengo las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu belleza no tiene comparación? Me gusta ese brillo en tus ojos. Son bonitos.

—¡Suéltame! —le grito con rabia —Déjame salir de aquí.

—Por muy guapa que seas, eso no va a ser posible. Tengo planes para ti. Es más, te los voy a contar.

—¡Lena vendrá!

Alexander me suelta la cara y empieza a reírse como un desquiciado. Da miedo lo loco que está. Después de unos segundos, vuelve a clavar sus ojos en mí. Me mira como a un trozo de carne, lo que hace que quiera matarlo aún más.

—Lena vendrá y tiene un sitio reservado a tu lado –se ríe él —¿Ves esas cadenas junto a ti? Son para ella y adivina…esto me encanta, vais a pasarlo mal cuando estéis tan cerca y no podáis tocaros. En fin, me has interrumpido.

—No me importa nada tú plan. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Mi plan es el siguiente. Como bien sabes, mi hija te lleva en el corazón. No entiendo por qué, yo te llevaría en otro sitio —me guiña un ojo y no puedo evitar mirarlo con asco —El caso es que voy a torturarte hasta que su corazón no aguante más dolor. Cada herida en tu piel, estará en su corazón. Tu dolor será físico, pero el suyo dolerá mucho más.

La carcajada que acaba de soltar, me acaba de poner los pelos de punta. Me va a torturar para hacerle daño a su hija. Creo que, al salir de aquí, le pediré a la Morrigan que lo nombre padre del año. Esto no está pasando. Vamos, Tamsin, despierta…Está pasando.

Ya me he rendido, antes incluso de empezar. No peleo por liberarme de las cadenas ni nada. Lucharía, pero…¿Para qué? No voy a poder salir de aquí de todas formas. Espera. ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no soy así. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

—¿Dudas, jovencita? —Alexander vuelve a reírse en mi cara —Es irónico que a una Valquiria le surjan dudas ¿no?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame! —sé que le grito en vano pero he de intentarlo.

—Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible. ¿Para qué hacerte esperar más? Empecemos.

Apenas parpadeo, una especie de mesa aparece frente a mí, con nada bueno sobre ella. Alexander coge algo similar a un bisturí y me hace un pequeño corte a través de la mejilla. Aprieto los dientes, conteniendo el dolor. No es nada, Tamsin, puedes con esto, piensa en Lena…

Sigo aguantando solo por ella. No queda un solo hueco en mi cuerpo que este hombre no haya cortado con ese pequeño chisme. Solo son cortes, me curaré, pero imagino lo que Lena debe estar sintiendo y…

—No es suficiente —Alexander me mira con cara de decepción —Vamos con algo más. ¿Sabías qué aquí soy el más poderoso y puedo hacer lo que quiera?

De repente, mis alas aparecen. Olvidé que estaba en el último ciclo de vida. Alexander me mira y se relame. Creo que sé lo que me va a hacer.

—Hazlo, me da igual —digo.

El hombre levanta una ceja. Parece divertirse mientras se acerca a mí y agarra una de mis alas.

—Si te arranco las plumas una a una, dolerá, pero tengo una idea mejor para ti. Vas a gritar mucho, guapa. Así que…

Con una fina aguja entre sus dedos, da la primera puntada. No puedo hacer otra cosa que apretar los dientes y los puños, casi dormidos por la falta de sangre, con fuerza. Vuelve a clavar el afilado objeto sobre mi labio inferior y lo une al superior. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. Por mucho que lo repita es como si cayese sobre cristales y se clavasen sobre mi piel desnuda.

Con mis labios completamente unidos por un grueso hilo, Alexander sonríe maliciosamente. Con su dedo índice, recorre mis alas lentamente, sin prisa. No sé qué está pensando, pero por su cara no debe ser nada bueno. En mi mente, el nombre de Lena no para de sonar tan fuerte que oculta mis demás pensamientos. Si yo lo estoy pasando mal, ella… Es cierto, me preocupa más el dolor de Lena que el mío propio.

—¿Lista?

Antes de que pueda responder, Alexander agarra una de mis alas con fuerza y la empuja hacia dentro. Creo que intenta partirla, pero no siento nada de dolor. Si antes lo digo…Las plumas se clavan en mi piel, se doblan, se parten…Otras se hunden más adentro con fuerza. Sin embargo, ese no es su objetivo. Cuando ha tomado se han hincado lo suficiente, da un fuerte tirón y se queda con el ala al completo en la mano. No puedo separar los labios, pero he gritado tan fuerte que me he hecho daño en la garganta y las lágrimas han salido de mis ojos como torrentes de agua. Para colmo, me la enseña. Justo en el extremo superior, veo un trozo de carne que se ha desprendido al tirar. Tengo que cerrar los ojos porque me duele incluso más al verlo. Él se ríe diabólicamente.

No obstante, no está satisfecho con eso. Vuelve a ponerse a mi espalda y se pega todo lo que puede a mí. Le escupiría si pudiera. El hombre empieza a acariciar la parte donde antes estaba el ala, provocando más dolor, e introduce la mano asegurándose de que sus afiladas uñas rasgan los músculos un poco más. De nuevo, ningún grito puede escapar de mi boca, hiriendo también mi garganta. Duele, pero puedo resistirlo.

—No llores, bonita —ríe Alexander siniestramente —Aún te queda otra, preciosa.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no repita la acción, pero es inútil. Vuelve a presionar el ala, esta vez la derecha, contra mi espalda. Las plumas se clavan y me hieren el omóplato de nuevo. Entonces, tira con fuerza y más lágrimas caen con fuerza por mis mejillas. Necesito gritar, pero, al intentar separar mis labios, solo me hago más daño.

—Uy, te has quedado sin alas —Alexander tira ambas en el suelo, riéndose como un loco —Una pena. Tengo entendido que a Lena le gustaban bastante. No te preocupes, bonita. Es lo último de lo que se va a preocupar cuando termine contigo y el mayor dolor lo tenga ella.

* * *

**Duele, en serio. Tamsin me encanta y esto es más tortura para mí que para ella. Podéis dejarme alguna review comentando qué os ha parecido y siento mucho haceros sufrir, pero prometí que volvería. Este es el primer capítulo del nuevo: s/10809332/1/ (Después de fanfiction .net).**

**Buen fin de semana.**


	31. Pacto con el diablo

**Hola! Siento la tortura psicológica del capítulo anterior. A mí me dolió más, lo prometo. Este no tiene torturas, pero tiene a Evony. Así que, disfrutad mucho.**

* * *

He vuelto a tener ese sueño…pesadilla. Esa en la que Tamsin es torturada en el Valhalla a manos de mi supuesto propio padre. Vuelve a dolerme el corazón como si me hubiesen arrancado un trozo de él…o dos. No puedo esperar a que Evony me diga algo. Han pasado muchas horas ya y no soy una persona con mucha paciencia. Me da igual que sean las cuatro de la mañana, sé dónde encontrarla y Tamsin me importa más que el sueño de la mismísima Morrigan.

La zarandeo un poco y ella da un salto del susto. Cuando enciende la luz, se me queda mirando confundida y enfadada.

—¡Por todos los Faes, Lena! Casi te derrito del susto.

—Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. ¿Has mandado a la Valquiria esa a preguntarle a Tamsin?

—Lena, estaba durmiendo.

—Ahora, ya no. ¿Lo has hecho sí o no?

—Sí —me responde Evony con mala cara —¿Puedo volver a dormir?

—Llámala. Ahora.

—Lena…

—Ese es mi nombre. Llama a esa Valquiria ya. Evony, sabes que puedo matarte ahora mismo y nadie se enteraría de que he sido yo.

—Está bien, querida. Vaya mal humor nos gastamos cuando nuestras novias están lejos ¿no?

—Evony, tú y yo sabemos que, como no llames a la maldita Valquiria que has mandado a buscar a Tamsin, me voy a beber el vino que guardas en tu bodega personal en la cuenca de tus ojos.

—¡Cuánta violencia gratuita! Relájate, querida.

La Morrigan coge el móvil de su mesita de noche mientras yo vigilo cada uno de sus movimientos con los brazos cruzados. En uno de mis viajes, aprendí que ese gesto significa ponerse a la defensiva, pero no es nada de eso. Yo siempre he usado eso de cruzarme de brazos como signo de que estoy cabreada, muy cabreada en realidad.

Evony se toma su tiempo. Lleva cuarenta y cinco segundos exactos con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Desde donde estoy, puedo oír un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…Como esa Valquiria no lo coja, el cruce de mis brazos va a ser lo último de lo que se tenga que preocupar la Musa derretidora de personas.

—No lo coge —dice con desgana —¿Puedo volver a dormir?

—No.

—Vale, vale. No hace falta ser borde y maleducada.

La Morrigan se está poniendo más nerviosa con cada minuto que pasa y yo me estoy impacientando. Ya hemos tenido algún que otro encontronazo en el pasado y ella, mejor que nadie, sabe que, el límite de mi paciencia, es el principio de los problemas. Espero que aún recuerde el terremoto que la obligó a reconstruir el complejo de las Sombras. No hace tanto, yo tenía quince años…o quizás catorce.

Diecisiete minutos después, sigo plantada frente a la cama de Evony, en la misma posición que tenía mientras esperaba la llamada. Le he dicho que no me movería de aquí hasta que no hablase con la Valquiria. Así que nos hemos puesto a hablar del tiempo que hace que no hay conflictos importantes que ella no pueda solucionar en su bando. La verdad es que sí, hace bastante que no me pide ayuda. Eso es raro.

Al fin, después de cuarenta y dos minutos de espera a solas con Evony, la Valquiria que se supone que ha mandado al Valhalla le devuelve la llamada.

—Entiendo —la Morrigan asiente con cara de estar muy interesada —Sí, claro. Era de esperar. Sí, yo se lo digo. Gracias, Acacia. Buenas noches…o lo que quedan de ellas.

Me quedo mirando como cuelga el teléfono con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. "Tranquila, no hay prisa", pienso porque si le digo algo, será gritando y lo último que quiero ahora es que se enfade o vuelva a sacer el tema de mis modales. No puedo perder más tiempo.

—Lo siento, querida —dice Evony al fin —Tamsin se ha negado rotundamente. Pero eso tú ya lo sabías. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo un cutis que mantener y necesita ocho horas de sueño.

—Siento que hayas perdido cuarenta y cinco minutos de tu sueño conmigo. Disfruta del resto.

Camino hacia la puerta mientras Evony vuelve a apagar la luz. Ella se va a dormir, pero yo no pienso hacerlo. Tengo que encontrar una forma de traer a Tamsin de vuelta antes de que me vuelva completamente loca o voy a ser la responsable del apocalipsis mundial. Y no, no tengo cuatro caballos negros salidos del mismísimo infierno, pero tengo muy mala leche cuando me tocan las narices.

Llevo como una hora vagando sin encontrar ninguna solución a esta catástrofe mundial. Sí, ya sé que al mundo le da igual todo esto, pero si me afecta a mí, les afecta a ellos porque destruiré todos los planetas que hagan falta para que Tamsin esté conmigo. Cada vez siento un dolor más fuerte en la zona del corazón. Parece estar siendo atravesado por miles de agujas incandescentes. Si tan solo pudiese hacer un trato. Solo eso, un tra… ¡Eso es! La respuesta era tan sencilla. Definitivamente soy idiota. ¿Pero dónde demonios voy a conseguir una Spriggan para hacer un trato? Me rasco la cabeza pensativa. Tengo que conocer a alguna porque no puedo hacerlo conmigo misma. De pronto se me ocurre algo. Es una completa locura, pero es mi última y desesperada posibilidad. Me aferraré a ella con todas mis fuerzas, me da igual lo duro que sea.

Llevo gritando su nombre más de media hora. Se ha puesto a llover y todo. Eso debe ser una señal o algo. Me estoy volviendo loca, pero no voy a dejarlo.

—¡Freya! —grito nuevamente desesperada —¡Freya! ¡Aparece ya, pedazo de…!

—No hace falta insultar.

Al girarme, allí está, mi única posibilidad. Me mira con una sonrisa, como si estuviese feliz de verme. Pongo mi mejor mala cara y me cruzo de brazos porque se ha acercado a abrazarme y no le voy a dar el gusto de que malinterprete mi gesto y crea que la he perdonado por engañarme y traicionarme. Ni hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, hija? Pareces preocupada.

—Tú estúpido marido ha matado al amor de mi vida y se la ha llevado al Valhalla. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué de una fiesta?

—Este Alexander…Siempre ha sido muy cruel tu padre.

—Ese señor no es mi padre y, para cruel, yo. No sabe con quién se ha metido. He imaginado tanto su muerte, que las torturas vikingas se van a quedar muy cortas cuando lo pille.

—¡Cuánta ira! Tu padre no se merece eso.

Primero abro la boca y luego suelto una carcajada que me da miedo hasta a mí. Freya retrocede unos pasos cuando clavo la vista en ella.

—¿No se lo merece? Por haberle tocado un solo precioso pelo rubio a Tamsin, se merece que le arranque las uñas de las manos…una a una.

—Lena, yo no te he enseñado a odiar a nadie —Freya me mira enfadada.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza para no darle el guantazo que se merece. Como si tuviese derecho a enfadarse conmigo porque querer matar a ese hijo de…

—¡Tú no me has enseñado nada en tu puñetera vida! —le grito dejando salir toda la rabia contenida —Porque nunca has estado en ella y nunca estarás. Me encantaría que siguieses muerta, pero necesito que uses tus poderes de Spriggan y me mandes al maldito Valhalla con billete de vuelta para mí y para Tamsin. Así que, o lo haces o te mato aquí mismo y me importa una mierda quién te creas que eres. No eres nadie. No eres nada para mí. Y si crees que tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo porque querer torturar a ese bastardo sin corazón que me ha robado lo que más quería, hazlo, pero lo voy a hacer de todas formas. Los vas a oír suplicar desde el mismo infierno. Sus gritos llegaran hasta tus oídos, suplicantes, desgarradores…Y te prometo que, como nos pase algo a alguna de las dos, tú serás la siguiente. ¿Queda claro?

Entonces, Freya pone cara de estar realmente enfadada y dirige su mano hacia mi cara con rabia, apretando los dientes. Río justo en el momento en el que atrapo su mano y le doy la otra, estrechándolas como cierre final del trato.

—Ya sabes —la miro con una sonrisa triunfante —Ida para mí, vuelta para las dos sanas y salvas o no vas a poder cerrar más tratos…sin manos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y puede que para el próximo (como mucho el siguiente) tengáis lo que queráis. Buen fin de semana.**


	32. LenaMi Lena

**Hola! Voy un poco adelantada escribiendo, así que he decidido suspender la espera del próximo capítulo y actualizar ya. En realidad, es más por mi Bo-Bo particular, Phrisma, y por AlabamaBlue y su review (me puso una frase de una de mis canciones favoritas de Pink Floyd y atrajo a las musas). En fin, disfrutad gracias a estas dos ^_^**

* * *

Freya al fin ha accedido a cumplir nuestro trato. Estreché su mano, por lo que no podía negarse. No recuerdo nada, excepto su cara de preocupación antes de perder el conocimiento. Este sitio ya me es demasiado familiar. Camino a través de las almas errantes, esquivándolas. No entiendo por qué pueden pasar a través de mí. Quizás es que no estoy muerta y no soy una de ellas. Busco el salón ese que estaba rodeado por columnas. Cuando se alza frente a mí, entro en él y me subo sobre la mesa.

—¡Alexander! ¡Pedazo de cretino! ¡Da la cara! —grito con todas mis fuerzas —¡Tamsin! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tamsin!

Ni siquiera las ánimas que pasean a mi alrededor parecen darse cuenta de mi presencia. Voy a hacer salir a ese maldito bastardo como que me llamo Lena Lewis. Aunque sea lo último que haga, saldré de aquí con Tamsin entre mis brazos y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir. Sigo llamando a gritos, pateando platos y copas de la mesa, intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible para que Alexander salga de su escondite de una maldita vez. De pronto, me doy cuenta de que uno de los espíritus se ha quedado mirándome aunque hace como si nada. No estoy loca, me ha mirado. Sabe que estoy aquí. Bajo de la mesa de un salto y camino hacia él con decisión.

—Oye, se que puedes verme. ¿Dónde está Alexander?

Puedo cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa. Eso es más raro todavía…No me gusta nada esto, pero quizás este…lo que sea puede ayudarme a encontrar al hijo de…eso. El hombre no dice nada, solo me ignora y sigue mirando al frente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos porque sé que me está entendiendo. No me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando saca la mano del pantalón y sopla algo en mi cara, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Lo último que siento es mi cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Despierto en un sitio completamente diferente y con la sensación de que el tiempo no ha pasado ni un segundo. Parece que he ido a parar al mismo infierno. Hinco la rodilla en el suelo y me levanto observándolo todo. Todo es muy lúgubre, como gris. Una especie de niebla impide que vea mis propios pies y por las paredes reptan serpientes. Qué asco me dan esos bichos. Camino con cuidado de no tocar ni tropezar con nada. Este lugar es tan siniestro como los sótanos de las películas de miedo…o más. No me gusta ni un pelo, así que ando más precavida que nunca. Cuando atraviese unas grandes puertas, empieza a ver gente o lo que queda de ellos. Están destrozados, machacados y sangran hasta por los ojos. Algunos tienen quemaduras, otros cortes, pero todos están encadenados a la pared.

Camino entre sus gritos suplicantes, ansiosos de liberación, con el corazón encogido. Pero este sitio es tan largo que necesitaría al menos diez días para recorrerlo entero. Me pregunto hasta dónde llegarán las filas de gente y por qué están aquí, siendo claramente torturados. A medida que avanzo, se va oscureciendo todo y los alaridos de dolor son más perceptibles, a la vez que las heridas se hacen más profundas. Al oír un intenso grito, que parece provenir de algún otro sitio alejado, mi corazón se para y, seguidamente, siento como si me lo apuñalasen de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez es tan fuerte que me obliga a hincar ambas rodillas en el suelo y llevarme las manos al pecho. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza hasta que el dolor parece cesar. Me ha dejado hasta sin aliento…

—¡Alexander! ¡Sal aquí, maldito! —gritó por encima de los condenados —¡Devuélveme a Tamsin ahora mismo y tu muerte será rápida!

—¡Lena!

Oigo mi nombre como entrecortado, pero sé que ha salido de los suaves labios de Tamsin. Corro sin rumbo, siguiendo el camino que marca la disposición de los torturados encadenados al muro. Solo veo el infinito, nunca un final, pero no me detengo ni un segundo. No puedo usar mis poderes para teletransportarme más lejos y eso me pasa factura. Como de la nada, escucho una risa que me deja paralizada por un instante mientras mi cuerpo se estremece. Definitivamente, era Alexander. Echo a correr de nuevo, todo lo rápido que puedo y…

—¿Qué demonios? —estoy en otro lugar completamente diferente.

Una especie de cúpula de piedra cubre mi cabeza y estoy rodeada de pared por todas partes menos por la que estoy mirando. Observo el suelo. La decoración se basa en sangre y huesos ensangrentados, pero no hay nada como calaveras o cosas así. Parecen como huesos arrancados, algunos incluso conservan un poco de piel. Sí, todo muy agradable…

—Los demonios no han tenido nada que ver, niña.

Al oír esa voz, me giro sin pensarlo. Alexander… El desgraciado está a tan solo unos pasos de mí, con los brazos cruzados y riéndose maliciosamente. Quiero lanzarme sobre él y arrancarle los ojos. Respiro hondo para no hacerlo. No sé qué está tramando y comienzo a caminar hacia él, pero me detengo. Junto a Alexander, en el suelo, veo dos alas. Rezo a Odín porque no haya hecho lo que yo creo, pero la carcajada que suelta mirándolas, me lo confirma rápidamente.

—¡Hijo de…! —me lanzó hacia él.

Pero, en cuanto veo a Tamsin a su espalda, me detengo y lo apartó de un empujón.

—Tamsin, mi amor —cojo su cara entre mis manos, arrodillándome —¿Estás bien?

Sé que no lo está. El muy cabrón de Alexander le ha arrancado las alas y no es lo único. Al elevar su cara para mirarla a los ojos, me doy cuenta de las heridas en sus labios. Aún sangran y puedo ver algunos hilos saliendo de ellos.

—Eso no ha sido culpa mía —ríe Alexander —Tu novia no se ha podido contener y se los ha arrancado al abrir la boca para gritar.

—Lena…—Tamsin apenas puede susurrar —Mi Lena…

—Tranquila, rubita —le sonrío —Te sacaré de aquí en cuanto le dé a este bastardo su merecido.

Me pongo en pie y comienzo a desencadenar a la Valquiria. Tengo que sujetarla para que no golpee el suelo demasiado fuerte. La dejo tumbada como puedo, le acaricio el pelo y me doy la vuelta hacia Alexander. Él sigue sonriendo como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy bueno. A mí no me hace tanta gracia y le dedico una sonrisa falsa.

—¿En serio vas a atacarme en mi propio terreno? ¿Sin poderes? —Alexander niega con la cabeza —Niña estúpida…

Le doy una patada con el talón en la cara y él se ríe llevándose la mano al pómulo.

—Al menos tienes fuerza. Una pena que no te vaya a servir de nada.

Me devuelve tal puñetazo que veo las estrellas en pleno infierno. Con un solo golpe y ya estoy sangrando. Sin embargo, eso no me va a detener. Tengo que ser más fuerte que esta bestia, enfrentarme a él y luchar para sacar a Tamsin de aquí lo antes posible. Muevo la mandíbula para ver si se pasa un poco el dolor y le doy dos puñetazos en la cara. Esquivo el que Alexander me lanza y continúo golpeando su rostro sin que aparezca ningún signo en él.

A cada nuevo golpe que doy, me desespero más. Con cada nueva herida que él me hace, me voy quedando sin fuerzas. Y, con cada intento de Tamsin por respirar con normalidad sin ahogarse con su propia sangre, mi fortaleza reaparece de la nada. No sé cuánto podré aguantar, pero espero que lo suficiente para que Freya nos saque de…No estamos en el Valhalla. Cuando me doy cuenta, Alexander ya me ha tirado al suelo y me está dando patadas en las costillas. Apenas me da tiempo a pensar nada para escapar de aquí e ir al Valhalla con Tamsin. Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.

—Así que te gusta pelear bajo ¿eh? —le grito al desgraciado levantándome —Vamos, llévame al Valhalla donde pueda usar alguno de mis poderes interplanares. ¡Cobarde!

—Tienes razón. No es nada divertido luchar contigo así.

En dos segundos, estamos de nuevo rodeados por almas errantes que nos atraviesan, justo en medio de la sala rodeada de columnas.

—Helena, espero que no hayas aprendido a quitar la mesa. Es mi deber como padre enseñarte ese tipo de cosas.

No me da tiempo ni a extrañarme por lo que dice cuando avanzo por la interminable mesa, boca abajo y llevándomelo todo por delante con la cabeza. Intento protegerme con los brazos hasta que mi cuerpo cae por el otro extremo y ruedo en el suelo. Alexander se ríe a carcajadas y lanza a Tamsin por los aires. Me arrastro un poco más lejos para que ella rebote contra mi cuerpo y no sea tan dura la caída. Esta es mi oportunidad.

—¡Freya! —grito con todas mis fuerzas.

No es necesario que diga nada más. Tamsin y yo aparecemos en el suelo de un callejón. Es de noche y todo está muy oscuro, pero puedo ver a Freya delante de nosotras.

—Yo ya he cumplido —dice —Volveré cuando sepa lo que quiero de ti.

No contesto porque sé que, lo único que puede salir de mi boca, es una amenaza. Intento incorporar a Tamsin, pero permanece inconsciente. No me queda más remedio que cargarla en mis brazos y desaparecer con ella, para luego aparecer en casa de mi hermana, rodeadas por un humo negro. La dejo sobre el sofá y llamo a Lauren a gritos. Mi hermana baja en seguida y, al ver a Tamsin, corre hacia ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta mirándome.

—Larga historia —niego con la cabeza —Llama a Bo y Kenzi y prométeme que cuidarás de ella como si fuese yo misma.

—¿Dónde vas? —Lauren me mira preocupada.

—A hablar con Evony. Esto todavía no ha acabado.

* * *

**¿Veis? Ya está Tamsin de vuelta, pero, como bien ha dicho Lena, esto todavía no ha acabado. No me odiéis mucho y disfrutad del resto de semana.**


	33. I don't want to miss a thing

**Hola! Pues ya he vuelto con otro capítulo para hacer que AlabamaBlue grite como Luke Skywalker, sobre todo con la aparición de nuestra querida Evony. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Es de noche, pero no tanto como para que la Morrigan haya abandonado su despacho. Esta vez, espero a que la secretaria me permita pasar. Lo que le voy a pedir es muy serio y debo mantener las formas o Evony me echará de una patada. Creo que le gustará y no se negará a concederme lo que pido. Es una mujer de recursos, por lo que no creo que sea mucho pedir. Sin embargo, he de plantearle el problema primero.

—Lena, qué gran honor verte en mi despacho —Evony sonríe levantándose—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Evony, ¿cuánto te gusta la venganza? —espero poder introducirlo correctamente.

—Sabes que es uno de mis platos favoritos —me indica la silla con la mano y vuelve a sentarse—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Digamos que quiero que me la sirvas en una bandeja —tomo asiento y la miro con una amplia sonrisa—. Quiero arrancarle el pellejo a Alexander con mis propias manos.

—Rivalidad entre padre e hija —Evony asiente satisfecha de mi respuesta—. Me gusta. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—¿Puedes enviarme al Valhalla con mis poderes intactos?

La Morrigan me mira con una ceja elevada. Se queda pensativa un momento, descruzando las piernas y volviéndolas a cruzar en otra posición. Yo, por mi parte, mantengo una media sonrisa. Quiero que me tome en serio con esta locura, a la vez que muestro mi agradecimiento si me ayuda. No puedo estar más a su disposición. De pronto, se levanta y rodea la mesa que nos separa. Se apoya sobre ella, quedando justo a mi lado y me mira con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que ahora viene cuando me impones unas condiciones que te favorecen —digo levantándome—. Adelante.

—No quiero nada —dice finalmente ampliando la sonrisa.

—Permíteme que no te crea.

Ella se pone a arreglarme el cuello de la chaqueta. En realidad, lo llevo subido y ella me lo baja y lo coloca correctamente con tranquilidad. La miro entrecerrando los ojos porque me resulta simplemente increíble que no quiera nada.

—En cierto modo me beneficia que acabes con Alexander. Es un problema menos al que enfrentarme en caso de una rebelión para destronarme. Haré todo lo posible para conseguir lo que pides, pero, Lena, hay un cabo suelto del que me gustaría que te encargases, aunque supongo que ya lo tenías pensado.

—¿Un cabo suelto? —ni siquiera imagino que puede ser.

—Tu querida madre, Freya. Fue Morrigan antes que yo y puede reclamar el puesto. No hace falta que sufra tanto, pero sí me gustaría que no supusiese un problema nunca más.

—Tranquila. En cuanto me encargue de Alexander, caerá ella. Te lo prometo, Evony.

—Te lo agradezco, Lena.

Me da un par de golpecitos en el cuello de la chaqueta y arrastra la mano por él con una sonrisa. Camina con lentitud devuelta a su silla, contoneándose con una sonrisa, casi provocando. Río levemente y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—Te llamaré en cuanto consiga algo —dice Evony.

Hago un gesto aprobatorio con la mano mientras salgo por la puerta. Por suerte, la Morrigan es mucho más comprensiva en temas de venganza que el Ash. Y, a su favor, diré que es muchísimo más colaborativa en muchos otros temas. También es más divertida aunque pueda llegar a ser muy irritante.

No tardo en volver a casa de Lauren. Espero que Tamsin no haya despertado porque quiero estar a su lado cuando lo haga, pero estaré igual de feliz si lo ha hecho. Nada más entrar por la puerta, Kenzi me agarra por el cuello de la chaqueta y me mira enfadada.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —me pregunta señalando hacia el sofá—. Sus alas, sus labios…¿Ha sido tu padre?

—Uno, no es mi padre. Dos, sí, ha sido ese desgraciado. Y tres, lo va a pagar lenta y dolorosamente.

La chica quita las manos de mi chaqueta y va a sentarse junto a Tamsin. Lauren sigue encargándose de sus heridas. Con mucho cuidado, pasa un algodón empapado en alcohol por las heridas de su espalda. Tamsin se despierta al fin, gritando de dolor. Me arrodillo junto a ella y le cojo una de sus preciosas manos y el rostro.

—Eh, no pasa nada —le sonrío intentando calmarla—. Mírame. Estoy aquí, contigo. No me voy a mover.

—Lena —susurra e intenta sonreír.

No puede y, al intentarlo, solo lágrimas de dolor resbalan por sus mejillas. Apoyo la frente en la suya sin dejar de sonreírle. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que permanezca tranquila y se olvide del dolor.

—No digas nada, preciosa —le acaricio la mejilla mirando a Lauren.

Mi hermana parece entenderme y aleja el algodón un poco de ella. Se mantiene cerca, pero deja las cosas que usa para curarla en la mesa. Se sienta junto a ella en el sofá. Me pregunto cuándo habrá puesto una toalla debajo de ella. Bueno, su camisa está claramente cortada por la espalda aunque Lauren no debe de llevar mucho tiempo con las heridas. No consigo sacar mi mirada de ellas. Son tan profundas que, de solo imaginar su dolor, mi corazón se hace trizas como un espejo al caer al suelo. Eso hace que la rabia crezca en mi interior y jure venganza. Alexander va a desear no haber nacido si Evony consigue mandarme en su busca.

—Bo, Kenzi, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —Lauren se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

Las dos la siguen sin poner pegas, salen y mi hermana cierra la puerta. Habla de Tamsin, dándoles algunas indicaciones sobre su cuidado en caso de que la lleven a su casa. Ni hablar. No me voy a separar de ella ni aunque baje el mismísimo Odín a llevársela. La observo detenidamente. Su cara de dolor hace un profundo agujero en mi alma. Rozo su cabeza, que es lo único ileso, intentando que mi angustia y preocupación no se traduzca en caricias nerviosas. Tamsin eleva un poco la cabeza para poder mirarme. Sus hermosos ojos verdes solo me demuestran su intención de esconder el sufrimiento que está padeciendo.

—Lena, tengo frío —arrastra las palabras con dificultad.

—Dame un segundo, rubita.

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta para hablar con mi hermana. Le pregunto a Lauren qué debería hacer y me hace un resumen rápido. Subo corriendo las escaleras, de dos en dos, y cojo una de mis camisas junto con algunas mantas. Vuelvo a bajar de la misma forma, dándome toda la prisa que puedo.

—¿Puedes incorporarte? —le pido a Tamsin sin dejar de sonreír.

No sé por qué lo hago. Supongo que para intentar tranquilizarla, pero, tanto ella como yo, sabemos que estoy más que preocupada. La Valquiria lo intenta con mucho esfuerzo, pero su respiración se vuelve más entrecortada con cada intento y no puedo verla sufrir de esa manera.

—Lo siento —le digo antes de acariciar su mejilla—. ¿Por qué no te olvidas del dolor un rato?

—¿Qué dolor? —pregunta ella con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Y por qué lo sientes?

—Por nada, mi amor.

Tamsin se sienta en el sofá sin apenas necesitar mi ayuda y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Eso no me alegra sino que me entristece más. Nunca pensé que tendría que usar el toque de Súcubo con ella, pero me duele tanto el corazón al verla en ese estado que me vienen demasiadas malas ideas a la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora parece más relajada y he de reconocer que yo también lo estoy.

—Déjame que te ayude —digo poniéndome frente a ella—. Lauren me ha dicho que necesito cubrirte con un tejido liso para que las mantas no se enganchen en las heridas y te hagan daño.

—Amm… —ella me mira sonriente como si le diese igual lo que significasen las palabras—. Esa es tu camisa favorita. Se va a estropear.

—No te preocupes. Es la más sedosa que tengo y no te hará daño al rozarte la piel.

La ayudo a introducir los brazos en la camisa con mucho cuidado. Que ahora esté bajo el efecto de mis poderes de Súcubo, no significa que no vaya a sentir el dolor. Tiene la piel fría y el vello de los brazos erizado. Cuando ya la tiene puesta, arreglo el cuello y comienzo a abrochar los botones bajo su atenta mirada. Lo hago con cierto temor y mis manos tiemblan sin explicación.

—¿Qué pasa, Lena? —Tamsin me ayuda con los botones—. Eres más de quitármelas ¿no?

Por primera vez desde que volvimos, oigo su risa. Eso llena de esperanza mi corazón y sonrío sinceramente, acariciando sus manos despacio mientras una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. La Valquiria ladea la cabeza confundida y hace una mueca de preocupación con la boca.

—¿Por qué lloras? —seca mis lágrimas con el pulgar—. No me gusta verte llorar.

Parece tan inocente, tan ajena a todo. Cojo la mano con la que ha secado mis mejillas y le beso la palma sin poder evitar que el silencioso llanto llegue hasta el suelo. Le sonrío para que vea que no tiene de qué preocuparse, que lloro de felicidad y no de dolor. Pongo la mano sobre su rodilla y me levanto para coger las mantas. Cubro los hombros de Tamsin con una de ellas y la rubia sube sus pies al sofá para recoger sus piernas con las manos. La envuelvo con el resto de la manta, pero ella se la quita.

—Tengo una idea mejor —comenta dando dos palmadas en el sofá—. ¿Tienes tú reproductor de música cerca?

—Está arriba, pero voy a por él en un segundo.

Cuando vuelvo a bajar, Tamsin me indica que me siente a su lado. Al hacerlo, echa la manta por encima de las dos y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Mi primer impulso es rodearla con los brazos, protegiéndola. Ella se acomoda sobre mí y me quita los auriculares de las manos para darme uno mientras se lleva el otro a la oreja.

—Algo relajadito, ¿eh, cariño? —me sonríe—. Tu música de Soul Keeper enfurecida te la guardas para otro momento.

—¿Qué te apetece? ¿Algo moderno? ¿Antiguo? —enciendo el artilugio.

—Sorpréndeme.

Lo primero que suena es _Lovesong_, pero la pauso. Demasiado dolor detrás de esa canción. Busco entre todas las que tengo hasta encontrar una perfecta. La primera estrofa comienza a sonar y me sorprende que Tamsin la cante susurrando. La Valquiria apoya su espalda en mi pecho y coge la mano del brazo con el que rodeo sus hombros, subiendo poco a poco el volumen. Sin embargo, cuando el "I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep" escapa de sus labios, mi móvil se pone a vibrar como un loco interrumpiéndonos. Ella me lo pasa sin dejar de cantar mientras me saco el auricular del oído.

—Lena —respondo algo fastidiada.

—Puedo hacerlo —la voz de Evony suena con algo de satisfacción malvada—. ¿Cuándo quieres ir al Valhalla a por tu querido papi?

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Bueno, tengo que comentaros que este no lo escribo con mucha fluidez, por lo que voy a actualizarlo una vez por semana. Sin embargo, My Apocalypse tendrá varios capítulos cada semana. Nos vemos pronto.**


	34. El Águila de Sangre

**Hola! Por fin os traigo lo que me habéis estado pidiendo. Me ha costado muchísimo menos escribir este que el de Tamsin. Por algo será...Espero que os sea leve. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Me he dejado a Tamsin durmiendo un rato. No quiero que sufra más al enterarse de la locura que estoy a punto de hacer y al sitio al que voy a volver. Con mis poderes de Sandman, me he asegurado de que caía en un sueño profundo y no se despertaba en un buen rato. El tiempo del Valhalla es bastante extraño y no sé cuánto voy a tardar en hacer que ese maldito bastardo acabe por los suelos antes de matarlo. Porque ese es mi último fin, matarlo. Por mucho que se empeñe en que es mi padre, me ha tocado lo que más quiero. Ha torturado a la única persona a la que necesito cada segundo de mi existencia, al amor de mi vida…Merece pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le ha causado.

No he tardado mucho en llegar al despacho de Evony. Entro algo extrañada de que la secretaria no esté, pero tampoco le doy mayor importancia. La Morrigan me espera apoyada en su mesa y, al verme, hace un gesto de fastidio como si llevase esperándome siglos.

—Ya era hora, querida —echa a andar hacia mí—. Pensaba que ibas a tardar menos.

Observo a la mujer que tiene justo al lado. No sé quién es, solo que es una Valquiria. Rubia, de la altura de Tamsin, ojos claros…Sin embargo, no me inspira confianza. Tiene algo que no me termina de convencer y su mala cara tampoco ayuda.

—Lena, te presento a Acacia —la presenta Evony—. Ella se encargó de preguntarle a tu chica y ahora está a cargo de tu ida y vuelta a ese precioso lugar que es el Valhalla…según dicen.

—Encantada. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —pregunto impaciente—. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes y volver junto a Tamsin.

—Primero…—la Morrigan va a rebuscar algo en sus cajones. Saca un pequeño frasco de uno y me lo entrega—. Tienes que tomarte esto para conservar los poderes.

Me bebo el contenido azul de un trago. No sé qué demonios será, pero sabe a rayos. Hago una mueca de asco con la boca y Evony se echa a reír. Me tomaría mil cosas asquerosas más por Tamsin. El sabor se queda en mi lengua y miro a la Valquiria expectante. Quiero que me lleve ya al Valhalla, pero ella no parece tener prisa. Dirijo la mirada a una Evony ahora seria y ella asiente con la cabeza. Después, le hace una señal a Acacia. La extraña Valquiria inclina el cuello hacia los lados, haciéndolo crujir mientras camina hacia a mí. Cuando pone su mano en mi hombro, sonríe de una forma muy siniestra.

Acacia ha desaparecido y me encuentro sola ante todas las almas del Valhalla. Este sitio ya es como mi segunda casa. No me hace falta mirar a ningún lugar en concreto porque ya sé a dónde dirigirme. Al poco de echar a andar, visualizo las ya famosas columnas que rodean la mesa. Como ya he hecho otras veces, me subo sobre la mesa sin apenas esfuerzo y comienzo a proferir insultos y a gritar el nombre de Alexander.

—¡Sal aquí, maldito bastardo! ¡No me voy a ir sin darte una paliza!

—Lena, qué grata sorpresa —oigo su desagradable voz detrás de mí —. No esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto.

—¿Ah, no? —me doy la vuelta con una arrogante sonrisa —. Pues que pena, porque soy tu Wyrd.

—Así que eres mi trágico destino, ¿eh? —Alexander se echa a reír como un desquiciado —. Yo te veía más como mi hija, pero si tú lo dices… No creo que tengas lo que hay que tener para ser mi Wyrd, mi Karma o como quieras llamarlo. Te voy a matar, querida niña, y no voy a tener piedad.

—¿Sabes? Empiezo a recordar lo que le has hecho a Tamsin —ahora soy yo la que se echa a reír como una sádica—. Eso significa que más que tu Wyrd, voy a ser la Soul Keeper que te torture hasta que caigas de rodillas, suplicando por tu patética vida.

—Bueno, puede que yo caiga de rodillas, pero tu querida novia no va a poder dormir boca arriba durante mucho tiempo.

Encima se burla. Se acabaron las palabras. Podría quitarle la voz directamente, pero prefiero escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Mi primer movimiento es hacer surgir ramas del suelo para que atrapen sus pies y no pueda escapar.

—¡No! No puedes tener poderes aquí —grita sorprendido—. Esta es mi casa.

—Este es mi reino —sonrío con maldad—. En cuanto te mate, será mío. Sin embargo, todavía queda para eso. Ahora es el momento de que pagues por Tamsin.

Bajo de la mesa de un salto y caigo de pie frente a Alexander. Observo su cara de espanto al comprobar que mis poderes están intactos y que se acaba de meter con la persona sin piedad equivocada. Le doy un puñetazo usando la fuerza descomunal que me proporcionan los Trolls. Su labio inferior y su ceja sangran lentamente cuando vuelve a girar la cara hacia mí. Me parece que la sonrisa de pura maldad que se ha formado en los labios se acaba de transformar en una de sádica desquiciada. Voy a disfrutar con esta tortura más de lo que nunca he disfrutado en mi vida.

Empiezo por usar el fuego sobre él. Quemarlo vivo no es mi propósito, tengo algo más cruel en mente. Así que, detengo el fuego cuando empieza a oler a carne quemada. Alexander hace una leve mueca de dolor mientras se cura lentamente de las heridas.

—Es inútil, no me puedes quemar. Aquí no —se ríe.

—No te rías tanto. Eso era solo el calentamiento.

Y nunca mejor dicho. Intenta deshacerse de las ramas que atrapan sus pies con las manos, pero no puede. El hecho de que no le haya inmovilizado las manos también, le extraña bastante, pero hace lo que puede por usar esa ventaja. En realidad, todo es parte de mi despiadado y cruel plan para hacerle daño, al igual que la tontería del fuego. No se lo espera. Mientras intenta liberarse inútilmente, observo su ropa y asiento satisfecha. No solo ha quedado levemente chamuscada sino que se ha adherido a su piel. Gracias a la familia de Vex, uso mis poderes de Mesmer y lo obligo a que tire de las partes que están fundidas en su pecho. No tarda mucho en gritar de dolor a la vez que arrastra los tejidos, extrayendo trozos de piel con ellos. Eso le pasa por jugar con las alas de mi chica, pero que no se piense que me he olvidado de lo que le ha hecho a sus preciosos labios porque no.

Se me cruzan los cables y le fundo los labios, uno contra el otro, para que queden bien pegados. Los de Tamsin puede que estén agrietados por los hilos, pero uno de los suyos va a quedar completamente arrancado en cuanto tenga la necesidad de gritar. Que se lo hubiese pensado antes de tocar los labios que deseo besar todo el tiempo. Ahora que empiece la verdadera crueldad.

Con cada ola de dolor, Alexander cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza para disipar el suplicio. Me parece que voy a tener que hacer algo para que esa dolorosa tortura no cese ni cerrando los ojos. Con un leve gesto de mi mano, una grieta empieza a formarse en sus párpados, separándolos en dos. También me encargo de que cada una de las dos partes de cada ojo, quede sujeta solo por un pedacito de piel. Ahora, cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza, se muere de dolor.

Recuerdo todos los cortes en el cuerpo de Tamsin y hago que surjan también en el de Alexander, dos veces más. Ojalá tuviese un limón para verter el zumo sobre ellos. ¡Ah, no! Que soy una Soul Keeper y tengo algo mejor. Una nube se forma sobre él, pero no le va a caer agua. Las primeras gotas que caen sobre su cara, inclinada hacia atrás, empiezan a derretir su piel. Es lo que tienen las lluvias acidas. Mientras que la nubecita se entretiene derritiendo su piel gota a gota, yo quemo la punta de sus dedos, causándole tal dolor que acaba por despegar los labios para que sus gritos salgan. Adiós, labio inferior.

Quemarle las yemas de los dedos, solo ha sido otro calentamiento. Entrecierro el puño para que la uña de su dedo índice de la mano izquierda se retrotraiga y vaya escondiéndose bajo la piel justo antes de que mi brazo se mueva hacia atrás en un gesto brusco y la uña salga expulsada y arrancada del dedo. Repito el proceso con el resto de los dedos de esa mano, excepto la del pulgar. Esa uña queda enrollada hacia atrás hasta clavarse en su propia cutícula. Las uñas de las otras manos, las necesitaré más adelante. Un pequeño charco de sangre empieza a formarse bajo sus pies. ¡Uy! Sus pies…Empiezo a reírme yo sola. Se me habían olvidado. Muevo las manos sobre ellos y miles de espinas empiezan a atravesarlos desde el suelo. Alexander grita cada vez más fuerte y sus rodillas están temblando. Está a punto de caer al suelo sobre ellas y no las he tocado aún. Hago mi trabajo de Mesmer otro rato más y lo obligo a que se abra la carne, primero de la derecha y luego de la izquierda. Puedo ver los huesos asomando tras el río de sangre que sale de ellas. Esta vez, sí cae al suelo de rodillas y puedo oír como las rótulas se hacen astillas.

Río descabelladamente al observar como las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, deshechas por el acido. Hago que la nube desaparezca y me preparo para usar los poderes de Mesmer una vez más. Obligo a Alexander a que hinque sus propias uñas, de la mano derecha por supuesto, en su brazo izquierdo. Con el lento movimiento de mi mano, el bastardo mueve la suya hacia abajo, arrancándose la piel con la lentitud que yo quiero. Muy lenta y dolorosamente. Los incesantes alaridos de dolor salen como una explosión de su boca y llora como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

—¡Para! Por favor —implora a gritos—. Lo siento, pero ¡para!

—¿Qué? No te he oído —utilizo los poderes de Pombero para quitarle la voz—. Repítelo.

Las palabras se ahogan en su garganta. Cuanto más lo intenta, más me río yo. Ahora que he conseguido lo que quería, me siento mucho mejor. Sin embargo, sigo pensando en todo el daño que le ha causado a Tamsin y quiero seguir torturándole. De momento, voy a devolverle la voz.

—Mátame ya —suplica Alexander—. Todo esto será tuyo y no volveré a molestarte, pero mátame.

—Sé que ella no está aquí, pero quiero que le pidas perdón.

—¿A quién?

Cierro el puño y hago que una explosión de agua salga por su boca, ahogándolo interiormente, mientras de mi boca sale un agudo sonido, propio de las sirenas, que destroza sus tímpanos y hace sangrar sus oídos.

—Tu novia, lo pillo —exclama cuando deja de salirle agua por la boca—. Dile que lo siento mucho.

—¿A quién? —espero que diga su nombre.

—¡A Tamsin! No debí usarla para hacerte daño, ¿vale?

—Entendido. ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con doble intención.

—Que me mates ya, sin más sufrimiento.

Vuelvo a reírme con esa risa sádica suya tan característica. Por favor, tengo una parte Akvan y voy a hacer todo lo contrario de lo que me pida. Matarlo, lo voy a matar, pero lo de "sin más sufrimiento"…me parece que eso no existe en mi diccionario en estos momentos. Sin embargo, por muy cruel que pueda llegar a ser, también me gusta ser irónicamente poética. Voy a usar una última tortura, nórdica como Tamsin, para matarlo. Tiene un nombre bonito, el Águila de sangre, pero no es tan bonita como parece. Rodeo a Alexander para quedar a su espalda. Mis manos se deslizan por ella y van abriendo la carne con precisión, sin temblar ni un segundo. Tiro y abro sus costillas de forma que parezcan alas manchadas de sangre. Por último, introduzco las manos a través de su espalda y arranco de cuajo los dos pulmones. Hasta ahí el Águila de sangre, pero Alexandre no ha muerto. Así que, solo me queda insertar la mano y arrancarle el corazón. Lo pongo sobre la mesa y, con la mano aún manchada de sangre, lo apuñalo con uno de los cuchillos que hay junto a la comida. Alexander cae sin vida sobre el suelo. Este es el fin del maldito bastardo, pero…¿cómo salgo yo de aquí ahora? Espero que Evony tenga un plan.

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿He sido muy cruel? Que se joda Alexander. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya revuelto el cuerpo. Disfrutad del fin de semana y hasta la próxima. **


	35. Volviendo al engaño

**Hola! Bueno, estaba esperando alguna review del capítulo anterior, pero ya no espero más que estamos a domingo. Disfrutad de este.**

* * *

Paseo por el Valhalla como si fuese mi casa. Llevo como…una hora esperando a que pase algo, pero de momento no hay nada. He intentado gritar el nombre de Evony, sin resultado. Podría llamar a esa otra Valquiria, pero no consigo recordar su nombre. Aunque tampoco creo que funcione.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que todas las almas me miran. ¿Por qué les importo tanto de repente? Camino hacia donde me he dejado el cuerpo sin vida de Alexander para asegurarme de que sigue ahí y así es. Me arrodillo junto a él. No parece que nada haya cambiado y su cadáver permanece tal y como lo dejé. ¿No debería desaparecer o algo? ¿Convertirse en polvo? Sea como sea, tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible. Registro sus bolsillos, o lo que queda de ellos, para ver si encuentro algo. Solo un colgante raro, pero bastante llamativo. Es de plata, con un símbolo raro, algo así como una cruz dentro de un círculo…como la mira de un arma. No sé cómo, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que debo ponérmelo, que necesita estar colgado de mi cuello por alguna razón desconocida. Tiene la cadena lo suficientemente larga como para poder introducirlo por mi cabeza sin desabrochar el enganche. Lo dejo caer sobre mi pecho, pero sigue tan normal y extraño a la vez como antes. Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a rebuscar en el cadáver por si tiene algo más. Nada de nada. Me levanto y empiezo a alejarme de lo que queda de ese bastardo. ¿Por qué el Valhalla no tiene una salida de incendios o de emergencia para estas situaciones? Sería un detallazo para lo que no estamos muertos.

—¿Dónde están las Valquirias cuando las necesitas? —grito harta de estar aquí—. Ojalá se las pudiera llamar con…

No me da tiempo ni a terminar la frase cuando una mujer alta y rubia aparece frente a mí con un gesto de confusión. Aunque yo estoy mucho más confusa porque ha salido como de la nada y no sé cómo ha hecho eso.

—Tú no eres Alexander —dice acercándose.

—No, obviamente no —la miro extrañada.

—¿Quién eres y dónde está? —ella agarra el colgante y lo observa.

—¿Me lo he cargado? —ya ni siquiera estoy segura de eso—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo he preguntado primero. ¿Quién eres, niña? ¿Dónde está Alexander?

—Lena…Y está por ahí —señalo a mi espalda—. En el suelo. ¿Quién eres?

—Britta. Siento decirte que no me suenas de nada y no tengo ni idea de cómo te has cargado a Alexander, pero ya era hora de que alguien se cargase a ese gilipollas. Bien hecho, niña. ¿Por qué ha sido?

—Me atrapó aquí, fue al mundo humano, me congeló el corazón, torturó a Tamsin…mi chica, y otras muchas cosas.

—¿Por qué Alexander tenía tanto interés en ti? —la cara de la Valquiria cambia de pronto y se vuelve preocupada—. Espera, ¿has dicho Tamsin? ¿Está bien?

—Le arrancó las alas e hizo otras muchas heridas, pero está viva.

—¿Las alas? —Britta contiene la respiración —. Tamsin ha perdido su esencia de Valquiria…Me temo que ya no volverá a ser la misma, a no ser que ocurra un milagro. Volviendo a Alexander, ¿por qué hizo eso?

—Quería hacerme daño —al ver que me mira confusa, prosigo—. Es…era mi padre biológico. Quería matarme para que no le quitase su trono o lo que demonios tuviese aquí.

—Al final lo has hecho.

—No, solo lo he matado.

—Hola, te has puesto el colgante que te da poder sobre todo esto —se echa a reír—. Me has llamado gracias a eso, niña. Por cierto, ¿qué quieres, mi reina?

¿Re-reina? Me acaba de llamar "reina". Vale, ahora estoy en shock. Esto no me está pasando a mí. Yo solo quería hacer pagar a Alexander por lo que le hizo a Tamsin. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, se supone que esta es mi herencia. ¡Pues vaya mierda! ¿Me voy a quedar aquí atrapada para siempre? Al menos, Tamsin podrá visit…"Ha perdido su esencia de Valquiria", resuena en mi cabeza. Eso significa que no puede volver al Valhalla si no…muere. ¿Karma, eres tú? Porque me están dando unas ganas de patearte ese irónico trasero que tienes. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? Soy buena persona…creo.

—Quiero salir de aquí —respondo finalmente.

—Me parece que eso no va a ser posible —Britta se encoge de hombros —. Lo siento.

—Pero yo no estoy muerta y tampoco quiero ser reina o lo que quiera que sea.

—Un momento, ¿no estás muerta?

—No. Se supone que sigo viva.

—Mmm —la Valquiria se queda pensativa—. No estás muerta y…supongo que serás la Soul Keeper, ¿cierto?

—La misma. ¿Por qué?

—Niña, tienes poderes de Elemental Nymph. Si sales de aquí, no te volverás loca. Yo misma puedo sacarte. Eso sí, hay una condición.

—Ya estamos con las condiciones. Dime.

—Tendrás que volver cada cierto tiempo. Una vez al mes o algo así para que las almas de aquí no se amotinen y empiecen a escapar. Además, tienes que controlar a los torturadores del Helheim para que no se pasen.

—Pero puedo salir ¿verdad? —no me queda muy claro ese punto.

—Sí, a través de una Valquiria, siempre que quieras. No te preocupes por eso. Con ese colgante podrás llamarnos. Eso sí, deberás aprender a controlar cómo se llama a cada una de nosotras. Espero que no te lleve mucho tiempo.

Ojalá estas cosas trajesen un manual de instrucciones o algo. Britta ha comentado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que sigo tan confusa como si hubiese sus poderes contra mí. Ahora se supone que he heredado el control del Valhalla y no tengo ni idea de cómo llevarlo. Lena, la próxima vez que ves un extraño objeto que te incita a cogerlo, ¡no lo toques, maldita! Esto me pasa por ser tan curiosa. Aunque, si esto estaba predestinado a pasar, el colgante no tiene nada que ver. No paro de darle vueltas a la enorme responsabilidad que tengo que empezar a cargar sobre los hombros hasta que Britta me deja sobre suelo firme y terrestre. Me alegra estar de vuelta en el mundo humano, pero la Valquiria me ha dejado muy preocupada con todo lo que puede pasar en el Valhalla si no estoy.

Britta camina junto a mí hacia la casa de Lauren mientras me explica unos cuantos detalles más. El trabajo de Alexander era tan complicado que no entiendo cómo tenía en mente que yo quería ocupar su lugar. Si no hubiese sido tan cabrón, se lo hubiese dejado todo para él sin pensarlo. Ya estamos llegando y tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerle a esta Valquiria, pero una es la que late con más fuerza en mi cabeza:

—Britta, ¿puedo ceder el control del Valhalla a alguien? —digo muy calmada.

—No está prohibido, pero yo que tú tendría cuidado con eso. Las Valquirias no decidimos quién debe morir. Eso, a partir de ahora, lo decides tú básicamente. La lista de los muertos que debemos recoger está en tu poder y solo tú la puedes alterar.

—¿Una lista?

—Sí, creo que solo tienes que visualizarla y aparecerá en tus manos gracias al colgante…o algo así. No sé cómo va eso exactamente. Solo he visto a Alexander hacerlo una vez. Deberías probarlo…

—Supongo que tengo mucho que aprender. De momento, voy a ver cómo está Tamsin.

—Dale recuerdos de mi parte. Ella sabrá quién soy.

El contraste de luz que hay entre la casa de mi hermana y el exterior es notable y entrecierro los ojos hasta que se me adaptan a toda esta claridad. Al fin veo a Lauren sentada junto al sofá. Tamsin está boca abajo apretando los puños y los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Mi hermana detiene la mano un momento antes de llegar a la espalda de la Valquiria cuando me ve. Camino hacia ellas mientras Lauren vuelve a la curación de Tamsin. Me arrodillo en un lateral del sofá y le pongo la mano en la mejilla a la Valquiria.

—¿Cómo vas? —le pregunto con cariño.

—Me duele mucho —se queja ella—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—El dolo es pasajero —acaricio su mejilla ejerciendo algo de influencia de Súcubo—. No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. He conocido a unas Valquirias. Britta me pidió que te diera saludos, dijo que la conocerías. Y Acacia es la que fue a preguntarte por la idea de Evony.

—¿Acacia? —Tamsin parece confundida—. Hace años que no la veo. ¿Qué idea de Evony? ¿A dónde dices que vino?

No lo sabe. ¿Cómo es que no se acuerda de que Evony mandó a Acacia al Valhalla para preguntarle si…? A no ser que Evony me engañase y no mandase a nadie. Eso me cabrea. Me mintió a la cara y esto no se va a quedar así. Influencio a Tamsin para que no sienta dolor ni se preocupe de que me vaya a volver a ir.

—Lauren, si pasa algo, llámame con el anillo en seguida —le digo a mi hermana—. Voy a arreglar algunas cosas que no he resuelto.

Con la tontería, no voy a pasar con Tamsin ni una hora. Pongo rumbo al complejo de las sombras con todo el enfado del mundo latiendo en mi interior. No me puedo creer que Evony me la haya jugado así. Mentirme a la cara de esa manera…

—Me has mentido —exclamo entrando en el despacho tras empujar las puertas con fuerza.

Se cierran con un portazo y camino hacia la mesa mientras Evony se pone de pie y me mira con cara de enfado. Apoya ambas manos sobre el escritorio con brusquedad intentando intimidarme antes de hablar:

—Me estoy cansando de tus malos modales. Sal fuera y espera a que mi secretaria te deje pasar, que para algo le pago.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que, esta vez, haya alguna review. Me voy a actualizar My Apocalypse. Hasta la próxima.**


	36. Lena está apagada o fuera de cobertura

**Hola! Un poquito tarde, pero ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo. Luciaa8, no sabes cómo te entiendo con lo de la uni. Estas semanas son mortales ¿verdad? Bueno, disfrutad como siempre.**

* * *

—De aquí no salgo hasta que no me des una explicación —me cruzo de brazos frente a ella.

—¿Explicación?

—No me vengas ahora con que eso no existe en tu diccionario.

—Primero, no tengo diccionario —Evony ladea la cabeza con una mueca—. Segundo, yo no doy explicaciones. Y tercero, no me gustan tus modales. Niña, a mí me tratas con la corrección que merezco porque en ningún momento te he faltado al respeto.

—¿Por qué me mentiste y me dijiste que habías mandado a una Valquiria a preguntar a Tamsin si le parecía bien la idea?

—No te mentí, lo hice. Mandé a Acacia a preguntarle a tu querida novia.

—Pues Tamsin no dice lo mismo. De hecho, no recuerda haberla visto desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Esa maldita víbora con alas me mintió —suelta la Morrigan entre dientes—. Se va a enterar.

Evony coge el teléfono que hay sobre su mesa y le da indicaciones a su secretaria para que localice a Acacia y la traiga enseguida. Está muy cabreada y no para de pasear por el despacho de acá para allá. Me pone nerviosa, pero es mejor no decirle nada o me derretirá con la mirada. Aunque no pueda conmigo, encontrará la forma de hacerlo y estoy segura de ello. Por suerte para mí, mis nervios y los tacones de Evony, Acacia no tarda mucho en aparecer con su sospechosa cara. Sabía yo que esta no era de fiar.

—¿Qué pasó cuando te mandé al Valhalla a preguntar a Tamsin? —espeta la Morrigan enfadada.

—Que me dijo que no —responde Acacia con indiferencia.

—Dime las palabras exactas.

—Emm…¿no?

—Lena, tú eres la que tiene una parte de Luduan. Sácale la verdad a guantazos si hace falta.

No había pensado en eso siquiera, pero, ahora que lo dice, sí que voy a usar mis poderes contra Acacia. Me pongo delante de la Valquiria y le formulo la misma pregunta que Evony le ha hecho hace unos segundos. Ella mantiene su versión, pero, con un gesto de mi mano, se lleva las manos a la cabeza dolorida. Insiste en lo mismo y aprieto el puño con fuerza. Acacia cae de rodillas delante de mí y me inclino para quedar cerca de su cara.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Me dijo que no, eso es todo.

Evony bufa y camina con paso decidido hacia mí. Coge mi puño entre sus manos y lo aprieta mucho más, haciendo que la Valquiria tenga que apoyar las manos en el suelo mientras su nariz empieza a sangrar. Le estamos exprimiendo el cerebro como una naranja, pero siento la fuerza con la que se resiste. La Morrigan oprime mi mano más hasta que Acacia se retuerce en el suelo y pone un tacón sobre su pecho para que se quede quieta.

—¡No mientas más! —le grita completamente indignada—. Deja de resistirte.

—¡Está bien! ¡Para! No lo aguanto más. No fui, ¿de acuerdo? No he visto a Tamsin desde hace unos años. ¿Contenta?

—No del todo. ¡Sal de mi despacho ya!

La Valquiria se pone en pie a duras penas mientras la Morrigan se apoya en su escritorio. Me parece bastante raro que la deje marcharse así por las buenas, pero quizás lo hace porque estoy presente. Mucho me he adelantado a los acontecimientos. Acacia no llega ni a tocar el tirador de la puerta cuando Evony la convierte en papilla de Valquiria sobre la moqueta. Ahora es un charco junto a la puerta. Del Valhalla a la moqueta de la Morrigan en una mentira. A Odín pongo por testigo que no me meteré con Evony nunca más. Qué dramático me ha quedado eso…

—Estas Valquirias se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran —resopla ella—. No las aguanto.

Carraspeo un poco para que se dé cuenta de que mi chica también es una Valquiria. Ella solo se encoge de hombros estilosamente y toma asiento. Me siento en una de las sillas que hay frente a ella ignorando el charco. Evony llama a su secretaria para que lo recoja mientras me acomodo. Observa como limpia con cara de fastidio y suelta algún comentario entre dientes sobre la moqueta que no llego a entender.

—Bueno, espero que la tuya se recupere. Ya me han contando que la paliza ha sido grave —Evony hace un intento por sonreír, que se queda en una mueca—. Yo ahí no puedo hacer nada.

—Ya…no eres omnipotente.

Me levanto con rapidez. No quiero perder más tiempo con alguien que no lo merece estando Tamsin tan mal. Necesito volver a casa con ella y cuidarla como se merece ahora que tengo la oportunidad y las cosas parecen haberse calmado. Me desvanezco delante de Evony porque no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo más y aparezco en casa. Lauren está recogiendo el botiquín y los algodones llenos de sangre que hay sobre la mesa. Se queda un poco asombrada por el mero hecho de que ha sido una aparición inesperada, pero sigue con la tarea como si nada. Tamsin está dormida boca abajo y me arrodillo junto a ella acariciándole el pelo despacio. Si Alexander quería hacerme daño, ahora ya no tendrá la oportunidad de verlo. Lo ha conseguido y bien. Ver a Tamsin tan destrozada me rompe el corazón y me hace muchísimo más daño que cualquier tortura que puedan infligir sobre mí. Ahora solo me queda recoger los trozos de la Valquiria de la que me enamoré perdidamente y ayudarla a recuperarse. Me necesita y yo a ella.

—¿Puedes vendarla tú? —susurra Lauren para no despertarla—. Como en…cinco minutos si está despierta.

—Vale, pero ¿qué hago si no está despierta? —dudo.

—Tápale las heridas con una manta o algo y cuando despierte se las vendas. He estado hablando con ella, pero no quiere venirse a la clínica de las Sombras. Dice que prefiere quedarse aquí.

—¿Tú qué crees que es lo mejor?

—Bueno, puedo traer lo que necesite de allí y aquí estará más tranquila…Aunque, en realidad, Tamsin solo necesita que estés con ella.

Suspiro. Mi hermana tiene razón y pienso estar con Tamsin todo lo que pueda. He tomado una decisión: ya se pueden liar de guerra ambos bandos, que yo no me muevo de su lado. Quizás lo hago por puro egoísmo, porque me encanta estar con ella y lo necesito. Acaricio una última vez su pelo y me pongo de pie para ir a la cocina. Me bebo un vaso de agua y lo vuelvo a rellenar por si a Tamsin le apetece cuando se despierte. Ocupa todo el sofá, así que me siento sobre la mesa apoyando mis brazos en las rodillas para sentirme más cerca de ella. Parece que está tranquila cuando duerme, pero no le dura mucho.

—¡Lena! ¡Lena! —grita sin abrir los ojos.

—Tranquila, amor, estoy aquí —pongo la mano en su mejilla para me sienta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Duele, vuelve a doler.

—Cariño, son muy profundas. Es normal que duela.

Quiero volver a usar el toque de Súcubo con ella, pero se intenta incorporar y tengo que quitar la mano de su mejilla para ayudarla. Se queda sentada y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Me indica que me siente junto a ella y, nada más hacerlo, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Te vas a volver a ir? —pregunta con cara de niña pequeña enfadada.

—No, esta vez me quedo contigo. Soy toda tuya.

—¿Podemos terminar lo que empezamos? Lo de la música…

—Claro, preciosa. Es más, vamos a hacerlo bien. ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

—¿Me haces un sándwich de queso fundido como lo hacía Kenzi?

—No sé si lo haré como ella, pero puedo hacerte un sándwich estilo Lena.

Tamsin me sonríe dándome a entender que es lo que le apetece. Me levanto del sofá mientras ella se abotona la camisa y voy a preparar un par de sándwiches. A la vez que voy tostando el pan, busca algo de beber. Sé que Lauren debe de tener algo de vino por alguna parte, pero no sé si a la Valquiria le gustará eso. Le pregunto en un momento y agua es su respuesta final. Saco un vaso, lo lleno y lo llevo hasta la mesa para ponerlo junto al mío. No tardo mucho en preparar los dos sándwiches y los pongo en un plato. Se los dejo a Tamsin y voy a buscar mi reproductor de música a toda prisa antes de que se enfríen. Cuando ya lo tengo, me siento en una esquina del sofá y la rubia se apoya sobre mi pecho estirando las piernas y echándonos la manta por encima.

No le he dado ni un bocado al sándwich cuando mi móvil se pone a vibrar como un loco sobre la mesa. Tamsin me mira con cara de cachorrito, pidiendo que no conteste. Lo cojo y lo apago del todo para que no nos moleste. Lena no está para nadie más que para su chica. Además, si Lauren tuviese una urgencia, utilizaría el anillo. Así que, que os den a los demás. Es mi momento con Tamsin y no lo va a arruinar nadie. Ella sonríe y coge mi brazo para rodear su pecho en forma de abrazo.

—Me encanta esta canción —dice adorablemente con la boca llena—. Y el sándwich está riquísimo. Te quiero, Lena.

—¿Me quieres porque tengo buena música y hago sándwiches ricos? —bromeo con una gran sonrisa.

—Te quiero porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todas mis vidas.

—No seas exagerada —río levemente antes de que empiece mi parte favorita y puedo susurrarle al oído—. It's not always easy and. Sometimes life can be deceiving. I'll tell you one thing its always better when we're together.

Tamsin sonríe tímidamente y se pega un poco más a mí dejando el plato vacío sobre la mesa. La abrazo con fuerza porque no quiero separarme de ella ni un milímetro. Esto deberíamos de haberlo hecho mucho antes. Se está tan bien así que…¿Por qué eres tan desgraciada vida? No, tú no podías dejarme unas horas más, no. Si antes lo digo, antes arruinas el momento.

—Te he estado llamando.

—¿Qué quieres Freya? —la miro con mala cara.

—No le hables así a tu madre, y a la dueño de un pacto contigo menos.

—Ahora no tengo ganas de jueguecitos. Dejanos en paz.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí —se queda mirando a Tamsin—. El pacto quedará finalizado en cuanto completes esta misión y podrás estar con esa…Valquiria todo lo que quieras.

—¡Eh! Esta Valquiria, como tú la llamas, es el amor de mi vida. Así que, más respeto o anulo el pacto a guantazos.

—Tranquila, ve a hablar con ella —Tamsin me sonríe con algo de tristeza—. Puedo esperar un poco más, pero no esperaré para siempre. Es mi última vida.

* * *

**Ya lo sé. Ni un ratito tienen Tamsin y Lena para estar juntas. Ya veremos qué quiere Freya y cuánto dura, pero Lena y Tamsin estarán juntas...en algún momento. Por cierto, si alguien tiene nombre de ship para estas dos, me encantaría oírlo. Hasta la próxima y buen fin de semana.**


	37. Estaré contigo

**Hola, hola! Terminé el capítulo ayer, pero era muy tarde, así que lo dejé para hoy. No sé si podré subir de semana en semana porque tengo los exámenes de la universidad en enero y voy a estar estudiando, pero lo intentaré. Disfrutad.**

* * *

—Date prisa —increpo cruzándome de brazos.

Miro la puerta cerrada. Tan solo con saber que Tamsin está a tan solo unos pasos y no puedo abrazarla, me da mucha rabia. En serio, creo que todos se han propuesto interrumpirme cuando estoy con ella. Debería de ponerme un cartel que diga: "No estoy disponible". Resoplo con impaciencia y parece que Freya se lo toma con más calma al verme de los nervios. Vuelvo a insistir para que empiece a hablar. Veo que me va a soltar una de las suyas…

—Vale, vale, no te impacientes —levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Tu trato quedará completamente finalizado en cuanto lo hagas. Si te niegas, seguiré apareciendo delante de ti una y otra vez hasta que lo aceptes. ¿Queda claro?

—Sé cómo funciona. Tengo una parte de Spriggan.

—Cierto, no me acordaba.

—Eso es lo que interesas por mí…Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

—Necesito que vayas a Sudáfrica en primer lugar —Freya se saca un mapa del bolsillo y me lo entrega—. Tienes que ir a hablar con una de las Musas de la Luz y pedirle una pluma. Dile que te envío yo y sabrá cuál es. Cuando la tengas, tendrás que ir a Dinamarca. Allí, una de las Musas de Evony te dará algo a cambio de la pluma, una cajita. No la pierdas, no la abras y que no se entere la Morrigan.

—¿Solo eso? —dudo.

—Sí, eso es todo. Parece fácil, pero no lo es. Te veo en dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas? El viaje…

Freya desaparece dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Odio cuando hace eso, pero no me queda más remedio. ¿A qué se referirá con lo de las dos semanas? Yo no le echo más de un par de días porque, teniendo en cuenta que puedo aparecer en Sudáfrica en un segundo y al otro estar en Dinamarca…No creo que sea para tanto, pero ha dicho que no era tan fácil. Algún truco tiene que haber. Supongo que Trick debe de saber quiénes son las Musas de esos sitios y si tienen algo de malo. Iré a preguntarle antes de marcharme…

Tamsin sigue en el sofá, moviendo la cabeza levemente al ritmo de la música. Sonrío con ternura porque es demasiado mona y no quiero separarme de ella. Sin embargo, una vez que lo haga, podré pasar con ella todo el tiempo que tengo. Me siento a su lado y la observo hasta que ella se quita los auriculares.

—Sabes que me arrancaría el corazón antes de hacerte daño, Tamsin —digo con seriedad.

—Lo sé. No es la primera vez que lo oigo. ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

—Tengo que irme durante un tiempo.

—¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por ese estúpido trato?

—Freya necesita algo de unas Musas y tan solo serán unos días, una semana como mucho.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? No quiero que te vayas.

—Tamsin, tengo que hacerlo para librarme de ella y no te voy a dejar para siempre. ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos un trato. Yo te dejo mi corazón y, cuando vuelva, me lo das. ¿Te parece?

—Dame tu corazón…¿literalmente?

—Literalmente.

—Pero…

—Tranquila, no me voy a morir sin él. Soy la Soul Keeper ¿recuerdas? No me pasará nada mientras que lo tengas tú.

Tamsin se abraza a mí rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Cuando voy a devolverle el abrazo, me acuerdo de sus heridas y dejo las manos en sus caderas con suavidad. Me susurra que no me vaya al oído y un escalofrío estremece mi cuerpo por completo. Al oír su voz, tan cerca, casi suplicante, algo dentro de mí se muere lentamente. No quiero hacerlo, pero si no lo hago, Freya no parará de interrumpirnos. Creo que eso sería incluso mucho peor. Siento el corazón de la rubia Valquiria latir a un ritmo acelerado y me separo un poco de ella, pero se niega a soltarme y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto preocupada.

—Sí —su voz tiembla y ella respira hondo—. Pero no te vayas.

—Tamsin…¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No quiero que te vayas, eso es todo.

—Serán unos días, te lo prometo. Además, te voy a llamar todo el tiempo, tienes el anillo y si me necesitas, me puedo teletransportar en unos segundos.

—No voy a poder sobrevivir a esto sin ti —me abraza más fuerte—. Lauren me ha dicho que me haces eso de las Súcubos para que no me duela cuando me cura…

—Lo siento. No quería hacerlo, pero odio verte sufrir y todo esto es un poco mi culpa.

—¿Qué dices? Es culpa de Alexander. Tú no me has hecho esto.

—Tendría que haber dejado que me matase a mí y no a ti, Tamsin.

—¡Que no digas tonterías! —ella se separa de mí y me mira con mala cara antes de levantarse—. Me voy a la cama.

—Pero…—me quedo un segundo sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué se supone que es eso? Lo ha dicho como si estuviese cabreada, pero ¿es una invitación para acompañarla o no quiere que la siga? Veo que sus poderes para confundir siguen intactos. Algún día, la entenderé por completo…Finalmente, decido seguirla y llego arriba justo cuando ella entra en mi habitación. Al asomarme por la puerta, la encuentro tumbada de espaldas a esta. Sonrío y no sé por qué. Camino hacia ella, pero oigo un ruido y giro la cabeza para mirar hacia las escaleras de nuevo. Noto algo raro en mi hombro por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Me he manchado la camiseta? Me dijo bien y compruebo que son pequeñas gotitas de agua. No, son…¿son lágrimas? ¿De Tamsin? Por eso no quería separarse de mí, lloraba. Vuelvo a oír el mismo sonido y voy hacia las escaleras olvidando las lágrimas. No parece que haya nadie abajo. Me encojo de hombros y me doy la vuelta. ¡Por Odín! Qué susto me he llevado.

—¿Lo vas a hacer o qué? —estaba detrás de mí.

—Que sí. Freya, no seas pesada. Mañana sin falta voy, pero déjame estar con ella una noche. Solo te pido eso.

—Vale, pero mañana te largas a cumplir el trato.

Os juro que le daba con la mano abierta si no desapareciese tan rápido la muy…Tranquilízate, Lena. Piensa en Tamsin…en la cama…En dos zancadas me planto en la habitación y me tumbo junto a ella. La abrazo por la espalda, teniendo mucho cuidado de no rozar su espalda. Gracias al espacio que queda entre nosotras, ella se da la vuelta, quedando boca abajo con la cabeza sobre sus manos, y me mira algo triste.

—Lena.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando acabes con el trato, vamos a estar juntas como antes ¿verdad?

—Te lo prometo —me acerco un poco y le doy un rápido beso—. Al que nos moleste, me lo cargo.

—Tampoco hay que ser tan drástica —ríe ella feliz—. Con que lo dejes un poquito K.O. sobra.

—No te preocupes por eso —acaricio su pelo despacio—. ¿Tienes sueño?

—Un poco —Tamsin se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca de dolor.

—Tranquila, duérmete.

—¿Segura? No quieres que…

—Tammy, duérmete. Te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes. No me voy a ningún lado sin darte el beso que te mereces por ser tan fuerte en mi ausencia.

La Valquiria cierra los ojos y, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa. Parece tan feliz y tranquila cuando está así…Deseo que eso se vuelva en una costumbre y lo parezca siempre cuando estemos más tiempo juntas. Que, por otra parte, espero que sea dentro de poco porque no voy a aguantar mucho más tiempo sin estar con ella tranquilamente. A veces, desearía ser un Fae normal, o incluso humana, si se me permitiese estar con ella tan solo unas horas más. ¡Por Odín! Parezco una condenada a muerte…Voy a volver a estar con ella en nada. Me pongo dramática cuando tengo sueño ¿vale?

Tamsin no tarda mucho en quedarse dormida. Lo sé porque sus constantes vitales comienzan a tomar un lento y constante ritmo y puedo ver a través de sus sueños. Es gracioso, casi poético, como el cerebro reacciona a ciertos estímulos y ella es capaz de soñar que estamos felizmente juntas. Lo que no sé es de quién es ese perro. Viendo ese alegre sueño combinado con su preciosa sonrisa, caigo rendida con la mano cogiendo la de Tamsin.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que era cortito, pero quería dejarlo en ese momento tan feliz. Buena semana y hasta la próxima.**


	38. La despedida

**Hola! Ya me tocaba actualizar este fic también, pero los exámenes me han quitado mucho tiempo. A ver si puedo seguir escribiendo tranquila de una vez. Disfrutad.**

* * *

He dormido más bien poco. No quería perder ni un solo segundo de poder contemplar a Tamsin. Y hablando de la reina de mi corazón, se acaba de despertar. La oigo llamarme con preocupación desde la habitación. Subo corriendo por las escaleras y, al entrar, ella suspira aliviada mientras sus lacrimosos ojos se fijan en mí.

—¡Eh! No, no, no —corro hasta la cama—. Estoy aquí, contigo.

—Pensaba que te habías ido —me abraza con fuerza.

—Te prometí que estaría aquí. Solo bajé a prepararte el desayuno —acaricio su espalda con mucha delicadeza—. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—¿Me has hecho el desayuno? —ella solloza sobre mi hombro.

—Bueno, te lo ha hecho la fábrica de cereales.

Tamsin se separa de mí riéndose y llorando a la vez. Paso mi pulgar por sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta incluso cuando llora? Ojalá nada me pudiese separar de ella nunca. De momento, unos cereales se interponen entre nosotras. La Valquiria come casi con ansias, pero saboreándolos como si le encantasen. La observo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si fuera idiota. El caso es que me encanta todo lo que hace la rubia y siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella con la boca llena.

—Nada, nada. Sigue comiendo.

—Vale.

—Lena, ¿cuándo piensas irte? —la voz de Freya interrumpe mi entretenido desayuno.

—Cuando me dé la gana, Freya. Déjame en paz.

—Dile adiós a tu novia de una maldita vez y ve a por la caja ya.

—Freya, dije "mañana" —hago las comillas con los dedos—. Sigue siendo "mañana" y me quedan catorce horas antes de que acabe ese plazo.

—Enamoradas…

Freya resopla casi con repugnancia antes de desaparecer. Tamsin se me queda mirando con la cuchara cerca de la boca y sigue masticando algo confundida. Niego con la cabeza y le digo que no se preocupe, que tenemos tiempo. Aunque…¿qué son catorce horas? Nada en comparación con lo mucho que la voy a echar de menos. Espero que Freya solo sea extremadamente exagerada y no sean de verdad dos semanas o voy a matar a alguien por ver a Tamsin. Seguro que no es tanto tiempo…

Disfruto poco del momento a solas con la Valquiria. Lauren aparece con Bo y Kenzi por la puerta justo cuando ella termina de comer. Por suerte, esta vez no soy yo la que tiene que usar el toque de Súcubo con ella mientras mi hermana la cura. Para eso está la Súcubo original. Tamsin está muy relajada, pero Kenzi y yo miramos su espalda con mucho más dolor del que ella podría estar sintiendo. Sacudo la cabeza para no mirarle las heridas que le causó el…Alexander. No puedo dejar que esa sea la última imagen que me lleve de ella.

Al final de la tarde, no me molesta tanto que hayan venido. De hecho, me alegro. También es la última tarde que pasaré con mi hermana, su novia y la humana loca. Solo será por un tiempo, pero las voy a echar de menos. Kenzi me anima un poco con sus bromitas, pero tengo que enfrentarme a la verdad: se me está haciendo tarde y, por mucho que demore la partida, voy a tener que irme si quiero deshacerme de Freya de una vez por todas.

—No quiero que te vayas —Tamsin me besa por quinta vez—. Quédate o llévame contigo.

—Tammy, no puedo llevarte conmigo así —niego con la cabeza—. Necesito que te quedes y Lauren te cure.

—Pues llevémosla a ella también.

—Y a Bo y Kenzi ¿no? —cojo su cara entre mis manos—. Rubita, voy a volver antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido.

—En cuanto te vayas por la puerta, me daré cuenta de que te has ido y empezaré a echarte de menos, lo sabes.

—En realidad, usaré mis poderes de Rabisu y desapareceré con una nube de polvo como los ninjas. No usaré la puerta.

—¡Lena! —Tamsin me da un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Ah! —me llevo la mano al sitio donde me ha dado—. No controlas tu fuerza.

—No estoy para bromas, en serio.

—Tranquila, volveré pronto.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Tienes mi corazón en una caja debajo de la cama, ¿hace falta que lo prometa?

—Supongo que volverás a recuperarlo.

—Lo haré —le pongo el colgante con la llave al cuello—. Y para ello, tendré que verte primero.

Son las 23:58 justas y si no me doy prisa en desaparecer, Freya va a volver a presentarse por aquí y le voy a partir la cara por pesada. Siempre me interrumpe cuando estoy con Tamsin y ya estoy harta. Beso a la Valquiria durante más de treinta segundos porque pretendo utilizar los otros treinta despidiéndome de las demás. Abrazo a Bo, a Kenzi y, por último, a mi hermana.

—Ten cuidado —me susurra Lauren antes de separarnos—. Vuelve sana y salva.

—Cuida de Tamsin —sonrío con algo de tristeza—. Bo, tú cuida de mi hermana. Kenzi, cuida de Bo y Tamsin, cuida de Kenzi.

Es una cadena rara, pero así es como funciona. Siempre se cuidan las unas a las otras y, de momento, no les ha ido mal. Si quitamos el hecho de que Kenzi murió, Tamsin está en su última vida y la torturaron…Todo perfecto. Nótese la ironía, por favor. Pero todas están más o menos bien ahora y, en cuanto vuelva, yo también lo estaré. Mi primera parada es Sudáfrica y a buscar a esas Musas perdidas. No puede ser tan complicado ¿no?

Llevo tres malditos días buscando a esas Musas. No sé dónde se han escondido, pero me están haciendo perder mucho tiempo. Mis poderes de Bobaro me confunden, me dicen que están en un hotel, pero luego pasan a otro sitio y no soy capaz de localizarlas. Freya no me ha dado muchas indicaciones del lugar ni tampoco me ha dicho quiénes son esas Musas, así que me toca averiguarlo por mí misma. Al menos, puedo identificar los tipos de Faes solo con verlos. Aquí hay de todo.

—Eres Lena ¿verdad? —una chica morena se acerca a mí con una sonrisa—. Soy Cloe. Te estaba esperando.

—¿A mí? —dudo extrañada—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú nos vas a salvar y yo te voy a dar la pluma que necesitas antes de ir a completar tu misión.

—¿Salvaros? ¿A quién y de quién?

—A las Musas. De la Morrigan. Somos de la Luz, pero estoy segura que el sicario que nos mata es de la Morrigan de las Sombras. Tú nos vas a librar de él.

* * *

**¿Qué opináis? Dejad review si os apetece. Hasta la próxima y disfrutad del fin de semana.**


	39. La pluma y la caja

**Hola! Siento mucho si este capítulo parece un poco apresurado y sin detalles, pero no quería aburrir con cosas sin importancia. Además, tengo bastantes cosas que contar y no quiero alargar tanto el fic. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Sigo a Cloe la Musa a través de calles atestadas con gente en lo que parece ser un mercadillo. No sé dónde estamos y eso que pasé bastante tiempo por Sudáfrica antes de volver con Lauren. A pesar de todo, la morena me guía a paso ligero, esquivando gente lo mejor que puede, y llegamos a lo que parece un edificio abandonado. Es como una de esas fábricas que hacen productos en cadena, con una sola planta, pero no es tan grande como las de la zona más occidental del mundo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto.

—Aquí es donde nos ocultamos de ese Dullahan.

Así que las persigue un asesino asueldo sin cabeza, posiblemente contratado por la Morrigan. Esa historia no me acaba de convencer. No creo a Evony capaz de matar a ninguna Musa, por mucho que sean del bando contrario. Puede que la líder de los Sombras sea muchas cosas, egocéntrica, egoísta, ególatra, cruel, estilosamente malvada, pero no la veo contratando a ningún Dullahan para matar a estas pobres Musas de la Luz. Puede que me equivoque, pero no lo veo por el simple hecho de que sería un atentado contra la paz que se estableció hace siglos y le interesa demasiado que esta tregua permanezca hasta que me tenga completamente de su lado.

Tres Musas más salen de su escondite lentamente, asegurándose de que no soy el enemigo. Cuando ven a Cloe acompañándome con una sonrisa, se relajan y caminan confiadas hacia mí, pero siguen observándome con recelo. Yo tampoco me fiaría de una chica rubia, más alta que ellas con los ojos grises o azul Súcubo, que parece amable, pero es la más poderosa de todos los Faes. Me observan con curiosidad, preguntándose qué puedo hacer yo por ellas. Cloe, parece ser que la líder, me sonríe y, a continuación, me presenta:

—Musas, esta es Lena, nuestra salvadora.

—¿Salvadora? —duda una de ellas.

—¿Cómo va a matar al Dullahan? —pregunta otra.

—No parece que tenga nada especial —apuntilla la última.

—Es la Soul Keeper, hija de Freya y Alexander. Mató a su padre ella sola —Cloe sonríe casi con malicia—. Creo que puede con un Dullahan sin cabeza.

—Haré lo que pueda —aseguro—. Pero supongo que tenéis algo para mí.

—La pluma está a salvo —asiente la líder—. Cuando mates al Dullahan, te la entregaré yo misma…si no estoy muerta.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese Dullahan que os está matando?

Ellas se echan a reír, aunque yo no le encuentro la gracia por ninguna parte. Al parecer, el Dullahan no está en ningún lugar y, a la vez, está en todos. Aparece cuando ellas salen de su escondrijo y las persigue por todas partes hasta darles caza. Si ellas no van fuera, él no se muestra. Sin embargo, me sorprende bastante que Cloe se haya arriesgado tanto para buscarme fuera de su lugar secreto, poniendo toda la fe de su salvación en mí.

El plan es que Cloe y yo salimos a darnos un paseo, esperamos a que nos ataque su perseguidor y me lo cargo antes de que él le haga daño. Parece simple, pero llevamos unas horas dando vueltas y no ha pasado nada. La líder de las Musas decide parar en una especie de jardín no muy grande, cosa que es un buen movimiento. Me quedo muy quieta, escuchando atentamente unos pasos que se dirigen hacia nosotras, hasta que veo un cuerpo que se dirige hacia nosotras. Y digo cuerpo, porque la cabeza no está. Mientras se aproxima, rastreo la cabeza que no puede estar muy lejos.

—Cloe, su cabeza está a unos cien metros —le digo—. Ve a por ella y préndele fuego, apuñala su cerebro, pínchale un ojo o lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de que muere. Distraeré el cuerpo todo lo que pueda.

—¿Y si no puedo? —duda ella.

—Grita. Te escucharé.

Cloe sale corriendo hacia el Dullahan, pero yo llego antes y agarro el cuerpo por la gabardina negra antes de que pueda sacar su sable. Es increíble como no sale ni una gota de sangre del cuello. Intenta liberarse de mi agarre varias veces, pero, cada vez que lo hace, vuelvo a atraparlo. Mi objetivo es que no llegue hasta Cloe, pero el Dullahan tira de mí con fuerza.

—¡Lena! —grita Cloe.

Noqueo al Fae, o lo que queda de él, y corro junto a la Musa a toda prisa. Ella está paralizada, observando la cabeza, que le devuelve la mirada, sobre un banco. Supongo que ha abierto los ojos cuando ella se ha acercado, pues así es como los Dullahan avisan al cuerpo si se acerca un peligro. La otra parte del Fae se acerca a nosotras con rapidez y no puedo perder el tiempo. Cojo la cabeza y la derrito entre mis manos, haciendo que al cuerpo le pase lo mismo antes de llegar hasta Cloe. Cuando no queda nada del Dullahan, ella me mira aún asustada.

—Ya está —paso la mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla—. Se acabó lo de huir.

—Gracias, Lena —ella me abraza—. Aunque eso ha sido muy raro.

—No te preocupes. Si necesitáis algo más, solo comunicádselo a Trick, el nuevo Ash, y vendré en seguida. Pero ahora debo irme.

—Sí, claro —la Musa saca algo de la bota—. Una de las plumas del pavo real que contiene el ojo de Argos.

—¿Para qué quieren las Musas esto?

—Es un símbolo de protección, pero no sé por qué tanto interés.

—No importa. Debo marcharme ya, antes de que se me haga más tarde.

—Adiós, Lena. Gracias de nuevo.

A pesar de que el transporte Fae es bastante rápido, el tiempo sigue pasando mientras viajas y la primera semana ya ha acabado mientras yo llegaba a Dinamarca. Aún puedo completar la misión y el trato antes de que acabe la segunda. Después, volveré con Tamsin y seré tranquilamente feliz con ella por mucho tiempo. Aunque, ya que estoy aquí, después de cambiar la caja por la pluma, haré algo más para asegurarme de que sea mucho, mucho tiempo.

Las Musas de Evony son mucho más fáciles de encontrar. Solo he tenido que seguir la estela de artistas que han aparecido de la nada y, de pronto, están medio muertos por una "adicción". Las de las Sombras no se reprimen tanto como las de la Luz. En realidad, solo me recibe una Musa, pero, sin duda, es una de las de la Morrigan. El lujo de su despacho no se puede comparar con el escondite de las Musas de la Luz, todo debido a lo que los artistas le deben.

—Bienvenida, Lena —sonríe ella levemente—. Te esperaba.

—Todo el mundo parece esperarme últimamente —resoplo—. Tengo la pluma.

—Me alegro, pero eso no es suficiente. Tendrás que ayudarme con un problemilla antes de darte la caja.

—Todo el mundo también parece querer mi ayuda con un problemilla —digo con hastío—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te persigue un Dullahan o algo?

—Algo peor. Te lo explico mientras comemos.

Odio los sitios extremadamente elegantes como este, pero la Musa de Evony no es demasiada mala compañía. Solo tengo que ignorar su brusca forma de tirarme los trastos y esquivar su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

—El problema —le recuerdo.

—¡Ah, claro! Tienes prisa —ella se muestra un poco reticente—El caso es que hay un dragón.

—¿Un qué?

—No como uno medieval, sino un Fae dragón.

La cosa está así. Esta Musita de Evony está muerta de hambre porque un Fae ha estado matando a los artistas de los que se alimentaba y me toca investigar quién es para que deje de hacerlo. Probablemente tenga que cargarme a un Fae dragón desconocido por el interés de una Musa de la Oscuridad hambrienta. ¡Vaya! Qué viaje más divertido, Lena. Nota mental: no volver a hacer tratos con Freya. Pues nada, terminemos con esto.

Tres días buscando al dichoso dragón con este horrible frío danés. No me queda más remedio que seguir buscándolo con mis poderes rastreadores. Creo que ya estoy cerca, pero ese Fae se mueve muy deprisa…¿tendrá alas? Al fin parece que he llegado a algún sitio…una cueva mugrienta. ¡Yuhuuuu! Me saltaré todo el rollo, sufrimiento y pringue que tiene por sangre el dragón e iré directa a cuando recojo la caja. La Musa me la entrega con una sonrisa justo después de suspirar aliviada por haberse deshecho del bicho. Ya puedo volver a casa con Tamsin.

—Un momento —la Musa me coge por el brazo—. Ni una palabra de esto a Evony o me matará.

No entiendo tanto secretismo, pero ya investigaré más tarde. No quiero perder más tiempo con alguien que no sea Tamsin.

Una semana y cinco días eso es lo que he estado fuera, pero no parece haber cambiado mucho. Suerte que ya estoy en casa.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad review si os apetece y buena semana.**


	40. Reencuentros mojados

**Hola! He vuelto con otro capítulo más y el ansiado reencuentro de Tamsin y Lena. Antes de nada, gracias por leer esta locura y por las reviews, en especial a Eric por la última. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Como quería que mi regreso fuese una sorpresa, le pedí a Lauren que pasase a recogerme al salir del laboratorio. No sé por qué estoy nerviosa mientras ella abre la puerta. Al entrar, todo parece normal. Tamsin y Kenzi están en la cocina y Bo en el sofá

—Chicas, mirad quién ha vuelto —anuncia Lauren.

—¡Lena! —gritan las tres a la vez.

Un segundo después, las encuentro pegadas a mí abrazándome como si llevase fuera siglos. De pronto, siento algo dando vueltas alrededor de mis piernas y me separo de ellas un instante.

—¡Qué susto! —suspiro aliviada—. ¿Desde cuándo tenéis perro?

—Desde esta mañana —responde Bo—. Su dueño, un Bobaro ha muerto…o ha sido asesinado. El caso es que el cachorro estaba en la casa y, cuando nos íbamos, ha empezado a seguirnos.

—Bo, ¿nos lo podemos quedar? —Kenzi pone mejor cara de pena que el propio cachorrito.

—Kenzi, ¿para qué queremos un cachorro.

—Es muy mono y puede ser nuestro perro guardián —la chica señala a mi hermana—. ¡Ataca, perrito!

El cachorro va hacia Lauren, pero, en lugar de morderle, se restriega contra su pierna como uno de esos gatos que parecen rascarse cada vez que pasan por delante de ti.

—Este perro tiene buen gusto —se ríe Bo—. Venga, enano. Apártate de mi novia.

El perro va corriendo con la lengua fuera hasta el sofá y se queda tumbado en el suelo mientras nosotras vamos a sentarnos también. Lo que no saben es que, antes de venir, he preparado algo.

—Traigo regalos —sonrío cuando Tamsin se apoya en mi hombro.

El primero que entrego es el de Bo. No sabía muy bien que traerle, pero he tenido en cuenta las cosas que le gustan y, al final, me decanté por la daga de Sejmet, la diosa egipcia de la guerra y la venganza. Es extremadamente poderosa, ya que otorga a su portador una gran precisión y fuerza en los cortes. Lo de mi hermana es…menos…¿peligroso? En realidad, es una raíz negra de una planta dificilísima de encontrar. Es tan letal como curativa y sé que ella le dará el uso correcto. Parece que le ha hecho mucha ilusión…tanta que casi me ahoga con el abrazo. A Kenzi, le entrego unas botas. Nada más verlas, se le abren los ojos como platos y sonríe.

—No son normales —comento—. Si golpeas el tacón derecho, sale una mini-daga en la punta.

—¿Qué pasa con el otro? —duda ella dándole la vuelta a la bota izquierda.

—¡No! Con cuidado —se la quito con inquietud—. Expulsa un gas aturdidor que te ayuda a escapar por si una pelea se pone peligrosa.

—¡Ah! Vale —Kenzi asiente aún flipando.

—Y por último, mi chica favorita —le entrego la cajita—. He ido a ver a un amigo y me ha pedido que te dé un mensaje.

Tamsin abre la caja y, al ver de quién se trata, la cierra de golpe.

—¿Has ido a ver a mi padre—exclama sorprendida.

—Odín es un buen amigo —le sonrío—. Vamos, escucha el mensaje.

La rubia vuelve a abrir la cajita y una especie de holograma de cuerpo entero se para en el salón y comienza a hablar:

—Hola, Tamsin. Mi mejor y más querida Valquiria. Aún recuerdo tu primera vida y mírate ahora, eres toda una mujer fuerte y poderosa. Así que Helena ¿eh? Me alegro de que, por fin, te hayas decidido y centrado. Es la mejor Fae y la mejor chica que conozco. Cuídala porque los dos sabemos que está un poco loca y no tengas en cuenta sus errores, ya que nadie es perfecto. Te quiero, mi niña. Y recuerda: siempre estoy contigo.

La imagen desaparece y Tamsin es una mezcla de emociones. Llora pero se ríe.

—Eso no es todo —le digo mientras ella aprieta mi mano—. Le he pedido algo para ti. Mira dentro de la caja.

Entonces, la Valquiria saca el colgante de la cajita. Es una bolita azul con una cadena de plata y brilla más que el propio sol. Ella me mira abriendo los ojos más que la propia Kenzi cuando se sorprende mucho y reacciona exageradamente.

—¡No puede ser! —grita la rubia.

Todas la miran extrañadas, excepto yo que no paro de sonreír. Eso no se lo esperaba y me encanta que parezca tan ilusionada.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —me mira encantada.

—El colgante de la Eternidad de Odín —asiento con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso? —Kenzi lo mira extrañada.

—Si me lo pongo, mis vidas se renuevan —explica Tamsin—. Cada vez que me lo ponga, de hecho.

—Pero recuperará sus alas, junto con su esencia, y las conservará eternamente —añado.

—¿En serio te lo ha dado mi padre?

—Sí, y es todo tuyo. No lo pierdas.

—No, no. Cuidaré bien de él.

—Bien —me quedo pensativa un momento—. ¡Ah, sí! Hay algo más para ti, Kenzi.

Le entrego una caja con dos brazaletes, uno azul y el otro rojo. La morena me mira frunciendo el ceño confundida., pero luego sonríe.

—Son bonitas —ríe levemente colocándose el azul.

—No son solo bonitas, Kenz —le sonrío y señalo hacia a la mesa—. Concéntrate en el líquido de ese vaso y dirige esa mano hacia él.

¿Y qué…? —ella lo hace, este se congela y ella abre la boca sorprendida—. ¡No jodas! No voy a volver a pagar por los cubitos para el vodka jamás.

Ahora puedes ser Fae y no es temporal —explico—. Además, el brazalete también proporciona la esencia, así que no tendrás que impregnarte en nada. El otro es para Lauren. Es lo mismo pero con fuego.

—No, gracias —niega mi hermana con la cabeza—. Puedes quedártelo también, Kenz. Yo estoy bien así.

—¿En serio? —la morena en seguida se pone el otro brazalete—. ¡Gracias, Lo! ¿Qué pasa si me los pongo los dos?

—Echas hielo por una mano y fuego por la otra —me encojo de hombros—. Bueno, repartidos los regalos…Me debes algo, Valquirita.

—Sí, sí. Lo tengo arriba.

En el momento en que ella empieza a subir, lo único en lo que puedo fijarme es en su espalda. No tengo rayos X en la vista ni nada de eso, pero quiero saber cómo se van curando sus lesiones. Sé que, aunque el colgante le devuelva sus vidas, no curará sus heridas y tendrá que seguir viviendo con ellas. Sin embargo, al llegar arriba, ella se da la vuelta con rapidez y me pilla mirándola. Eleva una ceja con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

—Van bien, no te preocupes —dice—. Tu hermana es una buena doctora y me duele mucho más que cuando tú estás, pero se están empezando a cerrar.

—Lo siento, no quería mirarte así.

—Anda, vamos a ver tu corazón.

Tamsin se arrodilla en el suelo, junto a la cama, y se inclina para mirar debajo de esta. Estira el brazo, que se pierde bajo la cama, y vuelve a sacarlo arrastrando una pequeña caja. Se pone de pie con ella y me la acerca pero reteniéndola en sus preciosas manos.

—Tamsin, no puedo abrirla con el poder de mi mente —bromeo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay! Claro, la llave.

La Valquiria agarra su camiseta por el cuello y tira levemente agarrando con la mano libre la cadena del colgante. Tira de esta y saca la llave justo al final. La deja caer sobre su pecho y me mira con una sonrisita pícara.

—Adelante, quítamela tú —eleva una ceja.

Con mucha delicadeza acerco una mano a su pecho y cojo la llave sin apenas tocar a Tamsin. Ella borra la sonrisa de sus labios y me mira casi con decepción. Río levemente y subo la mano por la cadena de la llave hasta llegar a su cuello. Acaricio su tibia piel suavemente, deslizando la mano hasta su mejilla, la cual rozo con el pulgar. Dejo de acariciarla para poder sacar la llave con las dos manos. La introduzco en la cerradura de la caja y la giro lentamente. Al abrirla, mi corazón sigue latiendo dentro, acelerado por el contacto con Tamsin. Nunca lo había visto tan desbocado.

—Eso ha sido raro —la Valquiria frunce el ceño cuando me lo coloco—. Incluso peor que ver cómo te lo sacabas.

—Cuando se trata de Faes, nada es raro —niego con una sonrisa—. Voy a darme una ducha y, después, haremos todo lo que tú quieras.

Dejo un beso en su mejilla y adoro su sonrisa un segundo más antes de dirigirme al baño. Sé que, apenas llegar, no voy a pesar mucho tiempo con Tamsin, pero necesito la ducha primero. Me relajará y estaré mucho mejor con ella hasta que Freya venga a reclamar la estúpida caja que me dieron las Musas. Me sorprende lo bien que me ha recibido la Valquiria. No se ha enfadado porque he pasado bastante tiempo fuera ni me ha gritado. Supongo que me ha echado de menos y no quiere perder el tiempo con tonterías.

El agua cae sobre mi cabeza y suspiro aliviada por estar de vuelta en casa. Espero no tener que volver a tener que irme por tanto tiempo porque no aguanto tanto sin ella. Lo paso mal cuando no estoy con Tamsin y quizás me está afectando demasiado no tenerla cerca, pero me da igual. La quiero, la amo y la necesito cada minuto de mi maldita existencia.

La puerta de cristal de la ducha se abre lentamente y me encuentro con los verdes ojos de Tamsin mirándome. La Valquiria me sonríe levemente y coge mi cara entre sus manos mientras su pelo comienza a mojarse y las gotas de agua resbalan por su suave piel a toda velocidad. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa lentamente asegurándose de atrapar mis labios por completo cada segundo. Posa las manos en su cintura y acaricio su mojada piel cuando ella empieza a separarse de mí

—Dame la mano —dice Tamsin.

—¿Para qué? —dudo.

—Tú dame la mano.

—¿Cuál?

—La que más te guste.

—La izquierda, entonces.

Se la doy y ella me obliga a cerrar los ojos mientras el agua sigue cayendo sobre nosotras. No sé qué está haciendo, pero confío totalmente en ella y no voy a hacer ni trampas ni preguntas.

—Ya.

Observo mi muñeca, donde hay algo nuevo. Tamsin ha anudado una pulsera negra de cuero trenzado. La miro con una media sonrisa.

—Anda, una pulsera —digo como si estuviese gratamente sorprendida.

—Lauren me dijo que te gustaban las pulseras y el cuero —sonríe la rubia—. Los he juntado.

—Tengo como cien pulseras así —me encojo de hombros—. Las ninfas y hadas me las regalan continuamente.

—No…no lo sabía —ella parece decepcionada y triste.

—Pero esta es mi favorita —le sonrío y le enseño la muñeca derecha—. ¿Ves? Aquí tengo tres. La más grande me la regaló Lauren cuando teníamos…no sé, creo que yo tenía once o doce. La negra me la dio Trick cuando lo reconocí como Rey Sangriento. Y la última…me la regalé yo misma para no sufrir tanto.

—¿Sufrir? ¿Por qué?

—Con cada una de las pulseras, siento lo que la persona siente en cada momento. Como me las regalan, un pedacito de su alma queda en ella y soy la Soul Keeper. ¿Por qué crees que las ninfas me las regalan tanto? Para sentirse protegidas. Por eso me regalé una, para no confundir mis propios sentimientos. Como me la has puesto en la izquierda, siento tu felicidad y tu confusión.

—¿Me puedes sentir?

—Era broma. Solo siento a las personas cuando quiero. Puedo controlarlo —le acaricio la mejilla—. Solo quería picarte un poquito, pero me encanta y no me la pienso quitar nunca. Es casi tan bonita como tú.

Tamsin sonríe y empieza a ponerse un poco roja, cosa rara en ella y que me gusta. Es demasiado mona. Para ocultar su rubor, se lanza sobre mí y me abraza, escondiendo la cara en mi hombro.

—Te quiero —susurra.

—Te amo, rubita —sonrío contra su piel.

La Valquiria se separa solo lo justo para poder besarme y me agarra la cara profundizando en el beso cada vez más pasionalmente. Mis manos recorren su espalda despacio, chocando con sus heridas. Intento esquivarlas, pero son demasiadas y están por todas partes. Así que prefiero que mis dedos empiecen a descender hasta su cintura y se acomoden allí. Nuestras lenguas empiezan a jugar y las manos de Tamsin se dirigen hacia mi culo para agarrarlo con fuerza. Siento su deseo mezclándose con el mío y apoderándose de nosotras, que cada vez nos pegamos más la una a la otra. La empujo suavemente contra la pared y comienzo a besar su cuello. La rubia jadea levemente conteniendo una gritito, que parece ser de dolor. La vuelvo a separar para que su espalda no toque el duro muro y la agarro fuerte por las caderas mientras voy bajando los labios por todo su cuerpo. Atrapo uno de sus pezones con los dientes, con suavidad, y succiono levemente antes de que mi lengua lo rodee y lo atraviese varias veces. Sigo recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella. Tamsin conoce mis intenciones y su pierna se posa en mi hombro, facilitando el camino de mi boca hacia su sexo. Rozo levemente su clítoris con la lengua y ella gime ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás llevada por el placer. No estoy segura de si es su propia humedad o el agua de la ducha, pero mis dedos se adentran en ella con gran facilidad.

Los gemidos finales de Tamsin quedan sutilmente apagados por el agua que sigue cayendo sobre nosotras y sobre el suelo de la ducha, haciendo un leve ruido al chocar. Oyendo los suaves gritos de la Valquiria, el agua caer y la televisión de fondo, me separo de ella y vuelvo a ponerme de pie para besarla en un intento por atrapar esos gemidos en mi boca para siempre. La rubia me empuja levemente unos segundos después, buscando aire desesperadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

—Te echaba de menos.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro? ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? Dejad vuestras opiniones si queréis y nos vemos la próxima semana. Disfrutad del fin de semana.**


	41. El martillo de Vulcano para Mars

**Hola! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero no he estado inspirada últimamente. Ya se me han ocurrido un par de ideas para los próximos capítulos. Disfrutad.**

* * *

La ducha con Tamsin no ha estado nada mal, pero salir de ella es otra cosa. Cubro a la Valquiria con la toalla, con delicadeza, y salgo tras ella envolviéndome yo misma en otra. La abrazo por la espalda cuidadosamente y la cubro con mis brazos cerrando su toalla por delante. Así es como si no me fuese a separar de ella nunca. Sé que, en algún momento, tendré que despegarme de ella para darle la maldita caja a Freya, pero mi único consuelo es que volveré junto a Tamsin.

—Voy a por mi ropa —me sonríe la Valquiria—. No te vayas ¿eh?

—Descuida, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Si no viene Freya a reclamarme la caja y tengo que ir a buscarla a mi habitación, cosa que podría pasar en cualquier momento. Espero que ahora no porque empiezo a secarme silbando feliz por estar de vuelta en casa y me quedo pensando en qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese conseguido lo que Freya quería…¿Qué habrá en esa caja?

—Eh, Lena.

—¿Qué pasa, Tam…? —no hay nadie y miro hacia la puerta extrañada.

—Eres la Soul Keeper ¿verdad?

—Emm….

—Aquí abajo.

Dirijo mi vista hacia el suelo. Vale que todo el mundo Fae es un poco rarito…mucho a veces, pero nunca había visto un perro que hablase. Bueno, sí, a Dyson. El caso es que la nueva mascota de Bo y Kenzi me está hablando, a mí. Lo miro más extrañada aún, esperando a que diga algo.

—¿Hola? —mi voz suena dudosa.

—Hola —él mueve la cola animado—. Soy Mars.

—Ho-hola, Mars. Soy…

—Lena, lo sé —me interrumpe—. No podía haberme encontrado con nadie mejor. La Soul Keeper. Solo tú puedes ayudarme.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa con Bo y Kenzi? Ellas te salvaron.

—Ellas no pueden oírme. Kenzi es humana y Bo Súcubo. Tú, en cambio, tienes poderes sobre naturaleza y puedes entenderme.

—Claro, lo olvidaba… —me rasco la cabeza algo confusa aún—. Bueno, Mars, ¿qué necesitas?

—Mi dueño, el Bobaro muerto, escondió algo para que no lo cogiesen Faes malos y lo usasen mal contra el mundo —el cachorro se sienta—. Necesito que lo tengas tú. Sé que cuidarás bien de eso.

—¿Qué es?

—Es el martillo de Vulcano.

—¿El único que puede destruir las armas que él creó para los dioses?

—Sí, y también puede crear más. Necesito que lo tengas tú y creo que solo yo sé dónde está escondido. Vamos a buscarlo.

—De eso ni hablar, bonito. Acabo de llegar y he estado con mi novia una hora. Tengo que disfrutar al máximo antes de que Freya me reclame y tenga que llevarle la estúpida caja. Ya sé que es importante, pero…

—Lena, ¿estás hablando con el perro? —me interrumpe la Valquiria—. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza mientras estabas por ahí?

—No, es un perro Fae y yo tengo poderes de la naturaleza. Puedo entenderlo —me encojo de hombros—. Quiere que vayamos a buscar algo peligroso que tenía su amo.

—¿Te vas?

—Le he dicho que no me voy a mover de tu lado.

—Pero esa cosa puede matarnos a todos en las manos equivocadas —me ladre Mars.

—Lo sé, pero quiero estar con mi novia —bufo yo.

—Te puedo acompañar —comenta Tamsin—. Estoy mucho mejor y si solo es coger eso, podemos estar de vuelta pronto.

No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para esto, pero voy con una Valquiria y un perro a buscar el martillo de Vulcano para evitar una catástrofe mundial. Esa soy yo, la Soul Keeper que siempre está salvando el mundo. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta todavía… Al menos estoy con Tamsin.

Me quedo mirando a Mars mientras camina. ¿Habrá sido siempre un perro o será un Fae hibrido? Aunque si hubiese sido un Fae hibrido, hubiese usado su forma humana para hablarme ¿no? Creo que definitivamente, solo es un perro y yo lo entiendo gracias a mis poderes. No tengo constancia de que exista un Fae tipo perro…lo sabría.

Tamsin me coge la mano con una sonrisa y juega con nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras Mars nos sigue guiando hasta la casa de su dueño. La Valquiria parece feliz aunque vayamos de excursión a por un arma de destrucción masiva como puede ser el maldito martillo. ¿Será porque al fin compartimos algo juntas? Supongo que sí…

—Ya estamos —asegura el perro cuando llegamos a un inmenso jardín—. Mi amo lo escondió aquí, pero no sé en qué punto exacto. Eso es cosa tuya, bonita.

—No me llames bonita —replico.

—No llames a mi novia bonita, chucho —bromea Tamsin—. ¿Qué dice?

—Que está aquí, pero que no sabe dónde —respondo—. Habrá que cavar.

—¿Me has traído aquí para cavar? Con lo de la espalda, no puedo…

—Vaya excusa más mala, Tammy. No te voy a hacer cavar, tranquila. Solo estaba de broma.

Tengo poderes para eso. Exactamente los mismo que el fallecido amo de Mars. Por eso mismo, yo soy perfecta para encontrar el martillo de Vulcano que un Bobaro escondió en un inmenso jardín, porque yo también soy en parte Bobaro. Solo tengo que rastrear un poco y sabré el lugar exacto en el que cavar. Me concentro a pesar de que Tamsin y Mars me miran fijamente, expectantes. Empiezo a caminar por el jardín, seguida por los dos como si fueran perritos. Bueno, Mars lo es.

—Aquí —me quedo quieta.

—Yo excavo —ladra el cachorro—. Se me da bien.

—Todo tuyo —me aparto un poco.

Rodeo a Tamsin con el brazo y ella apoya la cabeza en mi hombro mientras vemos a Mars revolver la tierra como si lo hiciese a menudo. La rubia me sonríe cariñosamente y yo le acaricio la mejilla con la mano libre. Puede que no hayamos estado por mucho tiempo juntas, pero la he echado de menos como si llevásemos toda la vida. ¡Un momento!

—Tamsin…

—¿Qué? —ella no deja de sonreír.

—Antes, en la ducha…Llegaste al orgasmo ¿verdad?

—Emm…si, ¿por? No creerás que fingía ¿verdad? Lena, contigo no…

—Tamsin, estás aquí —la interrumpo ladeando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —ella frunce el ceño confundida.

—Que estás aquí. Hemos llegado hasta el final y no estás en el Valhalla.

—Hemos…¡hemos llegado hasta el final! —ella me abraza y luego se separa para mirarme—. Habrá que hacerlo más en la ducha.

—¡Eh! He encontrado algo —me llama la atención Mars—. Dejad de hablar de sexo ya y venid a ver.

—Dice que ha encontrado algo —le digo a Tamsin.

Las dos nos acercamos al agujero que ha hecho el pequeño perro y nos asomamos. Me arrodillo junto a él y recojo el martillo. La verdad, pensaba que iba a ser un trasto enorme, pero no es ni la mitad que mi brazo. De pronto, siento como un tirón y la herramienta de Vulcano desaparece de mis manos. Me giro para comprobar que nada malo había pasado, pero solo encuentro a Tamsin mirando el martillo con un gesto confundido. Respiro tranquila, menudo susto me ha dado la rubita. Ella se encoge de hombros, pero, cuando va a devolvérmelo, cae al suelo. Detrás de ella, aparece una silueta que me sonríe. Es casi el doble de alto que yo, con el pelo y los ojos muy negros. Sin duda, Fae. No lo reconozco, pero el hombre mira el martillo con cara de satisfacción.

—Gracias —asiente sin quitar la sonrisa—. Era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Intenta quitármelo de las manos, pero el puño que no sujeta el martillo va justo a su cara. El hombre se lleva la mano a la mejilla riendo como un sádico. Parece que no le he hecho nada. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Es que no voy a tener ni un segundo de tranquilidad? Esto de ser Soul Keeper es muy duro, eh. El hombre para de reírse y lleva una mano a mi cuello para elevarme. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y, en ese mismo instante, sé que no puedo dejar que se lleve el martillo. Es como si un halo de maldad lo envolviese y se trasmitiese a través de su mano. Empiezo a quedarme sin aire cuando él me lanza contra uno de los muros de la casa. Mi cuerpo atraviesa los ladrillos casi como si fueran papel, pero el martillo sigue en mi mano. Eso me da una ligera ventaja porque tendrá que venir hacia aquí para quitármelo.

Lo observo a través del agujero que he hecho en la pared, pero él solo suelta una risa sardónica que sería capaz de helar la sangre a un lobo metido en una estufa. No camina hacia mí, se queda parado en el sitio y mira el suelo…no, el suelo no. Está mirando a Tamsin que yace inconsciente sobre la hierba del jardín. No hace falta que lea sus pensamientos para saber qué va a hacer. El maldito psicópata la agarra por la cintura y se lleva su inerte cuerpo al hombro. Me levanto todo lo rápido que puedo, dolorida, y corro hacia él para detenerlo.

—Si me das el martillo, te doy a la rubia —se ríe con crueldad.

—No te voy a dar el martillo, pero tú me vas a devolver a mi chica o me voy a cabrear —le respondo seriamente—. Te doy tres segundos.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—No tengo paciencia y me acabas de enfadar.

Cuando me cabreo suele pasar una cosa muy simple: me convierto en una Furia. Mis ojos se vuelven de un rojo intenso, sanguinarios, y lo miro directamente a esos dos agujeros negros que tiene en la cara. Se resiste, pero la locura se extiende por sus venas a la velocidad de la luz y se lleva las manos a la cabeza intentando pararla. El cuerpo de Tamsin resbala por su hombro y yo intento cogerla, pero caemos las dos al suelo. Mientras el hombre se destruye a sí mismo, gracias a mi influencia, intento despertar a la Valquiria. Mars aparece de la nada y empieza a lamerle la cara. La rubia parece reaccionar a la vez que el oscuro Fae cae de rodillas ante nosotras. Cuando ya no puede más, el hombre atraviesa su pecho con la mano y se arranca el corazón. Un problema menos.

—Tammy, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto.

—Creo que sí —ladra Mars.

—Dile al chucho que deje de lamerme la cara —intenta reírse la Valquiria.

—Dile que deje de llamarme chucho —replica el perro.

—Tamsin, dice el chucho que dejes de llamarlo chucho y si quieres, yo te relamo la cara —bromeo sonriendo.

—Tú puedes lamerme…

Tamsin se detiene cuando Mars se le queda mirando con cara de malas pulgas. Ella le devuelve la mirada todo lo borde que puede y yo me echo a reír. Vaya dos.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya? —pregunto.

—Sí —Mars echa a andar.

Ayudo a la rubita a levantarse del suelo y paso su brazo por mi hombro para ayudarla a caminar. Sé que no le pasa nada, pero así aprovecho y me pego más a ella mientras volvemos a casa. Espero que no nos pase nada en el camino de vuelta.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. A ver qué pasa ahora. Hasta la próxima semana.**


	42. ¿Mío?

**Hola! Sé que aún no me toca actualizar este fic, pero me puse a terminarlo ya que este fin de semana no voy a poder hacerlo. Haré lo mismo con My Apocalypse para no dejaros sin capítulos hasta la semana que viene. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Estoy tan tranquila tumbada en la cama mientras observo a Tamsin comer chucherías, con tanta felicidad que me inunda, cuando oigo pasos que corren en la planta de abajo. En serio, todavía me estoy recuperando de haber tenido el corazón literalmente congelado. A veces sigue doliendo, pero intento ocultarlo lo mejor que puedo. Lo que pasa es que en el mundo Fae, cuando te deshaces de un problema, aparece otro y nunca tienes descansos. Esta vez no tengo ni idea de lo que se me viene encima.

—¡Lauren! —oigo a Bo gritar abajo—. ¡Lauren, tenemos un gran problema!

Me levanto de la cama seguida por Tamsin a toda prisa. Mi hermana, mi novia y yo bajamos corriendo. Al verla, Lauren se cubre la boca con ambas manos completamente sorprendida. Al principio no me he dado cuenta, pero ahora lo veo con claridad.

—¡Estás embarazada! —exclama mi hermana.

—No, perdona, estoy muy embarazada. Esto no es normal.

—Supongo que crece más rápido por ser Fae, pero desde ayer…

—¿Alguien me explica qué está pasando? —estoy muy confundida.

—Será mejor que se lo contemos a todos antes de… —comenta Lauren.

Nos han reunido en el salón de la casa de Bo y Kenzi. Ni la Súcubo ni mi hermana han aparecido aún. Tamsin juega con la manga de su camisa mientras Kenzi y Hale hablan sobre "re-preparar" la boda. Trick y Dyson discuten sobre Hadas o no sé qué Fae. Yo me entretengo mirando a la Valquiria. Parece una niña pequeña feliz y me gusta cómo sonríe. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de lo que acabamos de ver, o quizás no lo ha procesado del todo.

Lauren y Bo por fin bajan. Mi hermana sostiene a la Súcubo por la cintura para que no se caiga. La morena parece llevar embarazada al menos cinco meses. Me quedo mirándolas sorprendida, como el resto. Cuando Tamsin se da cuenta de que estamos mirando todos hacia la escalera, se una ella también y abre la boca.

—¡Oh dios mío! —Kenzi abre mucho los ojos—. ¡Qué gorda estás!

—Gracias, Kenzi —ironiza Bo.

—No, no, eso es bueno —intenta arreglarlo la gótica y camina hacia ella—. ¿Desde cuándo estás embarazada y cómo ha pasado?

—Menos de una semana —responde Lauren—. Pero, medicamente, ya está de unos cinco meses. Utilicé algunos genes Fae para sintetizar…

—¡Lauren! No nos interesan todos esos rollos científicos —Kenzi levanta la mano para que se calle—. ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Qué nombre le vais a poner? ¿Entonces, será Súcubo? ¡Voy a ser tía!

—Sí, será Súcubo porque es una niña —Bo le coge la mano a mi hermana—. Y se va a llamar Alexis Lena Mackenzie Dennis Lewis.

—¡Aaah! —Kenzi me da un golpe con fuerza en el brazo y empieza a saltar y gritar dejándonos sordos a todos—. Le habéis puesto mi nombre.

—Y el mío —me sorprendo un poco.

Kenzi nos envuelve en un abrazo a las cuatro. La verdad es que todo me ha dejado un poco descolocada todo, pero me alegro mucho por ellas. Tamsin nos separa para abrazar a Bo y Lauren dándoles la enhorabuena. Después, la Valquiria me coge la mano con una sonrisa mientras escuchamos a las nuevas mamás.

—Que no te sorprenda tanto que lleve tu nombre. Hay algo más —Lauren parece preocupada—. Bo, se lo dices tú.

—Claro. Si hay puñetazos, que se los lleve la Súcubo que se cura con un poco de sexo ¿no? —Bo frunce los labios en una mueca de disgusto—. El caso es que no va a ser solo Súcubo. Lauren tuvo que coger genes de otro Fae.

—¿Vais a tener una Sucu-Loba o qué? —bromea Kenzi—. Decidme que no tiene genes de la Morrigan, por favor.

—¡No! No… —la morena mira a mi hermana y aprieta su mano—. Más bien será una Súcubo lectora de mentes.

—Espera…¿qué? —exclama Tamsin—. Estáis de broma ¿verdad?

—¿Vais a tener una hija Súcubo lectora de mentes de Bo y una Fae desconocido? —la humana está tan confusa como yo—. ¿Voy a ser tía de una niña loca y poderosamente hibrida?

—En realidad, también es de Lauren —Bo se encoge de hombros—. Y no va a estar loca. Y tampoco es de un Fae desconocido. Todo se queda en familia.

—¿Qué? —la gótica se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. Ay, dios… Esa niña va a estar muy loca.

—Sobre todo con una tía como tú —mi hermana la mira un poco mal—. Esa niña va a salir perfecta porque yo me haré cargo del proceso.

—¿De quién son los otros genes? —interviene Hale con tono de preocupación.

—De Lena —Bo pone cara de cachorrito—. No te enfades, pero eres la Fae más poderosa.

Me quedo congelada, pero, antes de que pueda decir nada, Trick se adelanta y coge las manos de su nieta y de mi hermana. Las mira con una sonrisa y asiente una sola vez con la cabeza. Las observa unos segundos más y dice:

—Os deseo lo mejor y ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Contad con la tita Kenzi —la humana sonríe—. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda y me encargaré de que contéis también con el tito Hale.

—Lena…di algo —Lauren me mira expectante—. Me preocupa que estés tan callada.

—¿Qué queréis que os diga? —las miro a ambas—. Vais a tener una hija medio Súcubo, medio Telépata. Una niña que será de mi hermana, de su novia y mía. Alguien tendrá que poner la cordura en la familia ¿no? Además, familias peores se han visto.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío. No me importa mucho lo que hagan usando mis genes con tal de que sean felices. Lo que me sorprende un poco es que, con la cantidad de Faes que soy, haya salido justamente una Telépata. Lauren se ríe y se lanza sobre mí para abrazarme. Cuando me suelta, Bo me da un puñetazo en el brazo y luego me abraza también.

—Me has asustado —dice—. Me alegra que no te lo hayas tomado mal.

—¿Cómo es que ha salido Telépata? —dudo con curiosidad—. Lo habéis querido así.

—No —niega Bo—. Ha sido al azar. Como tienes tantas habilidades…

—¿Segura que no hay problema? —Lauren me mira preocupada.

—Respecto a mí, ¿os habéis visto? Esa niña va a levantar muchas pasiones con su perfección genética.

—¡Vaya dos tías va a tener la pobre criatura! —se ríe Dyson—. La rusa loca y el arma de destrucción Fae.

—¡Oye, yo no soy un arma! —exclama Kenzi fingiendo enfado.

Todos nos reímos, aliviando la tensión, pero Tamsin permanece impasible. La miro atentamente mientras observa la barriga de Bo fijamente. Tiro un poco de la mano que me tiene cogida y hago que dirija la vista hacia mí para preguntarle si está bien. Ella asiente despacio, casi sin darse cuenta. No estoy muy segura, así que la agarro por la cintura con delicadeza y la pego un poco más a mí para susurrarle mientras los demás ríen y charlan animadamente:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —niega ella.

—Venga, Tammy…

—Vas a tener una hija con Bo —la rubia pestañea incrédula.

—Genéticamente sí, pero seré su tía y tú también. No te gusta la idea ¿verdad?

—No, me da igual. Solo espero que no te quite mucho tiempo de estar conmigo.

—Siempre tendré tiempo para ti y…

—¡Lena! —una voz me interrumpe—. Tienes algo que me pertenece.

Freya me mira desde la puerta, expectante. ¿Cómo se las apaña para encontrarme allá donde esté y aparecer de la nada? Siempre rompiendo mis momentos con Tamsin. El día que me harte, la decapito.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí y que me dejéis algún comentario. Buen fin de semana y nos vemos la próxima.**


	43. Ἀναβιόω

**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más. No os preocupéis, no me he vuelto griega ni nada de eso (lo digo por el título). Ya sabréis lo que significa al final. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Freya cada vez me cae peor. Sé que biológicamente se supone que es mi madre, pero no puedo ni verla después de todo lo que ha hecho. Es cruel que quiera verla muerta, lo sé. Sin embargo, creo que no trama nada bueno y me preocupa lo que contiene la misteriosa caja. No me gusta ni un pelo todo esto. Algo anda tramando y no tiene pinta de que ella sea de las que hace el bien y se preocupan por los demás.

—Aquí tienes tu maldita caja —se la entrego—. Ahora, déjame en paz.

—Bien. Ya nos veremos, Lena, ya nos veremos.

No me gusta nada la cara que ha puesto. La conozco. Es bastante parecida a la que yo misma tenía mientras torturaba a Alexander y sentía el placer de vengarme mientras sus gritos quedaban atrapados en el Helheim para siempre. Lo que yo decía, no trama nada bueno. Al menos, nos dejará un poco en paz antes de que la vuelva a liar…espero. Lo último que necesito ahora es tener más problemas. Con Bo a punto de tener una niña, mi sobrina, y Tamsin aún recuperándose, voy a necesitar todas mis fuerzas para lidiar con lo que venga y no con lo que Freya planee. Sin embargo, me preocupa demasiado lo que hay en esa caja. No, no puedo dejar que eso me afecte.

Vuelvo a entrar en casa y Tamsin se me queda mirando confusa. Niego con la cabeza sonriendo y me acerco a ella despacio. La Valquiria casi se lanza a mis brazos para rodearme el cuello con sus manos en un fuerte abrazo. Yo aún no sé si, al poner las manos en su espalda, le va a doler. Así que las pongo en su cintura con cuidado. Nos quedamos pegadas hasta que oímos a Kenzi carraspear. Había olvidado que estaban todos allí. Miro a la gótica y después a Bo. Está bastante…embarazada ya. No creo que llegue ni a la semana que viene con la niña dentro. Debe ser porque tiene parte de mis genes. Según Lauren, yo crecí bastante rápido y, cuando ella tenía apenas quince años, decían que teníamos la misma edad, cuando ella me lleva casi diez años.

—¡Ay! —se queja la Súcubo—. Me duele mucho la espalda.

—Normal, Bo-Bo, si ya tenías una delantera que tiraba de ti… —bromea Kenzi—. Ahora tienes dos y una de ellas va a ser una preciosa niña con mi nombre.

—Y el mío —añado riéndome.

—De hecho, también le íbamos a poner el de Tamsin, pero ya iba a ser muy largo —Lauren se encoge de hombros—. Lo siento.

—No, no te preocupes —la Valquiria le sonríe levemente—. Así tiene un nombre bonito. Aunque supongo que la llamareis Alexis.

—O Lexi —interviene Trick—. Acortando su nombre, como el de Bo.

Por un momento, todos nos quedamos pensando en el nombre. Justo hasta que el móvil de Dyson nos interrumpe. Según el Lobo, se ha producido un asesinato apenas unos minutos después de que Freya se marchase. Espero que no haya sido cosa de ella. El Lobo y el Sireno se marchan tras despedirse y Trick decide irse al Dal porque aún tiene cosas que hacer. Kenzi, Tamsin y yo lo acompañamos para dejar a Lauren haciendo pruebas a Bo más tranquila. Ahora que lo pienso con calma… ¡Voy a ser tía! Voy a ser tía de una Súcubo Telépata. Eso va a ser un caos, un completo y absoluto lío. Al menos, no será una niña mucho tiempo y crecerá rápido. Creo que eso es incluso peor… Miremos el lado positivo: Kenzi, Tamsin, Bo, Lauren y yo vamos a estar ahí para enseñarle todo lo que tiene que saber. Por supuesto, Trick, Hale y el Lobo también estará, pero espero que Dyson no mucho.

—No me puedo creer que vayan a tener una hija —comenta Kenzi dando un trago a su cerveza—. Nunca imaginé a Bo embarazada y ahora…

—Ahora está muy embarazada —termina Tamsin—. Tan embarazada que parece que va a parir mañana mismo.

—Aún le quedan unas semanas —Trick nos observa limpiando vasos—. Esa niña crece bastante rápido por la mezcla de genes entre Bo, Lauren y Lena, pero los de la doctora lo ralentiza un poco al ser humana. Es un poco contradictorio, aunque no creo que vaya a dar a luz mañana. Sería muy precipitado.

—Lena, ¿tú qué dices? —la gótica se apoya hacia delante en la barra para mirarme—. No te lo crees ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente voy a ser madre y tía a la vez. Espero que esa niña no sepa que soy su madre. Prefiero ser solo tita Lena.

—Bo y Lauren serán sus únicas madres si ellas quieren —comenta el Rey Sangriento—. No tenemos la capacidad de saber quiénes son nuestros padres por muy especiales que seamos.

—Trick, es una niña Telépata —la rubia levanta una ceja—. Puede enterarse si le lee el pensamiento a alguno de nosotros.

—Espero que no se parezca mucho a ti, Lena —la humana suspira—. Si no, puede que piense que es tu hija también y la lie un poco…o mucho.

—Tranquila, Kenz —niego con la cabeza—. No creo que pase. Y si pasa, pues supongo que tendremos que contárselo a Lexi.

—Ya le has cortado el nombre —se ríe Tamsin para aliviar la tensión que se ha creado—. Al final se le queda Lexi.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —duda Trick.

—Nada, me hace gracia que, con el nombre tan largo que tiene, la vayamos a llamar solo Lexi —la Valquiria se encoge de hombros—. Además, va a ser otra doble L. Como Lena y Lauren Lewis. Pues Lexi Lewis.

—Lexi Dennis Lewis —corrige Kenzi—. Aunque podrían alterarlo para que sea otra doble L y seguir con la tradición familiar. Se lo diré a Bo.

—Si alguna vez tengo una hija, no le voy a poner una doble L —bromeo.

—¡Vas a romper la tradición! —la humana se hace la indignada siguiéndome la broma—. ¡Traidora!

—Si alguna vez tienes una hija, la tienes tú —se ríe la Valquiria—. Porque yo no pienso tenerla.

—Entonces no habrá hija —niego—. Cambiando de tema, Trick, ¿tú sabes lo que puede haber en una caja del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol que tenían unas Musas de Morrigan?

—Si la viese, podría decirte algo, pero hay muchas cajas que contienen tanto cosas buenas como malas.

—Puedo enseñártela con mis poderes de Kirin.

Me acerco a él, apoyándome sobre la barra, para colocar mis manos en sus sienes y proyectar mis recuerdos sobre la caja. Siento como la imagen del artefacto se forma en su cabeza. La caja es quizás un poco más pequeña de lo que recordaba, dorada y con altos relieves que sobresalen de ella. Me concentro en todos los detalles, en las serpientes que forman el contorno de la tapa y en las inscripciones griegas que rodean las paredes exteriores. Reconozco al instante las palabras νεκροί y αἷμα. "Muertos" y "sangre". Eso no suena nada bien. Justo cuando mis recuerdos sobre la caja terminan de llegar al cerebro de Trick, los dos nos miramos antes de decir la última palabra que hemos visto:

—Ἀναβιόω —decimos a la vez.

—Salud —Kenzi nos mira extrañada.

—No es un estornudo, Kenzi —niega Trick—. Quiere decir…revivir.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis algún comentario. Nos vemos la próxima.**


	44. Súcubos

**Hola! Pues ya estoy aquí otra semana más. Iba a subirlo antes, pero he tenido un problemilla con el pc. Disfrutad.**

* * *

—Eso no suena bien —Tamsin hace una mueca rara con la boca.

—Claro que no suena bien, Tamsin —Trick se vuelve duro—. Es una caja para revivir a los muertos. A saber qué quiere hacer la madre de Lena con ella.

—Freya no es mi madre —digo algo enfadada—. Esa mujer loca no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tendría que hacerla matado cuando pude. Sabía que nos traería problemas.

—No me gusta nada lo que pueda estar tramando —el Rey Sangriento empieza a pasearse poniéndome nerviosa—. ¿Qué pretende hacer con esa caja?

—Guardar sus joyas seguro que no —bromea Kenzi—. Apostaría todo mi dinero a que quiere revivir a alguien.

—Kenz, tú no tienes dinero —niega la Valquiria riendo—. No puedes apostar nada.

—A que te apuesto a ti, lista.

Trick y yo las dejamos discutiendo mientras nos vamos un poco alejados para hablar sobre los planes de Freya. Estamos preocupados por lo que esa loca pueda hacer. El Rey Sangriento está pensando en algo grande, como revivir a todos los muertos del mundo o devolver la vida a las Valquirias muertas para que me maten. Lo único que tenemos claro es que, en cuanto reviva a alguien, quedará bajo su control y eso no es bueno. Sabía que tenía que haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Esto nos va a traer problemas. Aunque a lo mejor, solo quiere venderla o algo así… Eso lo hace incluso peor. Tengo que intentar quitarle la maldita caja antes de que haga algo que no debe y acabe con la destrucción mundial. Lo que menos me preocupa es eso ahora y lo que más, que le haga daño a Tamsin, Lauren, Bo, Kenzi, etc. Siempre me preocupa eso, pero ahora más. No creo que Freya sea consciente de que Bo está embarazada, pero, por si acaso, no la dejaré acercarse.

El resto del día lo paso tranquila, o intentando tranquilizarme, con Tamsin. Es la única que puede hacerlo en este momento. Está sentada sobre mi cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio mientras yo la observo tumbada a su lado. Me gusta contemplarla cuando no hace nada. Simplemente, parece tan tranquila y tan buena que inspira paz y me hace sentir bien. La rubia empieza a mover el pie y mira al techo con una mueca de aburrimiento en la boca. La pincho un poco con el dedo en el costado y ella se retuerce con una sonrisilla que me hace reír. Ella se tumba a mi lado para que deje de hacerlo y me mira con cara de niña buena. Le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar apenas rozando la piel. Solo quiero estar con ella así el resto de mi vida. No pido tanto ¿no?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la caja? —me pregunta.

—¿Robarla y destruirla? —estoy de broma, pero quizás sea lo que tengo que hacer—. Puedo llamar a Kenzi para que haga la primera parte.

—¿Y cómo se la vas a quitar a tu madre?

—Tamsin…

—Perdón. A Freya.

—No lo sé, ya pensaré algo. Pero vamos a dejar de hablar de eso, por favor.

—¿Hablamos de que vas a tener una hija-sobrina? —Tamsin eleva una ceja divertida.

—Tú lo que quieres es que te… —me subo sobre ella y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas—. ¡Haga cosquillas!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Para!

La Valquiria se revuelve entre mis piernas y paro inmediatamente. Me quedó así, sobre ella, y la observo agarrando mis muñecas para contenerme. Cuando deja de reírse por completo, ella también me mira y, de mis muñecas, pasa a mis manos. Entrelaza nuestros dedos y juega con ellos. Nos quedamos de esa forma un rato más hasta que la rubia tira de mí para que me incline sobre ella y la bese. Atrapo sus labios en un beso que ojalá fuese eterno. Las manos de Tamsin descienden por mis costados y oigo lo que identifico como un quejido ahogado en mi boca. Sé por qué es, así que ruedo para que ella se quede encima y no le moleste la espalda. Aún así, la rubia me mira como si no pudiese soportar el dolor. Nunca sabrá que eso me duele más que a ella.

—Tranquila, tranquila —paso mi mano por su brazo con el toque Súcubo—. Ya está. No te duele nada.

La cara de felicidad y alivio de Tamsin lo es todo para mí, me llena. No puedo evitar hacerlo. Probablemente a ella no le gusta que utilice mis poderes contra ella, pero no puedo resistirlo, no puedo verla sufrir. Intentaría evitarlo de otra forma, pero sus heridas son muy profundas y tardarán bastante tiempo en curarse. Mientras tanto, lo haré con los poderes de Súcubo. Sé que es por puro egoísmo, pero no podéis juzgarme por ello. Todos lo haríais porque a nadie le gusta ver sufrir a la persona a la que más quiere. Tamsin solo se deja caer sobre mí y me abraza. Se mueve un poco hacia uno de mis costados y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro con una enorme sonrisa. Le acaricio el pelo despacio, sonriendo yo también. Así parece que no nos pueden separar, que el tiempo no pasa y que voy a estar con ella hasta que nuestras vidas se agoten.

Sabía yo que algo tenía pasar para jodernos el momento. Lauren abre la puerta de golpe y esta choca contra la pared con fuerza. Está sudando y parece muy alarmada. Me pide ayuda sin explicarme nada. Tamsin y yo nos levantamos y la seguimos hasta su habitación corriendo. La primera imagen que me golpea al entrar por la puerta es la de Bo, tirada en el suelo y sin respiración. A medida que me acerco a ella, noto el débil latido de su corazón que se apaga lentamente. Me arrodillo junto a su cuerpo y miro a Lauren.

—La niña está consumiendo todo su chi —dice preocupada—. Haz algo, por favor.

No sé qué espera que haga exactamente y me bloqueo. Mi hermana me grita que le dé algo de chi, que no me quede parada, pero yo sigo quieta procesando la información. Al final, acabo por inclinarme sobre ella y Bo toma chi poco a poco, acercándose más a mí hasta que cierra el espacio entre nosotras y me besa para coger mucho más. La Súcubo se toma su tiempo hasta que está completamente recuperada y yo me siento mucho más cansada. Respiro casi con dificultad y me quedo sentada en el suelo. Tamsin se acerca a mí, se arrodilla y me abraza por detrás.

—Tranquila, ya está —me susurra al oído—. Respira.

No le da tiempo a decir nada más. Bo se pone a gritar, casi reventando mis tímpanos, y Lauren corre hacia ella. El charco que se forma bajo sus pies, solo indica una cosa:

—Al darle chi, la niña ha vuelto a crecer —analiza mi hermana—. Está de parto.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad una review si queréis y nos vemos la próxima. Buen fin de semana.**


	45. Alexis Lena Mackenzie Dennis Lewis

**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más. Es un poco cortito, pero me ha llegado hasta ahí la inspiración. Creo que iré acabando este fic pronto. Mientras tanto, disfrutad.**

* * *

—¡Vamos al hospital! —Kenzi se pone de los nervios y va gritando como una loca por ahí.

—No tenemos tiempo, Kenz —dice mi hermana ayudándome a levantar a Bo.

—Tranquilidad —pido—. No hace falta un hospital, tenemos una doctora aquí mismo.

—Eso es suerte, ¿eh, Bo? —sonríe Tamsin—. Que tu novia sea doctora y no tengas que ir al hospital como todo el mundo.

—¡Tu novia es la maldita Soul Keeper! —grita Bo también nerviosa—. ¡Te puede revivir si te mueres!

—Tú no te vas a morir —niega mi hermana poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia—. Y si no, Lena te revive ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. Pero mejor no te mueras…

No sabemos dónde demonios vamos a colocar a la Súcubo para que tenga a mi sobrina sin muchas complicaciones, pero a mi hermana se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de bajarla hasta el sillón…blanco, que tiene en el salón. Nos va a costar muchísimo trabajo que baje las escaleras sin que salga rodando y se haga daño. Por suerte, una de nosotras es la Soul Keeper y tiene poderes de Troll con una fuerza enorme. Ventajas que tiene esto sobre las muchas desventajas que normalmente tiene. Así que, cojo a Bo como puedo y, usando las habilidades de Troll, la llevo hasta el sillón. Kenzi pasea intranquila y Tamsin se sienta en el sofá que hay al lado comiendo regaliz. La miro frunciendo el ceño y ella se encoge de hombros. No la he perdido de vista ni un segundo…

—¿De dónde has sacado el regaliz? —le pregunto extrañada.

—De la cocina —responde ella sonriendo.

—Se lo compré yo mientras no estabas —contesta Lauren mientras Bo aprieta su mano—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Bo, afloja. ¡Bo!

—Déjame a mí —cojo la otra mano de la Súcubo para que suelte a mi hermana—. Tranquila, puedes apretar lo que quieras.

Bo me hace caso y, al soltar a Lauren, aprieta con fuerza mi mano. Tiene mucha, mucha fuerza y tengo que concentrarme mucho para no sentir el dolor. Tamsin se ríe cuando hago una mueca de concentración. Si no fuera tan mona, la miraría mal. Kenzi se arrodilla junto a mí acariciando el brazo de Bo y me mira histérica perdida. Le digo que se tranquilice un poco, que parece que es ella la que va a tener un bebé. Sin embargo, cuando mi hermana dice que ya ve la cabeza, la humana se vuelve más loca todavía y da un salto para ponerse de pie. Se coloca detrás del sillón y empieza a tocarle el pelo a la Súcubo diciéndole que se calme, que todo va a ir bien y todos esos tópicos.

—¡Cálmate tú! —le grita la morena.

—Un poquito más y nos calmamos todas —dice mi hermana.

Tanto nerviosismo se me está contagiando y esto no es normal. Que no cunda el pánico… El pánico cundió hace tiempo creo yo. La única que parece tranquila es mi novia, aunque en realidad creo que se lo está pasando como los indios. Se ríe y sigue comiendo su regaliz como la que está viendo una comedia en el cine. Kenzi y ella son las dos caras de la moneda. Ella es la cara y la humana la cruz, porque vaya calvario que estamos pasando con sus nervios. Como sea así para todo… Mi hermana vuelve a pedirle amablemente que se calme mientras Bo se lo grita directamente. La Súcubo aprieta mi mano con más fuerza cuando Lauren le dice que empuje y Tamsin se ríe al ver el trabajo que le cuesta a la pobre. Parece una niña pequeña divirtiéndose en el cine mientras la humana le chilla que no se ría tanto y que haga algo. Esto es un descontrol.

Después de una hora, seguimos igual. No ha cambiado nada. Bueno, la actitud de la Valquiria sí…se ha quedado dormida. Y Bo me ha dislocado las falanges de los dedos dos veces. Así que, Lauren ha tenido que parar y recolocármelos antes de seguir tirando de su futura hija con cuidado. Kenzi, agotada, se ha tirado en el suelo y le dice a la Súcubo como debe respirar, pero Bo está de los nervios y va a lo suyo. A veces se olvida de tomar aire y se pone muy roja. Observo como hace el último esfuerzo mientras los guantes de mi hermana se van llenando de sangre cada vez más. No sé si ha sido un milagro o qué, pero por fin sale la condenada niña. Las dos morenas se echan hacia atrás, dejando se caer en el suelo y en el respaldo del sillón, como si hubiesen estado empujando un camión durante horas. Cuando Bo suelta mi mano, la sacudo porque se me ha quedado completamente dormida y ya ni siquiera la sentía. Me levanto del suelo, rodeo a mi hermana para ver a la pequeña mejor, salto por encima de Kenzi y me dejo caer junto a mi novia. Al oír a la niña llorar, Tamsin despierta como desorientada y mira a Lauren que la está envolviendo en una toalla para dejar que Bo la coja. La cara de la Valquiria es un poema. Nunca había visto a nadie poner ese gesto entre asco y "¿eso qué es?". Es como si no hubiese visto un bebé en su vida y me hace mucha gracia.

—¡Ay, Odín! —exclama Kenzi llevándose las manos a la cara—. Qué tarde. Estoy muerta.

—No, no lo estás —niega Bo—. Y no te quejes tanto que soy yo la que ha tenido una niña.

—Una niña preciosa —comenta Lauren mirándola.

La niña ha cogido el dedo de mi hermana como si se lo fuesen a robar. Aún tiene los ojos entrecerrados, pero ha parado de llorar y parece como si tuviese sueño. Lauren tiene razón, es una niña preciosa y muy rubita…como dos de sus madres. Ahora entiendo porque a Bo le ha costado tanto trabajo: está bastante grandecita ya. Lauren sonríe como una boba y se levanta del suelo para sentarse en el brazo del sillón junto a su novia. Le pasa a la niña con mucho cuidado y se quedan mirándola mientras la pequeña mueve la cabecita. Parecen una de esas familias felices que vienen junto al marco para poner fotos.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Alexis Lena Mackenzie Dennis Lewis —dice Bo rozándole la mejilla con cuidado.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis algún comentario. Gracias por leer y hasta la semana que viene. Buen fin de semana.**


	46. Súcubo 20

**Hola! Después de una semanita de vacaciones y sin apenas inspiración, he vuelto con más problemas. No creo que alargue este fic mucho más allá del final que tengo planeado. Así que, no será mucho más largo que unos cuantos capítulos. Mientras tanto, disfrutad.**

* * *

—No quiero crear polémica, pero esta niña se parece muchísimo a Lena —Kenzi la mira entrecerrando los ojos—. Es clavadita.

—Cállate, Kenzi —Bo la mira un poco mal—. No se parece tanto.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kenzi —asiente Tamsin—. Se parece mucho a ti, Lena.

Yo también le veo el parecido, pero me encojo de hombros para que Bo no se enfade. Incluso tiene los ojos más grises que marrones. Lauren me mira aguantando una sonrisa. Apuesto a que ella también cree que nos parecemos, pero no quiere decir nada. Empiezo a preguntarme si Alexis ya podrá leer los pensamientos de la gente. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice…me chafé mi propia fiesta de cuarto cumpleaños accidentalmente. Espero que a ella no le pase lo mismo. Bueno, nos tiene a mí y a sus madres para enseñarle todo sobre los Faes y a controlar los poderes. A eso lo llamo yo tener ventaja.

Lauren se acerca a Bo y coge a la niña entre sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa. La mece suavemente mientras la pequeña Alexis va cerrando los ojos lentamente. Siempre me ha resultado raro que algunos bebés tengan tanto sueño siempre, pero es mejor así, más calladita es. Bo no les quita ojo de encima y no quiero saber lo que está pensando con esa cara que ha puesto. Es algo entre ternura y perversión. Tamsin ríe levemente observándola y se acerca un poco a Lauren para ver bien a Alexis. Algo no va bien, tengo una sensación rara… No sé lo que es, pero algo pasa.

—Voy a ponerla en la cuna —sonríe mi hermana caminando hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Lauren empieza a subir, Tamsin camina hacia mí y se apoya en mi hombro con una sonrisilla maligna.

—Tienes una niña monísima —se ríe.

—No es mía —la miro frunciendo el ceño, bromeando—. Es de Bo y Lauren. Yo soy su tía.

—También es tu hija —la Valquiria se encoge de hombros—. Tiene tus genes.

—Eso es solo algo científico.

—Exacto —me apoya Bo—. Lena será su tía porque de alguien teníamos que usar los genes, pero no es su madre.

—Oye, ¿y qué pasa con lo de escoger bando y todo eso? —duda Kenzi.

—Hasta que no manifieste los poderes, no tendrá que escoger —respondo—. No hay prisa por ahora.

—No quiero que escoja —dice la Súcubo muy seria—. No quiero que tenga que obedecer a nadie.

—Pero tiene que pertenecer a un bando —Tamsin hace una mueca de confusión.

—Yo no lo hice —niega Bo—. Y ella tampoco lo hará. ¿Verdad, tita Lena?

No sé qué espera Bo que le diga. ¿Que no? En ese sentido, no puedo hacer nada. Las reglas son las reglas…pero están para romperlas ¿no? Quizás podrías imponerles condiciones a ambos bandos. Soy la Soul Keeper y puedo matarlos a todos, algo podré hacer con eso. Técnicamente, el líder de las Luces es el bisabuelo de Alexis. A Trick le gusta seguir las reglas desde la última guerra, pero puedo convencerlo de que su bisnieta sea igual que su nieta, una sin bando. Así su vida será mejor. En cuanto a Evony, me dirijo a su despacho junto con Tamsin y Kenzi.

Convencer a la Morrigan, no es nada fácil. Quiere que esa niña sea de las Sombras porque una de sus nombres, "la humana" como ella ha dicho, pertenece a su bando. Eso no es un motivo coherente para que una niña forme parte de las Sombras para siempre y Evony lo sabe, pero se aferra a ello con uñas y dientes. Su interés por Alexis la delata. No creo que solo sea por lo de Lauren, hay algo más allá que no está exponiendo.

—Lena, los bandos se formaron por algo —la Morrigan entrelaza los dedos y se inclina sobre la mesa—. No puedes dejar fuera a quien tú quieras o sería un caos.

—Evony, es mi sobrina y no quiero que ella tenga que obedecer a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a Trick. Lo siento mucho, pero esa niña no escogerá bando porque soy la Soul Keeper y me los voy a cargar ambos, si hace falta, para que no tenga que pertenecer a ninguno. ¿Queda claro?

—Bastante, pero quiero repetir que Alexis estará muy bien en las Sombras y nadie la molestará mientras yo sea la Morrigan.

—Gracias por repetirlo. Yo quiero repetirte que Alexis no tendrá bando y punto.

Me levanto, me despido y salgo seguida por mi novia y mi amiga. Kenzi pasa el brazo por mis hombros y asiente con una sonrisa de complicidad. Parece que le ha gustado que mande a la Morrigan a paseo con el tema de Alexis. Digan lo que digan, mi sobrina no tendrá bando porque lo digo yo y es lo que hay. Bueno, a menos que lo decida por voluntad propia cuando sea mayor…

Al volver a casa de mi hermana, Bo se despierta asustada por la risa de Kenzi. La Súcubo se había quedado dormida en el sofá, de puro agotamiento supongo. Le cuento lo que me ha dicho Evony y ella niega con la cabeza. Está conmigo en lo de que no quiere que Alexis tenga bando a menos que lo elija ella, pero cree que no lo hará. Bo me promete que hablará con Trick mañana sin falta y le dirá que la pequeña tampoco será Fae de Luz. Yo podría hablar con él, pero mejor que lo haga su propia nieta sin bando. A ella la entenderá mucho mejor.

Me extraña que mi hermana no esté por aquí. Bo dice que no la ha visto desde que subió a poner a Alexis en la cuna y eso me inquieta un poco. Seguramente se haya quedado dormida, pero quiero subir a comprobar que está bien. Kenzi me acompaña porque quiere ver a su sobrina dormir, que la ha visto poco. Subimos las escaleras susurrando, por si acaso ambas están dormiditas, pero empezamos a oír una risita. Creo que es la de Alexis, aunque pensaba que ya llevaría un buen rato en brazos de Morfeo. Me equivocaba.

Al entrar en la habitación, lo primero que capta mi atención es Lauren tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Me arrodillo junto a ella y escucho su respiración comprobando su pulso. Solo ha perdido el conocimiento. Kenzi se acerca a la cuna y observa a Alexis de cerca.

—Lena, creo que la niña ha crecido —comenta frunciendo el ceño.

La morena se acerca un poco más a la pequeña y la pierdo de vista un solo segundo en el que miraba a Lauren, pero estoy segura de que Alexis ha hecho algo cuando parece que Kenzi empieza a ahogarse. Dirijo la vista hacia ellas y, solo entonces, entiendo lo que ha pasado. Me levanto y tiro de la humana para separarla de la pequeña Súcubo que ha empezado demasiado pronto a succionar el chi de la gente. Kenzi respira con dificultad mientras me inclino sobre mi hermana para transferirle un poco de chi que, seguramente, su propia hija le ha quitado. Por eso a la morena le ha parecido más grande…Cuanto más chi, más crece.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad review si queréis y si no, gracias por leer. Hasta la semana que viene y buen fin de semana.**


	47. Regreso

**Hola! Unos cuantos capítulos más y esto estará acabado. Llegamos a la recta final de ****_Desde el Valhalla_****. Disfrutad.**

* * *

—¡Tita Lena! ¡Tita Lena! —Alexis aparece correteando por el salón—. ¡Juega conmigo, porfiiiiii!

—¿Cuántos años debe tener ya? —Tamsin me mira con una mueca de disgusto—. En un par de días ha crecido demasiado.

—Creo que debe andar por unos cinco años ya —me encojo de hombros.

La pequeña tira de mi camiseta un par de veces. Después del incidente de casi matar a su madre, Bo y yo hemos ido alimentando a Alexis poco a poco para que fuese creciendo mientras Lauren le hacía pruebas. Al parecer, si la pequeña no recibe chi, no podrá crecer y tenemos que hacerlo cada pocos días hasta que pueda controlar sus poderes. Esto de ser tía es más complicado de lo que parece. Por suerte para mí y mi momento de tranquilidad con Tamsin, Kenzi aparece por la puerta y Alexis se tira sobre ella para jugar. No podemos perderla de vista mucho tiempo porque, al igual que mamá B, la niña tiene cierta atracción por los humanos y aquella no fue la primera vez que casi mata a alguien. De hecho, ayer casi acabó con la gótica. Por suerte, la Valquiria me avisó a tiempo.

Mientras Kenzi juega con la niña y Tamsin se acurruca entre mis brazos para que le acaricie el pelo con cariño, un temblor sacude la casa. Alexis se asusta y sale corriendo a esconder en la cama de sus madres, justo donde están Lauren y Bo durmiendo. La Súcubo baja con ella en brazos, seguida por mi hermana, y nos mira preocupada.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —duda.

Las tres nos encojemos de hombros. No tenemos ni idea de qué ha pasado, pero parece que solo ha sido un terremoto. En cualquier caso, tratándose de los Faes, nada es lo que parece ser y quizás haya sido otra cosa. La aparición de Freya me lo confirma. Como siempre, la miro mal.

—Lo siento, hija —dice—. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

La Spriggan que sigue creyéndose mi madre desaparece dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Ha usado la caja. Empiezo a preocuparme seriamente por el hecho de que haya revivido a alguien o…a todo el mundo, en realidad. A saber qué se le ha pasado a esta mujer por la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué ha sonado como una obligación? No me gusta nada de lo que hace y esto mucho menos.

No pasa ni media hora cuando los reúno a todos en el Dal. Trick y Dyson debaten sobre el poder de la caja y la antigüedad de la misma. Hale juega con la pequeña Alexis mientras Kenzi despierta su sentido maternal mirándolos a ambos. Tamsin se bebe su cerveza sin prestarle atención a nadie. Mi hermana hace cosas científicas que no entiendo mientras Bo babea por ella. Yo, sigo con mi preocupación, pensando en qué ha podido hacer Freya.

—Obviamente, ha resucitado a alguien —corrobora Trick—. Para eso es la caja. El problema es averiguar a quién.

—Podrían ser incluso varias personas —añade el Lobo—. No podemos estar seguros.

—Gracias por el aporte, Dyson —ironiza Tamsin—. Eres tan productivo como una roca clavada en la tierra.

El Lobo mira mal a la Valquiria y, como consecuencia, lo fulmino con la mirada antes de que pueda decirle algo. Está claro que su aporte no es nuevo, todo eso lo sabíamos y las preguntas iniciales siguen sin responder. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Aparte de que todo esto no esté bien, hay algo más escondido detrás.

—Podemos intentar encontrar a Freya y que nos lo explique —comenta Bo—. Lena, eres medio Fae rastreador. Búscala.

—Buena idea —asiente Trick—. Se puede intentar aunque no creo que nos dé mucha información.

La idea no es mala, pero el Rey Sangriento tiene mucha razón. Freya no nos va a decir nada aunque la presionemos hasta el punto de poder a llegar a matarla. Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, sería un problema menos en nuestras vidas.

No tardo mucho en localizarla, un par de horas y todo porque no para de moverse de un sitio para otro. Parece que se ha quedado parada y no me gusta dónde está. En la casa de Lauren y Bo se ha quedado quieta… Eso no es bueno. Me está buscando, lo noto. Después de haber desaparecido, vuelve a buscarme. Me parece que no está sola.

—Está en casa —resoplo preocupada.

—Es una trampa —dice Kenzi—. Tiene pinta de trampa.

—Por eso, mejor os quedáis todos aquí y voy yo sola —me preparo para salir.

—¡Ni hablar! —Tamsin me coge del brazo—. No vas a ir sola.

—Tamsin tiene razón, Lena —Lauren me mira con más preocupación que la que yo tengo—. No puedes ir sola a su encuentro. No te voy a dejar.

—Yo iré con ella —Bo se ofrece voluntaria.

—Si Bo va, yo también —Dyson da un paso adelante.

Acaban ofreciéndose todos, pero no se lo permito. Al final, no me ha quedado más remedio que permitir que la Súcubo y el Lobo me acompañen. Tamsin ha protestado mil y una vez, pero no la iba a dejar. La última vez la mataron por acompañarme y, esta vez, no se lo permitiré. No puedo perderla una vez más. No sé cómo he accedido a que la única persona que puede cuidar a mi hermana como yo misma, venga conmigo, pero lo he hecho. Al menos, sé que el maldito Lobo la protegerá con su vida si hace falta y Bo sabe defenderse por sí misma.

La casa está vacía…o lo parece. Revisamos cada diminuto hueco en busca de Freya. Sigue aquí, la siento, pero no la veo. Subimos arriba…nada. El problema no está al subir las escaleras sino al bajarlas. Cuando decidimos que la expedición ha sido suficiente y que debemos irnos, volvemos abajo. Sin embargo, no lo es. Nuestra pequeña excursión no ha terminado. Freya estaba, efectivamente, en la casa. Justo en el salón. ¿Cómo no la hemos visto? Es una Spriggan, no puede hacerse invisible…pero sí sé quién puede hacerlo.

—Hola otra vez, hija.

La voz de Alexander resuena como un eco mientras el demonio sale de las sombras y la oscuridad. No me puedo creer que Freya haya sido tan estúpida como para revivirlo. Ahora entiendo por qué sonaba como una obligación: cuando haces un trato con el demonio, aunque sea casarte con él, lo haces para siempre.

—Tienes algo que me pertenece —dice Alexander—. Devuélveme mi Valhalla.

—Lo siento. Una vez heredado, no se puede devolver —me encojo de hombros como si no me afectase—. Vuelve por dónde has venido. No me hagas matarte otra vez.

—Yo sí que lo siento, cariño. Esta vez, la muerta serás tú.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo. Hasta la semana que viene.**


	48. Cambio de manos

**Hola! Os traigo ya el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Creo que, al terminar este, empezaré otro, pero no estoy muy segura. Ya iré viendo como van mis fics... Disfrutad de este capítulo mientras tanto.**

* * *

Aparto a Bo con el brazo y la protejo con mi propio cuerpo cuando Alexander empieza a avanzar hacia nosotros. Dyson gruñe dando un paso hacia delante. Eso no persuade al muerto, ahora vivo, y me veo obligada a retroceder para acercar a la Súcubo un poco más a la puerta. No puede pasarle nada o mi hermana me matará…si Alexander no lo hace antes. Freya permanece tras el diabólico hombre con una sonrisa malvada. Supongo que quiere recuperar su trono de reina del Valhalla.

—Si me devuelves el Valhalla, te prometo matarte rápidamente —Alexander se ríe como un sádico—. Apenas te dolerá.

—Lo siento, no lo tengo —me encojo de hombros inocentemente—. Pero voy a volver a matarte igual.

Es cierto, yo no tengo el Valhalla. Le di el colgante-llave a otra persona, así que Alexander no me lo podrá quitar. Sin embargo, solo quedará uno de los dos y me parece que voy a ser yo. Cuando él casi me alcanza, Dyson se lanza en su contra y el demonio lo lanza contra una pared. Esto no va a acabar muy bien, lo sé.

—Bo, vuelve con las demás —le digo sin apartar la vista del resucitado.

—No —se niega la Súcubo intentando avanzar.

—Bo, que vuelvas con Lauren de una vez. No me hagas repetirlo.

—No me voy a ir, Lena.

—Te vas porque yo lo digo.

No le doy tiempo a decir nada más. En un segundo, la Súcubo desaparece de mi lado gracias a mis poderes. Ahora debe de estar confundida y frente a mi hermana. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que saliese dañada. Tiene una hija que cuidar antes que preocuparse por mí.

—Dyson, vete tú también —le digo cuando se acerca de nuevo a mí.

—Yo sí que no me voy y no me hagas eso o volveré.

Me gustaría que se fuese a proteger a la Súcubo y que la retuviese cuando diga de volver, pero mejor no se lo impido o se volverá completamente loco, estará fuera de sí y no cuidará de nadie. Si quiere arriesgarse, allá él.

—Me da igual que no lo tengas tú —insiste Alexander volviendo a mandar al Lobo contra la pared—. Recupéralo y dámelo o morirás lentamente y después te acompañará quien lo tenga. Tú verás qué prefieres.

—Mmm…que vuelvas a estar muerto —sonrío sádicamente—. No me lo pongas más difícil.

Vale, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a matar esta vez. Piensa, Lena, piensa. ¿Cómo? Conoces la caja, ya la has visto varias veces… ¡Eso es! Solo tengo que acercarme a él lo suficiente para cortarle la cabeza y quemarla después. Coger la caja y meter su alma dentro. Todo muy sencillo. ¡Ah, no, que no lo es! ¿Dónde demonios está la…? Me inclino un poco hacia un lado y veo la caja en manos de Freya. Sonrío porque la cosa acaba de resolverse sola. Miro a Dyson y me meto en su mente para que ninguno de los dos sepa qué quiero hacer. Le digo al Lobo que yo distraeré a Alexander mientras él le arrebata la dichosa caja a su esposa. Dyson asiente levemente y se pone de pie.

—A ver, que yo te querría y eso, pero estás demasiado loco —niego con la cabeza—. Me obligas a matarte por algo que ni siquiera tengo.

Uso mis poderes de Sandman para lanzarle una especie de arena a la cara que lo adormezca. Obviamente, con Alexander no va a funcionar, pero el polvo se le mete en los ojos y eso, creáis que no, molesta. Se frota los dos agujeros sin alma que tiene con un gruñido y Dyson aprovecha para sorprender a Freya. Ella grita cuando la caja cambia de manos. Alexander se da la vuelta y lo observa lanzarme la caja. Como no puede interceptarla, se acerca al Lobo y…

—¡No! —el grito proviene de la puerta y lo reconozco.

Tamsin se lleva las manos a la boca cuando el corazón de Dyson late sobre la mano de mi diabólico padre. La Valquiria corre hacia él, pero se lo impido y le grito que se vaya. No le voy a permitir a Alexander que le vuelva a hacer daño y, mucho menos, frente a mí. La rubia no me hace ni caso y él se ríe cruelmente lanzando el corazón del pobre Lobo al suelo. Dyson cae sobre sus rodillas y, después, justo sobre su propio órgano extirpado. Una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de la Valquiria. Me cabrea que haya sido culpa de ese cabronazo que mi novia llore por el Lobo. Nada más tiene Alexander que añadir cuando, esta vez, soy yo la que se lanza contra él y, en menos de un segundo, su cabeza está en mi mano. Freya se lleva las manos a la boca, tal como la Valquiria lo hizo.

—Tengo mucho carácter —me encojo de hombros haciendo mi mano arder y mirando a la que era mi madre—. Y le prometí a Tamsin que mataría a quien la hiciese llorar. Lo siento.

Las cenizas caen en el suelo y abro la caja para que el alma de Alexander entre en ella antes de que sea tarde. Una especie de espectro negro vuela hasta el interior y la cierro. Me acerco a Tamsin, le beso la mejilla acariciándole la otra y le doy la caja.

—Ábrela cuando te diga —le sonrío con tranquilidad—. Recuerda que, al igual que hicimos con Kenzi, Dyson puede volver.

La Valquiria se da cuenta de lo que sugiero y asiente algo menos descorazonada. Vuelvo a girarme hacia Freya y le sonrío macabramente. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y, como Alexander hizo conmigo, me voy acercando a la sentenciada mujer. Ella cae sobre sus rodillas y suplica llorando. No volveré a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Dije que la tenía que haber matado y esta es mi oportunidad para remendar mis errores. Como ella no ha resucitado, no es necesario que le corte la cabeza. No tengo nada más que meter mi mano en su pecho y sacar su maldito corazón a la vez que sus ojos y boca se abren de par en par. Se acabó la falsa familia.

—Ahora, Tamsin.

Mi chica abre la caja en un segundo y otra negra alma sale volando hacia ella para quedar atrapada por el resto de la eternidad. Río macabramente, como Alexander lo hubiese hecho al salir victorioso, y la Valquiria me mira aterrorizada. Al darme cuenta de lo que hago, paro en seguida. Sacudo la cabeza para quitarme la idea de que me parezco a mi padre justo cuando aparecen todos los demás. Como era de esperar, al ver a Dyson allí tirado y sin corazón, se horrorizan y gritan corriendo hacia él. Lo rodean un segundo hasta que Tamsin les dice que podemos hacerlo volver como a Kenzi y Hale. Todos parecen conformes con eso.

Le he dejado la caja a Kenzi para que la lleve a un lugar seguro mientras subo con Tamsin a mi habitación. Al parecer, corre prisa que Dyson vuelva. Yo lo dejaba un ratito más muerto. Después de todo, intentó ligar con Tamsin y arrebatarle a Bo a mi hermana. Sin embargo, ha demostrado ser un buen hombre al enfrentarse a mi padre por mí y haré que vuelva.

—Antes de nada, tengo una pregunta —la Valquiria me mira expectante—. ¿Qué has hecho con el Valhalla? ¿De quién es ahora?

—¡Ah! Se lo di a Kenzi. Ella es la nueva diosa del Valhalla.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad review si os apetece y nos vemos la semana que viene. Buen fin de semana.**


	49. El escondite

**Hola! Por fin he terminado los exámenes. Este es el penúltimo capítulo y en unos minutos subiré el último con algunos detalles más. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Tamsin se ha quedado mirándome como si estuviese completamente loca. Le di el Valhalla a Kenzi y ahora manda ella allí, pero no se lo podía haber dado a nadie mejor. Puede que la chica sea un poco patosa, loca y todo lo que sea… Sin embargo, tengo plena confianza en ella y en que va a ser la mejor diosa que pueda reinar en el Valhalla…aunque sea humana.

—Mamá, ¿has visto a la tita T? —me pregunta Alexis—. La tita Kenzi la está buscando.

—No me llames así —le pongo mala cara—. La verdad es que no la he visto desde esta mañana. ¿Para qué la quiere?

—No me lo ha dicho.

Alexis se sienta junto a mí y me mira fijamente. Pongo cara de extrañeza y ella también. Me encojo de hombros y miro hacia la televisión. Al final, se ha enterado. Pero, claro, no puedes ocultarle nada a una Telépata por mucho tiempo. A los pocos segundos, la mini Súcubo-Telépata empieza a darme toquecitos en el brazo con el dedo.

—¿Qué pasa, Lexi? —la vuelvo a mirar.

—¿Es verdad que tienes todos los poderes Fae? —me mira algo impresionada—. ¿Incluso los de Súcubo?

—Todos menos uno —hago que mi ojos se vuelvan más azules, como los de Bo cuando se enfada—. Los de Súcubo también.

—¡Wow! —ella abre mucho los ojos—. ¿Cuál te falta?

—Los de Valquiria. Por eso tuve que…unirme a Tamsin para salvar a Kenzi. ¿Recuerdas que tu madre te lo contó hace poco?

—¿Unirte? ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Cómo le dices a una niña que te acostaste con su tía? Que…sigues haciéndolo. Aunque Alexis parezca mayor de edad, no puedo olvidar que nació hace solo unas semanas. Así que no sé cómo decírselo sin traumatizarla antes de tiempo.

—Pues…unir nuestros poderes —lo intento—. Usarlos las dos a la vez.

—¡Ah! Vale —parece que se ha hecho a la idea.

Por suerte, antes de que mi ingenua sobrina siga preguntando cosas y yo meta la pata, su verdadera madre viene a buscarme. Bo vuelve a repetirme lo que Alexis ya me ha dicho, que Kenzi busca a Tamsin, pero ella tampoco sabe para qué. Mientras la Súcubo se queda con su pequeña gran Súcubo-Telépata, voy al encuentro de la todavía humana reina del Valhalla. Está dando vueltas por su habitación mirando el suelo y con la mano en la frente como si reflexionase. Me quedo mirándola desde la puerta hasta que se da cuenta de que estoy ahí. Me sonríe, pero sé que algo le preocupa. No tardo en preguntarle para qué busca a la Valquiria y la morena me responde que "son cosas de Valquirias". Insisto un poco más hasta que lo suelta:

—Vale, no quería decírtelo para que no me despojaras de mi nuevo puesto. Me gusta mandar en el Valhalla. Es la primera vez que me respetan sin ser Fae.

—Kenzi, el Valhalla ya es tuyo para siempre —niego con una sonrisa—. Nadie te lo va a quitar. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… Que no sé qué hacer con la caja para que nadie la encuentre nunca.

—¿La caja?

—La que contiene el alma de tus padres. No quiero que, por mi culpa, Alexander se libere de nuevo.

—Tranquila… —me quedo pensando un momento—. Seguro que, con la ayuda de Tamsin, encontramos un lugar seguro donde esconderla. No te preocupes.

Lo malo es que no encuentro a la Valquiria por ninguna parte. Parece que hoy no es el día de encontrarse con las rubias de la familia. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? A Lauren no la he visto aún y a Tamsin no la encontramos. La única rubia que conseguimos encontrar es Alexis, y porque está con Bo en la cocina comiendo cereales. Sí, esa es una de las cosas "neutrales" que se le ha pegado de su tita Tamsin…todas las demás son malas. Es increíble la capacidad para tramar bromitas y maldades cuando se juntan las dos. Creo que Alexis saca el lado más infantil de Tamsin. Pero a lo que íbamos… Kenzi ha sido incapaz de encontrar a la rubia en el Valhalla y Bo ha empezado a hacer bromitas con lo mal que se le da controlar a sus propias Valquirias.

—Y a ti se te da mal encontrar a la madre de tu hija —la ataca ella de broma—. Menos mal que no se te ha perdido Alexis…

—Te recuerdo que a ti se te perdió hace tres días —se ríe Bo.

—Argumentos no válidos. Eso fue porque media medio metro… Ahora es más alta que yo y llama demasiado la atención como para perderla.

Alexis y yo observamos el combate que tienen las dos e intentamos no reírnos mucho, pero al final se dan cuenta. Las dos morenas nos echan unas miradas que funde el metal, así que mi sobrina y yo nos empezamos a partir de la risa mientras ellas niegan con la cabeza.

—Vaya dos… —suspira Bo.

—¡Mamá! —exclama Alexis contenta.

Las tres la miramos extrañadas justo antes de oír las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura. Lauren se queda paralizada como si hubiese hecho algo malo mientras nosotras la miramos fijamente. Mi hermana saluda sin saber muy bien qué pasa deja una bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Ves? Sí que puedo encontrar a la madre de mi hija —Bo le saca la lengua a Kenzi.

—¿Cómo sabias que era ella? —le pregunto a mi sobrina.

—Porque su cabeza está llena de cosas científicas y… ¿Quién más canta la tabla periódica mientras busca las llaves?

Asiento convencida de que, definitivamente, mi hermana es una friki rarita, pero la sigo queriendo. Lauren niega con la cabeza y empieza a colocar la compra. Kenzi le pregunta por Tamsin, pero ella tampoco la ha visto en todo el día. Empiezo a preocuparme y más cuando me entero que ni siquiera ha pasado por el Dal a beber algo. Por fin, mi hermana nos da la idea del millón y la gótica usa el colgante que perteneció a Alexander para encontrar a sus Valquirias. Hace poco que lo tiene, pero ya lo maneja bastante bien y la rubita aparece delante de nosotras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Está sudada, fatigada y tiene unas gotitas de sangre en la cara.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le pregunto quitándoselas con el pulgar.

—No es mía —ladea una sonrisa—. Debe de ser de Dyson.

—¿Dyson? —duda Kenzi.

—Sí, le estaba dando una reverenda paliza hasta que me has llamado.

—Kenzi, devuélvela ahora mismo donde estaba —bromeo—. Que acabe con el chucho y luego ya nos ayudará.

La humana se ríe antes de comentarle a mi novia su "pequeño problemilla", como ella lo llama. Tamsin le dice que conoce el mejor lugar de todo el Valhalla y que siempre podrá tenerla vigilada. Cosa que no me extraña.

En menos de media hora, Kenzi está guardando la caja en un hueco de su trono. La verdad es que es un buen lugar. Ninguna Valquiria o ser perteneciente al Valhalla puede acercarse al trono de su diosa reina sin que ella le de permiso y no creo que Kenzi quiera correr ese riesgo. Confío en ella. Es el mejor sitio en el que, pase lo que pase, se podrá ocultar el alma del cabrón de Alexander por el resto de la maldita eternidad. Kenzi, Tamsin y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. En breve, más. **


	50. Happy Ending

**Hola otra vez! Último capítulo de este fic, pero acabo de empezar uno nuevo llamado "Stealing from the Dark" que espero os guste mucho: ****fanfiction net/s/11303520/1/ (con un punto entre "fanfiction" y "net").**

**Así que, gracias por haber leído este y por todos los comentarios. Como siempre me gustaría que os pasaseis por el otro y me dijeseis qué os parece. Disfrutad de este final.**

* * *

**Tamsin:**

Todo nos va bastante bien. Lena y yo seguimos estando juntas y ahora tenemos una mascota… Bueno, Lena me ha prohibido que llame así a Kenzi aunque sea de broma, pero me hace gracia ver la cara que pone la gótica. El caso es que Kenzi vive con nosotras en su antigua casa, la que compartía con Bo, que ahora vive con la hermana de Lena y con su hija Alexis. Es todo un poco lioso, pero nos las apañamos bien y todas las semanas tenemos una cena familiar. Además, estoy tan contenta que ni siquiera me importa ser una de las Valquirias de Kenzi, como nos llama Bo. Tengo muchas vidas y alas, eso mola y es muy útil cuando Alexis y yo queremos gastarle una broma a alguna. Cuando lo hacemos, la que más se enfada es Kenzi, pero en el fondo se ríe. Después, va su madre… la humana. ¿Por qué las humanas tienen tan mal carácter? Aunque yo también solía tenerlo antes… En fin, que paso bastante tiempo con Alexis aunque Lena diga que tenemos más peligro que una bomba atómica cuando nos juntamos. Pero como ella pasa a veces bastante tiempo con Kenzi, me aburro y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Su sobrina me cae muy bien y es divertida. A veces hasta me hace gracia que me llame "tita". Me recuerda un poco a Lena por lo rubia que es, pero tiene los ojos de Bo y sobre todo los de Súcubo. Normalmente, se controla, pero cuando quiere incordiar va haciendo de Telépata por ahí y se mete en muchos líos. Eso sí, ahora es hasta mejor chantajista que su tía Kenzi. No queréis ver cómo usa los secretillos que lee en las mentes para sacar provecho, es toda una profesional en la materia.

La Soul Keeper tiene más tiempo para mí ahora. De vez en cuando, se pasa el día ayudando a Kenzi a controlar el Valhalla. Las Valquirias podemos llegar a estar un poco locas y no hacer lo que nos piden a veces, pero la humana se las arregla sola la mayoría del tiempo. Normalmente, suele tener problemas con otros Faes y, claro, mi novia tiene que subir a poner orden porque es la única que puede conservar sus poderes allí. Trick, el Ash o La Morrigan también le piden favores a veces, pero, como ya estoy recuperada del todo, me deja que la ayude en la mayoría de los casos. Eso sí, la estúpida Morrigan le ha puesto un precio muy caro a una pócima rara que tiene para que se me quiten las cicatrices y Lena hace muchos más trabajos para ella. Creo que no tendría que haberle dicho que a veces me acuerdo de su padre y de cómo me torturó cuando las veo, pues ella se ha empeñado en conseguir quitármelas.

Bo y Lauren, al final, se casaron y todo fue muy bonito…excepto ver a Dyson bailando con Trick, eso fue patético. Pero nos reímos mucho. Otra cosa que no nos esperábamos y que acabó sucediendo fue la sustitución de Trick como Ash. Hale volvió a su antiguo puesto por votación popular. Incluso Evony estuvo a favor. Desde entonces, las relaciones de Sombras y Luces ya no son tan… Vamos, que no tiene pinta de que vaya a haber una guerra pronto. Además, el holocausto Lena siempre está echando una mano con las relaciones de ambos bandos. Ha conseguido que el territorio sea de todos y no solo de este o aquel bando. Otra cosa que ha conseguido eliminar es la prohibición de que dos personas de diferentes bandos estén juntas. Eso nos ha llevado hasta un secretillo. Digo "secretillo" porque Bo sospecha algo aunque aún no lo sabe y es que su querido abuelo tiene una relación amorosa con una simpática Oracle de las Sombras. Con la de años que tiene ese hombre… ¡más que yo fijo! Y eso es mucho decir porque teniendo en cuenta que a) soy una Valquiria y b) mis antepasadas recogieron caídos desde antes de que se descubriera como…la mitad del mundo, pues sí que es bastante.

En fin, todo va bien. Aunque Alexis ahora está castigada por "casi matar a un tío" el otro día. Yo le dije que parece de comerle la cara como una Súcubo, pero ella ni caso. Así que acabó borracha con su madre, Bo, echándole una mano. Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba con ese tío si ella dice que el amor de su vida es un hada super mona y que sea muy lista. Esta niña me confunde y no sé por qué Kenzi siempre está diciendo que es tan revoltosa como yo cuando era niña. ¡Yo no era así! El caso es que sus madres, incluida Lena aunque no le guste que la llame así, hacen todo lo posible y la niña aprende rápido, pero no sé qué le pasa con esa insaciable hambre que tiene. Es la Súcubo más Súcubo de todas las que he conocido. Bo al menos puede aguantar mucho más.

Y ahora, voy a esperar a Lena, que debe de estar a punto de llegar con mi regalo de cumpleaños y tiene pinta de que la sorpresa va a ser lo de después. Ya me entendéis…y si no, pues pensad como una Súcubo.

* * *

**Gracias por haberlo seguido hasta el final. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo y nos vemos por otros fics que creo que os llamarán la atención. Muchas gracias y un saludo. Sed felices :)**


End file.
